


Fight the Good Fight

by edibleflowers, HuntressFirefall



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, 80s Hair Bands, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Contact with the Dead, Dark Muses, Demonic Possession, F/M, Ghosts and Spirits, Healing Powers, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Original Character(s), Muses, Mutual Pining, Omens & Portents, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Parallel Universes, RPF, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, hair metal, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 124,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressFirefall/pseuds/HuntressFirefall
Summary: Mara Augustine is spending her first summer free of high school after graduating in June of 1987. Having dealt with disability all her life, she found an escape within art & writing -- in particular, a world that had followed her for many years, which grew along with her as she filled notebook after notebook with its story. In it, one could be anything they wanted to be, have anything they wished for, and the acceptance she struggled to find in her real life was the norm. Every person she admired from afar was her friend despite her being different. In her view it was a perfect dream world, albeit one that couldn't ever possibly exist. Or at least, that's what she thought.When Mara finds out that not only is the little voice inside her head a real spirit that's been guiding her, but that he's made the world she envisioned real, she finds herself brought into it and is revered as its Creator. But nothing this perfect comes without a price, and Mara soon finds out that she and her world are in grave danger from one small mistake by her Muse that could cost her, & the world she created, their very existence...





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a concept that I had had floating around in one form or another since I was around 10 years old, when I first got into music. The original version of it predates my Mythologica universe by nearly a decade, but there are similarities in some of the various ideas. I never did very much with it until I found a like mind in [edibleflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers), and we began to roleplay out a version of the story with a mutual friend that was one of a few variations of it. I would end up using a lot of the ideas we created when I wrote this final version in 2010. I've chosen not to reread, add to or edit it further and instead put it up here as it was first posted over on LiveJournal in a writing journal I had there. I'm still really happy with how this turned out, and I hope you enjoy it as well.

Galen had worked very hard to become a Muse. Muses were the most prized members of the Mystics, for it was they that brought inspiration and dreams to the world, and of all of his descendants, there had been none before him. He studied, learned all he could about grasping at the threads of the mind of the Human, touching on the things that brought them pleasure, or happiness, and gently nudging them to the fore. Perhaps the art he enjoyed mastering the most was the Muse Whisper. There was something about the skill required to project his mind's voice into the mind of another, using words to nudge at the ideas lying hidden or dormant in the human mind to bring forth their inspiration. It boggled him how little of their brains these humans used, and it saddened him that they hadn't the skills of the Mystics. But then again, that's what his kind were for, to help those who were willing to explore those parts of their minds, use what others around them might not have. To make them special, different, revered, celebrated. There was a definite reward in that, in seeing the one a Muse sought out and chose, come to the fruition of a dream that the Muse had helped to bring forth. He was very happy as well when Tamsyn, his brother, was also called upon to partake of Muse training. Galen had somehow always known, however, that Tamsyn had the power to inspire, possibly even more so than himself.

Together they honed their craft, and when the time came to seek out one to inspire, the task proved more daunting than expected. So many minds to grasp upon! Some were so inspired in their own right, Galen could not see how they would need the help of a Muse. This was not enough of a challenge for him, so he sought among the minds that were waiting to be unlocked; the ones that were just beginning to grow into what they would become.

Within those minds, he found her. She of more dreams than he could have ever hoped for, words just waiting to flow out of her mind through her pen to paper, images to be blended into the colors of a new drawing, melodies to come out of her lips in song. She was learning, taking in the world, and most of all, rising above adversity to do so. It was this type of person that Galen knew thrived on the inspiration of art, of music, and dreams. This young girl, with so much ahead of her, so many possibilities, he would take on to be his charge.

At first he was only too happy to stay in the shadows of her conscious thought, though he was almost certain she could see him by how strongly the picture of him formed in her mind. He found it amusing that she thought he was one of her creations, when he was anything but. He finally whispered his name to her, and soon she began to call the voice in her head that pushed her ideas to the fore by the name of Galen. She spoke of him to no one, as it should be; no one believes you when you say the little voice in your head is real, anyway.

He was fascinated by a certain story she kept fragments of in her mind. Dreams of meeting those who brought her the most joy, the most inspiration, were mingled with elements of the science fiction novels she'd devour, some in one night's time. Her real-life heroes became larger than life in this world, one where there were no limits, no impossibilities.

The images were so strong he could almost see them materializing before him, and before long, he realized that they actually _were_. So structured, so vivid, were her dreams that even he, as her Muse, was inspired by _her_. What a treasure this was! What luck to have a charge that was a Muse to him as well. She was giving him the strength and inspiration to create a world! But could he do it justice?

Tamsyn was, of course, dubious. He'd found his own charge, someone similar to Galen's in inspiration, but perhaps even a bit stronger. However, Tamsyn had not been inspired to bring any of the worlds that his charge had created to life. He warned Galen appropriately, informing him that it was not the Muse's job to create, but to foster creativity, and perhaps he'd best stay to his teachings.

But Galen found this temptation too all-encompassing, the power too great. Every idea that he brought to her, she put into her new world, and it took more and more shape. The first people of this world, those she placed in it the most, would have the powers of the Mystics, according to how she felt about them. The more in her heart for them, the greater the power. Some would even provide inspiration, be Muses themselves. He even had a place for those that had passed on, but whose spirits still endured, borne of the single fleeting thought in her mind that it would be a treasure to be able to reach out to those that the world had lost as easily as if they still lived.

The framework of the world and its people secure, he then set about finding souls to fill it. Within every human mind, there is a place that dreams. Some have so much that they can spare a bit of it, enough to give themselves a physical form in the Next Plane. It was this bit that Galen went about seeking in each of the people that she admired most, grasping it, and bringing them into this new world. He instilled in them a sense of comfort, as if they had always been there; the only condition they had to continue residing in the world was that they would give the gift of a chance to live a dream to one who they were drawn to by their admiration and love. They agreed, intrigued by the world and its endless possibilities and freedoms. He found that soon, he'd reached the limits of those that she loved, and moved on to those that were their peers. The powers he'd given them were not without their flaws, but soon they were remedied. He was pleased when some showed immediate mastery, and especially pleased when the choice she'd made of the leaders of this world were more powerful than he could have ever hoped for.

And so it continued; he found and brought in more and more, until soon the world was overflowing with creative people, those who brought joy and dreams to the human world. He would be drawn to those in the Real World who dreamed, carefully choosing, and then call upon the Residents of the world to gather and lock hands, creating a Circle of power great enough for Galen to appear to them. He chose to stay veiled, in his true Mystic form, to keep their awe of him ever present. Those that deserved it the most, he bestowed Bonds, linking two souls meant for each other in an irrevocable synchronicity. Those that showed themselves to be strong enough, were given the gifts of powers beyond the most basic, to master and better the world. And he would give out the beacons needed to the Hosts to find their Guests, allowing them to peer into their world to choose from two or three worthy candidates. They delighted in sharing the gift of a dream with any who would grasp their hand, using the portals that the humans based their dreams on: a photo, a television screen, both proved to be perfect doors from the Real World to the Next Plane.

The world swelled with souls, with those who shared a common vehicle for their profession grouping off into their own Wings of the massive House they all lived in, one with endless corridors and rooms that were exactly as one imagined them to be. Nothing was impossible to ask for, and everything could be achieved. It soon became apparent, with all the Residents and Guests going on about how anyone could see a dream in their mind and be bestowed it, what the world should be called.

And so one night Galen whispered it to her, and she pronounced it Dreamview.

Tamsyn did not approve of his brother's undertaking, feeling he'd stepped out of his bounds as a Muse and had become more of an Inspired himself. He held grave misgivings about the world that Galen had brought to life from his charge's mind... he felt that something had to be missed. Galen was too overzealous, too haughty and proud, to have covered everything. Practical as he was, Tamsyn knew that for every dream, there was also someone who would tear it down. Almost always, there was some price to be paid for having what you want, and having a world where everything came easily and unbidden, without toil or strife, did seem far too good to be true -- even for a world based on dreams. There had to be a catch, a run in the fabric to weaken its strength.

And one horrible day, both Galen and Tamsyn found out what it was.

Word spread through the Realm of the Mystics that something was amiss, and before long they all began to feel the ominous ripples of a magic that felt heavy, unlike anything they'd ever experienced before. The Mystics called a Circle of their own, and as they rose up against the threat, they felt their presences fall under attack. Tendrils of dark magic snaked forward, clutching at their minds, pushing them all back and squelching their defenses... save two.

The apparition was made of crimson flame, until it took shape before Galen and Tamsyn, who had been locked at one point of the Circle. Though neither had ever seen a Dark Mystic before, they knew within their hearts the being before them could be nothing but. Keeping their minds aligned in protection of each other, they stared down the horrific creature, its fire-red skin and gargoyle-esque physique. Eyes of burning fire bore down on them, the mind voice agonizing as it demanded to know who the keeper of the World of Endless Souls was. Neither Tamsyn nor Galen knew what the Dark Mystic Braxis demanded of them, and for their perceived insolence they were battered with the force of the angry Dark Mystic's mental rage. Braxis spat out the name of Galen's newly-created world, and Galen was stricken with terror. He could not allow the world to be taken, as it could very well take the inspiration and dreams from its true Creator to do so. He stood defiantly as he could, refusing Braxis' demands.

In response, Braxis did not address Galen, but instead took hold of Tamsyn's mind, twisting it, reaching within and digging deep to take hold with mental talons. Galen attempted to defend him, but found the walls around Braxis' mind impenetrable. Knowing he was doomed, Tamsyn threw one last send to his brother, imploring him not to endanger himself, for now Galen had another more urgent purpose -- they both knew, as Muses, that it was their responsibility to protect their charges' dreams, no matter what price needed to be paid. Although Galen had brought on this challenge to the creation of his charge's spirit, he was now forced to sacrifice to keep his own vow. At the last moment before he was taken by the Dark Mystic's power entirely, Tamsyn held onto his own mind long enough to cast a last look of love to his brother, drawing within against the agony, not giving Braxis the satisfaction of seeing him bend.

~You will find a way, brother,~ Tamsyn sent to Galen as Galen's eyes spilled tears. ~You will make it right. I believe in you.~

Tamsyn faded into his true Mystic form then, the iridescent fire faint, transparent, and was drawn into the outstretched hand of the Dark Mystic Braxis. His fire-red hide took on the iridescence of Tamsyn's spirit, his eyes changing to the deep indigo of Galen's brother, bringing on a wave of anguish in Galen's heart.

//GIVE ME THE WORLD OR HE IS MINE FOREVER// Braxis' voice screamed in Galen's head, tearing his mind to even finer shreds.

~ Never, ~ Galen replied. ~ I will do as my duty calls for me to do, nothing more, nothing less. My brother knows of this, and would have me do the same. ~

//YOUR BROTHER WILL SACRIFICE HIS ALL FOR YOUR FAILINGS / YOU HAVE ALLOWED YOUR QUEST FOR POWER TO DESTROY HIM / LIVE WITH THIS AND DESPAIR / I WILL HAVE THIS WORLD BE IT BY YOUR RELENTING OR MY POWER / THE SOULS WILL BE MINE AND ALL SHALL BOW TO MY REIGN//

And with this, Braxis took his true form of crimson fire, the flames fading, leaving all the Mystics weakened and frightened. Galen left them, going to Dreamview, calling a Circle immediately to let the Residents know of the impending danger. He told them of the need to keep their ties strong, to keep the shield around Dreamview intact.

He then left them, finding a quiet place to weep and mourn alone, cursing himself for letting his heart get the best of him. Spending a long time grieving, he finally calmed, steeling his resolve. He knew now that there was only one way to strengthen the world to its greatest level. It was a risk, and one that could prove fatal... but had left himself no other option. To protect his charge from losing her grasp on all that she believed in and held to, this world where she escaped for comfort and solace... he must bring her here, to let her power flourish among those she gave a home to.

He could only pray that it would not become a mistake to eclipse the one he had already made.

_Note: The character of Tamsyn is the property of[edibleflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers) and is used with her permission._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say her childhood had been difficult was an understatement. From her parents fighting to have her allowed to go to a normal school -- the immediate assumption being that if her body was malformed, her mind was as well -- to a group of children, friends to each other, who would harass and torment her throughout the grade school and early high school years, Mara would find that being different wasn't always special. There was different, and _different_. Mara was _different_.

**Early Summer 1987**

Mara Jade Augustine rather liked the idea that this summer had no finality waiting at the other end. She'd finally graduated from high school, and was free at last from teachers and other students, being forced to go to bed too early for her liking and getting up just as early, and spending her days trying very hard to not daydream in class. For the last several months, all she really wanted to do was write. It was all she could do to get her homework done before she was diving into another notebook, scribbling out the next piece of the ongoing story that told the tale of the world that had come pouring out of her mind during Christmas of the previous year, which was another of her favorite times to create. She'd never been more inspired, with the only thing good about school being her art and English classes -- they were the only things she'd be learning that she felt would be useful on the path she hoped to follow in her life to come. She'd decided to take a year off though, just to enjoy having nothing to do. Though her family wasn't exactly well off, she had an advantage that many others did not... but sadly, it had come at a price.

She'd been different, from day one. The circumstances of her birth were such that the doctors hadn't been sure she'd even make it through the night. Premature, with her left leg noticeably smaller than the right, even if she did survive, she'd have difficulties all her life. Somehow though, the tiny infant not only made it through the night, but eventually began to thrive. Though the first two years of her life were consumed by surgeries that caused her to never take her first steps until she was over two years of age -- which, thankfully, she only barely remembered the final month of the recovery from the last one -- she would ultimately grow into what those massive reconstructions would leave her with. A loping gait, balanced out by a shoe designed to make up the difference in length, was forgiven for the fact that she could walk at all. She would grow up with physical pain as a normal part of her life, something that she would find later on, was not as easily understood by all as it was by her parents.

To say her childhood had been difficult was an understatement. From her parents fighting to have her allowed to go to a normal school -- the immediate assumption being that if her body was malformed, her mind was as well -- to a group of children, friends to each other, who would harass and torment her throughout the grade school and early high school years, Mara would find that being different wasn't always special. There was different, and _different_. Mara was _different_.

She'd begun creating worlds to slip into, to lose herself when she was in the haven of her room. Her Disney characters had a far better place to live in than their cartoon universes, and it wasn't uncommon for Peter Pan and Raggedy Ann to hang out and be best friends. Winged horses were the primary mode of transportation, and almost everyone always had some sort of magical powers. Later on, _Star Wars_ would open her mind to endless possibilities, Japanese anime converted for American television would spark her creativity.

It was when she was drawn into music, though, that the roots of who she would become took hold. The first band she ever fell in love with was KISS, through a little movie called _Kiss Meets the Phantom of the Park_. It played upon her love of comic books, especially Super Friends, and she loved the idea of the members of the band having super powers. At twelve, she was still too young to pin down exactly what to do with this idea, but it stayed with her over time. With each band she'd gain interest in, she would try to figure out how they'd fit into a world where people had those special powers. A place where different was a _good_ thing.

Her fascination with music grew with the advent of MTV, and the creativity of the music video. She was almost relieved to see that so many others had ideas like hers, and some of the videos that she watched even mirrored ideas she'd had. It was through MTV that the band whose love she would continue to hold for many years, Def Leppard, was introduced to her.

The final bit had come to her upon reading the book that would springboard her love of fantasy: _The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe_. It was there that the idea of doors to other worlds was brought to her, and it was the catalyst for a whole new round of inspiration. Finally, she had a way to enter her world, to pass back and forth and allow others to do the same.

She'd carried the world within her head for years... and finally, it had all started coming together. It had been her saving grace and solace for so long, she couldn't see herself never giving it life somehow. The threads had begun to tie together about the time she'd begun seeing the little waif like shadow out of the corner of her eye -- or was it all in her head? Whichever it was, the little elf-like creature that kept popping into her mind whenever she'd find a new idea there, seemed to have a name -- Galen. She'd heard of muses, and how those with creativity had a little voice in their head that spurred them on and inspired them. Perhaps she'd found him, then, and even when she'd see his face as clear as day when she'd close her eyes at night to sleep, she wasn't afraid, because she knew that she'd wake up that much more inspired.

So she could spend the next year staying up late, writing long into the night, to bring her world even more to life. It had become the place that her dreams came true. She would hang out with her favorite musicians, playing her guitar with them, going to every show they did. She was accepted there -- no one even so much as blinked at her. She had friends that were like her, others that Believed in the same dreams she did. It was a perfect place... that was, unfortunately, all in her mind.

Finishing the end of yet another long story bit, she withdrew from the world with a heavy sigh. Finally tired at 4 am on the sultry early summer night, she turned off the light and lied down. The room was lit by the faint blue glow of the bulb in a crystal unicorn night light, and she could just barely see the images on the Def Leppard poster high above her bookcase on the other side of the room. She'd been finding her inspiration in the story of their drummer, Rick Allen, who two years before had lost his left arm in a horrific auto accident. He'd persevered, returned to drumming with one arm, and very soon, the band's new album, their first since his return, would be released. Mara admired him greatly, and wondered if she would ever get a chance to ask him about how he'd managed to get on coping with being different.

She began to doze, still gazing at the poster through heavy-lidded eyes. She thought she saw movement there, and her eyes flickered open, only to find the poster as it was before. Assuming she'd already begun dreaming as she dozed, she sighed and began to let herself drift off again...

....until she was definitely certain that _something_ had moved. Her eyes flew open again and at first she thought her cat had climbed to the top of the bookcase, and the shadow she saw falling to the floor was it jumping down. But the heavy thud was far too loud for a cat...

“Ow! Dammit, that was farther down than I thought.”

...and cats didn't talk... not here, anyway. Especially not in an English accent.

Mara sat bolt upright as the figure on the floor took shape in the dim blue light of the night light. He stood up, the light shining through the outer edge of a mane of curls, halo-like. The front of him was in shadow, silhouetted... but she could clearly see that the figure standing before her only had one arm. Her hand trembled as she reached to turn on the light, and blinked as her eyes adjusted... and blinked again when she saw Rick Allen standing at the side of her bed.

“What? I didn't mean to scare you, but I didn't think it was that far down from up there,” he said, smirking sheepishly as he motioned to the poster, which now was back to normal -- except for the fact that his image on it was missing. Mara was still speechless, her jaw hanging open; Rick reached out with his remaining hand and gently nudged it closed.

“You didn't think it was real, did you?” he smiled, his voice almost teasing. “Well, you thought wrong. Seems we've been going on for a while because of you. That's a pretty strong head you've got going there, lady,” Rick nodded, tapping her forehead with his index finger. She blinked, her eyes widening as she realized just how real he actually was.

“But... how... where did you come from? How did this happen?” she stammered.

“I came through the Portal,” he shrugged. “You should know, you came up with it. Any picture of me or anyone else is potentially a door to the Next Plane... and Dreamview. Your world. You shouldn't have to ask me anything about it, you should already know it all and how it works.”

Mara still wasn't quite believing what she was hearing. “You mean... I can really go there? It exists? How can that be?”

“Guardian says you told him to make it and so he did,” Rick shrugged. “At least, that's what we can get out of him. Cryptic little fellow, he is. Shows up, scares the shit out of you, throws a riddle or two at you and disappears.”

“Wait... what does this... Guardian look like?” Mara asked, having a feeling she already knew the answer.

“Kind of like an elf or a kid with long blond hair. Tiny. The thing that's creepy about him though is that his eyes don't have pupils. They're like big blue marbles. He stares right through you.”

Mara nodded, the description fitting that of her Muse. So this was Galen's doing. She wondered why Rick called him Guardian, but decided it was kind of nice to have a secret and didn't correct the name.

“So... I don't have a lot of time to do this. We'll have to go soon if you want to come see Dreamview. Or else I don't know when I'll be able to come back. It's been... kind of strange there lately, and I'm surprised they let me come for you.”

Mara's eyes widened. “I get to see it now?”

Rick laughed, amused by her childish wonder. “Of course you do! You created the place after all. I think it's about time, don't you?” And with that, he extended his hand; behind him on the wall, the poster had begun to shimmer, an opening forming at the center, a glow, steadily brighter, emanating from within. “Come on... this is our last chance to get through safely. I don't know what will happen if I get stuck here.”

She reached for his hand, waiting for hers to pass through it, expecting him still to be an apparition and not real -- but that doubt was smashed quickly as a warm, strong hand enclosed hers. “How are we going to get up there?” she asked.

“We don't have to... just hang on tight... and imagine yourself there. You know what it looks like....”

Mara closed her eyes, and pictured the endless, corridor-like halls of Dreamview. She also pictured a place that she'd written herself in many times; an enclosed-porch-like room, filled with her favorite things. She felt a pull, then the world around her began to fade...

...and suddenly, she opened her eyes to find herself in the Lounge. The overstuffed chairs, the windows draped with summer-weight treatments, the warm night, the kind she liked best for writing, streaming in through the sunroom-like windows.

Rick grinned, releasing her hand. “Well,” he said, “We're here. Welcome to Dreamview, Mara.... or should I say, welcome home.”

* * *

Mara had been reluctant to leave the lounge at first, somewhat overwhelmed by the sudden entrance into Dreamview. But after a few minutes to orient herself -- after all, she did know where she was going -- she decided to step out with Rick and wander the endless halls. The place looked exactly as she'd always pictured it in her mind: the physical appearance of a hotel's hallways, with doors lining either side, and carpeted floors, but the general atmosphere more like that of a college dormitory, if only for the rock and roll musicians that resided there. She was certain that the rooms inside didn't look like hotel rooms though, as every Resident and Guest brought in could make their living space exactly how they wanted it, just by envisioning it in their minds.

Rick led her out into the Parlor, and that as well was just as she'd pictured it. The center of the Rock Wing of the Music House, it was a spacious room filled with couches, tables, and set off by an impressive fireplace that was currently not in use during the summer. One wall was inset with a bank of bay windows, looking out onto a lush forest; Mara already knew how picturesque the winter scene would be and smiled to herself. The windows were cranked outward, screens letting in the summer night air. Corridors led off into the other Wings of the Music House, and as she looked around, Mara noticed something different about one particular archway. Blinking to make sure it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her, she verified that there was indeed a rainbow halo around the doorframe, and knew exactly what it meant.

“So there's even a place for the Spirits, just like I wished,” she confirmed. “Someone paid attention to me pretty well.”

Rick nodded, casting looks around the room to make sure no one was around to overhear. “Yeah... just... try to be careful when you talk about this place. I'll be glad when your mindvoice kicks in. No one but us in the band and the Toxic Twins know who you really are and we need to keep it that way.”

Mara furrowed her brow, concerned. “Is there any particular reason for that?”

Rick shrugged. “Don't know... all I do know is that Sav and Joe said that Steven Tyler and Joe Perry told them your true identity has to be kept secret.”

Mara was about to say something more, when as if Rick's words had summoned them, Joe Elliott and Rick Savage came in from the Rock Wing corridor. Both men walked over, stopping before the pair, and within moments, Mara was suddenly assaulted by a loud hum that seemed to be coming from inside her brain. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, raising a hand to it. “The hell is that? Sounds like an idle Marshall amp turned up to 20.”

“Sav” looked over at Joe with an ironic smirk. “The Force is strong in this one,” he quipped, and reached out, laying a hand on Mara's head. She sighed in relief when the thrumming in her brain quieted to a murmur, no longer painful but definitely still present.

“You'll learn to block that out,” Sav noted. “It's the Master Sender energy. I suppose the both of us together make quite a noise to an unblocked mind. You'll have it all figured out soon enough, because you're one yourself you know.”

Mara was surprised at how natural it seemed to be speaking in the catchphrases and terms of a world that she'd never told anyone else about, and flowing along with it as if there was nothing startling at all about “hearing” the latent energy of a person in possession of psychokinetic powers. She decided that bringing up too much disbelief in the world of her own making, however, was a pointless venture, and simply responded appropriately. “Yeah... I know... I guess I didn't expect it to be that strong though. Or something. As much as I know about this place, it all feels pretty new to me too.”

Joe nodded, casting a few glances around as Rick had earlier. He then angled his head down at her, his naturally narrow eyes narrowing more as he focused on her directly.

~You might want to work on getting your mindvoice sending in order. We can't have anyone overhearing about who you are.~ Mara blinked as Joe's rich English accent resounded in her mind as if he were speaking aloud. Drawing in a breath, she closed her eyes and thought about channeling her own voice back to him. It should be pretty easy to do here....

~So I hear,~ she replied, and the corners of Joe's mouth curled up into a knowing smirk in response.

~There you are, I figured it would come easily. I would think by the end of the night you'll have all your powers,~ he asserted.

~I think we should get you settled first,~ Sav noted, picking up the sent conversation, his response indicating that he'd been able to hear Mara as well and confirming to her that her mindvoice was obeying her commands as intended. ~Your room is pretty near to ours... but of course that can always change at whim if you so choose. But if it's all the same to you, we'd like to keep you close to us, and to Joe and Steven.~

~I'm fine with that,~ Mara nodded. ~I do think I need a bit of a rest before we do anything else, if only to collect my thoughts and give me a chance to take this all in.~

~Sounds like a plan. I'll walk you there for right now,~ Rick put in hastily, evoking an annoyed glare from Joe and an amused huff from Sav. He looked back at both of them. ~What? She hasn't teleported yet, it wouldn't do to have her end up somewhere unintended.~

Mara made note of Joe's reaction and frowned worriedly. ~I'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?~ She raised her ever-present cane then. ~I can take him, don't worry.~

This evoked a smile from both Joe and Sav, and Sav waved the pair on. Turning, he nodded to Joe, an audible rise in the hum surrounding the pair indicating they were sending to each other as they headed out of the room. Mara then turned to Rick who walked her out of the Parlor and a few doors down into the Rock Wing corridor.

~It's not far,~ Mara nodded, and indeed as they turned the corner, the hallway lined with the rooms of the members of Def Leppard and of Dreamview's High Master Senders, Joe Perry and Steven Tyler of Aerosmith, was before them. ~I just thought of being there and we were. I'm getting the hang of this,~ she winked, stopping at her door. Rick looked at her with a questioning expression, and suddenly the moment turned extremely awkward.

~I'm... gonna get a little rest before I see the Toxic Twins,~ Mara nodded. ~I'll... talk with you later, okay?~ She smiled softly at the disappointed look on Rick's face. ~Look... I know you've been waiting on this for a while but.... I'm just a little too overwhelmed right now to think about anything else.~ She reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. ~I'll catch up with you soon.~ Rick nodded reluctantly, then waited for her to get the door open and step in before taking his leave.

Mara walked into what would be her new living space, and smiled as it was pretty much everything she'd ever wanted in a place to live, but could never have. Along the far wall was a large picture window with a window seat, cushioned and scattered with a few throw pillows. A large canopy bed, hung with glittery drapes from the top, mirrored the beds she'd seen in fantasy movies, the ones that princesses and queens slept in. Many of the possessions and favorite things she had in the Real World were present, not the least of which were her guitars and art supplies; in fact, a small alcove in the far corner of the studio-apartment like space, facing so that the daylight would stream in at the perfect angle, was an art studio complete with a drawing table and easel.

Mara lied down on the bed, her mind racing with thoughts. It was strange how when she was here, she seemed to forget everything that was going on in the Real World. It was really the ultimate escape she'd dreamed of when creating this place -- every care and worry you had simply vanished, and you could have anything you desired. She was still in shock at how it came to be, but decided that she could very quickly get used to it.

She hadn't realized that she'd been dozing until something woke her. Feeling a presence in the room, she sat up, not sure if she should be afraid or not. She was already acutely aware of her abilities, and felt the latent energy within her gathering, preparing to throw a defensive mind-bolt at anyone threatening her. She cast her vision around the room, peering into the shadows brought on the late afternoon sun... then suddenly, as her gaze traveled back to the overstuffed chair in the living room area of the apartment, she saw him for the first time.

Fragile, delicate, with platinum blond, baby fine hair; he was probably only about as tall as her, or a bit taller. His skin was probably more ivory than fleshtone, and there almost seemed to be an iridescent glow to it. Dressed in a white tunic and leggings, the abundance of fair skin, hair and attire made for the heightening of the one feature that clashed -- his sapphire blue eyes, which were, as Rick had described them, devoid of pupils, with the orbs instead having an almost mirror-like metallic finish. He blinked a few times, observing her as she observed him.

~I was wondering when you'd show up,~ Mara began. ~Why did you do this, Galen? Why did you make this place real?~

Galen shifted in the chair; if Mara didn't know better, she could have sworn he had been unnerved by her question. _~I believed in your visions. Strong, they were, and they made me Inspired. So I began to Create, and could not stop.~_

~Well, I'm pretty impressed,~ she nodded. ~But I have to ask why it's such a big secret that I created this place. What's the big deal?~

Galen shifted again, curling into himself, his arms wrapping around knees drawn to his chest. His expression turned painfully sad and his wisplike frame heaved with a heartsick sigh. _~An error, in my ways. I Created, but I did not allow for those that would take this world for their own use. And now the Evil One who is named Braxis seeks to own this place.~_

Mara drew a breath, shaking her head. Of course, it was too good to be true. Besides, every story she'd ever read had some sort of evil force mucking up the way of things... why should this be any different? After all, she was the mastermind.... ~So what will happen if he tries?~ she asked.

_~The People of Dreamview have learned well to use their gifts. They meet in Circle, the Energy stays strong. If they fail, He will come and take them all, shatter their minds and souls, claim their Soul's Name and destroy them forever. But the People are strong. I come to them in Circle, and guide them, let them learn their strengths with Gifts. This shall Protect until Braxis can be vanquished.~_

Mara frowned in concern, mulling this over until she realized that Galen had not answered her original question. ~So again, why do I have to hide? Can I not just take him out myself? I know everything about this place, I should be able to protect it.~

Galen's eyes closed, blond lashes brushing his cheekbones, and the waiflike Mystic heaved another sigh before opening them again, gazing at her purposefully. _~If Braxis takes The One, he will know all there is to know of Dreamview. He will take your Soul's name and learn it all, and Dreamview will be lost. He will know every way to tear her asunder. Speak not of yourself as the Creator unless the Mindvoices are locked. Once He finds you, He will stop at nothing to claim you.~_ Again, that same incredibly sad expression, followed by a distant look in his eyes for a few moments, that passed as he met eyes with her again. Raising a fragile hand, he pointed at her. _~Stray not from those that would protect the One. Listen and hear. Let not the heart cloud the Purpose. The One is safer here than away from here, where walls can come between Dream and Dreamer forever. Be wise, and the One will be safe.~_

Mara blinked once, and Galen was gone. Sufficiently unnerved, she decided she was no longer in need of rest, and drew within, figuring out the way to project her thoughts as easily as if she'd always done it.

~Sav.~

The send came almost immediately, locked in response to the status of hers. ~Yes love, is everything all right?~ Sav questioned, obviously picking up on the tension in her mindvoice.

~I just had a visitor... and a little birdie told me some things. I think it's time to meet up with the Toxic Twins. Apparently there's a lot to discuss,~ she related.

There was a slight pause before Sav responded. ~I checked, and they're available. I'll come get you, and we'll head over now.~

Mara rose, heading to the door. She felt Sav's presence drawing nearer, and she smiled warmly as she opened the door. ~I don't think you'll ever be able to sneak up on me,~ she asserted as they walked toward Joe and Steven's quarters. ~You're pretty strong.~

~Just like you pictured me here, love,~ Sav responded. ~I'm not sure why you felt I was worthy of being a Master Sender, though.~ His tone was curious.

~You and Joe are the roots of the band to me,~ she confirmed. ~I guess that's why it happened that way. Ah, we're here.~ She didn't even have to see the people on the other side of the door to know who they were -- the feel of the energy emanating from within gave them away. She felt the hum as Sav sent to the room's occupants, and with permission to enter granted, reached for the door and ushered Mara in.

The huge master suite that the members of Aerosmith had taken up residence in was a place that Mara decided was far cooler than anything in her own little apartment. Velvet overstuffed furniture, tapestries hanging from the walls, the room lit with candles and lava lamps, and other psychedelic 60s and 70s memorabilia, it was definitely a place that felt at once reverent and irreverent. Curled on a couch, sipping a glass of sparkling water, was Steven Tyler. She was happy to see that his hard-won sobriety had carried over to Dreamview; indeed, it was the reason she had pictured Tyler and Joe Perry as the High Masters of this place. They could make it through anything, all things considered, and could probably teach everyone else a thing or two about surviving the rock and roll lifestyle.

~I see you finally got here. I was wondering when that would happen,~ Steven said, sweeping a hand over the couch in an indication for her to sit. As she did so, materializing behind Steven, having teleported into the room, was Joe, running his fingers through his thick hair and appearing to be a bit more than disheveled.

“How's the hosting gig going?” Steven asked him with a wicked smirk, obviously calling out Joe's lateness by way of exposing his whereabouts.

Joe scowled, pouring himself a glass of the same sparkling water, and conjuring a slice of lime, which appeared in the glass. “Great. This couldn't wait till morning? What's the big deal?” He flopped down in a chair and was about to rant a bit more, when he followed another sweep of Steven's hand to where Mara was sitting. She'd drawn inward a bit at Joe's sour mood; Sav in turn frowned a bit, a hum indicating a sharp send.

“Oh, sorry. Didn't mean no disrespect. I was just.... kinda busy.” He dipped his head in deference to Mara, then quieted as he took a long drink.

Steven turned to her then, eyes narrowing as another pitcher materialized on the table in front of her and Sav. ~So... Sav says that Guardian has filled you in a bit on why you're here. We had a feeling there was some connection between you and him, though we're the only people who know about it. He seems to think that your Dreamer Spirit is best kept here. I don't know if there's logic in that, since it's bringing you closer to the danger, but I guess he has his reasons,~ Steven sent.

Mara tried to relax in Steven's presence, but found that even though the atmosphere in the room and the casual way he'd arranged himself on the couch, barefoot, in leather jeans and an open brocade print shirt spoke of informality, she still felt as starstruck and in awe of him as she would have been in the Real World. ~He says that if I was to stay fully in the Real World, there is a possibility that a wall could come between me and my dreams here. He seems to think that the Dreamer Spirit in me should be preserved and separated to stay alive. At least that's what I got out of it. It makes sense, I guess,~ she responded.

Steven nodded, setting his glass down and uncurling, sitting upright. ~It's been strange times here. Braxis keeps trying to find ways to slip in and take over people's minds. Right now we have a kid here that shouldn't have been brought in, who Braxis got to. His name is Arden. You'll know him if you see him. Looks like a blond zombie. We're pretty sure he's only possessed at certain times, but when he is, bad shit is going down. He's already killed two Guests, that were hosted by Jon Bon Jovi and Sebastian Bach. Attempted to attack Yngwie Malmsteen's, and Yngwie tried to fight back because he's a pompous ass like that... and Braxis jumped out of the kid and tried to take over Yngwie. We almost lost him and the breach in the security was big enough for an emergency Circle. So you better not go anywhere in this place alone. Keep your room between our suite and Lep's so we can feel it and get to you right away if something freaky happens.~

~Since you know about this shit,~ Joe chimed in, motioning to Mara with his glass, ~What happens when someone here dies? What does it mean? We're pretty sure they've become Spirits, but the Spirits are keeping themselves seriously off limits right now. Apparently they claim that Braxis could somehow still claim their souls too and they're more vulnerable, so they're not allowing themselves to be in physical form for more than 24 hours at a shot. So we can't locate the Guests that were killed.~

Mara paused, thinking back into the lore she'd created for the world. ~It... means that for whatever reason, they died in the Real World. No one here becomes a Spirit unless that happens. So while Arden may have been Braxis' pawn, they were probably meant to die anyway for one reason or another. The only difference is they have a chance to continue on here.~

Steven and Joe's faces turned suitably grim. ~I don't think we'll be able to get that through to any of the people who are hating on Arden right now. The kid's innocent, underneath it all,~ Joe asserted. ~He was too young and really fucked up; he was only 16. In the Real World, he was mentally, physically and sexually abused by his parents. He was a fan of music though and had a thing for Joan Jett. She insisted on bringing him in even though we told her he'd be too vulnerable, and Braxis latched onto his mind almost from the get go. The kid's tall, real lanky, looks way older than he is when he's normal but now he's pretty much a skeleton. Everyone sees it as Arden being a freak when it's got nothing to do with him at all. But it's too dangerous to try to help him now.~

Mara took this in, feeling more than a little frightened now. In an attempt to lighten the subject a little, she drew in a breath and continued. ~But the Circles have been helping? You're safe here other than that?~

Steven nodded. ~Seems that way, though we're having to do them more and more now, which is kind of a worry. Used to be once a month, but since Arden came in, it's up to once a week. I'm sure we'll be all right, but in the meantime we're trying to figure out how the bastard ticks so we can off his ass for good.~

~Unfortunately, that's the one thing I didn't account for,~ Mara noted. ~I never envisioned anything being able to touch this place. That part wasn't my doing.~ She was unable to gloss over what Galen had done without giving away the nature of the connection between herself and her Muse to Dreamview, so she was careful to word things well -- as when using the mindvoice, there was nothing but truth; words coming directly from within the mind could not support lies as those spoken outside of it.

~We'll get it figured out,~ Joe Perry said, standing up and making his empty glass disappear from his hand. ~So... we got it all covered for now?~ His tone was anxious, and Steven smirked knowingly in response.

~Yeah... we're good. Go get your leg up and have fun with your Guest,~ Steven sent without a hint of discretion. Perry, in turn, only gave him a wicked smirk and raised eyebrow before nodding a farewell to Sav and Mara before teleporting out.

~He took advantage of the chance to Host while he can. We're possibly thinking of suspending it if things get worse. Punches too many holes in the defenses to have people Go Out. Guardian hasn't been letting many people Host lately anyway so we think he's picked up the vibe,~ Steven nodded. ~We'll keep things as they are though until he tells us otherwise, or stops picking out people to Host.~

Mara nodded. ~It's probably best if things get out of control. Too many distractions might take away from getting rid of Braxis for right now. I'm sure it will all work out.~ She stifled a yawn then; it was, after all, the middle of the night. Sav couldn't help but laugh a bit.

~Give it a week and you'll be as nocturnal as the rest of us,~ he smiled. ~This place is quiet as a library in the daytime. But if we're done here, let's get you some rest.~ At that, he stood, offering her a hand up.

~Remember darlin', stay with someone at all times,~ Steven noted. ~You're the Queen around here, we can't have you getting courted by the enemy.~ He rose to walk them to the door, and he placed a hand on Mara's shoulder reassuringly. ~Don't worry, we'll take care of you.~ He nodded decisively to Sav, who returned it, and closed the door quietly as Sav led her out into the hall.

~Is it just me, or are you as not sure what that was all about as me?~ Mara laughed as they stopped at her room door.

Sav smirked. ~Sometimes they're all over the place. I think they pretty much just wanted to know what you knew about the dangers here and to make sure you're taken care of. Don't worry, it was nothing personal. They're kind of like that with everyone.~ He waited for her to get inside the room. ~Now remember, we're all just a send away, and we can port in from anywhere no matter what. But we just had a Circle two days ago, so you should be fine for now.~ He leaned down to hug her warmly. ~Get some rest. We'll take you round to meet some of the others tomorrow night. Sleep well.~ And he closed the door after one more nod, leaving Mara alone in her room once again. Her head too full to really do anything else, she lied down on her bed, summoning some of her own powers to the surface to shield her, her mind staying alert as her body fell asleep. Her world wasn't quite as perfect as she'd pictured it, but she was determined to be ready for whatever it threw at her... and somehow, some way, it would be fixed. Even if it took her entire lifetime to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a few extra minutes, so I posted this one a day early. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Sav had been correct about the lack of activity during the daytime in the Rock Wing. Though Mara had been warned against going out on her own, she did make her way to the parlor for a bit the next afternoon, and while she enjoyed the solitude, she was pretty surprised at the lack of any movement. After about an hour of nothing but a few lesser-known musicians of the likes of the bands that had one song on Headbanger's Ball on MTV and never really went further than that, she decided to head back to her apartment until the evening when those she'd wanted to meet would be out and about for the night. She spent the remainder of the day in her new home, immersed in drawing and doing some writing while curled on the window seat.

She'd felt her powers coming in over the course of the day, and the one she was happiest about was healing. There was only so much that pain medication could do in the Real World, but her magical command of her body was definitely a blessing here. It was the first time in her entire life she'd been pain free, and she realized then that it was the more simple things that her world could offer that she appreciated the most. While the healing gift could only remedy the effects of what was there -- the magic could only go as far as what was able to be achieved in the Real World by medical means -- any relief from that which had plagued her all her life was definitely welcome.

She'd spent her time practicing conjuring by summoning the notebook she'd been scrawling in, and the sketch pad she'd drawn in that day. She also tested her ability to teleport by flitting from the Lounge and back. She quickly figured out that she could only go places she'd seen, unless she locksent with another person -- a good safeguard over ending up somewhere she didn't know.

She ended up napping until the sun went down, and awoke to a send from Rick.

~Hey, you awake? There's going to be a jam in the Parlor and some people are already gathering. Grab your guitar and let's head over there.~

~Sounds good,~ she sent back. ~If there's anywhere I'd be safe, it's around a group of people of which quite a few are Master Senders,~ she asserted with a smile in her tone. She changed into jeans and a leopard print tunic, then gathered up her acoustic guitar and met Rick at the door.

~Let's 'port, I practiced all day and I've got it down now,~ she informed him.

Rick smiled and took her hand, and after a mental count to three, they disappeared from the hall. The feeling was like that of waking up from a dream with a start; that feeling of having been somewhere else a moment before you opened your eyes. Even if thinking of a place while walking could get you to it quickly anyway, it was still a lot more efficient and easier to 'port. Besides, she would need all the practice she could get if she would have to make quick getaways for any reason.

The Parlor was already bustling with activity, and Mara was certain she hadn't seen so many long haired guys since the last concert she'd been to. It seemed like all her favorites were here as well. On a couch near the windows sat Reb Beach and Kip Winger, working on some bluesy riff on an acoustic guitar and bass respectively. Settled nearby in a pair of chairs were Tommy Skeoch and Frankie Hannon of Tesla, along with their singer Jeff Keith, deciding what to play for the night. And nearest to the door were the members of Lep, with Sav smiling warmly as he motioned them over with a hand. As they drew near, Mara noticed Joe was conspicuously absent; Sav caught the questioning look on her face before she was even able to get the words out.

“Joe had a chance to Host, and he's waiting on his Guest,” Sav nodded. “Her name's Brittany.” As she sat down next to Steve Clark, she couldn't help but notice the slightly dejected face he wore at the mention of Joe's new Guest. Mara wondered what that was about, but decided if it was meant to, it would come out in time on its own.

She was about to start tuning up her guitar when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group coming into the Parlor from one of the corridors leading to the rooms of the Rock Wing. She felt a surge of excitement as she recognized immediately the five men coming into the room, guitars in hand, their drummer with a pair of bongos. She'd wondered if they were here, and it made her very happy that they had become important enough to merit being Residents.

In Def Leppard's prolonged absence in the Real World, due in no small part to Rick's accident, Mara had become interested in a band from Sweden called Europe. At first, her liking of the band had been in passing, but it had only been a few months ago that their video for the song “Rock The Night” had caused her to become a full-on fan. She'd developed a major crush on the band's singer, Joey Tempest -- enough of one that it had eclipsed the one she held for Rick, something she hadn't had the heart to tell him of just yet. Now here Joey was... and seeing him in person had nearly stolen her breath. As the band made their way in to find a spot, Sav looked up with a smirk, waving to Joey.

“Hey twin, we've got room over here, you mates want to join us?” he said, alluding to his and Joey's matching manes of cascading blond curls. Joey broke into a huge grin and laughed, a bit of a flush coming to his cheeks, obviously flattered by the invitation. He looked to his bandmates, sending, and their nods in response indicated agreement. Mara realized she'd been holding her breath, and exhaled as they filed into the circle of chairs... and nearly held it again as Joey sat down, an end table between the end of the couch she was sitting on with Steve, and his chair. Trying very hard not to stare, she was about to turn away when Joey seemed to feel her eyes on him and turned, meeting her gaze. He broke into another flattered smile, blushing again, and nodded in greeting. She knew that she'd turned bright red when he laughed softly, then turned away to tune up his guitar.

The band's drummer, Ian, however, noticed the new face and as the guitarists continued to tune up, reached up to tap Mara's knee from where he'd flopped down cross-legged on the floor, bongos resting on his feet. ~Hi there, you're new. My name's Ian.~ He reached out a hand to take hers, which she accepted.

~Mara,~ she replied. ~I was wondering if you guys were here. I've only been here since last night so I really haven't met anyone yet.~

Ian smiled, conjuring up a beer in one hand. ~We've been here since maybe December of last year, though we were in the Wing that is kind of reserved for the bands that are famous on a smaller scale. It wasn't till we got known in the US with “Rock the Night” that we were allowed to join the big boys.~

Mara nodded in response, then looked up as another female came into the room, casting about for a few moments before spotting Joey. She walked over to him, perching on the arm of the chair and slipping an arm around his shoulders. He looked up, smiling in response as they shared a send, and he played softly, warming up his voice.

Ian watched Mara's reaction, noticing her attention drift off to what had just happened. ~I wouldn't worry about Tina,~ Ian said. ~I'm actually surprised she showed up tonight. Joey's been hosting her for about a month now, and she's been around this place more than she's been with him. I have a bad feeling he's going to get his heart busted, because I heard she was hanging out with Yngwie of all people. That shit ain't right,~ he said, his tone somewhat protective over his friend.

Mara sighed, turning toward Ian in an effort to rid herself of the sinking feeling in her chest at the scene before her. ~I... well... my host is Rick Allen and... well... I haven't been here long and I don't know what will happen. I'm kind of just taking things all in for now. I don't want to be in the middle of any drama.~ _If you only knew,_ she thought to herself privately, outside of the send.

Ian nodded. ~I see... well... just wanted to let you know that, I guess.~ Mara could tell that Ian probably wished for his friend to have better, but knew she was in no position to make any promises. All she needed was to be in the middle of a love triangle -- she had far enough to think about as it stood.

Eventually everyone turned toward the center of the parlor, and via locksends and spoken words, songs were settled on and the music began. Though Mara was far from an experienced guitarist, she was able to follow along even on songs she didn't know by locksending with Steve Clark or Phil Collen, who helped her along by sending chord progressions and words. Mic Michaeli, Europe's keyboardist, summoned up a keyboard and added in accompaniment, and throughout the course of the night other musicians joined in, the selections varying from each band's biggest songs to covers of the songs of bands that had influenced them.

Mara found the dynamic fascinating. The relationships between the various musicians mimicked that of the Real World. At one point in the night, John Norum, a founding member of Europe who'd left the band a year prior, wandered in with the singer for his new solo band, Goran Edman. Upon seeing the members of Europe in the room, he and Goran took up a spot in a far corner, still within the bounds of the circle to participate, but keeping distance between he and his former bandmates. A few times during the night, stern glances were exchanged between he and Joey, but no altercations resulted.

As Mara realized that Lep hadn't done any of their songs yet due to Joe's absence, she sensed a presence and Joe emerged from a teleport with a striking redheaded girl at his side. She looked to be about Mara's age, but already seemed as comfortable as she with her surroundings. She sat down with Joe, and cast Steve a nod in return to Steve's almost affectionate wave. Before Joe could introduce her to the others in their area of the circle, Phil called upon him to sing one of their new songs, the title track of the upcoming album _Hysteria_. It was the first time Mara heard it, and loved it immediately. She wondered what would happen in the coming months for Lep as the highly anticipated album was released in the Real World.

Eventually, the jam wound down and a good amount of the musicians went their separate ways. Mara couldn't help but watch as Joey stood with Tina by the door, a concerned look on his face as they shared a sent conversation, which changed to disappointment for a few moments before she teleported out of the room. He ran a hand through his hair, heaving a heavy sigh, and walked back over to his chair to pick up his guitar, crouching to lay it back in its case that lied open on the floor. Mara was contemplating doing the same, but pretended to be figuring something out on her guitar as she attempted to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

~I've never seen you around here before. Did you come in with the last round of Guests from the Circle a couple nights ago?~

Mara tried to suppress the shiver that went through her as the words went through her mind. Even though he wasn't speaking, Joey's Swedish-accented tone was exactly the same as if he'd used his true voice. She slowly raised her head, certain her face was flushed again.

~I think so. Rick Allen just brought me in yesterday,~ she nodded. ~My name's Mara.~

Joey smiled softly, closing and latching the hard shell case, then standing it up against the empty chair next to his. Rising from his crouch, he sat down in his chair again, leaning on the arm to face her. ~Hej Mara, I'm Joey. Nice to meet you.~ He extended his hand across the end table, and she took it, hoping he couldn't tell that she was shaking. At a loss for words, she felt herself flush again, casting a look about the room to see who was still around, and relieved to find Sav and Joe close by, Joe standing hand in hand with Brittany as they conversed with Tommy and Frankie.

~Are you all right?~ Joey questioned, his tone genuinely concerned. ~You seem almost afraid to be alone here. I know there's some stuff going on, but I think overall it's been pretty safe as long as you're around other people and don't get lost in the Local Wing. That's a pretty rough place. And I hear the Spirit Wing is pretty spooky too.~

She looked back at him, sighing. ~I'm... okay. Just... got a lot on my mind.~ It was hard to look at that face for long. Did he even realize how attractive he was? she wondered. It was then that the thought that crossed her mind whenever her heart skipped a beat at someone out of her league made its usual appearance. _No one ever wants me. I'm too different... he'd probably only want someone perfect. I don't stand a chance._

His face faded into concern again and she realized her own countenance had probably changed to mirror her current thoughts. Remembering Galen's warning to not let her heart cloud her judgment, coupled with the truth she'd been led to believe all her life from several times being spurned by those she wished for, a surge of emotion suddenly propelled her upright, causing him to gasp in a alarm.

~Hey I didn't mean to upset you... I'm sorry...~ Joey stood, taking a step toward her, his face and tone intensely apologetic. ~Maybe we could have some coffee and talk...~

She shook her head even as his expression caused her heart to flip again. _He actually cares about how I feel? Impossible._ ~No... um... I mean, you're...~

Joey knew what she was about to refer to. ~I have no idea what's going on there... but it's definitely not serious...~ His tone had changed to one of hasty explaining. ~It's not a problem...~

She shook her head again, overwhelmed. ~Um... I think I'm just going to get back to my room... I'm kind of reaching the limit of my brain load for the night. I mean... I just jammed with every musician I've ever wanted to and I'm kind of... well... yeah.~ It wasn't a lie, obviously, but somehow _I can't believe you're interested in me_ probably wasn't the greatest thing to say at the moment, no better than _I have to find a way to tell Rick I don't have feelings for him_ , both thoughts of which were turning over and over in her mind. Taking a few more steps back, more acutely aware of her lopsided gait than ever, she looked up at him apologetically as he stepped as close as he'd been to her all night, his face framed by the mane of soft curls as he looked down at her with blue-green eyes, biting his lower lip a bit.

~I'm... gonna go. See you around?~ she sent, fighting with her emotions. Oh how she wanted to go with him... but there was far too much in the way... too much that could cause conflict...

“Is everything all right over here?”

Mara cringed as Rick's voice, a bit louder and more defensive than there was need for, spoke up from behind her. He came up, placing a hand on her shoulder and making no attempt to mask his jealous glare, pointed in Joey's direction. She saw the painfully-shy Swede stiffen in equal defense, his expression darkening a bit at the unnecessary tension.

~Everything's fine,~ Joey sent. ~Just getting to know a new face, since her Host didn't bother to introduce her during the jam circle.~ Mara was surprised at the bit of sarcasm injected into Joey's words -- or was it an accusatory note?

~Everything broke up quickly, I didn't have a chance,~ Rick said. ~Besides, it seems you're doing well on your own.~

Mara felt more and more uncomfortable with the tension. ~Look... we were just talking, that's all. It's not forbidden you know,~ she snapped at Rick, who in response immediately backed down. Mara knew that Rick probably didn't want to cross her, and absently realized how much of a boon that could be. ~I don't know where you get off playing the knight in shining armor, but last I knew, I wasn't prohibited from making friends. I suggest you remember that,~ she finished. Chastised, Rick nodded, stepping back a pace. Mara then turned to apologize to Joey, but blinked in surprise when she found both he and his guitar gone, having apparently teleported out of the room during her altercation with Rick.

~Now look what you've done,~ she snapped at Rick. ~You better learn to step down because that was uncalled for.~

~But he was -- Oh nevermind.~ Rick waved a hand, sighing. ~I'm sorry.~ Feeling the tension in Mara's Master Sender's aura, he took a few more steps back, then turned and wandered over to where a group of drummers were talking shop, declining to argue further. Sighing heavily, she turned back to pick up her guitar, sparing Sav a quick send to let him know she was headed home.

As she did so, something caught the corner of her eye and she turned toward the corridor leading to the Local Rock Wing. Just inside the doorway, shadowed in the lights that were made minimal by the deep red walls rendering the hallway not unlike the entrance to a seedy hole in the wall club, was the form of a gaunt male figure, brittle blond hair cascading over his shoulders. His expression was haunted, pleading... she could almost hear a shaky, faint send... _~help me...~_

The wrenching sensation of a teleport-snare jarred her completely as she was thrown on her bed, her hand losing hold on the handle of her guitar case as it bounced on the mattress next to her. Sav and Joe were hovering over the bed, and she could feel Sav's healing touch scanning her mind.

~Did he try to send to you?~ Sav asked frantically as Joe checked over her physical form with another healing scan, hands hovering over her body.

~He just said “help me”~, she replied, feeling more shaken by their reactions than by seeing the walking-death form.

~That was Arden. We're not sure if he was possessed or not but if he was.... then Braxis might know you're here. FUCK. Why did Rick bring you to the jam?? And why did I let you stay? I should have known better!~ Sav rubbed his forehead, then held his head in both hands.

~Sav, Sav, calm down. How many of us were there? We thought she'd be safe. Arden has never appeared in a place where so many of us were together at once. He usually shows up when there's little chance of witnesses,~ Joe reminded him. ~But I have to wonder if it really mattered... I have the feeling that Braxis would start to sense you eventually regardless of what you do here.~

Sav sighed, sitting down on the edge of Mara's bed. ~You're probably right. What we have to do is toughen up your mental shields. Keep putting layers of mental defense around your soul name, or rather, teach you how to do it while feeding you the healing strength you need. We can't take the risk of knowing it even as an aid to your defense. I'd hoped we could avoid hitting you with so much all at once, but it looks like we might have to. Because as much as the Toxic Twins want it, we can't keep you cooped up in here forever. That's not fair to you,~ Sav acknowledged. ~I just think maybe we should have waited a few more days till you were stronger before we let you out.~

~I wasn't thinking either,~ Mara reminded him. ~I felt like I would be safe, and obviously I was because the two of you pulled me out of there pretty quickly. I knew you were both around and was actually about to leave when I saw him, but he started sending to me and distracted my 'port focus.~

~Joe nodded, raising a hand to his mouth in contemplation. He was about to say something more when Rick suddenly 'ported in, startling the trio.

~Bloody Arden showed up! Where the hell were you both? He was in the Local Wing corridor. Started coming out, begging for us to help him. Tommy and Norum bolted the hell out of him till he 'ported out.~

~Did he try to fight back?~ Sav said, his eyes narrowing.

~That's the thing of it. Everyone else watching was almost sure that he didn't. But we didn't really give him the chance to either. It could have been a trick.~

~I don't know if this makes a difference or not,~ Mara chimed in, ~but even though I don't know what to feel for, the send didn't have a sinister feel to me. It just felt... hollow. Like someone barely clinging to life.~

Rick's eyes widened. ~He sent to you? Are you all right?~

She nodded. ~I'm fine... Joe and Sav pulled me out before anything happened, and they checked me out too.~

~It sounds like he wasn't possessed at that moment. I think that might prove our theory that Braxis only uses him at certain times,~ Sav nodded. ~We'll have to go to Tyler and Perry with this, it's pretty important. And we'll work on those shields come the morning; the Toxic Twins will want to be in on that as well. Looks like we have our work cut out for us.~

Sav and Joe rose then, making their way toward the door. ~Best you stay in for the rest of the night,~ Joe asserted. ~And don't go anywhere alone unless it's your Lounge that you've got safeguarded. I wouldn't tell too many people about that, because as long as someone doesn't know it's there, they can't find it.~  
Mara nodded, and then bid the pair goodnight as they took their leave. She rose to take her guitar case off the bed, and was startled when she remembered that Rick was still in the room when he stepped forward to sit on the edge of the bed.

~I'd feel better if you weren't alone tonight,~ he sent. ~I can stay here...~

Mara sighed inwardly. His concern was touching and genuine, and truth be told, she wasn't fond of the idea of being alone either. She knew that at some point, it would have to come to the fore that she didn't share his feelings... but now really wasn't the time. She nodded, slipping into the bathroom to change, and finding that he'd conjured sleeping clothes in her absence. Climbing into the bed, she allowed him to wrap his arm around her, cuddling her to his chest protectively. It was the first time she'd shared a bed with anyone and despite all the doubts swirling in her head, she had to admit it felt pretty good. She dozed off soon after, the gentle caress of his hand over her back lulling her to sleep.

 

Sav wearily entered his flat, setting down his guitar case and taking a few moments to change into comfortable clothes. It amazed him how much had changed in just a short amount of time in Dreamview. They'd gone from a place where everything was perfect, to somewhere that lives and souls had to be guarded. Somewhere in his deepest of hearts Sav had always believed Dreamview to be too good to be true. “Call me a pessimist,” he'd said to his friends, “but I just have this feeling that something will go wrong.” He really wished he'd been the one wrong about it, but there was little that could be done about that now.

Immediately after a Circle and the night or two following were the only times he ever had felt completely safe, but here they were three days out from one and a possible threat had surfaced. His gut was speaking to him again on that though. He continued to maintain, as Joe Perry did, that Arden was an innocent. Perhaps Arden was drawn to Mara in some way... but the young lad was misguided, because all he could end up doing was leading Braxis right to her. As much as Sav had the inclination to attempt to help Arden... it was just too dangerous.

He'd considered checking around to see who else had stayed awake -- after all, the night was young, and 2 am hardly constituted bedtime around here. But after the energy expended on pulling Mara out in a joint teleport and the subsequent healing scan of her mind, he decided his own defenses could be compromised just enough to make him vulnerable and not quick on the uptake. So instead he conjured himself a cup of tea, and contemplated the book on his nightstand even though his mind was racing too fast to comprehend it.

He saw a flicker out of the corner of his eye and froze, afraid to look up. No one had ever encroached upon his space by teleporting in uninvited. He felt forward for the energy and recognized not one of his bandmates or another fellow Master Sender, but the freeflowing energy that he encountered during a Circle. In his peripheral vision he could see the flicker drawing together into a shape, a flash of blond hair, a wrapping of white.

~You did well to protect the One. Impressive you have grown in your skills.~

Sav bemusedly thought to himself that the phrasing was more like Yoda from Star Wars than he'd expected, though the mindvoice itself was pure, bell-like. Was he the only one who noticed the influences that had affected Mara's creation of this world? He decided inwardly to ask her about it later as he raised his head, steeling his resolve in an attempt to not be unnerved by the smooth, metallic pupilless orbs that made up Guardian's eyes. Only a rare few had ever seen the Mystic up close, and Sav found that his presence was at once big and small.

~I did what my gut told me to do. I've learned more often than not to follow it, especially of late. I don't know if it's normal to sense things before they happen but I seem to be able to. Is that possible?~ Sav questioned.

Guardian nodded with an air of approval as he uncurled from the chair he'd appeared in; as he stood Sav was almost certain the little spirit was unsteady on legs he probably almost never used. ~Foresight is a new gift but impossible it is not. Empathy is swelled with an expectation of that to come. Further upon your gifts as you do and you shall create new ones.~

_Great, leave it to me to end up pioneering a new power. Like I don't have enough on my plate as it is,_ Sav thought to himself outside of the send. He then decided to direct the conversation away from himself. ~Mara... I need to know how much danger she's in here. Is she strong enough to defend herself? If she created this place, can she not stand on her own?~

Guardian inclined his head. ~The strong are such because they are weak enough to look to others. Numbers are great against a common enemy. Guard the One well, but do not keep the One in chains. Chains bite the flesh when strained upon. Do not challenge a soul's wish to be free. Lessons are hard to learn and good lessons the most testing.~

Sav tried to grasp the words as best he could, but he found it true what the few who'd been visited by him had said -- the Mystic spoke cryptically, or in riddles, and it often took a few moments to decipher them.

~Tests make one strong. Let the One be tested. You will know when the need comes to take ultimate action. Trust here.~ And Guardian placed a delicate hand on his chest, over his heart, with a decisive nod, raising the other hand to point at Sav with the same emphatic air. ~You will know. Guard the One well. Look to close to you for those who might cause danger unwittingly. Guard her well, until the Way is found.~

Sav had just only begun to understand what Guardian meant, when in a blink of an eye, he was gone. He drew inward, reaching into his mind to replay the whole scenario, a useful trick he'd figured out for learning songs during rehearsals that came in even more handy now, when cryptic words could be clouded by memory and the element of the surprise of the visit. Some things were clear to him, some were a bit iffy, but the one thing he'd pulled from it all was that somehow, he'd ultimately be responsible for whatever action needed to be taken to keep Mara safe. Sufficiently unnerved and now with a head too full to relax, Sav made the now cold tea disappear. Grabbing his guitar, he began to play, trying to settle his mind and relax long enough to attempt to sleep. He'd think about the huge responsibility given him much better with some rest.

* * *

Part of what Sav had gleaned from Guardian's visit, which he'd only told Joe and Mara about, was that the plan of strengthening Mara's shields so she could roam her own world with some sense of safety and freedom was a good one. Sav knew that part of Mara's ultimate dream, which is what everyone in Dreamview was entitled to achieve, included independence. So over the next several days, daily sessions with Joe, Tyler, and Perry had helped to develop Mara's strength. Soon she could fire off Bolts strong enough to take down even Perry; in fact, Tyler had been forced to yank him back to consciousness after Mara knocked his mental center off balance.

Mara had been mortified by this, but Perry had been suitably impressed, and announced that big things did really come in small packages. Mara's 4' 9”, 110 pound frame definitely belied the mental strength beneath. In the Real World, such energy was wasted -- it was physical appearance and fortitude that was prized. But here, to be on such a high level as a Master Sender was definitely something to be proud of.

Within the strengthening mini-Circles had come something that comforted Mara. Her initial impressions of the Toxic Twins had been unnerving and harsh, but their ultimate care and concern for her well being unearthed two souls who were rapidly becoming father figures to her. Tyler was laid back, cool yet affectionate; he was the one who offered hugs and gentle encouragement as she sorted out the often unsettling restructuring of her mind. Perry was gruff but in a big teddy bear kind of way, making the moments of affection and gentleness all the more meaningful.

The mini-Circles had also established a strong bridge between herself and the four men that could be best described as an alarm system. Wired mentally to each of them, any attempt to reach into her mind or physically harm her would immediately bring one or more of them to her, tearing them away from pretty much anything they were doing to lend their aid in her defense. This, Tyler explained, would allow Mara the freedom to be alone in the House if she chose, even as he reassured her that the alarm links were only that, and not a way to read into her thoughts or track her whereabouts.

This last bit of the defenses completed, the four men and one woman relaxed in Aerosmith's suite, regenerating after the immense expenditure of energy. An amusing question formed in Mara's mind, and feeling confident enough now to speak to the Toxic Twins, she directed her send at Tyler.

~So if my alarms get tripped when you're onstage or up to something that would cause someone to notice you gone, how does that work?~ she asked.

An impressed smile pulled back the corners of Tyler's ample lips. ~You got it all covered don't you? It's easy. Timeshift. If I'm on stage somewhere say, and I get the call, it won't show up as even a blip in the radar to anyone watching. This place covers its ass pretty well. But I made it so there's four of us. We'll all get the call but the one that is best for what you need will get yanked. I pray we won't need more than two of us at any given time. If we ever need all four, then we got a bigger problem. Ideally though, one should be enough. The incident with Arden was overkill but you just never know. I mean, he's been made to murder people, I don't blame Joe and Sav for pulling you out like they did. But now that we're aware of exactly what kind of shields you have, since we helped to make them, we'll know how much force will be needed.~

Mara nodded then, feeling more confident about her safety than she had in quite some time. ~So does this mean I finally get to go to a Circle?~ she asked. ~I had to sit out the last one in my room, and I want to see how they're done.~

Perry nodded. ~Yeah, I think you're good enough now. There's gonna be one tonight, actually, so we're just in time. The circles themselves are pretty nervewracking, but the party afterward makes it all worth it. It's the only time we all feel like we can let our guard down these days. Just make sure a pretty girl like you doesn't get scooped up by a guy in all the fuss. Unless that's what you want.~

Mara couldn't help but laugh, but inwardly she had to admit that there was indeed at least one guy she'd like to connect with again. ~I'll be careful,~ she noted.

 

The atmosphere in the Rock Wing before a Circle was akin to being at the biggest concert of the year. At least, that was the best way Mara could find to describe it. Even though the Parlor itself was spacious, there seemed to be a magical enlargement that enabled it to house a great many people at once. The Master Senders of the strongest bands in the Wing converged on the Parlor, milling about, speaking in hushed tones but mostly sending. There was an air that was similar to the focusing before going onstage. Some had a drink, some sat quietly in corners, gathering their energy. Mara sat in a corner of her own, wanting to observe but unable to participate. Guests never took part in the actual Circle, though they were allowed to observe so long as they did not interfere. She saw many faces that she didn't see on a daily basis, as people from different genres of Rock came from their respective places. There was the quiet, dignified feel of the energy surrounding the legendary figures such as Robert Plant and Jimmy Page, who joined together despite no longer being in a band together in the Real World, and a nervous energy surrounding the newer bands who were in some cases experiencing the presence of their own idols for the first time.

Mara watched for the reactions of the other Guests, of which she noticed there were very few as Steven Tyler had said. He spotted the flame-colored hair of Brittany as she took her leave of Joe, moving off to a corner of the room opposite from her own. And a bit away from her, Joey was conversing with Tina in a sent conversation, his expression nervous and uneasy, and hers leaning more toward wanting the business to be over so the formality of being there to support him could end and she could be on her way. Mara was almost about to go over and tell the girl to stop distracting him at such a critical time, when suddenly his expression turned angry and hurt. Tina reacted to whatever sent he threw at her in kind with an angry glare of her own, followed by an expression that basically could be read as “thank god, I'm out”, and she did just that, teleporting out of the room entirely. John Leven, Europe's bassist and Master Sender, came over to Joey then, a concerned look on his own face. Mara was relieved when the quiet, even-tempered personality that made John perfect for his duties persevered and he laid a hand on Joey's head, calming his friend and helping him to refocus with a measure of comforting energy. The pair then moved off to where the other members of Europe were converging to make their part in the Circle.

The tone of the room became hushed and reverential then as everyone moved into formation around the room. Steven Tyler and Joe Perry took their places along with the other members of Aerosmith and upon their mental signal, the entire assemblage locked hands. Mara felt the hum of the Master Senders' energy before she heard it rise in her head, and was comforted as the shields she'd learned to use almost without thinking came into play to keep her own mind from being overwhelmed. The magic in the room swelled as everyone's minds locked, and before long, hovering above the center of the circle, an iridescent light began to glimmer, first as a single star, then brighter and brighter until the room became lit as if in daylight, eclipsing the night outside. Mara could feel Galen's unmistakable presence as he touched each mind briefly, comforting, reassuring, and possibly even gaging who might be perfect for a Gift of some kind. Even though she knew she shouldn't be, she was surprised at how much she understood about the Circle and what was happening; she had expected to feel threatened or intimated by the amount of power, but instead was put far more at ease by it.

Galen's true Mystic presence fed upon their energy, distributing it, reinforcing, instilling a feel of safety in them all. Just as it became the brightest, it began to dissipate into colored points of light, like a firework that had reached its peak and now showered tendrils of sparks down. Many faded out before ever reaching the floor, but a few floated down as if guided, touching and winking out upon the heads of a few various members of those assembled. Mara watched one float down toward her, and felt a warmth as it enveloped her, accompanied by a wordless assurance: _The One is protected. Your strength is come to the fore. Be wise, and you shall continue on._

The energy waned slowly then, leaving a feeling of strength in its wake, like a wall around their space in the world. The Circles were working just as Tyler and Perry said they were, and Mara now had no question in her mind as to their effectiveness. Nonetheless, she wouldn't let herself get too comfortable or secure, for even the best defenses could eventually have holes.

There was a collective sigh in the room, mixed with groans as the Circle ended. Hands released and dropped, and immediately the same hands went to the heads of their owners. Mara felt it herself: The thrumming headache that Sav had warned her about that came to everyone who'd participated in a Circle or been near it. Healing herself immediately, she looked around, watching the Master Senders and anyone with a dominance in healing help the rest of the assemblage out.

Joey and the members of Europe were nearest to her, but John had turned to Ian first. Rising from her seat, she strode over to Joey, who had sat down on a nearby couch, holding his head with closed eyes. ~Hey... I've got it,~ she sent, and his eyes opened half way, a careful nod of acknowledgment his response as she reached out with both hands, burying them in the soft mane of curls as she laid them on his head. Invoking her own gifts, she eased away his pain, then slowly withdrew, waiting for him to recover as she took a few deep breaths of her own, regenerating from within.

~I didn't know you were an MS,~ Joey said, his eyes opening fully, his gaze clear now. ~I guess I wasn't paying attention the other night, I didn't feel it from you at all. I didn't know Guests could have such powers.~

Mara hadn't thought of that, and briefly hoped she hadn't inadvertently exposed herself. ~Well... I don't know, maybe I was lucky or something. I usually try to keep it quiet though... but I felt like I needed to help,~ she responded. He smiled softly then, reaching out to take her hand.

~I'm glad you did. Thank you,~ he sent. His attention momentarily shifted to the movement next to him as John came over to check on him; finding him healed, the quiet bassist gave a nod and smile to Mara in gratitude, then moved on to see who else he could help now that his band was squared away. He then turned back to Mara, and she was amused as a bit of a flush came over his face as their eyes met.

~We're playing tonight at the after-concert,~ he noted. ~First time we've been asked to headline. We're pretty excited about it... are... are you coming to the show?~ His tone was hopeful, even as he phrased his words carefully to avoid an actual invitation that might be misconstrued as a “date” -- something Mara did not miss.

~I planned on it... I didn't get to go to anything that happened after the last Circle. I was still kind of finding my way around here. But yeah, I'll be there,~ she confirmed with a smile, and felt a warmth spread through her as he grinned in return, his eyes lighting up a bit. She couldn't help wondering if the smile was in happiness for her promised presence, even while convincing herself it couldn't possibly be. In a roundabout way, that reminded her of the apparent altercation between himself and his Guest from earlier.

~Hey... what happened before the Circle?~ she asked, keeping her tone concerned. ~Not to pry but... it was kind of hard to miss.~

Joey sighed then, shaking his head. ~She was my first Guest, came in back in the spring. For the first month or so she was close to me, but then got caught up in everything here. I was in the secondary Rock Wing up until about three weeks ago with the band, and ever since we got here to the main part of the House and things got more intense, she's wanted no part of me. She didn't like the fact that I had responsibilities other than to her because of the Circles especially, and stuff like we're required to still perform concerts to parallel the Real World work that we do. She was trying to talk me out of doing the Circle and I tried to explain that I couldn't do that, and I finally told her to go her own way. I think she was enjoying having a claim on me and wasn't too happy when I cut her loose,~ he sighed. ~But I couldn't do it anymore. Sometimes people don't realize that dreams of happiness go both ways here... we want to be happy with someone just as much as the Guests coming in do. And it sucks when it doesn't work out. I'd been hearing from people she wasn't exactly faithful and while that's actually kind of accepted here... if it's not your thing... then... yeah.~

Mara bit her lip, nodding her understanding. She'd always gotten the impression that Joey was a romantic at heart, and she was touched to find at at least in this world, she was proven right. ~Well... I'm sure there's others that will appreciate you more,~ she nodded, even as inwardly she hoped that wasn't the case. Her words evoked another sad sigh from Joey, and she felt her heart sink just a bit, knowing what it probably meant.

~I got a Star during the Circle. I don't think it was a Gift of powers and it definitely wasn't a Bond, thank God. So the only thing it could be is a chance at another Guest. Sometimes we don't get drawn to them right away, but it's Guardian's way of letting us know we've been Chosen. He could have given me a bit of a break before making me jump back in again... but maybe he saw the end of the first go around coming just like I did. Still....~ Joey sighed, running a hand through his hair; he turned then, meeting Mara's eyes with his own -- and she was certain their expression was a mix of regret and apology.

Her heart sank the rest of the way. So close... and so far. Immediately, the overwhelming urge to run that came to her whenever she was hurt kicked in, and she backed away slowly. ~Well... lose yourself in the show tonight and that will probably help,~ she nodded, feeling a bit more saddened as Joey sat up, leaning forward as she backed away, his expression concerned.

~Hey... you're still coming tonight, right?~ he asked, biting his lip, his eyes sad.

Mara swallowed hard. She didn't expect to take losing someone she didn't even have so hard... but right now, it was a blow she needed time to deal with. Trying to send the words and finding they wouldn't come for the obvious reason, she spoke in a voice that surprised her with its thinness. “Of... of course. Good luck tonight, Joey.” Unable to stay any more lest her emotions be betrayed, she teleported out, ending up in her Lounge.

She had told herself several times that she shouldn't get her hopes up. He was way out of her league and one way or another, she'd lose him before she ever had a chance. Galen had told her to not let her heart get in the way, and at first she'd thought it had been regarding Rick. But now, knowing where her heart really rested, she realized Galen must have seen this coming. It occurred to her then, that Galen was probably forcing poor Joey to host, most likely to keep them apart. Would her Muse be that spiteful? No.. not spiteful, she reprimanded herself. He was more than likely looking out for her... but if that was the case, it was a cruel way to do it. It would have made sense for Joey to host her... after all, it's where her attraction lied. So it made even more sense that Galen would direct the selection of her Host elsewhere. So where was the sense in giving Rick false hope?

She cleared her head then, taking a moment to draw within and calm herself with healing energy. Anger, frustration and resentment would get her nowhere. Like it or not... she would have to break Rick's heart. She couldn't bring herself to allow her first romance to be one borne of false pretenses. The one she wanted, in her heart of hearts, was untouchable... as much as her own heart was by anyone else right now. There was no sense in leading on someone who meant well, and who it was still possible to have a lifelong friendship with... after the hurt faded.

Her thoughts were broken by a shimmer of energy distorting the air before her, and suddenly Rick teleported in. It occurred to her at that moment that her thoughts of him had probably drawn him there, and since he was one of exactly seven people who knew where her Lounge was, he would be able to find her.

“There you are. What did he do this time?” Rick said, more than a bit of jealousy in his voice. “I saw the two of you talking, and he made you run off again.”

Mara almost couldn't hold back the defensive feelings she felt rising in her at his hostility toward Joey. “He didn't do anything. I just... I wasn't in the mood to talk much. The Circle took a lot out of me.”

“Not enough, apparently, to heal him,” he said, sitting down on a chair across from the couch she was seated on.

“I'm a Master Sender. It's my obligation to help whoever needs it after a Circle. John Leven was busy with the other members of the band, so I took over.”

Rick sighed then, knowing the rule of the Master Senders' obligations, but still feeling rejected nonetheless. “I just.... don't understand. I mean... I'm your Host. It was me you looked to for inspiration and strength. I've wanted to bring you in forever... but Guardian kept saying it wasn't time. Now you're here... and... something's changed...”

Mara sighed hard. The last few weeks, she'd been evasive of Rick's attentions, mostly due in part to being exhausted after the mini-healing Circles, but also due to her apprehensiveness over letting in someone who her heart didn't feel strongly enough about to do so. She hadn't seen Joey in all that time since their first meeting... and after tonight, she had realized what she must do. She'd hoped to have more time... but now, she was faced with it.

“Rick... Things... have changed, and they haven't. I still identify with you... I'm still proud of who you are, and admire what you've accomplished. You'll always be my inspiration. You helped me to feel better about myself, made me realize I could achieve anything I ever wanted to. I'll always be grateful for that.”

He bit his lip, the huge brown eyes softening as he nodded quietly in acquiescence. “But.”

She nodded at his one-word appraisal of her speech thus far. “Yes... but. I... as far as anything else.... yes... things have changed.”

“But... when did they change? When you got here? When you saw him here?” Rick asked, obviously wanting to figure out where it was that he'd gone wrong.

“It was... before here. Once I got here, it confused me as to why it was you that brought me in. I thought maybe...” she reached for the words, but Rick finished for her.

“You thought he wasn't here yet, to bring you in. So why do you think he wasn't the one, then?” he questioned, not attempting to mask the hurt in his tone.

“I don't think... I know. I was visited by Ga--- Guardian,” she continued, catching her near slip. “And among all the cryptic things that he told me, was one thing that was pretty clear -- to not let my heart get in the way of my purpose or my defense. Joey's cut his current Guest loose... but he's been Chosen again. He's not free...”

“But your heart isn't with me either,” Rick continued for her again. “So the little bastard is blocking you from being happy. Isn't this place supposed to be about having what you want?” he said bitterly, and Mara knew he was referring not just to her situation, but his own as well. She could hear Joey's words ringing in her head: _We want to be happy... and it sucks when it doesn't work out..._ She took a deep breath, deeply regretting what she was about to say.

~No, Rick... unfortunately... it's too late. Maybe if things had happened sooner, it would have been different... I don't think it's any more fair than you do that Guardian put us through this. I can see why he did it but... I don't agree with it at all.~

She wasn't even certain that Rick had heard her entire speech. His expression had dropped, his face masked with sadness. After a long pause, he simply nodded, running his hand through his hair.

~A....All right. I see...~ he finally sent, the feel of it heavy with rejection and disappointment. ~Just know that I'm here for you all right? I might not be as strong as Sav and Joe.... but I've got your back, okay? When there's no one else who gets... some things... I'm here...~

Mara knew what he referred to, and felt her eyes welling up with tears. ~I know... I'm not abandoning you entirely just.... I couldn't keep lying to you....~

Rick closed his eyes then, nodding in agreement; even through his hurt, he was already seeing the why of things, the feel of her send speaking far more than her words and bringing more understanding. ~I... yeah... I know... better now than... letting it grow....~ he paused then, smiling softly. ~I'll... be okay.~ He stood up then, stepping forward, obviously unsure of what to do next. She stood in return, walking up to him and wrapping him in an embrace. She was reluctant to look up as her empathic abilities picked up on the welling sadness within him, that she could still feel despite his attempts to mask it. She was certain he was tearing up and couldn't bear to see it. Releasing him, she stepped back, pretending to watch her feet as she moved to mask her desire to remain detached; it was the flash of energy that told her he'd teleported out of the room without another word, even of goodbye. Looking up and finding the room empty, she sat down hard, finally allowing herself to break down over the emotions brought on by both breaking a heart and having her own broken in the span of an hour's time.

 

~Sav, you got a minute before you go to sound check?~

The party in the Rock Wing was just getting underway, when Sav received the send from Tesla's guitarist and co-Master Sender, Tommy Skeoch. Turning, he met Tommy's concerned expression with one of his own in response. ~What is it mate?~ Sav replied.

~So, after the Circle ended and I patched up everyone, I was looking around and saw Rick's Guest heal Joey Tempest's Circle-headache. I was surprised that a fairly new guest had such a serious power already, so I went over and asked Rick about it. He proceeded to tell me in a send, without any kind of attempt to gloss it over, that she's the Creator of Dreamview. In fact he was kind of bragging about it, along with the fact that they're an item apparently. Obviously it has to be true. I'm hoping he hasn't spread that around too casually. But how long were you gonna wait to tell the other MS's she was here?~

Sav groaned inwardly. _The bloody fool. So that's what Guardian meant about watching those that were close._ ~I don't think he's told anyone else, because word of that would have traveled fast. I don't know if he thinks because she's been shielded and can be out and about now that it's safe to tell people, but I certainly didn't give him permission to do so. As for waiting... it was the Toxic Twins who wanted it kept quiet. We'd been batting about when to tell the other MS's, and decided to wait until she was protected in full. I think Perry was considering a meeting after this Circle to be honest, so you're not that far out of the loop. You're one of exactly eight people who know now... I hope. I know I can trust you to keep it that way, though I actually wouldn't mind you and Frankie in on the protection links we've set up.~

Tommy's eyebrows raised. ~Protection link? Seriously? I've heard those could be done but never knew one to be made. Holy shit, that's serious.~

Sav nodded in confirmation. ~Yes, it is. She's pretty strong in her own right -- she can take Perry out with her Bolts.~

Tommy blinked. ~That little wisp? No shit. Why can't she just take Braxis out then?~ Sav then gave Tommy a quick rundown then of all he'd learned in the past several days, including confiding in him about the visit from Guardian.

~Ah, gotcha. Well, I'll talk to Frankie and if you want to keep it on the down low, we can do that. But yeah, count us in because I'm sure he won't be against helping out.~

Sav nodded then. ~I'll let the Toxic Twins know. By the way... how are you holding up?~

Tommy paused then, looking around a bit before responding even though the send was private. ~The help from Steven and Joe has kept me pretty solid. I think I'm getting better at fighting things off, but I have no problem with a booster every so often. I guess it comes with the territory when your Real Self is being an idiot. I'll get through it.~

Sav nodded, patting the shoulder of one of the other strongest Master Senders in the house -- one whose power was hard-won in ways the Toxic Twins could very much relate to. ~Hang in there, mate. You get on to your show, you're on before us. I'm going to hunt down my dolt of a drummer and set him straight.~

Sav parted ways with Tommy and then proceeded to scry out Rick's location. Sensing him as being in his room in Leppard's suite, he teleported there, knowing that Rick had to be at the concert hall soon anyway for the band's soundcheck. He materialized in front of the drummer's door and knocked.

“Who is it?” Rick's voice croaked, sounding utterly miserable, giving Sav pause.

“Sav, mate. You all right in there?” When there was no response, Sav tried the door and found it unlocked. Walking in, he found a despondent-looking Rick sitting on the bed, obviously having been crying. “What is it?” he asked, sitting down on the chair across from the bed.

Rick looked up at Sav, brown eyes deeply saddened. “She doesn't love me, mate. I thought that's how it was supposed to be. She's got a thing for Tempest.”

Sav groaned inwardly again. “It doesn't always work that way mate. Sometimes they end up not feeling the same once they have what they want.”

“No, it's not that...” Rick switched to sending then. ~Guardian waited too long to bring her in. Her feelings shifted before she got here. But she's pretty sure Guardian is trying to keep her from being involved with anyone, so instead of having Joey bring her in -- which is who she would have preferred -- he chose me. I don't know how I missed it while watching her from here, but somehow the draw that was there that brought Guardian to pair us up in the first place is gone.~

Sav was genuinely sympathetic then. ~Mate... I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry though... there's nothing we can do about that now. So she's off with Joey then?~

~No... Joey's broken up with his Guest and got tapped to Host again at the Circle. Which is why she's convinced Guardian is keeping her apart from him.~

Sav nodded. ~Anything's possible mate.~ He then paused, regretting the change of subject he was about to go into. ~Um... by the way... why did you tell Tommy who she was?~

Rick's head shot up. ~She was out there, and she healed Joey right out in the open... I thought it was common knowledge now. She wasn't hiding.~

~No! Granted she shouldn't have healed Joey, but she was probably just following the MS instinct to help him. Even so, you could have just told him she had healing powers, you could have sent that and it wouldn't have been a lie. But now he knows. I'm just glad you told one of our strongest people and not some naff idiot who'd blab to the whole House.~

Rick sighed hard. ~I guess it was the aftermath of the Circle energy. I wasn't thinking...~

~Obviously not. Don't let it happen again,~ Sav warned. He then rose, checking his watch. ~We go on in two hours, sound check's in 30 minutes.~ He leaned forward then, laying a hand on Rick's head; he willed some comforting energy forth and Rick immediately felt his head sort out. The hurt of heart was left to heal on its own, but he was grateful for the return of focus.

~Thanks mate.... I needed that. Then again you've been good at sensing that... since.... everything happened.~

Sav nodded pensively. ~I know. At least I know you have a reason to keep me around,~ he joked warmly. ~I'm going to get changed. See you in 30.~ And Sav teleported out of the room to his own, leaving Rick to take a few moments to collect himself further before rising to prepare for the show.

_Note: The character of[Brittany](http://ghostoftheyear.tumblr.com/post/165195581134/i-finished-it-so-its-not-perfect-but-i-was) is the property of [edibleflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers) and is used with her permission._


	4. Chapter 4

**Early September 1987**

For the next few weeks, Mara kept a low profile. The summer seemed to be rolling on rather uneventfully, with the continuing Circles keeping the foundation of the shields around Dreamview strong. She felt even more secure now that Tommy and Frankie had been added to her web of protection links, and had become fast friends with the pair, with Frankie becoming very much like the cool older brother she'd never had. Tommy was just as much that, but with the added element of being the protective older brother that would kick anyone's ass if they got too near his little sister. One or other of the pair would materialize if Mara was even mildly distressed, and she finally had to let them know that having a bad day did not constitute a major threat to her security -- at which they both agreed to learn to read the empathic waves better to avoid flying into the room without just cause.

She'd rapidly fallen into the nocturnal habits of the rest of the Residents, but she tended to wake up toward the twilight hours, which were her favorite time of the summer evening before dark came. The house was still peaceful then, and she loved the way the light filtered in through the Parlor's windows. Though she knew many of the faces that passed by or said hello, she kept to her tight little circle of friends: The members of Def Leppard, which by default now included Joe's Guest, Brittany; Steven and Joe, whose fatherly presences were a comfort, and Steven's hilarious tangents always able to make her laugh; and now the members of Tesla, who had more or less adopted her as the kid sister, with Jeff Keith being especially friendly, always asking her to sing duets with him during the nightly jams.

She had, however, consciously kept away from Joey and the members of Europe, though not through any malice. The glimpses of him she'd catch at Circles from across the room were difficult enough. The Guest he'd been summoned to bring in at the last Circle she'd spoken to him at, a Swedish girl named Krista, had turned out to be someone he stayed close to, from what she could tell. Whenever she happened to see him, he always seemed to be accompanied by her, and it had become a given to her friends that if Joey attended one of the nightly jams, Mara would take her leave. Jeff had picked up on this, and always left with her, dragging her off to the large coffee shop/restaurant for ice cream to cheer her up.

Mara was in the parlor, enjoying the twilight of the day and the atmosphere that heralded a late summer storm. She couldn't believe she'd been here nearly three months already, the summer enjoying its last few weeks before taking its own leave. Time passed both slowly and quickly here, especially when one seemed to forget that they'd ever lived anywhere but here, ever had a past other than the one they'd lived in Dreamview. The ties that bound the rest of the mind to the Real World were not present in a Dreamer's Spirit, and as such she found she did not miss her old life at all, nor did the fact sadden her.

~I'm surprised to see you here alone. They're always around you now, and you're always disappearing. Why do they keep you that sheltered around here?~

Mara almost audibly gasped as the Swedish-accented voice, one she hadn't felt in her head for two months, pulled her from her thoughts. Turning from the window, she slowly looked up to where Joey stood.

~I could say the same of you, you know. I think this is the first time I have seen you alone in a while either,~ she countered, hoping the send didn't bear the sadness she felt when noting it. At her words, his face softened into a sad expression of his own as he slowly sat down on the other end of the couch she was seated on.

~She's actually just waking up. I told her that I had some writing to do and that I'd be back. I did that for about fifteen minutes just so I could truthfully send it to her when I said it. To be honest... I'm kind of happy to be without her right now.~

Mara regarded him curiously. ~Too clingy for your liking? Isn't that the opposite of the last one?~

He sighed hard. ~Yeah... I'd say she's probably a little obsessed. Keeps trying to get my soul name out of me, which is more than a little unnerving. She wants to be Bonded so we'll always be together. I can't even glance at another female without her freaking out. I guess I should be happy there aren't too many here.~

~Why do you keep getting the weirdos?~ Mara said with a shake of her head.

~You know... I have no idea. I wouldn't say she's weird just.... more into me than anyone should be into a person.~ He trailed off then, looking out the window as the light faded; the wind was picking up ahead of the oncoming storm, rustling the trees outside.

~And what about you?~ he said after a bit of a silence. ~How are things going with Rick?~

Mara huffed amusedly before she even had a chance to contain her reaction. ~That was over after the that last Circle when we talked. It just... I wasn't feeling a connection. There's been no one since.~

She was almost certain that Joey's face turned even more melancholy then, but convinced herself it was a trick of the fading light. ~I see. I was just curious...~ She felt his send cut off sharply, and then heard him gasp.

~Oh my god... Mara.... don't move.... over there, in the corridor to the Pop Wing.... Arden....~

Mara suddenly felt an intense pressure in her head, as if someone was trying to get inside it. She looked over to where Arden was slowly stepping out into the fading light... and he was not the same as the last time she'd seen him. Even more haggard, skin a pale gray... his face betrayed something far more sinister. Joey shot upright, angrily throwing Bolts which made Arden's body flinch, but the waves of probing energy continued.

All at once, Tommy and Sav materialized into the room, with Tommy unleashing an onslaught of the whiplash-like Bolts that his dominance in telekinesis caused to be lethal to anyone else. Mara's shields were holding, but she felt stronger for Sav's protective strength. Suddenly, she saw Joey dive for her and felt his arms around her and the world winked out -- and just as suddenly they were both tumbling into Aerosmith's suite, where she felt shields and healing scans flowing over both herself and Joey, who'd landed unceremoniously on top of her. A few moments later, Sav and Tommy blasted into the room, adding their energy to the mix.

“The motherfucker finally ran off when Frankie came in too,” Tommy growled, gasping for air as he collapsed on a chair, his energy spent. Joey helped Mara up, still holding her protectively as Joe scanned her with healing energy. As her senses came back together, she realized Joey was trembling violently, and drew within, sending a flow of calming energy through him until she felt him relax.

Joe Elliott gave Joey a clap on the shoulder. “Good job, mate... you distracted him just long enough for Sav and Tommy to get there. It was the first time the protection links got triggered for real.”

“That.... wasn't like the last time I saw him,” Mara asserted, finally able to speak. “It felt like he was trying to get past my shields....”

“It wasn't him,” Perry said as he came over to kneel before her, laying a hand on her and sending more calming energy through her. “We were afraid this would happen eventually...”

Mara felt her body go cold. “Was it...”

“Braxis. I think he's probably finally figured out you're here.”

Joey looked down at her then, a mixture of deep concern and apprehension crossing his face. It was only then that she realized he still hadn't let her go. He looked around to each of the men hovering around Mara, bewilderment filtering into his expression. Perry noticed, and Mara saw the sympathetic expression cross his face at realizing Joey was an innocent bystander.

“Joey... I'm sorry you kinda got pulled into this... but I gotta thank you for jumping in like you did. That took a lot of guts,” Perry said.

“I... just knew she had to go somewhere safe...this was the first place I thought of...” He was still holding her, still reluctant to let her go.

“We were pulling her here when you added your energy in, that's why you both came flying through,” Perry nodded. “But... I guess we gotta explain some shit to you now....”

It was then that Steven stepped in. ~Mara is... very powerful. She's a Guest who is also a Master Sender, and Braxis appears to be homing in on her. We'd been trying to keep her safe for a while, but it looks like he's finally found her. We're going to ramp up our protection links on her so our response time isn't what it was tonight. We should have been there instantly and we're thinking he was already trying to block help from getting to her.~

~That's what it felt like,~ Mara said. ~I couldn't get my thoughts out at first, like someone pushing back at you from the other side when you're trying to open a door.~

~Yeah... we gotta allow for that. We might have to start keeping a closer eye on you... and we definitely need a Circle tomorrow night, with some new protection elements added in. This takes it to another level entirely,~ Steven noted.

~You should go somewhere especially safe for now,~ Sav said, reaching out to stroke Mara's hair back where it was tangled over her face from the abruptness of her entrance. ~Just till we get sorted as to where the breach in security is. It's too short notice to get a Circle together now, but we'll send out the word for tomorrow night.~

~I can take her to a dreamroom,~ Joey offered. ~No one can reach you there.~

Sav nodded. ~Yeah, do that... she's patched up, he didn't get in at all but we put an extra layer of shields around her. She's healed... and we checked you out too, just to be safe.~ Sav's gaze then turned again to Mara, his send locking for her alone.

~Whatever you do... don't tell him the whole truth. Use Steven's story. It's better that he doesn't know everything right now. He took a hell of a chance defending you and we don't need him turning into a rescue squad if he knows just how big this is.~

Mara nodded, then allowed Joey to wrap her in a tight embrace, then felt the pull of a teleport. They rematerialized in a corridor with unmarked doors.

~Have you ever been to a dreamroom?~ he asked, looking up and down the hall to make sure no one else was around.

~I've heard of them, but haven't used one yet,~ Mara said, still rather quiet and shaken.

~Well, I'll show you one now. You can't be reached by sending or any other kind of mental communication here... it's great when you want to escape. Because inside is anything you want it to be.~ He opened the door then, and taking her hand, led her inside.

She was amazed to find a beautiful park on the edge of a very large lake, the sun at its same place in the sky as it had been outside, coloring the horizon with reds, golds and purples. The water on the lake was mirror smooth, gently lapping at the shore several yards down. She peered out across the water, making out houses and a city skyline on the other side, three tall steeples rising over the squared off buildings on the left of the scene.

~Where are we?~ She asked.

He smiled affectionately as he took in his surroundings, conjuring a blanket for the two of them to sit on. ~My favorite place. Home... Stockholm. It's a park on Lake Malaren that I remember coming to for Midsommar when I was growing up. Not really so long ago, it feels like.~ He helped her sit, then sat down himself, staring out over the water. The air was rather chilled, and he conjured up a sweatshirt for himself and a comfy soft sweater for her, which she gratefully put on. Mara looked over again at the three steeples, noticing something familiar about one of them.

~The one with the gold thing on top was in the video for “Final Countdown” right?~ she asked.

~Yep,~ he smiled. ~All those scenes were from around the lake and the city. We wanted to show our home in the video.~

She took it all in for a bit longer, then looked over at him. ~Krista will be wondering where you are...~

~Let her wonder,~ he replied dismissively. ~She'll probably find something else to do eventually.~

~Have you talked to her about this at all?~ Mara asked, concerned at the sound of his bitterness. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

~I've mentioned it... told her that she really needs to get to know more people than me. The band doesn't even really like her much. But I can't really figure out a way to end it... it's not like Tina. Kristin's really a sweet girl but.... just not the kind of “devoted” you hope for, you know?~

Mara huffed amusedly at that. ~Yeah, I can relate,~ she agreed. She stayed quiet for a while longer, then looked over at his profile in the glow of the setting sun... which she was almost certain hadn't moved in the time they'd been sitting there.

~I really should thank you, you know,~ she began, and he turned to her, his face a mix of concern and surprise. ~From what I hear anyone but MS's 'port out the second they see Arden, unless they're crazy enough enough to Bolt him, when they're alone. He was coming after me... you could have saved yourself, you know... he could have tried to grab a two for one deal....~

~I couldn't leave you alone there, are you insane?~ Joey asked, his eyes widening. ~I'd started sending for help as soon as I saw him, but then when he started coming for you.... I wasn't going to let him get you....~ His face faded into an expression of fear, possibly at what might have been, then he slipped an arm around her shoulders protectively, drawing her into his chest.

~Joey.... I....~ Mara raised her head, looking at him with apprehension. ~I...~

~What is it?~ he asked, concern masking his face. ~If it's Krista being angry with me you're still worried about.... don't. I'll take care of it... I wish I could help you be okay right now...~

Mara took a deep breath then, closing her eyes and drawing within. She was panicking. He'd brought her here to take her out of harm's way, nothing more. He'd not made a move or even hinted at it. She had far bigger things to be afraid of.... she needed to stop being afraid of him, and of his well-meaning attempts at friendship. She needed to tuck her heart safely within, or she would turn him away one too many times... and possibly lose him forever. She heard him gasp softly as she let her energy flow through her body, calming herself and collecting her still jumbled thoughts. Finally, she opened her eyes, looking up at him again.

~I'm sorry.... I'm just... a little all over the place still.~ She settled into his arms then, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air as she gazed out over the water.

~It's all right... just... try to relax. You're safe here,~ he asserted.

She couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe she couldn't have him completely, but for the next little while, she had him all to herself... and she decided to give herself permission to enjoy it. It might very well be the most she'd ever have of him. Tipping her head up to meet his angled downward gaze, she smiled again.

~Tell me about home,~ she said. ~Let's see how much all those magazines got right about you.~

He laughed then, a shy giggle that she was sure probably colored his cheeks a flushed tone. ~I can definitely do that,~ he replied.

* * * 

The atmosphere of the Rock Wing for the next several days could best be described as hushed. Arden's reappearance after a prolonged absence had unnerved many, and the fact that he was again attacking Guests had led to the few that were present being sequestered. Guests tended to have far lesser powers -- usually only the basics of telepathy, teleportation and conjuring -- and even though they possessed the basic mental defenses, none of them would be a match for a Dark Mystic-possessed Arden.

Joey had not been able to find Krista since the day he'd left her for the bit of alone time that had led to his part in Mara's rescue. Word had gotten out that he'd gone into hiding with a female Guest that had been injured in the attack, and she had taken the swirling exaggerations of what actually happened to heart. He could feel her presence when he sent to her, but she was definitely ignoring him and using the bit of blocking ability all Guests have to not be found. But while he meant to honor his obligation, at the same time, he grudgingly admitted to himself that he'd probably not be unhappy if Krista emerged to inform him she'd found someone else. For the first time since he'd been in Dreamview, he'd been able to be content and be himself while in the company of someone other than the band.

He'd gotten to know Mara as best he could between the mini-healing Circles that she was called into almost every day, where those Master Senders that had taken on her protection were working on strengthening her mental walls. She'd been too weary to venture further than her apartment, and the lounge that he'd been sworn to secrecy on. They'd spent the last several days learning about each other's lives, playing guitars and singing, and he'd become fascinated with her drawings and all the stories that went along with them. He'd been flattered to find a few of those stories had been inspired by songs he'd written. They'd become close friends in the span of a couple of weeks' time, but Joey had the feeling that there was some part of Mara that was closed to him. She seemed forever surprised by his attention, flattered even... but too much stood in the way, more than he could possibly deny. He hadn't told Mara about how her circle of Master Sender guardians had, in not entirely cryptic words, warned him off from getting too close. They hadn't been exactly threats... but Joey had the distinct feeling that if he were to attempt to take things further, he'd be prevented from them going very far. And the realization saddened him far more than he could admit to anyone.

He'd been sitting in the small studio in his apartment for some time, turning the thoughts over and over in his head. He realized now why Mara had wanted to withdraw from him. The feeling of being so close, yet so far, was truly heartbreaking. The reasons he was forced to were difficult enough, but justified. The flashes of emotion he'd seen in her had made him wonder if there was more going on behind the wall she'd put up than just keeping him at bay for safety's sake -- and knew that if his suspicions were true, watching him always being taken was possibly just as difficult, if not more. But try as he might, he never seemed to be free long enough to even gather the nerve to reach out to her... even if he felt he could. And holding to a Guest was better than being alone and pining for someone he'd been, in so many words, forbidden to have...

He was startled out of his thoughts almost enough to drop his acoustic guitar when the door of the apartment opened. Turning around, he saw Krista coming into the room, stopping short when she realized he was there.

“Where have you been? Why haven't you been returning my sends? I've been worried that something's happened to you, with the way things have been the last while here,” he said, setting down the guitar and coming over to her. He saw in Krista's darkened expression that what was about to happen probably wouldn't be good.

“Why do you care? You told me you were going to write, then I find out you ran off with someone! You picked _me_!” she snapped angrily. 

“She is my friend, and she was in danger. I was not going to let her be hurt any more than I would have let you be,” he shot back.

“If you care about me so much you would give me your Soul Name. Then I would not have to worry about if you were mine or not,” she sniffed.

“You have no idea of what you are asking. You just don't give someone the key to your entire being like the combination to a lock. It's too dangerous a time around here right now to even think of giving it to anyone. Bonds only happen when Guardian picks them to, and there haven't been any for a while, since Braxis started attacking us. It's not like wearing a boy's ring on a chain on your necklace,” Joey snapped, offended at being thought of as some kind of object to be claimed... again. He was about to say more when a side of her that he'd suspected was there came out, and she raised a hand to slap him, an attempt just haphazard enough in her anger that he was able to catch her hand.

“I think that's going just a little too far,” he cautioned. “Just because I brought you here, it doesn't mean you own me, nor do I own you.”

“Fine. I will go where I am appreciated. I have found a ...different place to go. You did not turn out like I thought you would be,” she growled. She cast her eyes around the room and the few possessions she had left in his apartment began to disappear, more than likely conjured off to where ever she was going next. Once finished, she walked to the door, shot him one last angry look, and left, slamming it behind her.

Joey sat down, staring at the door for a few more moments, than burst into laughter. Shaking his head, he breathed a sigh of relief that things had actually gone far better than he could have ever hoped for them to be. Still chuckling to himself, he fired off one last send to thank her for making things easy before blocking her out entirely.

* * *

The next few weeks were filled more every other day Circles, each layer of protection making Dreamview feel stronger and more solid. Arden had been sighted a few more times, but each time he'd been frightened off fairly quickly by Bolts -- lending even more credence to the Master Senders' Circle that Arden was only possessed at certain times. Joe Perry had briefly suggested that they attempt to find him, as the descriptions and locksends of Arden's condition seemed to indicate that he might actually be free of Braxis' hold. He hadn't attempted to attack anyone; instead, he'd been glimpsed in the shadows, and Arden himself attacked in retaliation instead.

~He's not resisting. Kip Winger said when he threw a bolt at him, Arden crumpled to the floor and just kept begging him to help him. Somehow Arden managed to 'port out before Kip fried his brain. But I just have this gut feeling that Braxis has used him up to the fullest, or is letting him regenerate just enough to be used again. I think there's a chance to help him if we can get him when he's not under the influence,~ Perry maintained.

~I am not taking the chance, bro,~ Steven said, shaking his head vehemently. ~Even if he's not possessed now, Braxis knows how to get a hold of him. It's pretty obvious by how the kid looks that Braxis has his soul. As far as I'm concerned, he's a deathtrap until he himself is a Spirit.~

Tommy nodded. ~Agreed. There's no helping that kid now. We have to focus on keeping this place strong. As scary as it was to have Mara attacked, what we learned from how he attempted to get at her was invaluable. I think when we're done with this round of new shielding, we should be good for a while as long as we keep up weekly Circles.~

~I think so too,~ Sav agreed. ~One way or another, we're gonna beat this thing.~

The Master Senders ended their meeting then, and Tommy and Frankie decided to head to the rehearsal studio for a jam. They stopped along the way to pick up Mara, who Jeff had insisted come along. She'd been doing better due to being present at each Circle as well as the special healing Circles of her own, and felt safe around Tommy especially.

The rehearsal hall was one of Mara's favorite places. A room full of musical and recording equipment, a table for writing, and walls covered with the requisite dayglo and velvet posters, it had the feel of a basement hangout, especially when Jeff conjured up blacklights. Tommy added some candles and incense, and the atmosphere was suitably set.

The night began as a jam, but soon Mara was privy to an intense writing session, where Tommy and Jeff hammered out the foundations of at least three new songs, in turn inspiring Jeff to furiously scribble down lyrics, which he tried out over the guitars, weaving them into various melody lines that the trio got down on tape. Mara was fascinated with the creative process, and stayed quiet, admiring their creativity and the intricate bond between musicians that fit together perfectly.

They finished another round of recording, with Frankie pausing to tune up and Jeff doing a bit more scribbling. Mara, though, noticed that Tommy had been quiet since the last few notes he'd played on his guitar. He was now staring pensively at the floor, motionless.

“Tommy? Hey you all right?” she asked. There was no response, which made Frank take notice.

~Hey bro, what's up man?~ He leaned in to try to peer through the cascade of curls hiding Tommy's downturned face.

~He's... doing it again... it's catching up to me. I just gotta... hang on till it's over....~ Tommy began to shudder violently, and Frank immediately laid hands on him. Mara rose, stepping back, and Jeff reached out to gather her to him.

~It's all good sweetheart. He'll be okay.... it's just... his Real Self is doing some bad shit... I mean... we ain't angels here, but on the Other Side he's into the blow pretty bad... and it catches up to him here. It tries to knock him off balance and he just has to hang in there to get back again. Joe and Steven have been working with him, he'll probably go to them for a healing after....~

Suddenly, Tommy lashed out, throwing Frank off of him and gripping his head, screaming.

“GET MARA OUT NOW!” he half-screamed, “THE MOTHERFUCKER'S COMING AFTER ME!”

His words hadn't even faded when Mara felt the same gripping tendrils as the first time -- channeling through her protection link to Tommy. She screamed, grabbing her own head, feeling as if someone was trying to pry her brain out of her skull. She didn't see them come in, but suddenly Joe, Sav, Tyler and Perry were all there, locking minds with Frank. Jeff even contributed, doing what he could to offer protection. It only took moments for Sav to find the right wall to throw up, and both Mara and Tommy tumbled to the floor as if they'd been dropped from a great height.

Sav and Joe slammed the equivalent of a metal wall around the room, and immediately they, along with the Toxic Twins and Frankie, first and foremost wrapped healing shields around Tommy and Mara's minds. Jeff was shaking uncontrollably, terrified for both of his friends, yet another innocent bystander as witness to Braxis' treachery. Tommy felt the call of someone familiar and close, and Sav spared enough of an opening in the shield around the room to allow Brian Wheat, Tesla's bassist who held a dominance in healing, entrance to add his strength, having sensed his friend's distress. With Brian focusing on Tommy, Frankie was able to focus on Mara, and after several long, tense minutes, the Master Senders pronounced them both shielded.

Jeff gathered Mara up into his arms as she sobbed. Tommy slowly raised his head, a look of deep shame on his face.

~I should have left the room to regenerate.... he felt the hole and grabbed me... and I almost _saw_ him grab the protection link... and yank it... fuck.... he found her....~ Mara's heart broke as she looked over in time to see Tommy break down in tears -- something she never expected the immensely strong Master Sender to ever do. ~He knows who she is now... because of my fuckup....~

Steven dropped to his knees next to Tommy, laying a hand on his shoulder. ~Bro.... ain't no one to blame here. We had no idea he was looking for holes like this. No one ever expected him to come after you while your defenses were down for a regeneration. You had Frankie here for backup too... no one could have known.~

Mara slipped out of Jeff's arms then, coming over to Tommy, who immediately pulled her into an embrace. ~I'm... I'm sorry....~ he sobbed into her shoulder.

~There's nothing to be sorry for.... you can't blame yourself... he's going to stop at nothing no matter what. He's already had a sense of _something_ being different about me.... and he just caught a lucky break with your lifeline to me.~ She slipped a hand under his chin then, lifting his head to meet his eyes with hers. ~Shit... if I have to go down, I'd rather it be tied to you. We'll rip his ass together,~ she smiled in an attempt to cheer him. When her words evoked a slight smile, she rested her forehead against his. ~There's nothing to forgive, Tommy, but I still do, if it will help at all.~

~It does,~ he allowed, sighing hard

~We need to get both of you to a dreamroom for another patchup session,~ Steven said. ~And we also need to check both of you out to see what we can learn from what happened here, and what he attempted to do.~

* * *

It took about a month for the Master Senders to sort out what Braxis had attempted. Tommy volunteered himself up to have his mind sifted through first, having been the subject of the attack. Sav and Joe Elliott found themselves increasingly more drawn to working with him and Frank, and as the pair of Tesla guitarists met up with the two members of Lep for the daily “poking session”, as they'd jokingly come to call it, Frank had something rather interesting to report.

“I'd heard of how we find out about what's going on with our Real Selves,” he began as they sat down together by way of relaxing before the unnerving work of reading through Tommy's brain began. “Tommy obviously has had the visions of his Real Self over that other shit going on...” he looked over at Tommy with an apologetic expression, at which the other guitarist gave a reassuring if grim nod. “But last night... well, I gotta send so you will believe me.”

Joe and Sav both blinked, unsure whether or not to be concerned, as Frank switched to sending, putting forth the request to all present for a locksend to share his vision. When all agreed, their minds were filled with images that were like watching themselves from afar in a dream... visions of the two bands meeting up, to travel on the road together. The four men broke into laughter as the locksend ended.

“We're fucking touring together!” Frank laughed, reaching over to return Sav's high five. “Perfect damn timing. I knew there was some reason we had to be hanging around together so much -- even Rick and Troy are getting along and they really didn't even talk before”

“This can only help us,” Sav affirmed. “The closer proximity we are in the Real World, the more of a link we have here. Obviously, it's unfortunate that Tommy needs more protection, but this will work in his favor as well until we get you patched up and completely safeguarded.”

Tommy nodded, sighing a bit. “Yeah... I mean...” He paused then, trying to think of the best way to put forth his words. “You know... you don't have to talk about this like it's a dirty secret. I know it's there... and I know I'm a liability right now. I have no problem admitting that... it's my Real Self that's got that issue. All I can do is work on fixing it here... and hope it carries over somehow, some way. I'd like to think it could...” He trailed off then, going quiet, evoking a reassuring pat on the shoulder from Frank.

“We'll fix you up, even if it's only here,” Sav nodded. “At least part of you will hang in there, and maybe it won't help in the short term... but somewhere in the future, you never know what might be. We can't have you losing hope though...”

Tommy raised his head, his face emphatic. “Hell no. There's too much on the line here. I will get this shit figured out... for me, and for Mara.”

 

“No shit! Are you kidding me? That's insane!” Frank and Tommy had come to Mara's Lounge to tell her of what they'd discovered, and she was more than highly amused.

“I keep wondering if it's them imitating us or the other way around,” Frank noted. “You sure you don't have enough pull over there to make this happen?” he winked.

Mara laughed, tossing a pillow at him. “Oh god, definitely not. But believe me, if I had say in it I would have fixed it up. I think it's a good match.”

Tommy snorted. “Yeah... better than David Lee Roth, though I have to admit I had a hell of a lot of fun touring with that nutcase.”

“You guys still talk to him?” Mara asked curiously. “I have never even seen him around here, though I have seen Billy Sheehan and Steve Vai around.”

Frank waved a hand dismissively. “Nah... see, there's kind of a bit of a division as to your status around here, whether people like to admit it or not. If you're one of those elite types, you tend to group up with your own peers and not hang around here too much. You know yourself right now that the genre we're all getting lumped into in this Wing is kind of the one everyone shits on...”

“Yeah, we get called posers and poodles and shit,” Tommy interjected.

“Exactly. So Roth is kind of in his own little stratosphere. He shows up for Circles, and he and his band stay on the other side of the room from Van Halen. He and Sammy Hagar Bolt each other when they cross paths. It's pretty amusing to watch,” Frank finished.

Mara couldn't help but laugh. “God, this place is like a soap opera sometimes, I swear.”

Tommy guffawed again as he conjured a beer, the only excess he was allowing himself at the moment, and only when healing was done for the day. “Yeah... but I'm not sure if it's “As The World Turns” or “Dark Shadows”.

“Aw c'mon man, you know you're a vampire, admit it,” Frank prodded him.

Tommy waggled an eyebrow. “Yeah, but I suck far more interesting things than a woman's neck.”

Mara screeched with laughter and threw another pillow at Tommy. “Oh my god, the two of you are going to corrupt me.”

Tommy sat back in his chair with an accomplished smile. “Mm, maybe. But it's all in love,” he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon Tommy's healing and analysis had been completed, and only then did Sav, Joe, Tommy and Frank feel confident enough in what they'd learned to now take on strengthening Mara's shields. They'd summoned her to Aerosmith's suite, and the group settled into their seats as Steven looked about with deep interest.

~We figured out what went wrong,~ Joe Elliott began. ~It seems like Braxis somehow senses when people have holes in their psyche. We think he randomly latched onto Tommy, where he immediately tried going straight for Tommy's soul name. He seemed to know exactly where to go -- which, we think, he learned from possessing Arden.~

Joe Perry nodded with an air of suspicion confirmed. ~That definitely makes sense. If he's learned anything about how we're built, it's from that kid.~

~The rest of it... well, that was kind of our own fault,~ Sav continued. ~We just always assumed that no one would be able to get into any of our heads and discover the protection links we'd established to Mara -- so we didn't bother to safeguard them... for any of us. So when Braxis went in and penetrated what he'd learned to get through -- which no average person here can unless they're allowed -- the protection links were sitting right there in the 'classified information' section of the brain. It should really have been much farther in and safeguarded.~

Mara looked around the room as the six men went very quiet. She wondered to herself if this is what Galen had felt like upon realizing his own grave error in not providing for the protection of Dreamview, and felt an overwhelming sense of sympathy that moved her to respond.

~We don't always see the obvious,~ she added, bringing the attention of everyone in the room to her. ~I mean... even Guardian fucked up when he made this place in the image of my dreams. He missed vital stuff too. We're all learning, and I have to wonder if the root of it all stems back to me. I mean... I didn't allow for any of this stuff when making up this place. I didn't cover all the bases either.~

~But you never expected it to be real, so why would you?~ Joe Elliott affirmed. ~It's gotten so bloody complicated now...~

~So much so, that we can't cover all the bases, and it's useless to waste time beating ourselves up about them,~ Joe Perry said. ~Our time is better spent figuring out a way to stop this from happening again.~

~That,~ Tommy said, ~Is the easy part. If our assumptions are correct, Braxis has only drilled into one mind in depth. All he knows is how that one mind works. We already know that he's not too bright, and doesn't seem to realize that we learn something from every time he attacks us. He's using the same method every time, just with more force. So what we do is this. First, move the links deeper into our protected zones. Then, we set them up so that every time there's an attempt at compromising them, the route to them changes, along with the route to each of our brains as a whole. If he has to figure shit out each time he goes in, it will buy some time to get defenses up and call in backup -- not only for Mara, but everyone.~

~Everyone, as in, use a few Circles to get everyone in DV's brains rewired to this kind of protection?~ Steven questioned hopefully.

~Absolutely. We can even shore up the shields around this place the same way,~ Tommy said, his confidence having been built quite high by having the inside knowledge, however hard won it was. ~We start small -- with Mara, who is our priority. But eventually, we move on to the other Master Senders, and through them we can get everyone fixed up with Circles. Then once they're all in the know, we all can redirect and rework the shields. It will take a couple of months, but once it's done, I think this place will be good for a while. Between the two of us,~ he nodded to Mara, ~and what we both know about how he works, I think we can shut his ass out for the foreseeable future. Maybe not forever... but hell, it's better than nothing, if only to buy us some time to figure out how to get rid of him for good.~

 

After a few days of the healings using the knowledge that had been learned from working with Tommy, Mara was finally allowed to be out and about again for the first time since the attack. She'd been confined to her room, the Lounge or Aerosmith's quarters, as the members of her protective circle weren't sure how vulnerable she was. Though she was apprehensive still of going out alone, she felt comfortable enough to head out with the members of Lep and Tesla for one of the nightly jams.

She sat down, leaning down to open her guitar case, when she heard a group of people coming into the room. At first the chatter seemed indistinct, but as they drew closer she recognized it as Swedish, and smiled as she raised her head to greet the members of Europe -- but it faded quickly as she caught sight of them all.

Three members were no longer walking in alone. Ian now had a lovely olive-skinned woman on his arm, who looked to possibly be Hispanic; Kee Marcello, the band's guitarist, was ushering in a very Italian-looking woman who probably could be a model...

...and Joey was walking in, hand in hand, with a very pretty dirty-blond-haired girl who was dressed rather like the way Mara's American schoolmates who were into the Rock genre of music had. By his smile, he appeared to be quite happy.

Mara dropped her head, unable to look anymore. Jeff Keith had sat down next to her, and reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

~Aw, what's wrong sweetheart?~ he asked. ~Don't be cryin on me now, it ain't that time of the month is it?~

Mara had to giggle a bit despite her mood. Jeff had shown himself to be a total class clown, constantly keeping her spirits up by being a goofball. He was even more entertaining when he'd engaged in a bit of the weed that was prevalent within a certain group of people; it was the only drug other than alcohol that Guardian had apparently allowed in Dreamview, as a compromise, from what Jeff had been told. When Mara's eyes averted toward Joey momentarily, he looked over in that direction, then back at her.

~You know what darlin? He ain't got no taste. That's his problem,. His loss is my gain,~ he winked, joking with her as always. Their friendship had risen to the level where one could almost assume she and Jeff were dating at a glance, while being strictly platonic.

~It's not that... he just... never seems to catch a break. Guardian sets him up as soon as he's ended it with the one before,~ Mara explained. She swallowed hard as Joey and his new Guest shared a playful kiss.

~He's pretty popular out there in the Big World right now,~ Jeff agreed. ~Life's tough when all the women want you,~ he added with a mock mournful tone. ~Somehow or other I've been kinda lucky... I've had a coupla girlfriends here, but I don't get asked to Host, at least not yet. Maybe 'cause I'm a little too crazy.~ He winked again, but his own playful air faded as he saw Mara's increasingly saddened face.

~Hey now. You get to tunin' that guitar up. We'll have some fun tonight. Tell you what. You sing “Little Suzi” with me tonight and I'll take you to the Shop for ice cream. Sound good?~ he asked hopefully.

She smiled softly. ~Sure... I can handle a date with you,~ she smirked, leading him to wag an eyebrow and click his tongue, adding in a purr for effect. Mara then attempted to work on tuning her guitar, until a familiar soft voice filled her mind.

~Long time no see. I've been worried about you. I think they've been keeping you shielded because my sends were even bouncing back.~ It took all she had to look up at Joey, still seated across the room from her, his Guest apparently having left his side for a brief moment to converse with Kee's Guest. His face faded into concern at her expression, which she chastised herself inwardly for not being able to hide.

~I got Chosen again... not too soon after I broke it off with Krista. Her name is, of all things, Carrie,~ he said, his tone increasingly more a mix of apology and resignation.

~You seem happy,~ Mara affirmed, trying not to let her emotions come across in her own send.

~She's... pretty good. We're getting along. She's actually American, so that's been interesting.~ He stopped then, probably figuring Mara didn't really want to hear very much about his Guest. ~How are you doing?~

Mara attempted to send that she was fine... and found that she couldn't. She turned the question over in her mind, and finally found a way to do so without tipping him off.

~I'm getting stronger with help,~ she said. ~Tommy thinks I'll be able to hold my own around here before too long. He's going to teach me how to whip-Bolt, among other things.~

Joey blinked. ~I guess I better not piss you off then,~ he affirmed.

~As if you ever could,~ was her immediate response -- with almost too much emotion behind it. She saw his face gather into confusion momentarily... then she swallowed as he read the underlying emotion, his expression softening into apology again.

~I... bet I could find a way,~ he replied, his head bowing a bit. He was about to add to the send when Carrie spotted the wordless exchange. She appeared to attempt to listen in, and her face turned slightly annoyed when she found it was locked, whereupon she came over and dropped herself into Joey's lap, turning her head to glare at Mara. Behind her back, Joey's eyes closed in apprehension of Mara's response. Mara met Carrie's eyes with a glare of her own. She hated that Joey was again being treated as a possession, and not the sweet soul he really was...

Joey saw Mara abruptly rise and knew it had happened again... he'd managed to break her heart. More and more, he had come to realize that his suspicions about Mara's feelings were more than likely true -- and at that moment, it led him to question the rapport he'd had with Carrie. Carrie was fun, and they got along well... but Mara... tugged at something more...

~Hey... don't disappear again... I worry about you, you know...~ Joey's send was full of concern; even if it wasn't how they'd both like it to be, the thought of losing her somehow frightened him...

~I'll be around,~ came Mara's flat reply, one he could tell was thickly masked to hide the emotions underneath. He swallowed hard, then directed a send at Carrie when he felt a bit of energy around her as she prepared to put a word in. His Guest glared at him, but refrained from accosting Mara.

When Joey turned his attention back to where Mara was, he found both her and Jeff Keith gone. Sighing hard, he fielded several tense questions from Carrie about who Mara was, until his annoyance with her jealousy, the first of it he'd seen, had prompted him to tell her to back off lest it raise his ire. He then half-shoved her off of his lap so he could reach for his guitar, proceeding to immerse himself in the jam to push back the nagging feeling that it would be a long while before he saw Mara again.

* * *

**January 1988**

Tommy's estimate of a few months to get things organized had been fairly accurate. Once Mara was taken care of, the Master Senders that were high-level enough to participate in Circles were gathered together, and with the help of the healers available who'd also been shored up, all had their shields retooled. Once word was taken back to the general populace that it was possible to help in the defense of their home by submitting to this same healing via Circle, everyone jumped at the chance. The Circles were full of attendees eager to do their part, and the fortification of the shields went quickly and smoothly.

The abundance of people at the Circles had made for even more raucous parties afterward. While there hadn't been any new Guests since the brief spurt that brought three to the members of Europe and a sprinkling to other bands over the course of about two weeks, things had settled down. Mostly now, it was all about celebrating as the House as a whole felt it finally could relax.

Mara felt safer than she had in a long time, and was wandering about the Parlor after the most recent Circle that had seen the House pronounced safeguarded. While she stayed an observer for the most part, she spared some time to those she'd gotten acquainted with, then decided to get out of the way of the random revelers and head to her favorite place to be after a Circle -- the concert hall. For the last few months, in a parallel to the Real World, the featured performers had been Def Leppard, with Tesla as openers, on a semi-nightly basis, with weekends off. The popularity of their genre as a whole had been bolstered by Lep in the Real World as well, so almost every night there had been shows by someone, from the triple bill of Cinderella, Winger and Bulletboys, to even a string of solo appearances by Robert Plant in support of his most recent work.

She sat down at her usual table near the stage, conjuring herself a drink and watching the room. People from other Wings of the Music House had been crossing over to come see the many shows, and there were faces from many genres, some of which Mara liked. It was interesting to talk with other people outside of the genre that pretty much all of her associations lied with. Some even more adventurous people crossed over from other Houses, and some of the Real World model- and actress-rockstar pairings had been paralleled as well.

She was immersed in watching Lep's crew set up Rick's drumkit and doing a bit of daydreaming when she felt someone sit down on the other side of the table. She'd found that because she was usually alone at the shows, with Lep and Tesla occupied with preparations, she tended to get hit on a bit by the single Residents, of which there were many. She'd gotten good at tuning them out or making them back off with the low-energy deterrent that the Residents had come to affectionately call “Nerf-Bolts” when someone overstepped his bounds, and had even teleported out on more than one occasion after telling this or that one off. Tommy's schooling had made her quite confident and bold, and she steeled herself in preparation for another drunken advance.

~You're looking well... it's good to see you again.~

It took her a second to process the voice...then slowly turned, knowing there was no way she could ignore him.

~Joey... hi.~ He was alone... or was he. Even as the thought entered her mind, she saw Carrie mingling in the background with Ian and Kee's Guests, preoccupied with chatting with a few other Guests from a different House. ~You've been MIA lately yourself.~

Joey conjured up a beer, taking a drink before continuing. ~I've been writing for the new album. I haven't given myself much of a break. There's a lot of pressure to best the last one, obviously... and it's pretty much all up to me. I had to come out tonight though. I'd been planning on going back to work after the Circle, but someone decided we needed a night out.~ Mara was almost certain she heard a bit of annoyance in Joey's send.

~All work and no play makes Joey a dull boy,~ Mara replied, trying to smile a bit.

~Well I never was your average crazy rock star,~ he countered. ~The other guys have that covered pretty well, more than enough to make up for me.~ He saw Mara's eyes avert behind him warily.

~So how did you decide it was a good idea to take your life in your hands by talking to me?~ Mara's send was a bit more sarcastic than she'd meant it to be, but only realized it belatedly. But rather than taking offense, Joey's eyes narrowed in determination.

~She's got to learn to ease up. She was and is fine with everyone else I've ever talked to but you. But you were here before her, and I'm not going to give up a friendship just because she says so.~

Mara nodded, her eyes focusing back on Joey. ~But it's been... all right otherwise?~

He hesitated then, as if in thought, his gaze dropping to his hands, which he folded and unfolded a pair of times. ~We get along really well,~ he finally said, carefully. ~I think she actually might be sane. Maybe a little jealous, but I set her straight when that surfaces. We've been better now that I'm not busy with shows, though she gets miffed if I stay up too late writing instead of... going to bed. But again, that's who I am... what I do... and she's not going to turn that around and hold it against me. It's why she's here.~

Mara decided then that she'd finally learned to numb herself enough, or had become resigned enough, that hearing what he'd said glanced off of her far more easily than it had in the past. Maybe it was the new shielding too... she couldn't really be sure. ~I'm glad it's finally working out for you. Maybe you can finally call this one a keeper,~ she said, not unkindly.

Unexpectedly, he sighed then, almost as one does when they've been told something in advance they'd rather not know. ~I guess so... time will tell, really...~ He looked up at Mara then, and just as unexpectedly reached out to take her hands in his.

~I just hope you stay safe... I don't want to lose you,~ he emphasized... and Mara felt her resolve crumbing. So much for the theory of shielding. ~I miss you when you're not around. The lake dreamroom's not the same... I don't take anyone else there.~

He stopped then when a flash of sadness crossed her face. _God dammit, why did you say that to her?_ he thought to himself outside of the send. He tried to keep hold of her hands, but she pulled them away abruptly -- but not for the usual reason he was used to.

~What the hell are you doing? I can't turn my back on you for a minute can I?~ The send was open to both Joey and Mara, and Mara was almost alarmed at the way Joey's face darkened as Carrie came up behind him, Ian's Guest, Mina, in tow.

~They're good friends, I told you that. Ian told me she's been around a long time, it's cool. Y'all are goin' a little crazy,~ Mina stepped in, trying to smooth things over. If it had been at another time, Mara would have been pleasantly amused by Mina's Texas-accented send, marking her as American as well.

~I don't care. He shouldn't be going off behind my back -- literally -- and talking to any girls,~ Carrie said a bit too forcefully for Joey's liking. He suddenly rose -- but to her surprise, he took Mara's hand --

\-- and with the pull of a teleport, she found herself outside the door of Joey's Sweden dreamroom. He opened the door quickly before she could react, tugging her in by the hand. He sat down hard on a park bench, willing Mara to sit as well.

“Joey... what the hell...”

“I'm sorry... I had to get out of there, and I wasn't leaving you to deal with her.”

“You've just made it worse for yourself you know.”

“Actually no... I'll come back and she'll be Miss Perfect again. All I have to do is act like I'm leaving her, and she snaps out of her hissyfits.”

Mara stayed quiet then. It wasn't fair that he had to deal with this.... “But you said things were going well,” she finally confirmed.

“In a manner of speaking... I mean... it's better than before...” He sighed hard, running a hand through his hair. “I'm getting better at handling her... I guess it will come easier eventually.” He quieted for a bit, watching the lake lap calmly on the shore a bit down from where they sat. Mara was now certain that the sun was always perpetually on the verge of setting, or just past that into twilight, whenever she'd visited the room, the times of which she could count on one hand -- one of which had been by herself, since she had his permission to use the room.

“I'll get through it... I have to,” he finally said derisively.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

He turned to her then; she could see in his face a mixture of emotions. There was something there... but she knew he wasn't ready, or willing, to divulge it.

“She's my Guest... the least I can do is try to be certain about it this time, before I just bail... besides... if it's not her... there will be another, and you never know what you're going to get... or at least, I certainly don't.” His tone was resigned as he looked back out over the water again.

Mara tried to fight the compulsion that came over her, but found she couldn't. She reached over, taking Joey's hand in both of hers. He looked down, smiling softly.

~You deserve to be happy,~ she said. ~I hope, eventually... that happens for you.~

He sighed again, and for a few moments that Mara would hold more precious than he knew, his hand closed around hers, squeezing softly. ~I hope so... I really do,~ he sighed, then looked back up at her.

~And what about you?~ he asked. ~Why hasn't there been a lucky guy?~

~I've got so many big brothers, he'd never make it to the first date,~ Mara said wryly. _If you only knew the truth,_ she thought to herself -- while unbeknownst to her, Joey was thinking the exact same thing, for a much more literal reason. ~I don't know... maybe someday, when things feel more certain and not so.... crazy.~

Joey looked back out to the water then, still holding her hand. ~Yeah,~ he intoned quietly, ~Tell me about it.~

* * *

**Summer 1988**

Dreamview had become as close to normal as it had been in quite some time, according to Steven Tyler and Joe Perry. The system of shielding set in place had kept it attack-free for quite some time, though the Residents as a whole were advised to not drop their guard for a moment. The Circles had been reduced to once a week -- which was just as well, because the Rock Wing had become an extremely busy place. The genres of Rock and Metal had exploded in the Real World, and that, coupled with the new safeguards, had prompted not only new Guests, but a lot of new Residents as well. There were new faces almost every week after a Circle, and Mara was becoming uncertain if she really liked the new surge in activity. She was too attuned to noticing any small changes and being too wary of strangers, to ever completely relax.

She'd been attempting to not ruffle feathers by keeping her contact with Joey casual, but in the last week or two, that had become nearly impossible. For some reason, the members of Europe had been attending nearly Def Leppard show, and John Leven had been discussing more and more his duties as a Master Sender with Sav, the two bassists bonding with their remarkably similar personalities. Finally, one day while Mara was hanging around during a Lep soundcheck, an open send went out from Joe Elliott to the members of Lep, Europe and their associated Guests. Before long, the two bands had congregated on the stage in the concert hall, all but Sav and John wearing confused expressions.

~So it would seem that John here has had a window open and got a Real World vision last night,~ Sav said, turning to him. ~Care to share?~

John nodded, and initiated a locksend -- one that clearly showed a similar vision to one Frankie had had several months earlier: The members of Europe, arriving in the US, to embark upon a summer tour with Def Leppard. As the send ended, the two sets of bandmembers broke into raucous laughter.

~What the hell is going on?~ Joey said as Joe reached over to shake his hand in “welcoming”. He then looked over at Mara, who was shaking her head in amusement, having been in on the locksend as well. ~Okay what did you have to do with this?~ Joey teased her.

~I swear I've got no pull over there,~ Mara laughed. ~But hey... that's a pretty huge break for you guys. The only place you never were exceptionally massive was the States, maybe that will work out well for you.~

Joey inclined his head thoughtfully. ~I wonder if that's why Ian and I ended up with American Guests. If not it's a pretty crazy coincidence.~

~Who knows the way Guardian works,~ Mara said, trying to hide her knowing tone. She was about to continue when Joey saw her focus avert behind him, and knew exactly what was happening. He was about to turn to face Carrie, when Mara suddenly gasped, shaking her head, prompting Joey to immediately step to her.

~What's wrong? Is it?~ he asked, making note of where Sav and Joe were.

~No,~ Mara said as her head cleared. ~Your Guest just attempted to Bolt me, but she's not really good at it.~

Joey's face darkened and he turned to Carrie. ~That was uncalled for,~ he snapped at her.

~That bitch needs to stay away from you,~ Carrie said, her tone annoyingly possessive as she open sent to both Mara and Joey. Before either could react, Mara felt another haphazard, blunt hit to her brain, like a good sharp slap with a pillow in a pillowfight -- enough to sting, but not enough to do any damage. Her defense mechanisms kicked in, and she retaliated -- but the difference was that her Master Sender Nerf-Bolt sent Carrie staggering back a pace or two. Mara, a full head shorter than the other woman, stepped forward as Carrie regained her focus with an affronted expression.

~You really don't have a clue who you're dealing with here. You'd be wise to keep your snotty little self inside your own head,~ Mara challenged. She absently noted, in her peripheral vision, that Joey had stepped back, watching the exchange but wisely remaining neutral -- well aware that Mara could hold her own. Carrie was attempting to form a reply when Joe, having caught a feel of Mara's defensive shields firing, came over to see what was up.

~Is there a problem here?~ Joe asked with an intimidating glare shot in Carrie's direction, at which both Joey and Mara noticed her draw back, her face chastised. Unable to send her response, she merely shook her head in a negative gesture.

~I hope not. Attacks of any kind unless warranted for defense are looked down upon -- and don't use the excuse that it was a Nerf. It was meant in malice, I felt it. I don't care who your Host is, you've no right to go about attacking people, missy -- especially not a friend to us. If there's one more incident like this, you won't be welcome here,~ Joe informed her, the Master Sender's hum thick enough to feel. John had picked up on it, and had made his way over as well, glaring at Carrie in an expression that seemed to indicate this wasn't anything new.

Carrie stepped back with an angry, jealous glare in Mara's direction, then focused her send on Joey.

~Are you coming?~ she asked, and Joey blinked with the sharpness of it -- it wasn't a question so much as a demand.

~I have work to do. As of now, we're Lep's opening band, and we have a show tonight. We've got equipment to get squared away and a soundcheck to run. You can go down there,~ he said, gesturing to the tables below, ~and behave yourself, or you can go elsewhere so I can focus.~ The tone of his send had turned berating, forcing her to back down.

~I'm not going to sit down there and be bored off my ass. I'll come back when there's actually something worth seeing,~ she sniffed, and in the next second, had teleported out.

~That one's not worth the trouble,~ Joe said as he stepped over to place a hand on Mara's head, a flow of energy confirming that she'd not been affected in the least by the comparatively frail attack.

Joey sighed. ~She's in one of her moods. I think she got a good knockdown though. She had it coming. Let her stew over it elsewhere. I've got more important things to worry about right now.~

Joe nodded, patting Joey's shoulder, and went back to speak with their tour manager about working Europe's soundcheck into the schedule. John went off to unpack his basses, and Joey turned back to Mara.

~Hey I'm sorry... I've never known her to go to that extreme. She usually just slaps me with her sends,~ he added.

~The ones that think they're the most badass do the least amount of damage. I'm fine. But you shouldn't put up with that,~ Mara asserted.

~Probably not. I don't think I'll have to after today,~ Joey smirked, and Mara got the immediate impression that he was far happier about that than he was letting on. ~Karma's a bitch.~

 

The next few weeks were probably the most fun Mara had had in quite some time. While Tesla, after ten months of solid performing with Lep, were on a well-deserved hiatus, they'd come out almost nightly to support their now close friends and take in Europe's sets. Mara spent most of her nights hanging out at a large table with the five members of Tesla, mostly being entertained by their inebriated and sometimes pot-induced hilarity as they enjoyed being full-time spectators. The table was soon expanded to include Mina, who Mara had gotten to be good friends with, and Brittany. Kee Marcello's Guest hadn't stayed on with him, having disappeared into the Hollywood House some time prior. And if Carrie attended any of Joey's performances, she didn't make herself visible while doing it, as no one ever saw her during the shows.

It was always a draw as to which band was better. Europe was holding their own, sounding just as seasoned and tight as Lep. They definitely took in the experience, and within the first week were drawing more attention than most opening bands usually did, save for Tesla had. Of course the cheering section helped, with what had become known as the Tesla Table erupting into whoops and hollers at the end of every song. Mara inwardly felt her heart lift with every gratified smile from Joey, content to see him happy, at least where his passion was concerned.

She'd noticed, however, that Brittany had been more quiet than normal. Her usually animated personality had been replaced with a contemplative moodiness that seemed to deepen as Lep took the stage each night. Mara couldn't help but notice that while Joe spared her a great amount of his attention, so did Steve Clark. To the casual observer, it would have seemed that both were attempting to command her attention if one didn't know that she'd been steadfastly attached to Joe since her entrance into Dreamview.

Finally, one night when Brittany had been even more quiet than usual, Mara caught up with her when the table had cleared at the end of Lep's set.

~What's up with you lately?~ Mara asked, her tone gentle.

Brittany sighed hard, taking a long sip of her drink. ~It's... complicated.~

~If you're comfortable, clue me in,~ Mara encouraged. ~Maybe I can help?~

~Yeah... maybe I do need to sound this out to someone. You know anywhere we can talk where no one will interrupt?~

Mara smiled, standing up and requesting a locksend, which Brittany accepted. ~Actually, I do,~ she replied, and the pair of women 'ported out of the room.

 

~Have you seen Brittany? I don't know where she's gone,~ Joe asked Steve as the two of them wandered about the bar area of the concert hall. The Tesla Table was empty, and Mara had seemed to vanish as well; questioning Mina had proven futile, as she hadn't seen the two of them leave.

~I hope she's all right,~ Steve sent quietly, looking nervously about the room. ~She hasn't been herself lately...~

~Actually, you'd know that wouldn't you?~ Joe said, his send even and not accusatory. ~The two of you have been pretty tight lately, what's with that?~

Steve's head shot up, eyes widening; there was the feel of an attempt at a send that cut off abruptly -- which Joe recognized as an at attempt at sending an untruth. “Nothing! I mean... we're friends, you know that....” Steve stammered, his face flushing.

~I do... but something's changed. And I do think we have to talk about it,~ Joe informed him. Steve reached in the pocket of his shirt, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, dragging on it a few times as he looked about the room nervously again.

~Maybe... we should wait till Brit gets back,~Steve finally suggested.

~Well, that won't be a long wait,~ Joe confirmed as Brittany and Mara materialized a bit away from the pair. Upon catching sight of them both, Mara gave Brittany an encouraging nudge forward, and the other woman smiled shyly as she stepped forward toward the two members of Lep she'd become closest to. Joe reached out to take her hand, which she accepted, and she then reached for one of Steve's. With a private send between the three of them, they 'ported out of the room.

Mara looked about and found pretty much all of her usual companions gone for the night. With the concerts done for the evening, she debated where to go next. Alone, she was more than likely subject to being propositioned, and as the night was nearing its peak, most of the usual places would be teeming with activity.

Ultimately, she decided she'd had enough, and had begun gathering herself to 'port to her apartment, when at the right-hand corner of the stage, just behind the stairs leading up to it, she saw a bit of movement. As if the figure had been waiting for her attention, he moved out into the dim, club-like lighting just enough to expose his identity to the otherwise oblivious, sparsely-filled room.

Mara stared back at Arden for several long moments. None of the alarms that should have been firing off in her head, were, and he in turn had made no attempt to advance as he had that night in the Parlor with Joey. Still afraid to move, she kept her gaze on him, then finally felt a reedy, faint send slip into her mind.

_~Keep him away... it's saving me...~_

Mara had barely enough time to grasp what Arden had said, and had only taken a moment to blink, then found him gone. The send had the feel of someone speaking with a throat raw and on fire from illness, as if it were an effort to project it.

She stood there a few more long moments, absently looking over at the stage, which was dimly lit, having been stripped down in anticipation of the first of the five leadup bands that brought the night to it's Europe/Def Leppard climax, already in preparation for the next night's festivities. She had the random thought that Arden's mind had felt a lot like that barren stage; floodlit, stark, bare, and susceptible to even further denuding if one so chose. But somehow, the safeguards that had been keeping Braxis out, had been giving the young man -- now 18, if Joe Perry was right about his age -- the chance to possibly escape Braxis' influence and rebuild. But if Braxis managed to find a way back in...

Mara took a deep breath, exhaling sharply at the thought. Somehow, some way... she had the very deep premonition that it was probably unavoidable. The last few months had been fortunate... but something in the feel of Arden's faint -- possibly even dying -- mind told her it wasn't over yet.

Yes, she'd had enough. Her apartment was the safest place here for her now, and she again gathered herself, 'porting out, done with surprises for the night, and hoping for a respite from any more that might be yet to come.

* * *

To the disappointment of both bands, Def Leppard and Europe's touring partnership only lasted approximately five weeks, though the members of Europe could feel the deep reluctance from their Real World selves over the ending of it. Joey was certain that their dopplegangers had made a really grave error in judgment -- but knew very well it was more than likely outside forces that brought what could have been a very fruitful partnership to an end.

Joey had celebrated his 25th birthday while performing with the band, and Mara had helped John Leven and Sav orchestrate a surprise party after a huge deal had been made of Ian's birthday just a few days prior. The event had come within a few days of the end of the pairing with Lep, and it was used as a joint celebration of friendship as well.

It should have been a completely happy time, but there was one person who was reluctant to participate. Throughout the five weeks, during which Joey had garnered more and more attention not only from Mara, but the general female populace of Dreamview -- even from other Wings and Houses -- had brought her to become more and more sullen as Joey's obligations and workload kept him away from her far more than she'd have liked, and too exhausted to really enjoy any of their alone time together. She continued to hold it against him, despite his best efforts to keep things together, and he finally gave up on trying to talk to her. Instead, he devoted attention to her when and where he could, informing her that she needed to content herself with that -- or take her leave. It was that threat that pulled her back a few steps, and the greater part of the abrasiveness ended.

But as Joey sat now, taking a well-deserved break at the end of the final set Europe would play with Lep, he looked out over the concert hall and caught sight of Mara. He'd not gotten any more of a chance to spend time with the one person he considered a close friend outside of the band and his newfound Tesla/Def Leppard circle than his Guest, but it was the time lost with Mara that he found himself regretting more.

He took a long drink of his beer as he reflected on the past year give or take since he'd brought Carrie in. Despite her possessive streak, they'd found they had a lot in common. Yet, most of the time while in her presence, Joey felt he'd forced himself to settle. He kept telling himself that it would maybe just take time... but suddenly, that time had stretched farther than it should take for any close relationship to smooth out, and very little seemed to have changed.

He watched Mara chatting with Rick Allen, and even though the pair had been platonic for quite some time, Joey still felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't even have the option of being alone... he knew if he let Carrie go, he'd wind up with another forced commitment. Unless, of course, he could get through to Mara first...

He blinked at the thought, the first time it had crossed his mind, and then felt the sadness play over it in its wake. By now, she'd surely given up on him. He'd noticed the affection she used to regard him with had faded to a more guarded, platonic presence... and that thought, as well, brought on a wave of regret.

A flash of movement off to his left drew his attention from his thoughts, and suddenly Carrie had materialized. He recognized the grin she wore that said, “alone at last” as she walked toward him. She slipped fluidly onto his lap, straddling him unabashedly, cradling his face in her hands and pulling him into a deep kiss.

He returned it, his body responding in kind. If only his heart, let alone his mind, agreed...

 

_Note: The character of Mina is the property of[edibleflowers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers) and is used with her permission._


	6. Chapter 6

**February 1989**

~Guys, come quick. We got a situation on our hands.~

The send from Joe Perry had been fueled with a sense of dire urgency, and Sav, Joe, Tommy and Frank came to Aerosmith's suite immediately. Mara had already been present, with Perry himself going to get her and make certain she was safe.

~So as if the random oddities like people waking up in places they don't remember going and having done things they don't remember doing hasn't been enough,~ Steven said as the members of the group sat down uneasily, ~We've just now gotten a report of something really disturbing happening over in the Hollywood Strip entertainment district. The Guest of one of the D-list band members there went nuts. The guy said she was acting like a crazed demon, and tried to stab him with a knife from the restaurant of the place they were at.~

There was a stunned pause, and Sav finally was the one to break it. ~Do you think Braxis has moved on from Arden then, like Mara thought?~ Tommy asked.

~I don't think he has... someone's reported seeing Arden too, looking pretty crazed, but it's taking less and less to Bolt him out now. If anything, Braxis is attempting to branch out. It looks like the shields are finally failing like we figured they eventually would. I think after poking around long enough, Braxis has got to figure out at least something of what we've done. Kinda like a dog that figures out how to open a screen door after he's jumped up and hit the latch enough times,~ Perry said.

~Looks like it's back to the drawing board,~ Frankie sighed. ~The first thing we have to do is make sure Mara is safe.~

Mara frowned contemplatively. ~So far I haven't felt any attempts. Tommy checks me out every few days and boosts me, and right now I think I'm pretty good,~ she nodded.

Perry nodded in approval. ~I'd keep that up then,~ he said. ~Right about now, I don't think anyone can be too careful or vigilant, at least till we figure out what this asshole's up to now.~

 

Despite the unnerving incident in the Local Wing, Mara still roamed about the Rock Wing fairly openly. Over the last several months, Tommy had continued to strengthen and tutor her in the fine tuning of her powers, and she felt pretty confident that she could probably take on just about anyone, and probably shield herself pretty well until help arrived. She was far from the skittish, naive young girl that had been brought in a year and a half ago now; even Sav in particular had noticed how much she'd changed. Though there wasn't a knowledge of exactly why she was as strong as she was, word had gotten out that she wasn't one to be crossed, and it had helped with keeping the more unscrupulous Residents at bay.

In fact, today she turned 20, but with all she'd been through in her life, she sometimes felt far older. Being treated as a friend and a peer by so many of the Residents who were older than her helped in that regard as well. If nothing else, she'd at least gotten a little of her dream, in that she was among people who looked beyond her physical differences and saw who she truly was. Well... at least as far as personality. If everyone knew who she _really_ was, she ventured to guess that things would be a hell of a lot different.

~Hey Mara, where are you?~ Joe Elliott's send was content, which almost took her off guard. He almost never sought her out unless something was amiss.

~I'm in the parlor. What's up?~ she replied.

~Ah, well... we're all at the Coffee Shop, I thought you'd like to join us.~

Mara smirked then. She wondered if Joe realized just how unusual this was, and if he really thought what the reason behind the “impromptu” invitation was kept secret in light of that fact. She decided to see how far she could rattle him.

~I'm pretty relaxed here,~ she said, careful to use words that spoke truthfully. ~I'm pretty content, it's nice and quiet here. Maybe another time.~

There was a hesitation before he responded again. ~But it's kind of rare that we're all in one place and it's not something urgent. Might be a good idea to take advantage of our company while you can. Times are a little strange, you know.~

~I'm really okay,~ she said. ~It's kind of nice not having anyone around right now, that's pretty rare too.~

Another pause, and then suddenly the air shimmered and Phil Collen 'ported into the room, laughing his ass off.

“He really seems to think that you don't know what's up. Sent me here to convince you,” Phil snorted. “Let's wait a few minutes and then go back and you can act all surprised.”

Mara laughed. “I hope he doesn't catch it when I don't send,” she smirked, at which Phil feigned worry.

“Oh shit, yeah that's right. Well just put on a great act and humor him, and I think we'll be okay,” he snorted, then looked at his watch. “Okay that's a long enough time. Here, take my hand and make a big show of it, I'll pull you through and you can act all reluctant and such.”

She was already laughing, and thus having a hard time to focus for the teleport, but was finally able to settle down enough for Phil to whisk them over to the Coffee Shop, which was basically a restaurant but had been so named for its common usage as an early evening source of coffee as a hangover remedy.

She was ready to act completely surprised -- but instead, was genuinely so. Once gaining her bearings from the 'port, she looked around and found the place full of many of the people she'd come to be close to in her year and a half in Dreamview, as well as some of the newer people she was just getting to know. Jeff, Tommy and Frank had conjured up a huge chocolate cake, and the entire assemblage broke into a several-parts-harmony version of _Happy Birthday_.

Mara mingled about, getting more hugs and kisses on the cheek than she was sure she'd had in her entire life. During a moment's pause, she looked around, feeling safe, happy, and loved. She decided at that moment that if nothing else worked out for her in this crazy world she'd created, she'd remember this night most of all. As she took in all the faces, she also decided then and there that she almost couldn't have dreamed a better or cooler group of friends.

~Gratis på fodelsedagen, sweetheart.~ The Swedish greeting brought a grin to her face and she turned to look behind her, to find an equally-grinning Joey. She was amused to find his cheeks flushed and wondered what he could already be shy about. She was almost certain that he always blushed when he first said hello to her...

Her thoughts were interrupted as he sat down in the empty chair next to her, then leaned over to wrap her in a tight hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder, hugging back, her face partially nuzzled in the mane of soft blond curls. The hug lasted a bit longer than a friendly hug really should have, but Mara certainly wasn't going to complain. As he finally drew back, he reached into the pocket of his button-down shirt, and produced a small jewelry box, prompting Mara's eyebrows to raise.

~Joey... what the? It's not like anyone needs gifts in this place you know,~ she said, still too startled to take the box from him; in response he stretched the hand holding it out to her.

~It's something I knew you wanted,~ he said. ~Just open it.~

Reluctantly, she took the box from him, and upon opening it, felt a warmth spread through her. Inside the box was a ring of gold, with a deep purple amethyst cut in the shape of a star; nestled in each indent of the star were tiny diamonds. She'd once locksent to him the image of that very same ring, and had said that she'd always wanted one in the Real World. It had been casually mentioned, and she hadn't even really entertained the thought of conjuring it up for herself -- she'd had far too much else on her mind of late to worry about trinkets.

~I... went over to the Fashion Wing in the Hollywood House. It's not conjured... I had them make it. I knew you wouldn't do it for yourself,~ Joey said, smiling softly.

Mara hadn't realized she'd been staring at the ring, and brought her head up to meet his eyes. ~It's beautiful... thank you...~ Impulsively, she reached out to hug him again, and he accepted it without hesitation -- and she was even more stunned when he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Again, his embrace lingered for longer than she expected, and he released her slowly, smiling again as he rested his elbow on the table, propping his head in his hand. Mara slipped the ring on her right ring finger, pausing to admire it again.

~You're full of surprises,~ she remarked. ~I hope you don't get in hot water for this.~

He waved a hand dismissively, the other still propping his head nonchalantly. ~I told her I had a meeting to go to for some of the other people that were involved with Def Leppard's tour, and that I'd be gone a while. It was just enough of a truth to be able to send it. If she found out, I wouldn't care though.~

Mara made a cat-scratch motion with her hand, and a hissing noise for emphasis. ~Someone's bitchy tonight.~

~We had a disagreement earlier today over something completely unrelated. She'll be fine by the time I come back, especially if I take long enough to show up again. It's basically a game of push-me - pull-you. If I didn't know better I'd swear she enjoys the drama. I just roll with it now to be honest.~

Mara shook her head. ~I give you a lot of credit, I'd have bailed by now.~

~Like I've said before, who the hell knows what I'd end up with next,~ he said. It spoke volumes that Mara wasn't even phased by his words now; she absently thought to herself that the same could really be said of herself, though she knew that wasn't what he was referring to.

~It's kind of sad that you have to keep on because of that though,~ Mara said, her face growing a bit sadder at the realization that it could very well be due to her. He sat up then, his face becoming emphatic.

~I'll manage. Good things come to those who wait... and maybe it just means we'll have to work through it. I won't give up yet... she's still kind of young, she might grow out of it. Even though she's the same age as you... I think she might not have grown up in the same way. Or something.~ Joey lost his train of thought as the room got more active; the Coffee Shop also offered spirits, and those were definitely beginning to rise as part of the celebration.

~Hey, I'm keeping you from your own party,~ he said with a laugh. ~Come on, it looks like there's instruments popping up. Let's go jam,~ he smiled, getting up and taking her hand. She rose, using her telekinesis to spirit the ring box away to her room; he paused as he looked down at her hand.

~It looks nice,~ he smiled, then winked, his tone playful. ~When you wear it, will you think of me?~

Mara felt a lump form in her throat then, and she looked up into the one face she'd have wished on a thousand stars to call her own. ~Always,~ she replied.

* * *

Random incidents continued to surface, mostly odd yet harmless by comparison. Tyler and Perry tried to keep the reports of those suffering blackouts and random teleports not of their choosing secret, lest every drunken Resident or Guest jump at shadows when they awoke in a strange place after a drunken night of debauchery.

Tommy and Frank had been keeping a close eye on Mara, and as a result she'd been shadowing the pair a lot as they rehearsed for their own co-headlining stint with another very popular band of a similar musical style, Great White. A third band, Badlands, was also added to the bill, and as the summer kicked into high gear, the triple bill represented one of the hottest American hard rock tickets in Dreamview. Sharing the stage on alternating nights, representing the European side, was Europe, continuing the tour in support of the _Out Of This World_ album that had begun with the Def Leppard shows the prior summer.

Mara was hanging out during the sound check for Great White, listening in as the band warmed up. Jack Russell, the band's singer, had turned out to be another lovable goofball, and he seemed to enjoy palling around with Mara and making her laugh. This particular day, he was sitting on the stage with a guitar, warming up his voice by singing one of Mara's current favorites by the band, “Save Your Love”, at her request. Off to one side of the stage, Tommy was setting up his guitar rack for the night, listening in, mouthing along to the words as he wiped down one of his prized Les Pauls before carefully setting it into its stand.

Mara saw Tommy suddenly pause, jerking upright and alert, at the same time she felt it -- a faint energy surge, coursing through the room, almost as if a tendril were searching out something. Tommy rose to face her and she immediately felt him wrap her in a protective shield that effectively scrambled any attempts to reach the link of protection between them -- he wouldn't make that mistake ever again.

Jack paused in his playing, suddenly staring blankly, hands frozen in mid-chord. Great White's Master Sender, the band's drummer Audie Desbrow, immediately caught the feel of the infiltrating energy and jumped down off the riser, hurrying over to Jack and putting forth a protective shield that had quite a bit of force behind it, standing between his friend and whatever seemed to be making an attempt at him.

Suddenly the unseen force faded out, the feel of it much like someone pulling the plug on a generator that slowed to a stop, the energy it provided draining away. Jack blinked, and resumed playing, even starting at the exact syllable he'd stopped on, as if someone had hit a pause button. He finished the verse before he stopped and looked at Audie.

“When did you come over here? I didn't even see you. What, you ain't never seen me play guitar before?” Jack said, amused -- and apparently completely unaware of what had just happened.

~Dude... you don't remember anything?~ Audie sent to him.

~Remember what?~ Jack asked, his brow furrowing in concern. Audie proceeded to inform him of the incident; in the meantime, Tommy had brought Mara up to the stage, wanting to keep her close. Jack was now suitably unnerved, as he hadn't even been aware of what had occurred.

~Did you pick up anything when you were blocking?~ Tommy asked Audie.

~I did. It was some kind of probe. If I didn't know better, I'd say something was trying to figure out a way into Jack's head. The whole thing had a random feel, like a shady person in a parking lot trying car doors to see if he scores an open one.~

Tommy's eyes narrowed, and he pulled Mara closer. ~That... isn't good. Good job on picking it up. You got time to run over to Steven and Joe?~

~I can make time, dude... we can't let this fly,~ Audie said, tossing the drumsticks he'd still had in his hand on the riser. ~ On one hand it means our methods of scrambling are working... but if this keeps up, I feel like whatever it is that's trying to figure them out, will. I sealed up Jack for good measure, let's go get this documented.~

 

**Early September 1989**

Rick Savage and Joe Elliott were sitting together in the Parlor, having a drink and working on some ideas that had sprung to mind. The final appearances of the massively long _Hysteria_ tour were finally over with, and try as they might, they weren't really able to settle down just yet. Their creativity had been sparked, and thus they took hold of it. It felt good to be focusing on something else other than the increasing amount of probing incidents that had continued through the summer. The pair had noticed that it seemed a lot of the most major events regarding Braxis had happened in the fall, and with the calendar reading that being only a few weeks away, the two men were more than concerned. Though they put considerable effort into not discussing it, immersing themselves in the music, eventually the idea had been hammered out, and the subject that never seemed to be in the background for long welled up again.

~I just keep seeing the pattern. It's like ever three to six months there's a change in how things go and we have to totally revamp again. Now it's the probes. I think this is the scariest thing I've seen happen so far, but I'm glad we finally figured out what the blackouts people were suffering were from,~ Sav said. ~Braxis is definitely looking for a way in. He knows we've got some kind of complex shield going on, and I feel like he's chipping away at it.~

Joe nodded. ~Yeah... me too. We all knew that it wouldn't hold forever, but now he's starting to get tricky and change things up.~

Sav was about to respond when a surge of energy preceded a teleport. Kip Winger flew into the room, Reb Beach in tow, going headlong over the back of a chair and tumbling to the floor. Joe and Sav shot up, hurrying over to help him up.

~What the hell's going on?~ Sav demanded as he felt into Kip to see if he needed healing, but the bassist appeared to be fine.

~Kip and I were going to rehearse for our Circle show,~ Reb began as he sat down hard on a chair, still winded. ~We went into the theater space since no one was using it. We're setting up, and I go over to trip the lights, and pull back the curtain to be face to face with Arden.~

Kip's face was trained on his friend, but he remained eerily silent, giving Joe and Sav a deep feeling of foreboding.

~I start stepping back and he kept begging me to help him. I kept backing up and Kip wrapped us both up in the MS shield you guys taught us. There was some kind of weird static energy in the room that wouldn't let us focus enough to port out even if Kip could have done that and the shield at the same time.

Arden... looked like a skeleton. I don't think there's any meat left on him. He kept holding his head and screaming, thrashing around -- and then something kept lifting him off the ground and flinging him, body slamming him on the stage. It went on for like.... 15 minutes. I kept trying to spare the energy to port, but obviously the shields block that so there was no way we could get out and couldn't risk opening a hole,~ Reb said. He paused then, shaking his head.

~Arden... finally was still after he was in a heap on the back wall. I kept the shields around us but... I wanted to know... if he was alive or dead,~ Kip finally sent. ~I went over, and he was lying there beat to hell... bloody, bruised, probably shit broken.~ He took in a shaky breath then, burying his face in one hand and rubbing it hard before continuing.

~He looked up at me with this glazed expression and said -- not sent, but said -- “He finally let me go. I can't hurt you now. He's done with me... but it's not over yet for the rest.”~

~Then the fucked up part of it was... _he got up_ ,~ Reb said, his tone astonished. ~Beat to shit, bloody... but able to stand, after all that. He said, “It's not over yet” one more time, then he stumbled toward the door. He teleported, but it took a full minute for him to de-materialize. It scared the fuck out of me, I thought he was gonna leave half of himself behind.~

~We can't be sure he's telling the truth,~ Sav said after a very long silence. ~But considering the probe attacks and the fact that he would know how Braxis works... I do wonder if we should take at least some heed to his words.~

~You think something big's gonna blow?~ Reb asked, a foreboding look in his eyes.

~I'm not going to make any specific assumptions,~ Joe said, ~But I'm beginning to believe more and more that we aren't going to be safe for very much longer.~

* * *

September gave way to October, and as more intricate Circles were performed in an attempt to block out the probing magic, the whole of Dreamview was in a holding pattern. Arden had not been sighted again since the disturbing incident witnessed by Kip and Reb, but it had prompted many of DV's inhabitants to no longer travel or be alone. People became more and more afraid to turn corners without cautiously feeling ahead mentally. No one had used the theater space since Arden had last been sighted there, the general consensus a feeling that the place might be haunted or cursed in some way.

Mara had been safeguarded and shored up to the point where she'd garnered the nickname Terminator by Tommy. Her six protectors were quite certain they'd reached the limit of their ability to build her up any more. She was probably more powerful because of this than any other person in Dreamview, a fact that belied her tiny frame. It was ironic to Mara that while the feeling was that Dreamview was increasingly less safe by the day, she herself could probably brush off just about anything that might come after her now, even as she shielded someone else.

She was in the Parlor now as twilight approached, the mid-fall day having been gray and chill. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and the room smelled of cedar and the spice candles that were placed on the festively decorated mantle that was ablaze with a harvest theme, something she and Brittany had done together out of boredom. Mara couldn't help but envy Brittany for one very crucial reason -- she had the freedom to give her heart to whomever she'd chosen, and when she'd been unable to choose, both Joe Elliott and Steve Clark had agreed to court her equally. Such liberties were very common in Dreamview -- in fact, there were guests that chose to ultimately not to be tied to anyone at all. But watching the three of them together definitely made Mara wish she'd been just as normal and plain as any other Guest in Dreamview -- as being its Creator had actually kept her from enjoying the benefits of the entire premise of the world she'd brought to life.

She huffed ironically to herself as she stared out the window, shaking her head sadly. She pivoted toward the room to retrieve her book from the coffee table -- until some movement caught her eye. Someone had come and sat down in a chair directly across from her; she could see the shadow outlined in the fading light, the candlelight from the mantle and various end and coffee tables around the room lighting the figure with a dim golden glow. Not even candlelight could mask the tortured face and emaciated body, though, and Mara froze, terrified. But as of yet, she had felt no mental pull...

“I... I can't hurt you any more,” Arden's croaking, torn voice whispered, as if it were painful to speak. “He's taken all of it... he came back and took what was left of me...”

~You're not send---- ~ Mara abruptly stopped sending when the touch of her mindvoice sent Arden reeling, gripping his head frantically in pain. The brief glimpse she had on his mind felt like the cold of raw winter wind howling through a dark, abandoned room; a vision of peeling, slivered walls and shattered, blown out windows came to her, useless against the forces tearing at what was left....

His voice was pained now -- Mara was sure he might have been brought to tears by the mental contact. “I can't... he's taken everything... so much that there's nothing left for him to use anymore...”

Mara began to rise. Why weren't the alarms that had been forged in place within her mind going off? Was Arden speaking the truth? “I... I still don't trust you.... I can't...”

“The shields aren't firing,” he said, and at first Mara thought he was speaking out of turn in delirium -- until she realized he was referring to her own mental blocks. “They would be if I was dangerous...”

Mara began to back away, ready to call for help in an instant. “What do you want? If you don't explain in the next minute I start pounding you.”

Arden flinched visibly at the threat of being Bolted. His head then jerked toward one of the hallways, where voices were slowly drawing nearer. He rose himself, teetering on stick thin legs, his filthy clothes hanging off his skeletal frame, making Mara step back closer to the door of her Wing. His next words came out in a nervous burst as he attempted to fit everything in as the voices grew louder, his fear growing in kind.

“Just know... that all you have learned so far is right. He... he won't win.... I can tell you that much.... just know there's hope... but know too that he's close -- too close... they've got your back but it's gonna get worse.... you ---- _AHH!_ ” Mara jumped as Arden was slammed backward into the chair he'd been sitting on prior, and she looked up to find Sebastian Bach stalking into the room, pummeling the frail figure with Bolts. His bandmates in Skid Row came racing in, apparently having been left behind by their singer, who was still seeking vengeance for the death of one of his Guests at what had appeared to be Arden's hands, two years in the past.

Mara should have taken the chance to escape then, but she was torn as she saw that Arden wasn't fighting back. There was no demonic presence about him, just a writhing skeleton that passed as human. Angered, she summoned one of the whiplash-Bolts that Tommy had taught her to use, and released it with such force at Sebastian that an audible static snap cracked the air of the room. As Baz reeled, she turned quickly to Arden, who was already attempting to rise.

“Go! Hurry!” she cried as she used lesser Bolts to keep the other members of Skid Row at bay, with Arden finally gathering his legs under him enough to retreat into a corridor -- one that struck her as out of place, but she couldn't spare it a thought until he was safely away. Before any of the reeling musicians in the room could question her, she teleported out to the safety of her heavily-shielded apartment, which had been masked to the point that only those who were allowed even knew it was there. Quickly regenerating, she sorted out all that was in her mind, and then sought out the members of her protective circle.

~I need to talk to you all, now. Something isn't right, and I don't know that it's good.~

 

“There's no question. He didn't set off your shields, the ones we put in that sense even a spark of Dark Magic. From the vision you locksent me of his mind, I do think that Braxis might be done with Arden as he insinuated to Kip and Reb.”

Steven Tyler had been contemplating Mara's story for nearly half an hour, bouncing ideas and theories off the rest of the group. All of the Master Senders in the room were pretty much in agreement with him -- but now they had to contemplate what Arden's warning had meant.

“I don't know,” Tommy said, shaking his head. “If Arden still knows what Braxis is up to or may be doing, is he really free of him? How do we know he won't attack again?

“We don't... but from what Mara felt of his mind, I don't think there's anything left to inhabit. You can only burrow into someone's self for so long before you've exhausted it,” Sav reconfirmed. “I've helped to heal a few shattered minds in my time here, and what she described sounds like someone who's been scraped raw.”

“What I want to know,” Joe Elliott interjected, “is why of all the places he could run, he'd go to the Spirit Wing. They don't want anyone that's alive there -- if they want you, they appear to you here, in the world of the living.”

“He might have just made a run for whatever was close,” Joe Perry shrugged.

“I don't think a lot of it adds up as far as him,” Frankie added. “But from what it looks like, right now, he's pretty beatable. So I think we need to keep him in mind, but also prepare for the possibility of something bigger. Because if he's to be believed at all... something major is in the works.”

“We just need to maybe step up the Circles again,” Steven said, propping up his chin in one hand. “Keep an eye out, make sure everyone knows how to use their shields to the best of their ability, and the ones that aren't strong on their own stick by the ones that are. Braxis has been knocking on Mara's skull for two years now, and for the most part, she's been fine, especially now that she's stronger. I'm not saying she should let her guard down, but we all have seen how it seems to go in highs and lows. Maybe we're about to reach another peak time -- maybe Arden knows something about when Braxis prefers to attack the most. His warning could mean anything, really.”

“But anything should still be prepared for,” Perry summed up. “We've had the upper hand for too long to let it slip away now. Whatever that bastard's up to, we gotta get it figured out.”

 

Carrie slammed the door, taking her leave of the room again for probably the fourth time this week. Joey sat down hard on the edge of the bed, shaking his head, bewildered yet again at the turn of events.

Europe had, back in the late summer -- actually, on his birthday in August -- performed on a triple bill that mirrored a Real World occurrence. They'd been the middle band between Skid Row and Bon Jovi, and it had been one of the most anticipated events of the summer. It had brought even more attention to the band, and the buzz they'd created by playing four very raw, far from unfinished songs had given them a lot of encouragement. He'd begun writing with the other members of the band -- a first for him -- and had found himself in the most intensely creative time of his life. He was excited about what was to come, and would have loved to share it with someone.

But Carrie was not that person. She'd only become more clingy as the many contacts he'd made and new people he'd associated with took up more and more of his time. While he was soaking up all this new inspiration and knowledge like a sponge... she was begrudging him the very career that had brought her to him.

It couldn't go on like this. He'd stopped being happy ages ago. Countless respites into the Sweden dreamroom, filled with deep introspection, had led him to the same conclusion over and over again. Carrie would not be the one who would sit dreamily at the piano as he played, or listened with riveted interest as he sang a new lyric for her, guitar in hand. She almost never came to his shows, and when she did, he could barely enjoy the fruits of his labor by mingling and getting feedback and praise before she was trying to drag him out the door or into a teleport to be alone with him. When the attacks and random frightening incidents returned and the Circles became more numerous, she shrugged off his fears, informing him that he just worried too much.

Joey, however, had seen and felt what Braxis, through Arden, could do, and vehemently disagreed. The fight that evening that had prompted Carrie to storm out yet again had been over his alarm brought on by the quickly circulating news of Arden's reappearance before Mara, and Mara's subsequent altercation with Sebastian Bach. Joey had only been in Baz' presence for a short time that day back in the summer, but had decided that Baz had probably gotten what he deserved. There were rumors that Baz was still unconscious, hours later, having been knocked into a Withdrawal by the force of Mara's Bolt. He'd be fine, but it would take him several more hours to do the mental equivalent of a reboot.

He stared at the door for a few more long moments, and decided he'd waited long enough... and had had more than his fill of compromise. Drawing inward, he took one more deep breath, and then projected the send.

~Hey... you busy?~

Mara was in her apartment, trying to get her mind off the events of the evening, when Joey's send broke her from the concentration over a new drawing she was working on.

~No, I'm good. Come in.~ She cast a glance toward the door, using the telekinesis that Tommy had schooled her in, to open the lock. Joey stepped in, having 'ported to her door at the permission. He'd been letting the bleached curls in his hair grow out of late, and she was surprised to find that they were now gone, replaced with his naturally straight, dark blond hair that hung halfway down his back.

~Did you come here just to show off your new look?~ Mara smirked as he sat down.

~Well maybe. What do you think?~ he asked, with more than a hint of a desire for her approval.

Mara had to admit that she really liked the look on him. ~Actually I think I like it better than the lion's mane. Sets off your cheekbones better,~ she replied. As usual, she saw a flush play over said cheekbones, and he smiled that same bashful smile he wore whenever she complemented him.

~I came to see how you were doing,~ he said finally. ~I heard something went down again tonight, and that you saw Arden again.~

Mara related everything in a locksend, and Joey shifted uneasily in his chair.

~Do you think he means it? Do you think something's happened that's put you in danger again?~ he asked, leaning forward, his send full of concern -- and, Mara noted, more than a bit of fear.

~I don't think we can discount anything... that's why I'm sticking close to home. I'm going to go to the Circle tomorrow and feed in on the energy, and hopefully that will ramp me up a notch too. I've been holding my own for so long now, I really can't see why I'd take a step backward you know?

Joey nodded, covering his mouth with one hand as he rested his chin in the palm, elbow propped on the arm of the chair. He remained silent long enough for Mara to become a bit more concerned.

~What's wrong, Joey?~ she sent, trying to keep her tone gentle. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he actually started at her words, blinking as he looked at her.

~I... I'm thinking of ending things with Carrie,~ he said. ~I just... can't deal with her anymore...~

~What do you mean, hon?~ Mara asked, rising and walking over to him. Her heart clenched a bit when she saw his eyes, which seemed to hold a deep sadness, the resolve she'd been holding up for so long in his presence beginning to crumble, a sudden unbidden glimmer of hope slipping through the cracks.

~She's... not the one.... but.... I'm afraid if I end it with her, I'll get Chosen again... and the only way to make that maybe not happen is....~

They both felt the surge in energy at the same moment. Joey suddenly felt like a wall had clamped down in front of his mind, one made of glass; he could see through it but do nothing to stop what was on the other side -- which was his worst nightmare. Mara felt a stabbing pain shoot through her head, then the feel of a vice, tightening slowly at first, along with a horrific pulling and tearing sensation. Shrieking, she dropped to the floor; Joey pounded on the wall in front of his defenses and couldn't reach her. It had felt like forever, but in reality it was less than five seconds before the entire Master Senders' web of protection had teleported into the room; they locked in unison to shield her, with Tommy fighting back the most. As their magic swelled, Joey felt the imprisonment on his own defenses break and he frantically added his energy in, trying desperately to reach Mara's mind in an attempt to sense anything of her. There was an audible roar of angered defeat as the heavy, dark, evil presence left the room; once they were free from shielding her, Sav, Joe, Steven and Joe Perry fell upon her, locking in a healing circle as Tommy consoled a near hysterical Joey, flowing healing energy through him to calm him down. Tommy still had to hold him back as they along with Frankie watched the Healing, and they all breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Mara finally opened her eyes, her self-regeneration kicking in.

“How in the bloody motherfucking hell did he get through the shields?!?!” Sav half-shouted as he slumped onto Mara's bed in exhaustion. “How the fuck did he do it???”

Mara rose, still seeming a bit dazed; upon meeting Joey's eyes, she stumbled gratefully into his arms, where he gathered her to his chest in an almost crushing embrace. “I... didn't feel anything till the moment it happened... no warning....”

Joe Perry had already shaken off the strain and stood up, his face grim. “I don't give a fuck how he did it... the fact that he breached every fucking shield we put down is a disaster... he had her in a snare...”

“Which he hadn't tried before,” Joe Elliott added. “This... is serious....”

Steven's face was equally grim, as if faced with a task he did not want to perform. “Yes... too serious.” He looked to Sav with a deep expression of regret. “I think... we go for the last resort. And soon. I don't think we need to discuss it any further.”

Joey was alarmed as suddenly Mara began to tremble, then broke down into tears. “Are.... are you sure?”

Sav bit his lip, coming over to crouch before her as she stood in front of where Joey was seated, still in his arms. “Love.... I know you're asking that out of reflex.. but you know better... I know you enough to know that....”

“What the hell is going on?” Joey asked, more and more frightened now, his grip on Mara tightening.

~Sav.... I... please.... of everyone... I want to tell him myself... alone....~ Mara begged in the locked send. ~I need this... please...~

Sav threw a send to the other Master Senders, explaining Mara's request; at their reactions, he turned his attention back to her.

~We've got you shored up for the moment. But we're not going to have much time at all... an hour, if that. We can feel the hole in the shields... he's going to come back for you. Just... make the best of this.~ He rose then, stepping back from her.

“You have till I come back,” Sav said. “And that's... probably not going to be long.” He looked around at the others, and in unison, they teleported out, leaving the audible thrum of the live shield.

~Mara... what is going on... what the hell just happened...~ Joey's send was shaky, terrified.

~It was Braxis, Joey.... he... broke through everything the guys set up.... I'm not safe any more... we weren't sure if we should believe Arden... but it looks like he was right. Braxis had me in a mind snare... and he almost broke through to my soul....~

Joey shuddered, holding her closer than he thought possible. ~So what happens now?~

~I... the last resort we'd discussed was taking me to the only place where no kind of mental communication can reach you... a dreamroom. The thing is.... I have to go alone... only those strong enough to defend me would be allowed to know where it is and be able to find me.... and I'd have to stay there until a way to defeat Braxis entirely is found. And...~ She took a deep breath then, closing her eyes for a few moments, then opening them again to lock with his. ~They're taking me tonight. As soon as Sav comes back... I have to go. And I don't know when.... or if... I'll be back.~

Joey stared at her for a few moments, not sure that he'd comprehended what she'd said, then felt the emotion welling in him. ~But.... my god.... why all this? Why does Braxis want you this badly?~

Mara knew then, that it had gone on long enough. The one person she had hoped to one day have a chance to share her heart with, might now be out of her reach forever. She decided he deserved to know the truth.

~Joey... I... you can't tell another person this, not one. Not even the other guys in the band... no one.~

He nodded, his eyes glistening as he fought back the tears.

~I'm... not just a really powerful Guest. Well I am... but there's more to that. I... this place... Dreamview... was my dream. I created it.... and Ga-- Guardian... grasped onto it and made it real. But somewhere along the way, he missed a critical safeguard... and Braxis has been trying to get to this place ever since. Guardian brought me here thinking I'd be safe... and it's turned out that he's wrong.~

Joey tried to take it all in, but found himself too overwhelmed for a few moments. Finally, he cast all facts and truths aside. It wasn't what was important now.

~Mara... I.... fuck... this is so fucking unfair...~

~What do you mean?~ she asked, her own emotions rising to the surface now.

~I was coming here... to tell you that I was going to leave Carrie... I.... I'm fucking sick of sacrificing what I really want.... I was coming here to....~

He paused as the tears spilled from her eyes, her choking sobs screwing up her face -- and it was then that he realized the emotions in his send had spoken more than his stammering words ever could. ~I love you too, Joey,~ she sent back, her head falling to bury her face in his shoulder; he did the same, dampening her shirt and long hair with his tears.

~I waited too long... fuck... why did I let them push me back... why didn't I listen to my heart...~

~Why didn't I?~ she replied. ~If I'd just told you, even one of the times, during one of the rare days you were free...~

He pulled her onto his lap then, rocking her gently in his arms. Reaching up, he cradled the back of her head in one hand, tipping it up so he could look into her teary eyes with his own. He saw the mixture of nervousness and anticipation in her tearstained face, but decided he'd waited long enough.

Mara had dreamed of his kiss more times than she could count. There had been a few chances, on the rare days where they'd spent time alone, where they'd both fought the chemistry between them, both for their own reasons. But as Joey lowered his lips onto hers she made no attempt to resist, her hand reaching up to slip into his silky hair -- and found that even her best daydreams could not possibly have matched this moment.

They spent the waning minutes of their time together in each other's arms, kissing, taking in each other's faces, the feel of their bodies wrapped in an embrace both were certain would leave bruises. With no time to do more than share locksent promises of what would be -- they refused to believe there would be a never -- they tried to make up for two years of lost time. Their thoughts were of nothing but each other, emotions intertwining within their minds the only intimacy they could share as the hour grew short.

They both felt Sav's approach before he even materialized in the room, and both broke down anew into tears as he arrived. Torn, he went to them both, wrapping his arms around them in an attempt at comfort, tearing up himself. Finally, Sav received an urgent send, and slowly released them, looking down at Mara with an expression of deep regret.

~Mara.... it's time.~

She turned and defiantly gave Joey one more crushing hug, a passionate, hard kiss that he returned even through another round of sobbing. Sav had been afraid he'd have to pry her off of him and found he was nearly forced to, though she ultimately untangled from Joey's embrace at the touch of Sav's hands on her shoulders. Joey held fiercely onto her hand, sending intensely to her as she returned it in kind, both of them imprinting memories on each other's hearts.

~Mate.... you have to let her go...~ Sav said. ~You can't go.. and I can't tell you where she'll be.~

Sav knew that the vicious glare Joey shot him wasn't what it looked, and took no offense as Mara gently cupped Joey's hand in both of hers, sending something more before he finally reluctantly released it. She stepped back into Sav's embrace, keeping her eyes locked with Joey, and they shared one last declaration of love before the Master Sender's hum enveloped the room, and they winked out of sight.

Joey stared blankly at the space where they'd been for what felt like an eternity, then went back and replayed everything that had happened in his mind once again, trying to make sense of it all. His heart torn out of his chest, leaving him feeling hollow, he finally rose, unable to bear being in the room where her presence lingered any longer. Clearing his mind as best he could, he teleported back to his own flat.

He wasn't surprised to find Carrie there. They'd been planning -- or rather, she'd been planning -- for them to go out to the huge rock club in the Wing to see the warmup shows that always preceded a Circle. She was getting ready, just finishing her hair, as he entered, acting for all the world as if nothing had happened -- her usual sequence when she had exploded out of turn. She caught sight of him in the mirror and turned around, her eyes widening at his roughened appearance.

“What the hell happened to you? What's wrong? You've been crying,” she said, coming over, attempting to embrace him, and was startled by the vacant look in his eyes.

“She's gone,” he said simply. “She was in danger, and they took her.”

Carrie's face darkened as she realized who Joey was speaking of. “And I'm supposed to be upset as you about that?”

He angled his head down to meet her gaze then, and she was suitably unnerved by the coldness in his eyes.

~I don't really care how you feel about it. You don't matter to me... you never have. You're not who I've wanted... and I've wasted time trying to convince myself otherwise,~ he said, walking past her to sit on the bed as she pivoted, mouth agape, following his path and watching him sit down. He looked up at her again, eyes narrowing. ~Just go.~

She blinked. ~Just like that? Two years, and all you can say is 'go'?~

~I can say more if you really want me to, but there's no point in making it any more dramatic. I just want you to leave. I belong to Mara, and I have since the day I met her. And I always will.~

Carrie was stunned to silence, and stared at him for several minutes before finally beginning to conjure her things off to another room she'd begun to picture in her mind. She looked to him once more when she was done, her expression softening.

~I love you, you know,~ she said, her eyes tearing up a bit now. It was all an act, Joey knew -- he'd seen it a hundred times before, even if her love, such as it was, was the only truth within it all.

~I don't love you,~ he immediately returned. ~I never have. Just... just go.~ She broke down into tears then. Too distracted to teleport, she gathered up her purse and left the room; he looked up and willed the lock closed behind her.

He closed his eyes, replaying all the memories of Mara from the last two years over in his mind -- that first night in the Parlor at the jam, their forays into the Sweden dreamroom when things had gotten to be too much for them both, coffee and Swedish pastries at 2 am after one of the Lep/Europe shows. His heart flooded with regret, with anger at himself over not standing up for both himself and Mara. He wondered if the moment of weakness that had come when she had sensed what he was about to say, just before the attack, had caused the breach in her protection, and for a bit mentally beat himself up over that as well.

He finally settled on an image of her face that he liked best, tucking it into the place in his mind that he could retrieve it when he needed it. Still far more numb than he felt he really should be, he rose, going through the motions of a shower and a change into sleep clothing. He needed to rest... there was a Circle tomorrow. He had half a mind to let Guardian have a piece of his mind, though not in the Braxis kind of way, but knew that would possibly jeopardize the entire whole of Dreamview.

He climbed into bed, pulling the blankets over him, the quiet rhythm of a drenching autumn night's rain in the background. Turning on his side, he slipped one hand under his pillow to gather it up beneath his head, and furrowed his brow as he felt something small, round and cool to the touch. Grasping it, he pulled his hand out, opening it to see what was within.

He felt his heart sink further as he looked at the delicate gold ring in his palm, its deep purple star and tiny glittering diamonds catching the light from the table lamp beside the bed. He'd had it made especially for her, and even though she never said it out loud, he remembered the feel of her sends... she'd loved it, and had promised to always think of him when she looked down at it on her hand. But that was before they'd shared locksends, promises of what was to come, should they ever see each other again... before he'd let himself admit that he loved her, for fear of only losing her to whatever fate was keeping them apart. She had far more than what the ring could ever represent now... and it was his turn to remember. As it ring rested on his skin he felt the faint hum of energy coursing through it that hung about anything she'd willed from one place to another. She'd been wearing it when Sav had taken her out of the room -- it had been on the hand he'd been holding, been so painfully reluctant to let go.

Closing his hand around it, he pressed the fist to his heart. Finally he felt the tears come, and they carried him into a heavy-hearted sleep.

 

The room looked exactly like Mara's apartment, with an adjacent door that led to a replica of the Lounge -- or perhaps they were one and the same, having followed her here; she couldn't be quite sure. Even though her mind was numb, she randomly wondered to herself why she'd never thought of pairing up her two favorite places before.

The six men that had been her protectors from the time she'd entered Dreamview had accompanied her to the door, then inside, ushering her into the forced exile -- but not without a pause on her part that set her rooted to the floor. Sav felt her project something, but it wasn't a send -- more like a telekinetic feeling coupled with a teleport -- but she'd done it so quickly he couldn't block it, and hoped she hadn't tipped off anyone to where she was... or at least, one person in particular.

Each had expressed their regrets to her as they got her settled, but upon attempting to send to her, had found a curtain of sadness and despair so thick they'd taken a step back, most of them taking their leave when given. The feeling was that if too much regret and sympathy were piled on, it would transform her grief into retaliation.

Tommy and Frank had been the only two of the six reluctant to leave. They'd stayed nearby, sitting in the Lounge as Mara slept off the effects of the second healing Circle that had been administered upon getting her to the dreamroom. They remained silent, but Tommy kept leaning forward to peer into the apartment, his concern so thick Frankie could almost feel it.

~Something's not right. Something happened between the time we left her with Joey and now. She felt strong before this, and now she feels like she's gonna crack,~ Tommy sent worriedly.

~Dude... she is in here and doesn't even know when the hell she's ever going to be safe outside again. Hell, _we_ don't even know when _we'll_ be safe again. Shit's going down and getting worse, and I don't know how we're gonna make it.~

~We'll get there. That bastard is going to pay for what he's done,~ Tommy growled. He was about to continue the line of conversation when he heard Mara stir. Frankie stayed him with a hand as she sat up on the edge of the bed, apparently having been dreaming, wiping at her eyes and sniffling. Finally unable to hold back any more, Tommy rose and went into the apartment.

“Hey...” He sat down next to her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her, and she turned into his chest, sobbing again. He sent a flow of calming energy through her as Frank came into the room, sitting in a chair across from them.

~He finally came to me,~ she sent, the feel of it so deeply mournful Tommy felt himself welling with emotion. ~He came there to tell me he loved me... after all this time...~

The two men looked at each other, and the connection was made. Frank shook his head, mouthing the word “shit”, one hand clenching in anger at his dear friend's greatest dream being snatched from her.

~He didn't give up after all that time, sweetheart,~ Tommy sent reassuringly, reading the source of the fear in her send. ~I think he'll hang on now.~

She raised her head then, her face drawn from the last few hours of more stress than anyone Tommy had known, even himself, had been forced into in the span of just two hours. ~Can you tell him...~

Tommy shook his head. ~No honey... we can't tell him anything... we can't even give him messages from you. Anything we say or send could be picked up by Braxis... and if he finds this dreamroom...~

Mara laid her head on Tommy's shoulder, staring vacantly over at Frank, who had sat forward, peering back with concern of his own.

~I know it's not the same,~ Frank sent gently, ~But you won't be alone. We're allowed to come here, and keep you company. We'll need to still talk with you, get your take on whatever goes down that comes. After all... you're still the mastermind... you're too important to lose. That's why you're here... and the faster we can get this shit taken care of and get his ass blown out of the universe, the faster you can get out of here. But till then... we'll be here.~

Frank stood up then, coming to sit on the other side of her, sandwiching her between them both. Reaching around, she drew him to her as well and she lost herself in the embrace of two of her dearest friends, drawing from them the strength and hope that at this moment, she found so far out of reach for herself.

 

Sav sat numbly in his flat, willing away yet another tea that had gone cold, bringing forth a strong vodka in its place that he downed with a few quick gulps. He was miserable at having to deny his friend the one thing she'd wanted with all her heart, and just as miserable when he'd had to turn away Joey's pleas for permission to know where the dreamroom was. He knew Joey was well aware of the answer, but couldn't fault the man for trying. After all... the bloody Dark Mystic had sucked away both their dreams....

Sav started as it hit him. That was it... it had to be. Every time Mara had been directly attacked, she'd been in a situation where she was most happy. The moments that she'd forgotten everything else and let down even her outer guard... Braxis had honed in. Tommy had been a bonus the one time, but Sav now wondered if he'd been the main objective after all -- or if, as Joey had been this time, he was just an obstacle to be blocked on the way to his true target. The only time Braxis hadn't dared was the birthday party... probably because she was in the presence of far too many Master Senders there.

~The Protector's thoughts are correct. But do not blame yourself, for one does not always See when Looking.~

He spun around with a start in the direction of the send, and found Guardian curled on the same chair that he'd chosen the last time he'd appeared.

~Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you let us know so we could find a way to overcome it? How many more people have to suffer for your mistakes and oversights, you bloody cryptic bastard?~ Sav sent sharply.

Guardian appeared unmoved by Sav's tirade. ~It is the one thing that the Muse has not learned to face down,~ he said simply. ~That which takes from yours, takes from mine as well. Of this, there is no answer, only walls to keep at bay until the Way is found.~

~Did you keep her and Joey apart?~ he asked, wanting to know the truth about why both Joey and Mara had been made to suffer.

~Let not the heart cloud the Purpose. This was told to the One, and She heeded, until this night.~

Sav closed his eyes then, drawing in a deep breath. He knew then he could never tell Joey that his decision to come to Mara now, while there were holes in the shields, had cost her her freedom. Fighting back the sadness for both of them, he returned to the anger that fueled him now.

~If everything we come up with is eventually crushed, what the hell is left?~ Sav posed, glaring angrily at the little Spirit, any duty to be reverent in his presence thrown by the wayside.

~There will be not One, but Three,~ Guardian said then. ~They await, and will soon be Ready and Found. They will learn, and thus shall you. Hope lies with Three. Do not distrust those that seek to heal, for their sacrifice will not be in vain.~

And in less time than it took Sav to blink, Guardian was gone.

Sav focused on his empty glass, willing it to fill with another vodka. Downing it, he processed what little he'd just learned. Or was it next to nothing? He shook his head then as he felt his brain muddy up. There was still a world to be saved... but how?

He crawled up onto the bed then, flopping down, exhausted. He'd get nothing accomplished on the way drunk and too emotionally drained. One way or another, Braxis would pay for the pain he'd been causing this world, his home, and his friends... even if it was at his own hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**January 1991**

~Mara? It's Tommy, and Frankie. You decent?~

Mara was in the lounge of her dreamroom apartment, curled on the part of the huge sectional sofa that ran along under the high windows. She'd been watching the snow, taking a break from yet another elaborate drawing she'd been working on -- one of the only things she could do to pass the time these days, unless Tommy, Frankie, Joe or Sav came in and helped her conjure another door out of her flat to another dreamroom destination. She was hoping that the pair of guitarists had come to do so again, and rose, casting off the blankets to reveal her t-shirt and sweater underneath.

~Yeah I'm good, I'm in the Lounge.~

Tommy and Frankie came in then, and she could tell immediately something was wrong. Their faces were grim, and by the way both sat down, she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. Reaching out with her empathic abilities, she felt a heavy sadness, tinged with deep loss -- in fact, both men appeared to have been crying. Tommy reached out with open arms, beckoning with his fingers for her to come forward into his embrace.

~You're scaring me, Tommy... what's wrong?~ she said as he pulled her into a crushing hug.

~Sweetheart... we have.... some really horrible news...~ Tommy seemed haunted, a sense of foreboding in his own send. Before he could move further, he broke down again, prompting Frankie to come over and wrap his arms around them both, picking up the send.

~We told you how Steve had been having.... some problems lately,~ Frankie began. ~He'd been having similar episodes to Tommy's and we knew something was up. We'd been keeping him afloat with healing circles but... this morning...~ He paused, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes before continuing.

~Brittany and Joe woke up to Steve having what they thought was a horrible nightmare,~ Frank went on, with Tommy furiously scrubbing at his eyes with the back of one hand. ~He kept saying he couldn't breathe... and then he stopped, looked at them both with this blank stare... and faded out in a rainbow aura... Mara... Steve's a Spirit... he passed away in the Real World today...~

Mara hadn't grasped the words yet as she stared blankly at Frankie; if it hadn't been a send, she have thought it was a cruel joke. A few moments later, she burst into tears, sobbing into the shared embrace with the two men.

~Joe... and Sav... the guys... I want to see them...~

~They're both under heavy guarding right now... the whole band is. The hole this could create in their defenses would be an easy target for Braxis. They're in Aerosmith's suite and until they can all at least get things back together enough to be able to function, they're going to stay there. Sav wanted us to come and tell you, but he promised they'd come when they can,~ Frank told her, rubbing her back as she continued to sob. She felt Tommy's grief in the empathic waves, but noticed they were also laced with a heavy dose of fear. She looked up at him, reading the same emotions in his eyes.

~If... my asshole Real Self doesn't get his shit together.... what the fuck will happen...~ Tommy trailed off, his words catching with sobs in his throat.

~Don't think that way,~ Mara implored him, sobbing hard at the thought. ~Just... hang on... maybe he'll see it.. and learn... I don't know... in the end, we can't do anything about what they do...~

~But until we kick Braxis' ass... the Spirits can't stay tangible. They're the easiest to grab as far as souls, because that's all they are now,~ Frank said. ~So.. anyone we lose... can't come back... only when the power from a Circle is the strongest, and not for very long...~

Mara felt herself feeling more afraid as he spoke. ~Just stop it! Stop worrying about something that hasn't happened. Tommy will be fine... we just.... we have to... recover from this somehow...~

Both men sighed, still holding her close as they fought to calm. Mara drew within, settling her own mind, then sending a flow of calming energy through the both of them, their own minds too scrambled to heal themselves. Once calmed, they sat in silence for quite some time, eventually all turning to watch the snow fall outside, until twilight turned it a deep blue with shadows of purple. Finally, she sent again, quietly, still holding their hands as they sat together.

~I wish I could be there for them now.~ Her send was laced with grief. ~When the fuck is this going to end?~

~All six of us... well, Guardian has taken to calling us the Protectors... have gotten visits from him. He keeps babbling about the Three, and that there will be three people who bring hope. I have no idea what he's talking about. The last person that got brought in was Sav's Guest, Ariana, but that wasn't quite official,~ Frankie said. ~Sav bucked all tradition to Go Out on his own once he felt her slipping in the Real World. Guardian keeps saying that there will be more brought in, but so far it hasn't happened. To tell the truth, I'm getting sick of the cryptic little shit. Tell us what the fuck's going on, at least. I'm sick of trying to figure out riddles.~

~He probably can't find me, which is just as well,~ Mara sent bitterly. ~Personally I still want to drop kick the little fuck...~ Frank sighed hard at the pained feel to Mara's send. At her continued insistence, even though he was unable to reciprocate to Joey, Frank kept Mara in the loop about how he was doing -- which hadn't been especially well. He'd immersed himself in work surrounding the band's newest album, which was set to come out toward the end of the year. He was seldom seen outside of Circles, and when he was spotted, it was because of the coaxing of the bandmate accompanying him. Not that Joey hadn't tried to get Frank or Tommy to relent and tell him where Mara was -- something that Frank couldn't find it in his heart to blame him for. Unbeknownst to the other five Protectors, Frank had kept and relayed lock-sent messages -- taken while he stood before Joey as Joey recited them, recording the visual as well as the aural -- and then lock sent them to Mara. It had been her saving grace, the closest she could get to the one person that meant more to her than perhaps anyone else in Dreamview. His only regret was that he couldn't return the favor -- any stored knowledge about Mara shared outside the dreamroom could prove fatal if Braxis were to somehow stumble across the messages as they were being relayed. He was perhaps most amused by the fact that somewhere along the way before she'd gone into her exile, Joey must have lock sent to her an understanding of Swedish, as the content messages remained, for all intents and purposes, private, as Joey sent them in his native tongue. Frank had been surprised to find that Mara understood them completely.

~...Earth to Frankie.~

Frank blinked, not having realized he'd been so far deep into his own thoughts. Looking down at Mara, he laughed softly. ~Sorry, got lost for a few minutes there. What's up?~

~I was just asking you both if you felt like jamming or something. I need to occupy my head, and that's not going to happen if you both leave.~

~Sure, sweetheart, we can stay as long as you want,~ Frank nodded as Tommy concurred, conjuring up their guitars and a bottle of wine for the three to share. Mara added in a liberal sprinkling of candles around the room as the last light outside was swallowed by the winter night.

 

Joe Perry emerged from the door in Aerosmith's suite that temporarily led directly to that of Def Leppard's, which had been moved into the aura of protection that the presence of the two High Master Senders of Dreamview provided. The events of the last day had made him crave a drink of his own, an irony he did not miss. Of all the losses this place could suffer, seeing one of their own go down via something he himself had fought through, was almost more than he could bear. Joe at once felt accomplished in his own sobriety, and a sense of guilt for surviving when another, younger than he, had not.

Steven Tyler was curled on one of the couches, staring vacantly into the purple lava lamp that was its centerpiece, until Perry's approach diverted his attention.

~How are they doing?~ Steven asked Joe as he watched his guitarist and longtime friend sit down with a heavy thud, sighing equally as hard.

~As to be expected. They're all still in shock. We have the MS's going in to shore them up but I wish we had more dominant Healers. Brian Wheat is moderate at best, and I hate to see that new kid taking all the load,~ Joe said.

~Teddy Cook? The kid that's with Dio right now?~ Steven asked. ~Yeah he's good, don't know where the hell that came from but he practically walked in with those powers. What a way to get your hazing done, right? He's only been here what, six months or so?~

~Yeah, and really only in the Big Guns area because he's under Dio's wing. But he's jumping in like a seasoned vet. Once this blows over I'm gonna talk to him about feeling out other people here to see if there's any potentials he can help us develop. We really could use it,~ Perry added.

~The Circle tonight will be lacking without Joe and Sav especially, but they're in no condition to help. But we gotta keep shit strong, because Braxis will look for something like this. I'll feel better once we got it all pinned down after that happens.~ Steven took a long drink of the sparkling water he'd become accustomed to; he as well had felt the pull of his old vices, and had in turn linked up with Joe to keep each other on the level. ~How's that girl Sav is Hosting doing? She holding up all right?~

~Mm... pulled me aside and asked me if I was having... the urge to slip too. I was honest,~ Perry replied. ~I took her into Sav's room where the others couldn't see and gave her a boost. And no, that's not what it sounds like,~ he added when Steve gave him a raised eyebrow. ~I gave her a hit of strength. I'll be damned if another one of us goes down from the same thing you know? I'm keeping an eye on Skeoch too but I think he's okay. He and Frankie went to break the news to Mara.~

Steven shook his head sadly, as he always seemed to at the mention of Dreamview's sequestered Creator. ~Poor girl's gonna come out into a totally different world. I hope we get this shit sorted out soon or she's gonna be 40 before that happens. I expect the attacks to step up after this though,~ he asserted. ~We gotta be on our guard. I just hope this goddamn prophecy Guardian has been throwing around comes to pass soon, because we all can't take too much more of this.~

 

Ariana Richardson had always thought that it would be her that would fall victim to the Real World vices that had caused her to be brought into Dreamview. They had all been aware of Steve's addiction to alcohol, but somehow the gentle guitarist had seemed indestructible. Now, as she sat in the room that had been adjacent to Sav's since he'd first brought her in after basically rescuing her from herself, she too felt the same sense of what Joe Perry had called “survivor's guilt”. How could a man with such amazing talent, with so much to live for, let it all slip away? She wiped a tear from her eye as she mulled the thought over in her head.

She'd known Sav since the pair had been children, living across the street from each other in Sheffield, her most vivid memories of a mid-teenage boy with long hair carrying a bass off to wherever the band he swore would one day be famous rehearsed. She'd been 10 then, he 15.They'd lost touch over the years as his career had taken off, but it had been one fateful Christmas Eve in 1989 that had brought them to cross paths again.

The holidays had always been the most rough for Ariana... it reminded her too much of her childhood, or what there was of it. Her father had abandoned them when she was so young she hadn't even known him, and her mother worked to raise her only child alone, leaving her with who she thought to be a trustworthy family friend. The friend was... but her husband hadn't been. As a result the child grew up to abuses she knew nothing better about... and by the age of 12, had begun experimenting with alcohol to escape. By 16, she'd already dropped out of school and run away, been in several halfway houses, then as she had gotten older, arrested. She finally was shunned by her mother when she came of age at 18, thrown out on a snowy Christmas Eve when she'd showed up at her house, begging for money -- which her mother knew was for another fix.

She'd been doing what she could to survive, and for the next seven years would rely on stripping and hooking to make money, bouncing from one hostel or halfway house to another, spending what little money she didn't spend on cocaine or alcohol on the skimpy clothing that was interchangeable for her two professions. She'd been standing outside a bar in London on Christmas Eve, having just bought and done her fix for the night and casing potential customers, when she'd heard her name called. She would forever remember the mortifying embarrassment when she turned toward the sound of the voice and realized Sav had recognized her. He had been devastated, eyes filled with tears, as he asked her what the hell she'd been doing with her life. He'd taken her to his home some distance away in Sheffield, and she'd felt even more like the cheap whore she'd become as she walked into the expensive dwelling, their two different life paths agonizingly apparent.

In the Real World, he'd gone on to pay for her rehab stay, and her schooling while she was in treatment. She finished out her secondary education, and had subsequently been helped to find a job, a flat, and a new life. But his Dream Self watched from afar, and knew what needed to be done. In what Ariana had first thought to be a withdrawal hallucination he'd come through the telly as she'd been watching a music program the band's videos were being featured on, to grasp the one bit of her that was left -- the one tiny spark of hope he had sensed in her -- here, to be healed, to come into her own. The relationship had been wholly platonic -- Ariana was nowhere near ready to share her body, let alone her heart, with anyone else. But she'd been determined to stay on the straight and narrow, and had done well -- until now. The stress was causing small cracks in the armor, and she was thankful for the presence of Tyler and Perry, who had become mentors to her, and Teddy, the quiet Master Healer who had guided her through most of her healing.

In fact, she felt the weight of the sadness in the room far more than it seemed she should be. It was as if she could almost read the patterns of each individual in the room. Joe and Brittany's loss of a lover and best friend, with Joe Elliott feeling the loss that much more desperately for having been friends with Steve since childhood. Brittany shared the same emptiness, along with the loss of the physical aspects of her link to Steve. The remaining members of the band held varying degrees of anger and loss, with Phil also harboring a serious sense of guilt as well -- he himself had gone sober quite some time back, and thus had left Steve without his chief drinking partner. He now felt he played some inadvertent part in his friend's downward spiral. Rick had been showing signs of cracking under the weight of repressed issues never dealt with from the loss of his arm, and this had compounded that distress.

And her dear friend Sav... held the overwhelming sadness of someone who was having a severe sense of deja vu. He'd told Ariana about his perceived failure in protecting Mara, and how he was getting more and more tired of losing friends, seeing those around him suffer, having to fear for themselves on a daily basis. She worried about him the most... of all of them, she felt he was the next to crack.

She suddenly began to feel as if she were trapped in the room, the crippling mantle of loss weighing entirely too heavy on her. Fighting back the impulse to conjure herself a glass of wine -- she dared not allow herself any slips just yet, as her healing was not quite done -- she rose, making her way out the door to Aerosmith's suite. Finding no one in the living room area, she paused, eying the door that led out to the rest of the Wing.

~Don't do it. None of us are safe right now.~ Sav's voice slipped into her head, his Master Sender's energy wrapping around her as it had every time he felt her on the verge of slipping. ~If you walk out that door, you're out of the range of the shields, and you're a target. We can't afford another Arden here. Not now.~

She sighed then, and turned around, heading back into Lep's suite. She made her way to Sav's door, slipping in and closing it behind her. He was lying on the bed, hair still damp from a shower, in sweatpants and a tank top.

~How did you know I tried to leave?~ she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and angling her head to look down at him.

~The Toxic Twins have this place set up with alarms. If any of us try to leave everyone knows. It's that important that we stay in here,~ he reminded her.

~I guess I didn't grasp it quite that well,~ she replied. ~I'm starting to feel very caged up here.~

~We'll probably be safer after the Circle tonight. I thought I heard the Aero boys leaving for it. We'll feel it when it kicks up, and we'll take it from there.~

 

The night's emergency Circle was a solemn affair, with the members of Def Leppard conspicuous by their absence. Every Resident and Guest in the Rock Wing had heard about Steve, and as such the normal magical links were infused with deep emotion.

It came as a surprise that Guardian had allowed a few new Residents into Dreamview: the members of Slaughter, Tyketto, Firehouse, and Nelson, the latter of which was a band fronted by the twin sons of the legendary performer Rick Nelson. Of all of those inducted in, however, Matthew and Gunnar were probably the most logical. The video for the title track of their song _After The Rain_ featured the twins coming to life in a poster and drawing a teenager who wished to escape his arguing parents through the poster into another dimension -- which in Guardian's mind classified them as Believers, the most desirable position for any Resident or potential Guest. Believers had no hesitation whatsoever about being brought into Dreamview, and were usually bestowed gifts rather quickly.

Though Steven and Joe Perry were still concerned for the members of Def Leppard, and not completely over their own shock and grief, the pair put on their game faces and welcomed in the newest Residents, showing them around and getting them situated in suites. While the members of Tyketto, Slaughter and Firehouse held a bit of awe over their surroundings, Matthew and Gunnar settled in almost immediately, excited to be there and eager to explore. They and their bandmates went their separate ways, hoping to seek out friends or those who might have influenced them over the years.

Matthew had returned the Parlor after their tour of the Wing and the newbie briefing, and then had wandered over to a table laden with various kinds of food. He was about to pick up an apple when he looked up and saw someone sitting across the room on the couch by the windows, staring out into the snowy night. Getting the sense for some unexplained reason that the man was deeply saddened or distressed, Matthew took leave of the table and walked over, still a bit in awe in general as he recognized Joey Tempest.

“Hi, um... I'm Matthew... anyone sitting here?” he asked, at which Joey raised his head to look up at the younger man. Matthew took note of the deeply saddened expression on Joey's face as he motioned with a hand for Matthew to sit.

“You okay?” Matthew asked, frowning as he seemed to almost feel a deep despair from Joey even though the Swede hadn't spoken a word yet. Joey had folded his arms on the top of the back of the couch, resting his chin on them and staring distantly out at the snow. ~No,~ he sent, and Matthew was startled at first by the fact he could hear the send, and by the confirmation of the heavy feel of sadness in it. Following the overwhelming instinct -- one that Joe Perry had assured he and Gunnar that, as Believers, they'd probably have -- Matthew sent his response as if he'd been doing so all his life.

~You need to talk about it? I mean... I know we don't know each other but sometimes an impartial ear is better, you know?~ he offered to Joey, who tipped his head to rest the side of it on his folded arms, his face toward Matthew.

~I have to Host. I... I don't want to,~ Joey said, and Matthew was almost certain that Joey was going to break down in tears. Hell, from the feel of the send Matthew himself wanted to cry.

~But I thought that's a good thing?~ Matthew asked, and felt awful when Joey closed his eyes, sighing hard and shaking his head negatively.

~There's... someone I'm waiting for... I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through this again...~ Joey raised his head, turning it away from Matthew to wipe at his eyes, then turning back with a valiant attempt at maintaining his composure. ~I can't talk too much about why just... It's not supposed to be this way.~

Matthew reached over and laid a hand on Joey's shoulder, an intense need to do something to comfort the distraught singer overwhelming. ~Maybe it won't turn out too bad, she might be nice... sometimes waiting for someone just ends up being not worth it you know?~

Joey shook his head, closing his eyes; Matthew felt a surge through the hand on Joey's shoulder that felt like anger laced with loss, and knew he'd probably said the wrong thing. The feeling receded as Joey leveled his emotions, slowly opening his eyes.

~Look... I know you're trying to help but... you have no idea. If I could explain it to you I would but I don't know how much I can say right now. Just... trust me when I say it's not just some crush. It goes deeper than that.~ He was about to continue when he felt a surge of calming energy, which took him so by surprise it took a few moments to realize it had come from Matthew's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the other man as he calmed in response to the magic, and blinked as Matthew suddenly withdrew his hand as it subsided, staring down at it.

~You're a healer? Already? Didn't you just come in a few hours ago?~ Joey asked.

~I... well... My brother and I are Believers...~ Matthew was about to continue when Joey raised a hand to stop him.

~That explains everything.~ Joey's eyes narrowed and Matthew felt a sudden intensity rise in the quiet Swede's demeanor, one heavily laced with warning. ~If I were you... I'd keep close to Perry and Tyler. If the both of you are that powerful... you could be a target. Trust me on this. I can't tell you why I know this, but just... be careful. Very careful.~

The intensity of the words made Matthew shudder. ~O...okay... I will. I mean... we were told about this Braxis but... I didn't realize it was that serious.~

Joey slowly rose then; Matthew could feel that the other man's emotions were becoming far too heated and conflicted for the conversation to continue. Again Joey's eyes narrowed as the air hummed with the gathering energy that preceded a teleport. ~Like I said,~ Joey reiterated, ~You have no idea.~

And he 'ported out of the room, leaving Matthew with quite a lot to ponder for someone who'd only been in Dreamview less than a quarter of a day. The parlor was empty at the moment, and considering all he'd learned in the past ten minutes, he was suitably unnerved. Closing his eyes, he decided to see if Gunnar had realized any of his abilities yet.

~Gunn. Can you hear me?~

~Loud and clear Foxtrot,~ came the immediate reply. ~This shit's pretty cool.~ Matthew felt the sudden stop in Gunnar's send, and the feel of it as it resumed was of concern. ~You feel scared. What's wrong?~

~Um... I have some stuff to tell you. Let me come there. I'm beginning to wonder what we've gotten ourselves into,~ Matthew informed him. Rising to his feet, he closed his eyes again, picturing his brother in his mind. He felt the momentary freefall-like sensation and upon opening his eyes, found himself in the replica of his and Gunnar's home that they'd created as their living space.

~Tyler told us that we'd be good at everything but I didn't think it would happen this fast,~ Gunnar said. ~Are you feeling people's emotions and stuff? It's kind of freaking me out.~ Matthew nodded, then quickly relayed the events in the parlor with Joey as his answer.

~What do you think he means by being careful? Do you think we're in danger here?~ Gunnar asked, and Matthew felt an intense protectiveness wrap around him as Gunnar worried for his twin.

~Joey said we could be a target, so I'm thinking as much. I think we need to find out what they haven't told us about this Braxis,~ Matthew said.

 

Frank had left Tommy with Mara in the dreamroom to catch up on what the Circle had brought about. He felt rather out of the loop for having not attended, but Steven and Joe felt that they could do without the co-Master Senders for the moment, placing more importance on taking care of Mara. He was about to open the door to his apartment when a shimmer in the hallway to his right caught his attention, and he found Joey standing there. His empathic abilities kicked in and he felt the aura of sadness around Joey even before he spoke.

~I have to tell Mara something... and I... need you to tell me what she says back,~ Joey said, the send almost desperate.

~Hey man.. what happened?~ Frank said, walking over to lay a hand on Joey's shoulder and send some calming energy through him as he walked him into the room, shutting the door and wrapping the place in shields as he did when he was going to help Joey with a lock sent message. He was surprised as Joey sat down, allowing his emotions to spill over into tears.

~Fucking Guardian chose me to Host again!~ Joey's send was full of anger and bitterness, and Frank felt his heart sink with sympathy. Why was Guardian putting the poor guy through this now? ~I... I need to tell her.... and I need to know what she says... I just.. I can't do this without it...~

Frank was immediately torn. Of all the things that shouldn't be kept from Mara now, this was probably the biggest. Relaying the message was not a problem... but he knew that Joey needed Mara's words of reassurance. Wracking his brain, he tried to think of some way that he could bring a lock-send back... and got the answer.

~Okay listen. I can do this... But in order to give you the message from her, you have to come with me to a dreamroom where no one and nothing can reach us by sending. I'll make the room once, and it will be gone after that. It's the only way I can think of that it would be safe. But... I can't promise I can ever do it again. Fair enough?~

Joey nodded. ~I don't know why we didn't think of this before...~

~I know... but I just... I can't even take a chance of doing it too much. It's dangerous enough for you to carry the lock-send out the door of the dreamroom. I might actually have her go into one of the nested dreamrooms for extra safety, so the lock-send has a false idea of her location. It's just... so dangerous...~

Nodding again, Joey ran a hand through his hair. ~I just... let's get this over with... not that... I want to break her heart like this...~

Frank sighed hard. ~I don't know... I somehow think she'll understand. I mean... we're kinda obligated to indulge the fantasies of the Guests... you gotta do what you gotta do, you know?~

~But... I wanted to be faithful to her... this isn't fucking fair,~ Joey growled, clenching one hand into a fist.

~Just... tell her what you need to, and we'll take it from there, okay?~ Frank reached over and laid a hand on Joey again, calming him and helping him to sort out what he needed to say in his head. Finally, Frank locked with Joey, finding it difficult to steel himself against the flood of emotion in the send and Joey's heartbroken tears. Frank knew it was the wrong time to admit it but he was starting to get a grasp on Swedish, and caught some of what Joey was saying, feeling intrusive as a result. He wrapped the lock-send in a myriad of shields, and helped calm Joey once more.

~I'll meet you back here in a bit. Stay in here where there's shields, since you're upset now. I'll be back soon,~ Frank instructed. After a last check to make sure Joey was all right, he 'ported out, ending up in the heavily concealed offshoot of the main dreamroom corridor, in front of the a door that no one knew was there. Entering, he found the apartment dark, with Tommy asleep on the couch in the Lounge, and Mara asleep in her bed. Slipping over quietly to sit on the edge at her hip, Frank gently sent to her. ~Mara... wake up...~

She opened her eyes, smiling sleepily at Frank. ~Hey... what's up?~ She looked back behind her as Tommy came out of the Lounge, yawning, having sensed Frank's return.

~I... need you to come with me for a minute,~ Frank sent to both of them. ~I... have something to tell you but it's private.~ Tommy shot him a concerned glance, but Frank in return gave him a wordless send with a reassuring feel. Tommy retreated to the Lounge again, and Frank took Mara out the “door” of her apartment to another, nondescript dreamroom he conjured on the spot, sealing the door behind him.

~What is this?~ Mara asked. ~What's wrong?~

~Joey.... gave me a message... and he needs you to answer him. I am taking the hugest risk I could possibly be taking right now but... he needs to hear your words. I'm going to take him to a dreamroom to give him your message but.... this is important. Just...~ He took Mara's hands then, squeezing them tightly. ~Just let me send this to you.~

Mara nodded then, and entered into the lock-send with Frank. He'd gotten used to the surge of longing he'd feel from her every time she saw his face in the message, and his heart broke as he felt her own fall to her knees at Joey's news. When the lock-send ended, Frank pulled her to him, holding her close as she sobbed quietly. When she'd calmed and become far too unnervingly quiet, he finally spoke.

~You okay sweetheart?~ he asked, dreading the answer, which took a few minutes to be delivered.

~Yeah... I just... hope there's some method to Guardian's madness for doing this to him. I trust Joey to his word that he'll ultimately stay true to me... but he'll have to carry this out. It's pretty much been the story of our lives thus far, why stop now?~ Mara spat bitterly.

Frank sighed in response. ~Yeah... good point. Well... calm yourself as best you can and let's get this back to him... I don't want to keep him waiting too long.~

 

Joey had dozed off on a couch in Frank's loft as a result of the calming energy Frank had sent through him, and blinked awake at Frank's return. Standing up, the two men locked into a shared teleport and emerged into the dreamroom corridor, where Frank quickly led Joey inside. The room was simple and Joey snorted ironically as he sat down in one of the two lone chairs.

~Looks like an interrogation room,~ he noted.

~It's all I could think of right now,~ Frank half-laughed. ~Okay so... you ready for this man?~

Joey drew in a deep breath. ~To see her... more than ready. Not so much for what she has to say.~

Frank chose not to expand on what he knew, only to instead lock minds with Joey. Joey cringed at the weight of heavy shields, having to adjust his bearings as the image of Mara, in a room exactly like theirs, flickered to full in both their minds. Frank felt the surge of longing and pain in Joey's emotions as the message began, and fought to keep his composure as continuing storm that ran through Joey nearly assaulted him. Joey was reluctant to let go of the lock-send, and Frank in turn wrapped it in mental armor before putting into place in Joey's mind, then withdrawing the link.

~If you need to run that over again, only do it in a dreamroom. Don't crack it open anywhere else,~ Frank warned.

Joey nodded, still slightly dazed from the heavy toll the message and its safeguards had taken on him. Frank once again healed him, and felt sympathetic as Joey looked at him with resigned eyes.

~You feel any better about all of this?~ Frank asked hopefully.

~As well as I can, I suppose. Though she's right... it's not all that different from all the other times she's watched from afar... it's just... not fair that I have to do this again now that I've given her my heart,~ Joey sighed.

~Hey... she told you to do what you gotta do. Somehow or other, this girl you're bringing in is important. Get her here, hang in there as best you can... and just try not to fall in love in the process.~

Frank realized at the angry feel around Joey in response to that statement that he'd probably said the wrong thing. The Swede's face darkened with a look of stoic determination.

~I'm already in love, and it's not with whoever this woman's going to be,~ Joey shot back. ~Once I do whatever Guardian is pushing me into now, this woman is going to have to find her own way. I just hope that in the end, my reward is the one I really love. If not, there's going to be hell to pay.~

 

With the previous Circle having lacked four of its major Master Senders, the shields it had reinforced didn't last very long. For a short time, the Master Senders got by without Joe and Sav's presence, but it made having a Circle nearly every other day necessary, which proved to be far too taxing on the Residents. Finally, nearly a month after the Spirit-crossing of Steve, the members of Def Leppard were allowed to return to the general populace of Dreamview on Joe and Sav's insistence. Despite their still-grieving state, the pair knew that they were needed and refused to let holes grow in the shields due to their continued absence.

The weakened shields had postponed Joey's Hosting duties, a fact that he was more than happy about. Instead, he'd watched her from afar, getting a handle on who she was. The young woman was a devoted fan of the band from the _Final Countdown_ days, but had apparently been continually passed over, despite even having met Joey in the Real World during the _Out Of This World_ tour. Her ardent fandom, Joey knew, would be a problem once she was brought in -- he'd dealt with the clingy ones before, and it had never been fun.

The first Circle in February was a somber affair, but the renewed pangs of grief brought about by the reinstatement of Def Leppard's presence were channeled into making the shields whole and strong again. Once again Joey was Summoned -- a first, as no one was ever Chosen more than once, even if they waited to bring in their Guest. As such he was ushered to Joe and Steven's suite as soon as the Circle was over, to be allowed to Go Out and retrieve the woman he'd been watching from afar for the last month, an Irish model by the name of Paige Harland.

Under the heavy guard of the Circle of Protectors, Joey stepped through the portal that was opened, coming through from a poster taken from a magazine on Paige's wall. The 23-year-old was startled at first, but then overjoyed and took little time to be receptive to Joey's invitation -- a reaction signaling her as being a Believer on some level. Taking her hand, Joey walked her into the room, the portal closing behind them. It took several minutes for the poor girl to get her bearings after emerging into a roomful of rock stars, but soon things were sorted out and she was quite happy to be in what she had almost immediately begun to call her new home.

After a bit more of a briefing, Joey took his new Guest on a tour of the house, much like the one he'd received upon being brought in. The pair stopped in the Parlor, where the usual post-Circle party food and drink was set out, a few people lingering in the room that hadn't yet gone to the post-Circle concert. He sat down with her by the fireplace, with Paige choosing a cozy loveseat and tugging him down by the hand to sit with her. She slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, staring into the flames.

“This is the best dream I could have ever hoped for,” she smiled, tipping her head up to look at him. “I still can't believe it's you.”

_Neither can I,_ Joey thought to himself sadly. “Everyone's pretty much in awe when they first come here. You'll get used to it,” he said, then paused at her gleeful smile. “What is it?”

“I have always loved your accent,” she giggled. “I don't know, I guess I'm still wrapping my head around this.” She slipped her other arm around him, palm pressing gently into his back as her hand moved up to tangle fingers in his hair. Inwardly, he fought the urge to admit to himself that being held again wasn't so bad, even as he reflexively wrapped an arm around her shoulders in return. The smile of amusement that crossed his lips, however, was genuine.

“Well yours is nice as well,” he replied. “I've always found Irish accents kind of musical. Very pretty to listen to.”

Paige grinned, her eyes sparking. “I can say whatever you want to hear,” she affirmed. “Anything for you, love.”

He was about to reply when she unexpectedly raised her head and leaned in to trap his mouth in a deep kiss, the hand tangled in the ends of his hair slipping up to cradle his head. His first impulse was to back away in surprise, but her insistence kept him where he was, though he at first didn't quite return it. Before long however, as her body pressed closer into his, he found himself responding in kind. As she finally broke off the kiss, her head drawing back slowly, he felt a breath catch in his throat at her smoldering dark eyes and playfully inviting smile.

“I should really... thank you properly for bringing me here, you know,” she said, her voice soft as she raised her other hand to trace a fingertip over his lips, that trailed down to draw a small circle over his chest. “What do you think?”

He gazed back at her, his body responding unbidden, his head keeping him rooted into place. Drawing inward, hoping she wouldn't notice, he repeated to himself the words Mara had told him, unable to reach into the lock-sent message to hear her speak them herself. _I forgive you even if there's no reason to,_ she'd sent, and by doing so, he knew they weren't shallow words of comfort. _Do what you have to do._

“Are you all right, love?” Paige asked him, and he blinked out of the daydream.

“Yes... yes, I'm fine,” he said, his voice soft, thick with emotion that wasn't meant for her but was taken as such, as indicated by her seductive smile. “Let's... go somewhere more private.”

She flashed him a megawatt smile and rose, taking his hand; he gathered himself for the teleport but barely had time as her eager emotions took over, winking them into her flat. He found himself wrapped in her embrace before he had time to get his bearings and the result sent them both tumbling in a tangle of limbs onto the bed. Her insistence won over his senses and he just as quickly lost them to her, drawing his heart deep within and letting his body take on control of the night.

He awoke much later, the faint gray light of dawn filtering in through the curtains; he could tell by the way the light played that it was probably snowing outside. He felt Paige's head resting on his bared chest, but made no attempt to wrap his arms around her. Staring at the ceiling, he checked again to make sure his heart was locked deep within himself, resolving that his body was the only thing he would give to this woman, and begrudgingly at that. He only hoped he could keep up the ruse long enough to fulfill whatever plan Guardian had -- without breaking Paige's heart in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spring 1991**

Very slowly, things had begun to return to being as normal as possible around the Rock Wing. The small surge of new Residents that had begun in the winter continued, with the Circle this night bringing in a band by the name of Harem Scarem, who had exploded in popularity in their native Canada via the placement of some of the songs from their debut album on a popular television show called “Degrassi High School”.

Matthew and Gunnar, along with the other members of their band, had finally been allowed to participate in a Circle now that their powers as Master Healers had come to the fore. The role of Master Sender of the band, however, had fallen upon their drummer, Bobby Rock. Teddy had been overjoyed to find that he now had some companions to help him with the many healing duties that abounded in Dreamview, and the trio had become well known despite the fact that Teddy especially had very little prominence in the Real World.

Matthew and Gunnar sat in the Parlor now, debating on whether or not they wanted to join in on the post-Circle jam. They'd found some ambivalence to their presence, with their music straddling a line between rock and pop, and as such had been having a slightly more difficult time fitting in. It was this reason that the pair were all the more surprised when they were approached by Def Leppard's singer, Joe Elliott, and his Guest-turned-permanent-Resident, Brittany.

~Mind if we have a seat here?~ Joe asked the twins, and they immediately agreed. As Brittany sat with Joe, pressing close to him, Matthew felt the still-haunted aura hanging around her. Joe seemed stronger, but it could very well have been a product of his Master Sender strength as well. They sat in a nearly awkward silence for a few long moments, with Joe appearing to confer with Brittany. She nodded to him, and then turned to the twins.

~There's something... we wanted to tell you about,~ she began. ~We didn't realize exactly who you were until a few days ago... but...~ Brittany hesitated, as if searching for the correct words. ~I thought you should know that there's a way to see your father, even if it's only for a very short time.~

Matthew and Gunnar felt the same surge of elation from each other at her words, with Gunnar being the first to recover from the surprising news. ~What? How? Are you serious?~

~There is a whole Wing of Spirits here,~ Joe picked up. ~But the thing is, right now, they're staying very guarded. Before Braxis, they were able to be tangible just like us, though they won't evolve or grow or change any more from how they were the moment they passed on in the Real World. But... as of right now, they are only in tangible form for about twenty-four to forty-eight hours, depending on how strong the Circle was. But in that time... you can talk to anyone who would have been here in Dreamview that's passed. They just have to be summoned, through conjuring thought, and they'll appear to you.~

~Steve started appearing to us about two Circles back,~ Brittany added. ~He was actually the one who told me that the Spirits had brought your father in upon finding out that you were here. This place is so new, they're kind of backtracking, and the Spirits from before the time of DV's creation are getting added as their presence becomes warranted. Steve told us your father wanted to see you both.~

The twins were having a very hard time keeping their emotions in check. ~So... how do we do this, exactly?~ Matthew asked again, almost skeptical that a wish they'd had for many years could be so easy to attain.

~Just go to somewhere private, like your apartment,~ Brittany said. ~Or somewhere quiet, away from the normal activity of the House. Then just think of him or evoke his image in some way, with a song or a story... and he'll find you.~

The twins nodded their understanding, and Joe held back a soft smile at the feel of the nervous energy surrounding them both as they became eager to be off. ~Just remember... when he says he has to go, that's it. Sometimes they don't stay very long at all, though they can if they really want to. But Spirits are completely free... and no one can really control them. Take whatever you can get and treasure it... because we have no idea when, or if, we'll ever be able to have them back as they should be,~ Joe noted.

Matthew and Gunnar both nodded, then thanked Joe and Brittany with an almost absent air, their minds already swirling with the possibility before them. Teleporting back to their home space, they sat down in the living room, grasping hands and using their healing powers to calm themselves.

~I... don't think I'll even know where to start if this works,~ Matthew sent, eyes already welling up with tears.

~Just focus...we'll figure that out when we get him here,~ Gunnar said, trying to keep his brother calm even as his own heart was leaping out of his chest. They closed their eyes, evoking all the memories of their father that they could, the tears coming unbidden as they always did. It had been six years, but the loss, when brought to the surface, was still fresh. They found themselves embracing within the lock-sent memories, holding onto each other for strength and calling each other's Soul Names to draw out support in their grief.

~It's all right boys... I'm still watching over you.~

Their heads snapped up in unison, tear-filled eyes blurry until both twins scrubbed at them with the backs of their hands. Despite the knowledge of what they'd been trying to do, it still took a moment for the presence of their father, Rick, to register in their minds. He stood before them, dressed in the casual clothes they'd remembered him best wearing, exactly as he'd looked on the last day they'd seen him alive. The air around Rick hummed, a rainbow aura shimmering in outline around his figure. The twins moved apart and Rick sat between them, wrapping them in an embrace as their tears came anew.

Most of what followed was what Matthew and Gunnar would later liken to a dam bursting. A myriad of emotions, questions, thoughts, fears... all the things that they'd both wished they could turn to their father for in the years since his death came to the fore, until both realized they were wasting precious time on the past when there was so little time to be had now. Rick indulged them, having expected such a reaction from them both.

Gunnar raised his head to say something more when suddenly, the very real physical presence of his father began to fade. Matthew shot Gunnar a terrified glance and as Rick's form returned to tangible, they wrapped their arms tightly around him.

~No... god it's too soon!~ Matthew cried, but Rick looked over at him with a calm expression.

~I'm pretty new here, son... and I'm not strong enough to stick around as long as some of the others. I was never here while I was living, so I'm learning the ropes now. I probably wouldn't have come to you this soon if what I needed to tell you, Matthew, especially, wasn't so important,~ Rick said.

~What do you mean?~ Matthew asked as Gunnar tried to infuse his father with healing energy as Rick's presence momentarily faded slightly again, and found it had no effect. Rick turned to Gunnar then, patting his shoulder gently. ~I'm already on the other side, Gunn... healing won't help me now... at least, not yours.~ Gunnar's hands dropped and he sighed in defeat as Rick turned back to Matthew.

~Both of you are going to be important in what is to come,~ Rick assured them, ~but Matthew... you're going to be directly involved. Very soon. All I can tell you is that you have to teach well what you've learned... because the both of you are going to be a huge part in saving this place from the bad guy.~ Rick stood then, slipping out of both of the twins' embraces to stand before them again, gazing down with an almost calm indifference to their expressions of anguish as their time grew short.

~I might not be able to stay but I'm always here. I'm gonna be weak for a while yet but you can find me after the Circles,~ Rick assured them as his physical presence shimmered, becoming transparent, the rainbow aura beginning to fill in the space he occupied, growing brighter. ~But right now... I gotta go. Love you sons... stay strong.~

Both twins jumped up in unison, impulsively reaching for their father and finding that their hands passed through his fading visage, sending the rainbow aura into water-like ripples. Both sent furiously of their love for him, and they felt a flow of emotion in return that waned as Rick's form was enveloped in the rainbow aura, then faded out in a shower of glittery rainbow sparks.

The twins sat back down onto the couch, taking a good amount of time to cry out the heavy emotions that had been brought to the fore by the all-too-brief meeting. Once composed, they stared blankly at each other for a while, exhausted, until Matthew finally found the strength to send.

~I wonder why he couldn't tell us everything about why we're going to be important here,~ he questioned, the send heavy with fatigue and sadness.

~I don't know... maybe if he tells us too much, it will change what is supposed to happen,~ Gunnar speculated. ~It seems logical, anyway.~

Another long silence followed, and finally the pair decided they'd had enough for one night. Retiring to their respective rooms, they both immediately fell asleep, the very real vision of their Spirit-meeting with their father still vivid enough to bring them comfort within the confusion as both drifted off.

 

 

~I have to say, Ari, that I don't think there's anything else we need to do here. I'm pretty much ready to pronounce you healed. You're doing really well.~

Teddy had just completed a healing scan of Ariana's mind and spirit, and his send was heavy with the aftereffects of the energy expended to do so. He leaned back wearily into the couch, dark brown eyes half closed as the room filled with the palpable hum that surrounded the quiet Master Healer whenever he regenerated. Ariana had always been astounded by how such a physically slight man could possess such immense gifts.

~Well... I hope I'm finally done,~ she agreed. ~I'm getting sick of being in hiding all the time. I've not really gotten a chance to explore this place except for the few times I'd been out with Sav or Joe. I'm about ready to bust out on my own.~

Sav came into the room then after Teddy sent forth a message letting him know the healing had finished, and caught the end of the open send. ~Well, I think you'll probably have the chance soon,~ he smiled as he sat down next to her. ~There's going to be a Circle in another day or so, and from what we're getting in the energy readings it's going to be an important one for one reason or another. That usually means extra reinforcement of the shields. That would be the best time to test letting you out into the open,~ he concurred.

The hum in the room receded then and Teddy opened his eyes, yawning and stretching as he came out of the regenerative trance. ~We've gotten a handle on her raging emotion issues too,~ he confirmed. ~It would seem that Ms. Richardson here is working up to being a pretty strong empath.~

Sav blinked. ~So that's why you're always worrying about everyone around here and crabby when everyone else is. You've been soaking up emotions and not knowing what to do with them.~

~Exactly,~ Teddy nodded. ~So I've been working with her on that and I think she's got it under control now. We still need to work with her on exactly how to use her gifts. Usually an empath is always really useful in healing circles. Between her, and the Nelson brothers, it's kind of nice to finally have some backup around here. Brian is decent, but his powers haven't ever really progressed beyond the basics for whatever reason.~

~Any word on Joey's Guest?~ Sav asked. ~I know he brought her to you recently.~

~Actually yeah,~ Teddy nodded. ~Yesterday. I checked her out, and I sent her over to Tommy. She's gonna be a serious telekinetic, pretty much on his level. I don't think there's ever been any Guests that have big powers like that, have there?~

~Only one, and she wa-- is a Master Sender. But we've been keeping her under guard because Braxis kept attacking her,~ Sav said.

~Ah... The Toxic Twins told me about her, Mara. It's too bad... we could use every MS we have right about now,~ Teddy sighed.

~I can definitely relate to the exile thing,~ Ariana said sadly. ~The poor girl's got to be going out of her mind.~

Sav snorted at the turn of phrase. ~God... let's hope not. That's all we need.~

 

 

“Ow! Jesus, you seriously need to get a handle on that or you're gonna kill someone, and I'm not even joking.”

For the second day, Tommy was sorting through the jumble of abilities that Paige had suddenly fallen into, and had for about the twentieth time in an hour, triggered a wayward Bolt. The girl had so much energy careening around in her head, Tommy was certain she could probably teleport the whole of DV anywhere it wanted to go.

“I'm trying, trust me,” Paige sighed. “I keep smacking Joey and I don't even mean to. I seem to get on his nerves enough on a normal basis, I don't need him being any more aggravated with me.”

Tommy paused then, his eyes softening. “How's that?” he asked, seeking clarification, and grew more concerned as Paige's face saddened.

“I... shouldn't dump on you about it, I just... I haven't had anyone else to really talk to,” she said, her voice soft as she dropped her head to stare down at her entwined hands as they rested in her lap.

Tommy reached over to lay a hand on Paige's shoulder. ~It's okay, if you need to talk, I can listen.~

~I just... I think... I mean I don't think... he feels the same way about me as I do about him,~ she began, still staring down at her hands. ~I mean... we spend time together, and I support everything he does and I love listening to him play... we're... intimate a lot but it's usually me that starts it. We do things together but most of the time.... he feels distant. Sometimes I think he might even resent me for some reason, though I have no idea at all what I've done.~

Tommy listened, turning her words over in his head and knowing exactly what Joey's issues were... but unable to explain to Paige why, both for Mara's safety, and the fact that it was Joey's story to tell his Guest if he so chose to explain at all. He thought his words out carefully, searching for truth to send her by way of offering some kind of comfort.

~Sometimes it takes a while. People think that being Hosted automatically means you get along and fall in love and have a happy ending, but it doesn't work that way all the time~ Tommy told her. ~It's kind of a flaw in the whole thing... human emotions get in the way a lot more than they probably should for a place where you're supposed to have all your dreams. But then again, there seems to be a lot of trip-ups that probably shouldn't be in place in the makeup of our little corner of the universe. All you can do is work through them, and hope for the best.~

Paige sighed then, finally looking up at him. ~I love him... I have from way before he ever brought me here. Why would he bring me in, then not feel the same?~

~It's not his choice who he brings in,~ Tommy affirmed. ~ Our Guests are chosen for us. I think if we had our own way it would be better but Guardian plays matchmaker on top of everything else around here. And he doesn't always get it right, unfortunately.~ His mind drifted back to how Guardian had apparently kept Mara and Joey apart, and had to restrain himself from shaking his head sadly.

~Well... I hope I can at least get him to open up to me about what's wrong,~ she said. ~But I don't intend to give up if I can help it.~

 

The newest Residents of the Wing had slowly been filtered into the Circles, and on this night, as the final band from the latest group of new arrivals, Tyketto, were included, the shields were reinforced that much more. Ariana and Paige, their own powers building, had been allowed to observe for the first time. As Guardian's energy had dissipated, a Star had come down to land upon Matthew's forehead and by the time the Circle ended and he'd healed his after-Circle headache, he had a clear picture of a woman he had never met lodged firmly in his mind.

~She's gorgeous. And I can almost feel her energy already,~ Matthew said to Gunnar. ~I don't even know what it's like when you find out but I think I've been Chosen to Host.~

~Nothing like dumping it all on us at once,~ Gunnar scoffed. ~First we're Master Healers, now this. I guess Pop was right about us being important around here. Don't they not let many people Host right now?~

~Yeah... that's why I think we need to find Joe and Steven, because from what I've heard they're the only people who can open the Portals right now,~ Matthew said. ~Oh hey, there's Sav, maybe he can help.~ Matthew turned and sent to the Master Sender, and Sav came over once he'd finished taking care of a few people's headaches.

~So I need to know what to do if I've been Chosen to Host,~ Matthew said, jumping right in.

Sav blinked. ~You're sure that's what it is?~

~I can't think of any other reason I'd have a woman's face in my head that I've never met,~ Matthew countered. ~And the incredible urge to go to her.~

Sav nodded then. ~Yep, definitely Chosen. And apparently the need's urgent. If you're feeling that much of a pull, she might be a Believer, which wouldn't surprise me. Believers usually pull in Believers. Come on... I'll send ahead and get the Circle of Protectors in order.~

~That sounds pretty official,~ Gunnar said as the pair began to follow Sav.

~It's become necessary unfortunately,~ Sav said as he sent out requests for the presence of Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, Joe Elliott, Tommy, Frank, and Teddy. ~We have to guard any holes we have to make in the shields very carefully, because you never know what could happen. Trust me, I've seen more than my share of what happens when you don't account for everything.~ Matthew and Gunnar both cast each other a curious glance at the haunted feel of the final sentence of Sav's send. Sav opened the door of Aerosmith's suite to find the Protectors already in place.

~So you got a live one calling?~ Steven asked Matthew. ~I'm surprised we have another one coming in so soon after Joey's girl.~

Matthew nodded, the pull getting urgent enough for Teddy to raise an eyebrow as he felt the call of the Portal as well. ~It's pretty strong... I think she's a Believer. We need to get her in fast before she can be detected.~

~All right, let's do it then,~ Joe Perry said, and the Circle linked hands, with Teddy drawing Gunnar in to shore up his brother. Matthew stood in the middle of the circle, watching as the air first shimmered, distorting his surroundings in a mirage-like pattern, then opening completely. On the other side of his vantage point -- which was through the same poster on the woman's wall as was in the _After the Rain_ video -- he saw an olive-skinned woman with a cascade of impressive dark curls, sitting on her bed reading lines from a script aloud. The windows of the modest apartment overlooked a skyline that Matthew identified as Montreal. Unable to resist any longer, he stepped forward into the scene.

“Hey there... Seriane? Up here.”

Seriane Renault had thought for sure she'd somehow sat on the remote for her television and turned it on, so she reached for it, her eyes not moving from the script, to turn it off -- and her head rose when she found she turned it on instead. Turning it back off, she frowned curiously, then set the remote on the nightstand, returning to her script.

“Not down there, up here.”

Her head shot up and she looked around, now a little more than worried when she realized she'd definitely heard a voice. “Who's there?” she asked.

“It's me. Matthew. Look up on the wall,” he called to her. Behind him, he felt the sent urgings of the Protectors -- the time was running short.

Seriane looked up and saw Matthew's figure moving in the poster, and it brought a huge grin to her face.

“You know I wondered if I bought this poster if this would happen,” she laughed. “Is it like a contest where 'you could be a winner out of thousands?' And I picked the right one that just happened to be magic?”

Matthew had to laugh, both at her words and the unanimous exhilaration from the Protectors as a very strong Believer was identified. “You could say that. And I'm here to take you if you want to go. It's a little different than the video, but in a better way,” he confirmed. “But we don't have much time.” He extended his hand urgently, and was relieved when Seriane jumped up onto her bed and grasped it, allowing him to pull her through the portal into the room. It closed behind them, and she stood face to face with him, the grin still frozen on her own face. She looked around her then, and the other men in the room thought she'd burst from excitement.

“Oh my god! You weren't kidding when you said it was better! You have no idea how long I've waited for this,” she grinned, impulsively wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. “Thank you for coming for me.”

Introductions were made and a brief rundown was given, which proved to almost not be needed as Seriane was receptive to whatever she was told about her new home. After showing her around and letting her set up her living space -- a much better one than she'd had in the Real World, one she could never afford but had always wanted -- Matthew invited her to the Coffee Shop to sit down and chat.

“So I saw you reading a script. Are you an actress?” Matthew asked as he sipped at his latte.

“Trying to be,” Seriane said. “But in theater, not film. I just graduated performing arts university and I was working on an audition for the Montreal production of Lez Miz. All while working as -- wait for it --” she said, raising her hands in a fake grand manner, “a waitress. How cliche, eh?” she laughed. “I swear my whole life is like that.”

“How so?” Matthew asked.

“I swear my life is like _After the Rain_ , she said. “It's why I identified so strongly with the song when I first heard it. I had a boyfriend all through university that was basically the epitome of asshole. It took me a while to see it but I finally got away from him this past Christmas. It was partly due to the song,” she nodded, sipping her cappuccino. “I listened to it and said, 'damn, that's me. Seri girl, you gotta get it together!',” she laughed. “And then here you are, jumping out of the poster just like in the video. How much more perfect and fairytale does it get?”

Matthew smiled, laughing softly. “I really don't think it can get any better than that,” he agreed. “But at least you made it easy, sometimes we have trouble getting people to believe and come through with us.”

“They're insane,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I was so ready for this. I wanted out of my dead-end life. This is much better and I can't wait to see what this world's got in store for me.”

 

Paige had stayed at Joey's side after the Circle, having been made uneasy by the feel of so much energy in one place and finding that she had the impulse to add to it with her own -- something she'd been expressly forbidden to do until she was completely proficient in her powers. Though she'd never been to a Circle before this, she found that he was most receptive and at ease with her after he'd participated in one. As such, she was cuddled to him now, happy to find his arm having slipped around her shoulders as they sat together, soaking up the euphoria that hung in the air.

She was about to ask Joey if they were going to the concert that night, when she happened to look up and see a statuesque blond woman on the other side of the room, talking with Sav. Startled to see someone new here that was obviously a Guest, she turned to Joey with an air of excitement.

~Sav has a Guest? Is she new here too?~ she asked, and Joey turned to look over at her.

~I knew Sav had brought someone in about a year ago or more, but no one had ever seen her. Supposedly she was very fragile because of her Real World self and it wasn't safe for her to come out in the open. She must be healed enough to be out and about. He'll probably introduce her, it looks like he's bringing her around.~

Paige was incredibly curious, and was more than anxious for the pair to make it over to where Joey and she were sitting. When they finally did, Paige sat up, unable to take her eyes off the new girl -- and in response, the other woman blinked, her face then fading into a pleased expression.

~Joey, Paige... this is Ariana Richardson. Ari, Joey Tempest and Paige Harland,~ Sav introduced, and Joey rose, dipping his head in greeting and shaking the woman's hand. Paige grinned and said hello as well.

~It's rather nice to see someone else here like me,~ Ariana noted. ~I've been in need of serious girl talk for well over a year.~

~Oh god, tell me about it!~ Paige giggled. ~I was beginning to feel like I was the only girl in this place... albeit a very lucky one.~ She looked over at Joey wistfully; he cast his eyes downward, a flush coming over his cheeks his only response.

Ariana immediately read the tension, processing it silently in her mind. _Sav was right. Joey still loves Mara far too much. His heart is still in pieces. The poor girl has no idea._ She snapped out of it then, smiling to Paige.

~The girl sounds like Belfast,~ she noted of Paige's accent. ~I'm from Sheffield. Other side of the island, sure, but it's nice to have a bit of home around me.~

Paige smiled. ~I have to agree,~ she nodded. ~Maybe we could go have some coffee and that girl chat?~

~I would love that,~ Ari grinned. ~As long as your Host doesn't mind me stealing you off.~ She looked over at Joey then, and felt sympathy at the valiant attempt he made to hide his relief.

~No, no,~ Joey shook his head. ~I've got a lot of work to do... the new album's coming out in a few months, and I need to finish up the writing. We had to redo a lot of it and I'm behind on the re-write.~ He turned to Paige then; she was about to turn into him for an embrace but found his raised arm ended in a mere pat on the shoulder. ~You go on ahead... I'll keep busy.~

Paige paused then, unsure of what to make of the unexpected response. Finally she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and lifting her face to his in a request for a kiss. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers, then finally responding when she pressed hers into his. He let her go then, smiling to Sav and Ariana, and teleported out of the room. As she stood there for a moment or two, staring at the empty space where he'd been with a saddened expression, Ariana cast a silent glance over to Sav, who shared her sympathetic nod. With a wordless send of reassurance that he'd be as close as a send away, Sav teleported out as well.

Ariana stepped forward then, putting a hand on Paige's shoulder. ~You all right, love?~

~I...~ she turned then, looking at the other woman, attempting to clear her expression with a wan smile. ~How about that coffee?~ she asked.

~All right,~ Ariana agreed, sending Paige an image of the Coffee Shop for the two of them to teleport to. The two women walked in to find it modestly full; most people were getting their orders to go on the way to the post-Circle concert. They were about to sit down in a booth when Paige caught sight of something off to their left.

~Ari, look! Another Guest,~ she said, pointing over to where Matthew was sitting with Seriane; at the same moment, Seriane had looked up from her drink and noticed the other two women, motioning to Matthew to have a look as well. Ari and Paige walked over to the table.

~How long have you been here?~ Ariana asked, sending in an assumption that Seriane had been present for some time, since she herself had no knowledge of who had been there prior to her leaving her forced exile. Seriane blinked as the woman's voice entered her mind, and found herself answering in kind, to her own surprise.

~Just a few hours, just after the Circle,~ Seriane answered, leading Matthew to blink and raise his eyebrows in equal surprise, but only for a moment -- after all, he'd come into his powers just as quickly.

~She's a Believer,~ Matthew noted. ~Picking up things pretty quick. But you're welcome to get to know each other if you want, I don't mind.~ He turned back to Seriane with a reassuring smile. ~It's up to you sweetheart.~

Seriane smiled, a flush coming over her cheeks. ~Well... I'd kind of like to keep our plans for the night... we were going to the concert,~ she told the two women. ~Maybe tomorrow we can catch up?~

Ariana smiled. ~Of course... we can't be stealing you from your Host on the first night. Tomorrow, then,~ she nodded, along with Paige. ~But it was nice to meet you, love. See you then!~

~Definitely!~ Seriane grinned, shaking both women's hands, then watching them head off to find a table before turning back to Matthew.

~Hey, looks like you found some friends. I think this is gonna go pretty well for you,~ Matthew smiled as he rose from the booth, taking her hand. ~But tonight, it's all about us. You ready?~

~Sure am,~ Seriane grinned. ~Lead the way.~

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the three women rapidly bonded and as summer began in earnest, they'd become nearly inseparable. Ariana, reluctant to keep Sav away from his duties as a Protector, appreciated the diversion that her new friends provided -- she knew far too well what being idle could bring about, even in a place such as Dreamview. Paige found herself more and more on her own as Joey threw himself into working on the band's new album, and continued to push back the feeling that he was hiding something from her, leaving it unspoken for the time being. The pair had continued to work with their respective mentors, Teddy and Tommy, and were beginning to learn how to constructively use their powers.

The trio felt compelled to attend the Circles, mostly to support their respective Guests, and tonight was no exception. They sat together on one of the couches that had been pushed against a far wall, observing a ritual they'd created by holding hands and using each other's presence for reassurance during the unnerving transference of energy that a Circle facilitated.

They watched now while Guardian's energy dissipated as the Circle's energy waned, the Stars floating down, this time mostly landing around the participants' feet -- save for one. As Seriane watched, a glimmering spark wafted down and landed painlessly on her forehead, its energy coursing through her. Ariana gasped as she felt it flow out through Seri's hand; Paige nearly jumped out of her skin as it sent her latent telekinetic energy bouncing around in her brain until she was able to corral it. Seri shook her head, trying to clear it as the collective groan of the assemblage marked the onset of the Circle headaches of the participants. This time, both Paige and Ariana also seemed to have one, and Ari raised her hand to her head with a grimace. She was about to say something about finding Sav to heal her when Seri's head snapped up, her countenance alert and focused -- and without a second thought, laid hands on Ariana's head and healed the headache. She then turned and did the same for Paige, then regenerated herself. She blinked as she came out of the healing trance, bewildered at the wide-eyed expressions of her friends.

~What?~ she asked.

~You just bloody healed both of us! You couldn't do that ten minutes ago before the Circle!~ Ariana informed her. ~You're acting like it's nothing and you're a bloody Master!~ Paige blinked at the open send, having not exactly grasped what had happened in her confusion until Ariana confirmed it.

Seriane looked down at her hands then, staring dazedly for several moments before looking back up at Ariana with a bewildered expression. ~But... it felt right... I just knew how...~

By this time Matthew had sought out Seriane, Gunnar in tow. He and his Guest had become quite close, their relationship blossoming from affectionate familiarity to becoming lovers in very little time. Paige could see the face Matthew wore as he came closer and knew that he had already sensed the change in Seriane. Paige was uneasy around the twins -- they could tell too much about you just by how you felt, and she had always been a guarded person.

Matthew made a beeline for Seriane now, and reached for her hands, nodding when he grasped them and felt the familiar hum of energy. ~I got a vision of Guardian during the Circle,~ he sent to the three women and Gunnar. ~He told me that I was fortunate to have one who knew much and that his Gift would need no guidance. Then I saw you in my mind getting your Star.~

~She's a Master Healer,~ Ariana sent again, as if repeating it would quell her astonishment. ~Healed both of us and herself of our headaches after the Circle. Damn near knocked us both off of the sofa with the energy from the Star.~

Matthew nodded. ~I can feel it. Teddy's going to be ecstatic to have another healer around. I actually think the three of you matched up would make a good team in a healing Circle, because you all possess a dominance in what's needed for a big job. You all complement each other now.~

Gunnar had been listening, and Paige noticed the expression cross his face whenever he was processing something and piecing it together in his mind. ~The way they all fit together so far as their powers now... you think it's got something to do with what Pop told us? You think maybe you Hosting Seri was your part, like the last piece of a puzzle?~

Matthew tipped his head, considering it. ~It's possible. But this has got to be brought to the Circle of Protection... because whatever it means, it's still pretty damn big.~

At that, the twins coaxed the three women to rise and began to lead them off to find Tyler and Perry. As they walked, Paige caught sight of Joey on the other side of the room, conversing with the members of Europe. She envied Seriane and Matthew's relationship -- Seri had come in with a deep affection for Matthew, and it had been returned in little time. He sought her out after every Circle, and missed her when she'd spent a bit too much time with the girls. Why couldn't Joey be the same? Why didn't he open up to her? It had been nearly five months, and she felt they were no closer now than they were the day she'd come in.

The group paused as they came across Sav and Joe, with Ariana and the twins telling Lep's co-Master Senders the news of Seriane's unprecedented Gift, and Paige used the moment to detour over to Joey. With the work on the new album taxing him more than she felt it really should, he'd been even difficult to get through to after Circles now, but she'd continued to try. She walked up behind him, waiting a few steps back as he finished a conversation with Kee Marcello, the band's guitarist, that sounded a bit more than heated. Kee teleported out, and Paige hastily sent to Joey to stay him when it appeared he was going to do the same -- without even looking for her. He staggered forward slightly as his pre-teleport energy was knocked off balance by Paige's attempt to send, which she'd accidentally infused with some of her wayward telekinetic energy in her urgency. She groaned inwardly -- she'd done it so often he'd grown to flinch when he could see her switching to send in a conversation. He turned now, shaking off the inadvertent Nerf Bolt.

“I'm sorry,” she said, careful to speak -- he'd have put up a shield so he didn't get buffeted again. “I was just trying to catch you before you left...”

He didn't seem affected by her pointed acknowledgment of his oversight in seeking her out before attempting to take his leave. “Mm, I have to get back to the studio. We had to scrap another song today, and now I have to rework one I didn't plan to use because that one is apparently preferred.” He looked over at the other two women, who were still chatting with Joe, Sav and the Twins, though Gunnar was casting what appeared to be impatient glances over at Paige. “I think you're being waited on,” Joey noted to her.

She glanced over her shoulder and caught Gunnar's glare. ~The Toxic Twins want to see us all,~ he sent to her. ~You don't keep them waiting.~ She shot Gunnar an irritated glare, then raised her hand with index finger pointed up to indicate she'd be there in a moment.

“I won't be too long, I hope,” she said to Joey. “I'll meet you back at the flat?” Her tone was hopeful as she reached for his hand; he took hers in response, but mostly let her cradle his in hers. “You've been working so hard... I was thinking maybe we could go to a dreamroom and get your mind off of everything for a while...”

He impulsively squeezed her hand then, sighing hard. ~If I could, I would... but I'm in Parallel right now,~ he informed her. ~It's hard to explain... but basically, we go into a cycles where we actually do what our Real Selves are doing right now. It's how we work... we're required to and I can't get out of it. So I have to go back to the studio now. Besides... it seems like something's pretty important.~ He motioned with a raise of his chin toward the group behind her, where Gunnar was still glaring impatiently.

~Yes... Seri got a Star and is a Master Healer... just like that,~ Paige informed him, at which Joey raised his eyebrows. ~I guess the Toxic Twins want to see us.~

Joey nodded reverently then. ~Then you better not keep them waiting. It seems we both have some important things to do.~ He was still holding her hand as he paused to receive a send, which he regarded with a frown. ~Mic's calling me... I have to go.~

She squeezed his hand once more, her eyes locking with his. ~If I'm asleep when you get back... wake me?~ she asked, and was heartened a bit when the plaintive tone of her send brought out a softened expression in him.

~I'll probably be beat but... I... I will,~ he said, his tone seemingly touched -- a glimmer of hope that Paige held onto as he released her hand. She stood on her toes, raising her face to his; he smiled softly and leaned down to brush her lips with a kiss, then teleported out.

~Come _on_ Paige!~ Ariana sent sharply, causing the other woman to wheel around and rush over to the group, a chastised expression on her face that caused Sav to reach out and pat her shoulder.

~I've been telling them there's no rush. Tyler and Perry are pretty mellow, they know how it is after a Circle. But I think we're all anxious to see what this is about, so let's be off.~

The group linked up to teleport in unison and then filed into the Aerosmith suite, where the Toxic Twins waited patiently with Tommy, Frank and Teddy, the latter of which immediately motioned for Seriane to come and sit with him on a black velvet overstuffed loveseat. Though Seriane had seen the Master Healer around, it was the first time she was face to face with him and despite her deep love for Matthew, she couldn't help noticing that Teddy was more than easy on the eyes. She smiled warmly as he laid hands on her, his healing energy coursing through her as he scanned to feel out the extent of her new gifts. Seriane felt her own healer's energy rise to the surface, responding to meet his in kind, the feel of it almost as if it was the answer to a call for assistance and a promise of such. She clasped his forearms as he did hers, his mind delving deeper and compelling hers to respond, clasping as their hands did into an immediate, powerful link. The rest of the group looked on, absorbing the feel of the energy; the Twins had their own sense of urgency, their own healing powers rising to the surface and locking in with the other two healers after bonding the two halves of their Twin-shared soul for mutual strength; the Master Senders in the room feeling their Protection links snapping in place, completing the mental chain that held them together; and Ariana and Paige responding with the sense of the need for the shielding and absorption of anguish and mental pain, and the need for warding off outside attack respectively.

Within the surge of power Teddy willed Seriane to very gently retract her powers and she did so, allowing the energy in the room to slowly ebb until it faded completely. Everyone slumped in their seats, heaving sighs, their eyes glassy as they recovered from the deep infusion of healing energy. Ariana, Tommy, Steven and Joe Perry, in particular, felt an immediate sense of being more solidly in control of their major weaknesses than they had in quite some time.

Teddy had curled into himself, eyes closed as he drew his power back within. After finally opening them he looked around the room, his healer's instinct seeking for anyone in distress after the powerful swell. Finding everyone in order, he looked over at Steven with a decisive nod.

~Not only is she a Master Healer,~ he began, his voice stronger and clearer in all their minds than they had ever heard it before, ~she's also feeding off of Ariana and Paige. Somehow or other they've become linked. Seri could definitely more than stand on her own, but with the two of them... well, I think at the very least we've found some measure of strength in the battle, for once.~

~She drew us both in,~ Matthew nodded. ~I felt the six of us -- you, her, Ari, Paige and Gunn and me -- form a Circle of our own. Felt like we were woven together somehow.~

Teddy nodded. ~A Healer's Circle... and a strong one too. We definitely needed this.~

~Well it's about time we had some bloody hope,~ Sav interjected. ~Maybe there's a light at the end of the tunnel yet.~

Joe Elliott was looking back and forth at the three women, mulling something over in his head and debating if he should voice it aloud; in the end, he opted for a closed send to Sav alone.

~Didn't Guardian say something to you about there being “three”?~ he questioned, and Sav's head raised, his eyes going wide momentarily. The three women were immersed in conversation with the Toxic Twins and not taking notice of the exchange as Sav looked over at them for a moment before his attention went back to Joe.

~Considering how powerful they're all becoming... We might have the makings of this prophecy or whatever it is that Guardian is going on about,~ Sav agreed. ~But now the question is... how is it going to happen?~

Joe covered his mouth with his hand in a contemplative gesture. ~We'll have to wait that out, I suppose,~ he replied finally. ~Let's just hope it doesn't take too much longer.~


	9. Chapter 9

~Joey, hey. You with us?~

Joey blinked out of his thoughts at the send from Mic, and realized when he looked up at the clock that he'd apparently been off in a bit of a mild regenerative trance for the better part of a hour. He'd noticed it happening more and more as his creativity flowed -- and was periodically stifled by those who would disagree. He'd also been delving into the mental retreats to ease his mind over the other pressing issue within it... one that he knew would probably be coming to a resolution that would probably not be pretty.

~Yeah, yeah... just tired. I'm all right.~ Joey shook off the foggy state and gathered up the papers before him that he'd been scribbling down new lyrics on. A song he'd not planned to use now needed them and it was under this kind of pressure that he didn't do his best work. He wasn't happy with the direction the album was being pushed in, and all of this just added to his very burned out state of mind.

Mic came over to the table then, and Joey reached gratefully for the cup of coffee the band's keyboardist provided as he sat down, a concerned look on his face.

~You look exhausted. Maybe we should take a break, a couple days off. Because to be honest this song is... well...~

~It's shit. I know it is, and it's because I didn't want to use it in the first place. Now I'm having to force it and it's just...~ Joey ran a hand through his hair, at a loss for words for his frustration.

~I know that other situation isn't helping either,~ Mic confirmed.

Joey sighed hard then. ~No... god, Mic. I don't know what I'm going to do. The girl is just... she keeps holding on and I just can't bring myself to get close to her... I don't feel anything for her. It's just... it's all physical. And when it's not with who you want it to be with...~

Mic sipped his coffee then, nodding as he swallowed. ~It sucks. Been there.~ He smirked wryly. ~Remember Josie?~

Joey couldn't help but burst out laughing at the mention of a very brief and ill-fated stint of Mic's at Hosting a rather highly-obsessed but somewhat scatterbrained fan from just before the band had been brought to the Rock Wing proper. ~Oh god... all she wanted was that, right?~ Joey confirmed.

~How the hell are you supposed to walk when you do it that much?~ Mic said in his typical dry-witted tone. ~I want to say she went through about half the musicians in the Stockholm section of the Local Wing by the time we got moved here. That one was just insane.~

Joey chuckled softly, taking another sip of his coffee. ~At least Paige isn't like that but...~ His face melted into sadness again. ~I can tell she's feeling a lot more than I am when we are together... and I hate that something so sacred is a lie...~

~Well has anyone told you that you can't tell her the truth?~ Mic asked, reaching for one of the pastries that were on a plate he'd conjured for the two of them.

~When I got Chosen the second time, the message from Guardian said something about being her guide. 'Stray not from the path.' Besides... if things go as they always did, if I let go of Paige, someone else will probably be Chosen for me again.~

~But there's no reason to keep you and Mara apart now. I can't even understand why he'd pick you to do this when he has to know you're waiting for her,~ Mic said, his tone a mix of sympathy and resentment toward Guardian on behalf of his friend.

~I have no idea... but it's almost like the reverse of what happened to Mara. She actually would have wanted me to Host her, but instead Guardian Chose Rick for it -- and Mara didn't want Rick. This time he chose Paige for me.... and in another time and place, maybe we would have worked because God knows she worships the ground I walk on and not in the stalker kind of way like Krista or even Carrie did. But I'm the one that doesn't want her. I hate the idea of having to break her heart... so I guess I just keep hoping she'll figure things out on her own... or maybe meet someone else and move on. And now that she's coming into powers of her own... you never know really.~

~You did say she's a telekinetic. That seems like an odd power to have... I've never understood how it's useful. You can move shit around with your mind, big deal,~ Mic shrugged.

~It's good for defense,~ Joey asserted. ~Though why she'd be so strong I don't know.~ His send trailed off then as his eyes began to involuntarily close despite the coffee he'd been consuming. Blinking back to awareness, he took another sip.

~You know what... it's late. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. This place will be here tomorrow. Too bad you're so tired, you could use a night out and there's obviously a Circle party tonight. But yeah... I think you need a break. I can work with Kee on some of the instrumental stuff so we're still getting something done. Go, you're useless to us if you can't even stay awake with a liter of coffee in you,~ Mic asserted.

Joey sighed then, shoving his cup away from him and then conjuring it off. ~You're right... I think I'll just go and crash.~ He rose then, bidding Mic a good night, and teleported to his flat. Opening the door, he found the place dark, and was relieved when a look in the direction of the bedroom found the bit of the bed he could see from the door empty and still made. Paige was more than likely out having fun at the post-Circle concert or with her new friends, and it was probably better that way for more than a few reasons.

He decided to slip into the shower, and let the hot water run over him as he let his mind drift off to the one place that kept him going -- the place where he'd carefully bundled all the memories of Mara that he could, to go through them whenever he felt he was losing hope. He was careful to not touch the heavily safeguarded message that Frank had most recently given him from her, but all the others remained. He'd gotten to the point where he could control the tears from coming now, but the pictures only brought him more emptiness that no other person he kept company with could fill.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the shower door opened, breaking him from his thoughts. He whirled around to see Paige there, undressed, slipping in under the spray with a soft, seductive smile which quickly faded when she saw how exhausted he looked.

~You look like you're going to drop, love,~ she sent, her tone gentle as her hand ran up his back. He nearly cringed, but held it in, the memories of Mara so close to the surface right then he nearly resented Paige for being intrusive. Instead, he turned to her, leaning his back against the wall as she slipped her arms around his waist, pressing her dampened skin to his. In no mood to indulge in what Paige probably had in mind, he simply held her for a while, the embrace comforting but still leaving him with the same vacant feeling within.

To Paige's disappointment the shower ended up being a very chaste affair, the only contact between them involving the act's normal purpose. She declined to put on a nightie, and led him to bed by a hand before he could don any sleeping clothes. The residual effects of the inadvertent Healing Circle had left her feeling wanton, and she'd hoped to coax Joey into helping quench her desires. But as he lied down with a heavy sigh, mostly unresponsive to her advances, she felt her heart sink once again. Instead of bringing them closer, they'd wandered further apart since he'd become even more busy.

She broke from her thoughts to raise her face to his for a kiss, and found that he'd fallen asleep almost immediately after his head became settled into the pillow. For a long while she gazed at his naked, sleeping form, illuminated in the soft summer moonlight filtering through the windows, and wondered again why he wouldn't let her in.

Finally, she could take no more and quietly rose. She'd come home specifically to catch up with him after being surprised by running into Mic at the concert, who told her they'd quit for the night. Her hopes once again dashed, she found a pretty lavender strapless minidress, slipping into the bathroom to don it. It was still early, and the party would still be going on. She wasn't sure where the resentment was coming from, but for the first time, she was angry enough to walk away from him. Or maybe she just needed to clear her own head after the startling revelations from the evening.

Whatever the case, as she finished getting ready she made her way out of the bathroom through the bedroom, keeping the lavender high heels that matched the dress in her hand so she wouldn't wake Joey. As she passed the bed, she paused to draw the sheet over his unclothed body, which brought not even a slight reaction on his part. Sighing, she walked out into the corridor, putting on her heels and heading back to the concert hall. The headliners, Winger, hadn't even gone on yet even though it was close to two in the morning; the party always lasted until the sun came up. She knew that Seriane would have gone with Matthew by now since Nelson's set had finished, and she saw no sign of Ariana either. She walked up to the bar, ordering a drink and turning toward the stage as she waited.

~I might be out of line for saying this, but damn woman, you look amazing.~ Paige raised her eyebrows as the familiar voice, speaking words she'd never expected, filled her mind. She turned toward its source and saw Tommy there, leaning on the bar, his eyes smoldering as he regarded the front view once she'd turned.

~And how is that out of line?~ she asked. Her drink was served and she picked it up, swirling the swizzle stick daintily.

~Well you are spoken for,~ Tommy asserted, and his mood became laced with concern when he saw Paige's face drop.

~I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me,~ she said, almost a bit too sharply.

Tommy paused then, knowing the definite answer to her supposition, but not wanting to break the news. He'd heard her out more than once while he'd schooled her in the use of her telekinesis, and had attempted to remain neutral. He raised an eyebrow as Paige downed a substantial amount of the large vodka sunrise in her hand.

~So yeah... I just decided to go it alone tonight,~ she continued. She was fervently wishing she had the healer's ability to dampen down whatever the body was feeling. The Circle had left her in such a state that Tommy was looking far too inviting -- not that he wasn't desirable. In fact, she'd noticed more than once during his tutoring sessions just how undeniably attractive he was. She was startled to realize she'd moved a few steps closer to him, and had cocked one long, slender leg on the toe of her pump so that the very short dress she was wearing had exposed her entire thigh and a hint of the curve of her bottom. What the hell had that energy done to her?

Tommy raised an eyebrow, the smoldering expression on his face returning after he downed the last of his beer, setting the bottle on the bar. ~Going solo is boring as hell,~ he affirmed. ~Been doing that myself lately. Maybe... we can keep each other company.~

Paige was startled yet again when she found she was more than receptive to his invitation. She and Tommy had locked minds more than once, and she'd found him attractive physically as well enjoying the feel of the strength of his Master Sender's mind. She knew full well that MS's had a command of every dominant power available in Dreamview, and had heard the stories about how physical encounters with one could be quite interesting to say the least. Right about now, in the absence of the one she wished for, a dalliance with a trusted friend would do... just fine.

She extended her hand then, and he smiled almost wickedly as he took it. Their combined kinetic-infused teleportation was seamless and they emerged in Tommy's apartment. His arms slipped around her and he paused, locking eyes with her.

~That fucking Circle put the want in all of us I think,~ he affirmed.

Paige pressed to him, smirking as she tangled hands in his hair. ~Fucking is a good way to describe it,~ she affirmed. ~I'm surprised you didn't just push it back, you can do that can't you?~

He'd been unzipping the back of the bustier of her dress, and it fell away now, his hands slipping up to cup her breasts, evoking a sigh from her. ~I had... until I saw you. I'm thinking it's because we're both infused with the same energy. It pulled it right back up to the surface.~

She locked eyes with him again then, her hands on his shoulders curling so that her nails raked over his skin. ~Why don't you... show me what you've got,~ she offered, and the sensual smirk that crossed his face marked his understanding of her words.

~You sure about that? You don't have any idea what you're getting into. This could take a while.~ She gasped as a gentle flow of energy transferred from his hands as they cupped her breasts, igniting a fire in her; her nails paused to dig the tips into his shoulders.

~Be...believe me...~ she replied with the lust-scattered send, ~I've got all night.~

 

~Is it always like that when Healers lock up? If so... I think we're both in a hell of a lot of trouble.~

Seriane lay in Matthew's arms, their bodies tangled in the sheets. She wasn't even sure how long they'd been there since they'd hastily retreated to their apartment after Nelson had completed their set at the post-Circle concert. All she knew was that it had taken forever for the lust brought to the fore by their link in the Healer's Circle to finally abate. They could have chosen to dampen it themselves, but had declined to -- and Seriane could truthfully say she didn't mind a bit.

Matthew took a few moments to stop his head from spinning, his hand lazily running over Seri's back. ~Teddy told us that when there's even two Healers in the same room, their latent energy gets to everyone. But that happy accident we hit on with the Circle when Teddy was scanning you just took it to another level. But yeah... we're going to have to figure out something because if we're both Master Healers now, constantly wanting to jump each other isn't going to be very helpful. Desirable, but not helpful,~ he sent whimsically, outwardly laughing softly.

Seriane raised her head then, her mane of cascading dark ringlets brushing over Matthew's chest. He gazed back at her, smiling warmly. ~How did I get so lucky to have you Chosen for me?~ he asked as he raised a hand to brush the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

~I could ask the same thing,~ she replied, turning her face to kiss at his fingers. ~But some things don't need to be questioned. All I want to think about right now is you... and not about.... anything else.~

Matthew sighed then. The diversion of her thoughts had been unavoidable. It had been weighing on them heavily that the sudden onset of Seriane's powers could very well mean she was destined to use them for some higher purpose. Against Joe and Sav's wishes, after the inadvertent Healing Circle had been brought to bear Tyler and Perry had informed the three women of Guardian's apparent prophecy and their feeling that they were the Three he'd been speaking of. Matthew knew that if the possibility had put an apprehension in his heart, it had to be eating away at Seriane.

~Well... you kind of just did think about it, darlin... but there's nothing we can do to stop that. I'm... I'm scared too. I hope it turns out to just be babble on Guardian's part... because I don't want Braxis anywhere near you. I'll Bolt the motherfucker to Hell and back if he tries to hurt you...~

He stopped then as Seriane squeezed him tight, burying her face in his chest; he raised a hand to stroke her hair as he felt her break down, her tears dampening his skin. ~Why me? Why couldn't I just come here and just be with you? I don't want to save the world! I never thought I was that kind of person...~

~Everyone has strengths they don't realize,~ Matthew sent comfortingly. ~Your part could be big, or small... you never know. I think... the best thing we can do right now is wait and see what comes... take it day by day, and go from there. If we spend too much time worrying about the future, we'll miss what's happening now.~ He summoned a flow of calming energy and let it sift through her; he could feel her emotions still close to the surface, their passion and its heightening via their experimentation with their new powers leaving him feeling raw and open as well. He wrapped them both into a protective healing, closing up their exposed psyche, and she sighed in relief, her body melting into his. He guided her head down to his chest gently with his hand, pulling the one sheet that hadn't been strewn on the floor over them both.

~Sleep, beautiful. There's plenty of time to think about things... tonight, let's just pretend the world is all about us.~

She nodded, her eyes closing, giving him one last squeeze before his continued flow of calming magic allowed her to doze off. He stared at the ceiling for a bit longer, allowing himself a bit more time to worry over what he'd told her not to before putting it away and letting himself drift off as well.

 

Sav awoke, disoriented at the feeling of not being alone until he remembered why he was not. Looking over at Ariana's sleeping form, he mulled over the last few hours in his mind. During the unexpected Healing Circle, he'd felt some strong emotions from her, and his concern had grown in kind. Once the business had been laid to rest, he took her aside and had questioned her. He hadn't counted on the total breakdown she'd responded with -- not a mental one, as she'd been very adequately healed and indeed, that had even been strengthened by Teddy and Seriane's link. Instead, she spoke of what she'd been keeping from him since he'd brought her into Dreamview: The private fantasy that she'd always had, since the days of their childhood, that he would be her knight in shining armor. That had come to pass, and she had been struggling to define their relationship to each other ever since. The more they spoke, they came to the conclusion that what they'd both felt for each other -- he'd been feeling the same, but had pushed it back for more important things -- was not love. But the Healers' energy had been enough for them to explore whatever the attraction was, if for no other reason than to lay it to rest.

She'd been passionate, to be certain. He'd indulged her with his own powers, and he came to the conclusion that he didn't regret it at all. He'd needed this, after so much sorrow over the past... months? No... it had been years, more than two now, since he'd had to tear Mara away from the one person she loved more than anyone in Dreamview. He'd not stopped beating himself up for that perceived failure... and he'd thought it was the worst thing that ever could have happened to him. God, how he'd wished since the beginning of this year that he'd been wrong.

Ariana stirred, her eyes flickering open; she smiled as she caught him gazing over her naked body even as she could tell he was also deep in thought. She stole a moment to do the same to him in return. She'd had a lovely night... and it was still young. She fought the urge to squirm as she retraced events so far. Everything she'd heard about the use of healing magic during sex was true... and as she realized the effects of the Circle hadn't waned completely, she found herself hungry once more.

He blinked as her hand came up to trail fingertips over his chest, and his eyes focused to lock with hers.

~Well... hello to you too,~ he sent, his mindvoice silky in her head. She saw his chest heave with a deep breath, and opened her empathic read to him. He could tell by the wicked smile that crossed her face that he couldn't hide his continued desire from her.

~Who knew we'd go so well together?~ he asked as his hand raised to slip up over the curve of her belly to her hip, where it came to rest. ~Whatever this is...~

She pressed a finger to his lips then to hush him even though he was sending. ~It is what it is right now. No pressure, no strings. Isn't that what this place is about?~ she asked.

He nodded. ~In theory... yes... it was supposed to be like that. Anything you want... and nothing to answer for...~

~Then of all people... right now, you deserve that much,~ she confirmed, her send adamant. ~And I can be that... for however long this lasts.~

He looked back at her then, surprised that she'd felt the same about the encounter as he. ~I didn't want to lead you on...~

~You're not. We both know what this is. So let's enjoy it together until we come to the fork in the road,~ she said, leaning in to kiss him with warm, full lips. His arm slipped around her in response, drawing her closer, and in turn she bent her leg to hook up over his hip. He let the surge of desire translate into a flow of stimulating energy, and his own body caught fire as she arched back in his embrace, a sensual moan escaping her parted lips in response. There was something about her reaction that brought out a deeply wicked urge, and he allowed himself to indulge in bringing her to a frenzy with continued surges of sexual energy enhancing his physical ministrations. She writhed beneath his hands, finally compelled to beg for release and he nearly pounced on her with predatory lust, blinded by its force as their bodies became one.

Ariana couldn't help but scream, feeling her nails dig into his back, her limbs trapping him against her so he would end her sweet pain and refrain from teasing her further. She heard herself growling vulgar commands which he heeded with lust equal to the manner they were delivered. She hadn't thought it possible to see the cliched fireworks some spoke of during sex but she was proven wrong. She heard the nearly animal howl that tore from her chest as she climaxed, even deriving pleasure from the heaviness of his body as he collapsed atop her after it released him from his own powerful orgasm.

It was purely lust that drove them, but Ariana still felt loved as Sav wrapped his arms around her, body still heaving as he fought to catch his breath. She'd always detached from her body in the old days before Dreamview, when she'd used it as her means to survive. But it wasn't her past as a woman of the night that brought her to this now. Their mutual understanding and affection for each other had translated into physical need, his own empathic ability, though weaker than hers, linking them with just enough emotion for being with him to feel completely unlike any sexual experience she'd had in the past. It wasn't love... but it was still a bond borne of tenderness and trust.

Sav squeezed her close in alarm as she broke down weeping, burying her face into his chest. ~What is it, sweetheart?~ he asked, stroking her disheveled hair.

~I just... I've never done this... because I wanted to... because I felt anything for someone... I just never knew... it could feel like this...~

Sav blinked, then immediately chastised himself for forgetting about her past. She'd become so removed from it here, it had completely slipped his mind, and now he worried for the effect such a loveless dalliance could bring.

~I'm... I didn't mean for it to be...~ he stammered, trying to find the words.

~No! No... that's the thing... it's not like that,~ she sent, raising her tear-stained face to his. ~I'm here because I want to be. I know what, at the bottom of it, this is not. But... that it still means something to you, regardless... that...~

~Of course it does, Ari... whatever this is... it wouldn't be happening now if I didn't care for you... None of this would be if there wasn't something I still held for you. I'm just... I thank God every night I found you and not someone else...~

Her eyes teared up again as she cradled his face in her hands. ~I'd only do this with you... I've become selfish,~ she confirmed. ~I just... bloody hell I can't put it into words... I just... I guess it's just nice to feel like giving up my body is worth something... appreciated...~

~It's a gift,~ he sent emphatically. ~I'll never see it as anything but, no matter what comes or how things go from here.~

She clasped him tightly then, curling into his embrace; at the same moment, they both felt within each other the mutual sense of their desires finally being sated in full. Suddenly too tired to put anything more into words, she instead projected a contented send filled with gratitude and peace, which he returned both in kind and in acknowledgment. They finally both drifted off, their bodies demanding regeneration as a very unexpected but cathartic night drew to a close, a bridge that needed to eventually be crossed on the way to true healing made easier by the guidance of a dearly beloved friend.

 

It took Paige a few moments when she awoke the next morning to remember where she was. She hadn't paid attention to the unfamiliar room last night; her senses had been wrapped up in sating the unnatural need for her body's release. She lied there for quite some time, her back to the man on the other side of the bed, staring at the wall. Last night she'd been certain that she didn't care what Joey thought. She'd been angry enough, and possibly wanton enough, to only be focused on the carnal urge. Now... if Joey had been distant before, what would cheating on the one man she so fervently loved and hoped to someday win over, bring down?

She rose then, being careful not to wake Tommy. Pausing as she sat up, she looked over at him, sprawled on his stomach, head turned away from her, the sheet haphazardly covering his body. Were it not for the magic, she'd have never done it. At least that was what she willed herself to believe, hoping that she could send the words when the time came... even though she wasn't completely sure it was true.

She looked down at the tiny dress she'd worn and the matching pumps, crumpled in a heap on the floor. Deciding it probably wasn't best to return to the apartment she and Joey shared dressed in such incriminating clothes, she spirited them away and stole into the shower, conjuring up jeans, sneakers and a comfortable sweater to dress in when she was done. She stepped quietly out of the bathroom, hoping to slip out and teleport from outside in the hallway; she couldn't be certain that Tommy wouldn't feel her energy.

~I knew you'd leave like this. There's no reason to hide it. I'm not clueless. Love 'em and leave 'em is what this place is about, and it's not like I've never done it before.~

Paige looked over at the bed and was met by Tommy's sleepy expression. He'd sat up on the edge facing her, the sheet draped over his hips in ironic modesty.

~It was the magic. Happens like that a lot. We're grownups, we can handle it. But if you don't want to do training for a few days, I'll understand,~ he nodded, his tone devoid of any anger or resentment, which surprised Paige.

~No... it's too important to miss it. And besides... if anything is different then... it won't look good,~ she replied.

Tommy couldn't hide the smirk now. ~It doesn't matter here,~ he reiterated.

~It does to him!~ she shot back suddenly, and Tommy blinked -- just barely -- at the telekinetic-laced anger in her send. It rose up in her just like it did for him, and he'd half expected it. He nodded his understanding then, even as he wanted to say that Joey himself was technically being unfaithful.

~I... need to go. I'll... see you later.~ Paige barely gave him time to respond before she winked out, reappearing in the hallway outside her and Joey's flat. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, hoping, just this once, that he wasn't there.

But he was, sitting on the couch with his usual morning cup of coffee, reading over a pile of lyrics, already dressed for the day in jeans and a black sweatshirt, hair still in damp post-shower ringlets. He looked up, his expression unreadable.

~Did you have fun last night?~ he asked, the tone equally unreadable.

She paused before she responded, pondering how she could both send and hide the truth. ~Y...yes... the concert was great, too bad you couldn't make it.~

~I've got too much music of my own in my head to let anyone else's get in the way,~ he replied. ~In fact I need to get going soon. Mic wanted us to take a few days off but we really can't afford to right now.~

She was stung at how unconcerned he'd been with her whereabouts, but the anger that had been present last night in her senses-heightened state did not rise to the surface again. She'd have been happier if it had, as its absence proved it hadn't been genuine and gave her less and less of a justification for her actions. But something in her still wanted to at least make some connection, have some reassurance that there was still a hope of getting through whatever door he still hadn't opened to her.

She went into the bedroom to set down her purse, standing at the dresser to run a hand through her hair, which she'd willed to dry before she'd left Tommy's room but still wasn't quite done presentably. As she looked down to reach for her comb, Paige noticed Joey's open jewelry box. It was unlike him to leave his belongings out in the open, which was a testament to his intensely-focused state of mind. She was about to cast it off casually when something mixed in with his signature modest silver jewelry with occasional black accents, that didn't match up at all, caught her eye.

She picked up the gold ring and gazed at the faceted purple star, the tiny glittering diamond chips nestled into each indent between the points. She slipped it on her left ring finger, admiring it. She wondered if she'd stumbled on a gift he'd intended to give to her, and the thought of it warmed her heart.

~Take. that. off. Now.~

She actually startled at the cold anger in his send and whirled around to face him, momentarily forgetting his command further when she saw the dark expression on his face. He thrust his hand out to her, the angry glare hardening more until she remembered what she'd been ordered to do. Tearing the ring off, she dropped it into his hand and he clutched it, the fist pressing protectively to his chest as he walked over to the dresser, rummaging until he found a chain. Slipping the ring onto it, he fastened it around his neck.

~Who... where did that come from?~ she asked carefully, and grew more nervous when he did not answer her for several tense moments. Finally, he raised his head to meet her eyes and she was shocked by the deep pain she saw in his, his jaw clenched tightly over what she was certain was a surge of emotion.

~I had it made,~ came the short reply.

~I... thought it was for me... I was going to pretend I was surprised...~

~It's not. It never was.~

Paige tried to think quickly, and began pulling what she thought might be a possible breakthrough together in her head. Perhaps he was closed up because he'd lost someone... maybe if she could get him to open up about it, she could help him heal...

~I kept being forced to Host. She was alone, but I never was. We'd spend... maybe a day together, and then I was spoken for again. I watched her heart break every time she saw me with someone new... and realized she was who I wanted... and it turned out that telling her was the worst mistake I could have ever made..~

~Did... something happen to her?~ she asked gently, trying to keep her tone concerned, and swallowed hard at his reaction when he turned away from her, moving to the window, holding the ring delicately in two fingertips as it dangled from its chain.

~She was taken from me. And I can't have her back until Braxis is dead.~

_Have her back?_ Paige thought to herself, feeling more confusion and hurt now. ~She's... still here? Why can't you see her?~

He spun around then, and his face told her she'd torn open a carefully nursed wound. ~Because he wants to take her soul. She's powerful and he wants to use her to conquer this place. Guardian kept us apart because for some reason there was a link between us being together and her being vulnerable to him. I didn't realize it until it was too late... until I told her how I felt... and I watched as he almost took her... because of me... I couldn't move, I couldn't get to her and... The Protectors saved her... but they had to take her away...~

Paige regarded him with a mix of swelling emotions, unsure which to address first until the dam she'd caused to burst within him continued to flow.

~I never wanted to Host again!~ came the bitter continuance of his monologue. ~He fucking knew that I wanted her, intended to wait for her. And then to add insult to injury... he Chose you for me. Knowing full well that all it would do is lead to this. Maybe he thought that it would help me out to move on, because he finally found someone for me that was actually sane for once. Maybe he thought I'd forget about her. But it's not fucking happening. Ever. I am not giving up and somehow, some way, I'm going to get her back even if I have to find a way to finish off Braxis myself.~

The reality descended on Paige now, and she sat down hard at the foot of the bed. He didn't love her, he never had... and never would. A hundred emotions came crashing down on her at once: heartbreak at the truth, anger at being deceived -- especially by Tommy, who, as one of the Protectors Joey had mentioned, knew about it all... and resentment that Guardian had more or less brought her here to save this world, if the theory of the Toxic Twins was right. And by doing so, she'd be giving Joey back the woman he truly loved, and losing her own chance with him.

She raised her head to send, but her surging emotions took control. She panicked as she felt the telekinetic energy fly out of her like a runaway train, and burst into tears at his sharp cry as it unintentionally hit him, throwing him back into the chair he'd been standing near. The full-on Bolt knocked him momentarily unconscious, and Paige was just about to frantically send for Teddy when Joey's eyes opened with a shake of his head to clear it. There had been more “hot air”, as Tommy called it, to her untrained Bolt than any energy that could do real damage. For once, she was grateful for her inexperience, but it had still been the strongest Bolt she'd inadvertently hit Joey with.

~Oh my god... I'm sorry... I...~ she hurried to him, and stepped back a pace when he looked up at her from where he was still sprawled in the chair, his face a mask of anguish.

~Just go. There's no sense in lying to you anymore. I probably shouldn't have let things go on as long as they have, but...~ He stopped his line of reasoning then with a dismissive wave of his hand; what happened to him now had no bearing on her.

~But what?~ she begged, hoping to hear that there had been at least _something_ in his heart for her...

~It... doesn't matter. Just...~ He shook his head sadly then, rubbing his forehead with a palm pressed into it firmly as he still fought to clear his head. ~Just go.~

His send had been decisive, firm, and Paige got the sense that there was no changing his stance now. Absently she looked around the room, her mind racing with inconsequential thoughts of what to take and what to leave behind, probably to shield her from the pain of finally losing him completely. Despite it all though, she couldn't bear to leave him badly. She knew within her heart this hadn't been his fault. Dropping to her knees before him, she reached for and took his hands, gripping them firmly when he attempted to pull away.

~You... you...~ She stammered, finding she couldn't send the first words, as she didn't believe them herself.

~No, I didn't try. Not as much as I should have,~ he finished by way of correcting her attempted glossing over of the situation for him.

~Your... heart wasn't with me. It wasn't supposed to be... I can't... As much as this hurts I... can't hold that against you,~ she sent. It was the first time she realized just how deeply and rooted in truth the mindvoice really was; they were words she never could have spoken aloud, but they came unbidden now.

~I let you fall in love with me, and I shouldn't have,~ he said, his face and mindvoice saddening in unison.

~I loved you before I ever came here... you didn't let anything happen.~ She shook her head then, knowing that the conversation would just go in circles if allowed to continue. For several long moments she found her eyes locked with his; she studied the face she'd regarded so many times as perfect, impossibly beautiful, feeling her emotions well up as the realization hit once again that it would no longer be hers... but then again, it never had been.

~What is it?~ he sent, his tone soft, the question more rhetorical than inquisitive.

~Can it not... just end like this... so abrupt?~ Her tone in return was far more pleading than she'd wanted it to be, and his eyes cast downward in response to the appeal. She felt his hands tighten slightly around hers, and immediately felt terrible for saddling him with any more guilt. There was another long silence, and he finally raised his eyes to hers.

~I'll... I... have to work today,~ he said. ~But I can make sure I'm free tonight.~

She nodded then, biting her lip and deciding to let it rest at that. ~I'll be here,~ she said. ~We don't have to go anywhere else.~

He nodded then, and was about to respond when the unfocused expression in his eyes indicated he was receiving a send. As it ended, he brought his attention back to her.

~I have to go... I'll... meet you back here tonight.~

 

Ariana and Sav had parted ways earlier that morning, and she was now relaxing in the Parlor with a cup of tea, enjoying the summer day as the sun and warm breeze filtered in through the opened windows. She'd taken to being awake early, then napping during the day so as to enjoy the greater activity that the night brought, but enjoyed the peace of the mornings just as much.

She mulled over the past night in her mind. The two of them had laid things completely to rest, having woken up free of the magic's influence to find themselves back to being the same dear friends they'd always been -- though perhaps a little closer than before. If there was another chance of things happening again, neither chose to guess or rule it out or in. One thing was certain, though: it would remain their secret, a mark of their deep trust in each other that only they would ever catalog.

She'd checked in with Seriane and still found her asleep, so now she sent out a feeler for Paige and was struck immediately by the deep feeling of sadness and remorse she felt from the woman. Setting down her teacup, she sat up, having always found she sent best when focusing properly. Sav had whimsically called her anal for that.

~Paige? What's wrong love?~

The response took a few moments to come through. ~Nothing... just... what I suspected all along,~ she replied.

~You feel positively despondent. Why don't you meet me in my flat and we'll talk,~ Ari suggested. The other woman concurred, and both teleported to end up in the living room of the modest flat that Ari called home. Paige's recitation of the events of the past night and morning came tumbling out almost before they'd had a chance to sit, with the normally strong-willed Irish woman losing all resolve and breaking down in tears more than once.

Ari held Paige as she cried herself out, but inwardly cursed herself for holding back on what she'd felt whenever Joey had been near. Ariana had known nearly since she'd first met the quiet Swede that his heart was rooted elsewhere, through her own deductions and from Sav's confirmation. She'd honored Sav's insistence that it was Joey's right to tell the story, but she still had to wonder if she'd been more forthcoming with even so much as her suspicions, if things would have been moved along before Paige had gotten into her emotions too deeply.

~And then... there's Tommy,~ Paige continued after she'd said all she could bring herself to about Joey. ~I don't know... he doesn't seem to expect anything more of me but...~

~Play it by ear,~ Ariana noted. ~You're free now...~

Paige's face dropped at the confirmation. ~Thanks for reminding me,~ she sniped.

~I'm sorry but... love, is there really a sense in lingering on when there's nothing left to even mourn?~

Paige sighed. ~Outside of the magic, I don't feel that way about Tommy,~ she said.

~Then let him know that. Draw your lines. The one thing about getting your heart broken is that you have justification for guarding it.~

~I... don't think I'll even bother telling Joey about Tommy now...~

~It's irrelevant now. You said Joey's promised you one more night together... best not to ruin it with that. Just... live and learn, love. It's all you can really do.~

Paige nodded, then looked up at Ariana. ~Tommy... he knew. Joey said the Protectors rescued her from being taken completely.... and he's one of them. Why didn't he...~

Ariana knew then that it was probably time to admit her knowledge as well, considering Sav's rank as a Protector. ~They're sworn to secrecy,~ she confirmed, leading Paige's head to snap to her with a surprised expression as she immediately made the connection. ~Sav didn't tell me why exactly she's so important but... no one can know where she is. If anything, both Joey and Tommy held back because of that oath.~

Paige sighed then, running a hand through her hair. ~I wonder if that's why Tommy didn't have a problem with what happened... because he knew Joey didn't want me...~

~Is it really relevant now?~ Ariana asked. ~Besides... some people here just are more open to the possibilities of no strings attached. What happened with Tommy happened and it's over, and what either of them did or didn't tell you doesn't matter. Besides... if you were going to hear about what was going on in Joey's head, shouldn't it have been from Joey and not someone else?~

Paige sighed heavily then, nodding in quiet agreement. ~I just... I guess I just don't want tonight to come... because I know it will end way too soon...~

Ariana wrapped an arm around the other woman, patting her shoulder comfortingly. ~At least he's agreed to end things on a peaceful note. If nothing else, you can take heart in that.~

 

Joey threw himself into work, the wounds that had been opened and his first outward admission of his perceived guilt in causing Mara's exile having drained him of the ability to deal with anything else. He'd managed to power through the vocals on two tracks in one day, so closed off to all else that his intensity worried his bandmates. Several times during the day the band's MS, John Leven, had helped to draw the singer back into a calmer frame of mind, but by early in the evening the consensus of the other four band members was that Joey was far too tightly wound to continue on. Mic finally took him aside, gently coaxing out the story of what had happened that morning, and insisted that Joey return to prepare to get through what would be a difficult night for both he and the woman that, in a few hours, would no longer be his Guest.

Joey teleported to the door of the flat, taking a deep breath before he opened it. After a bit of disorientation caused by the sense that something had changed, he realized that Paige had used his absence to gather her things and take them from the room. At first he'd thought her to not be there, but a movement off to his right as he stood, somewhat lost, in the center of the living room pulled his attention to where she was in the bedroom. With a heavy sigh, he turned and wandered in, pausing at the door frame. She was dressed for bed, a modest nightgown silhouetting her frame. Taking a cue from her, he slipped off to change, then silently came to bed, clad only in a pair of sweatpants he knew he wouldn't be wearing long anyway.

For the next few hours, he did his best to give her what she'd wanted; a poignant goodbye, a sense that any of their time together had meant something. Perhaps it had been the relief in the truth being known, but of all the times they'd been intimate, he found to his continuing guilt that this was the only one he'd actually derived some pleasure from, the false pretenses finally gone.

She sensed it too, from the lack of tension in his muscles, the sense of resistance she'd always swore she'd felt but pushed back in denial gone. It pained her that he'd put himself through it all, for her, and realized that in a twisted way, it had been the way he'd shown his care for her. Even while savoring every moment of the pleasures of their final intimacies together, she came to the conclusion that while her own heart was breaking, she couldn't force him to suffer anymore.

They lied quietly together, finally exhausted, his arms lightly folded at her waist as she rested her head on his chest. He'd fallen into a doze when an odd sensation stirred him; he realized it was the dampness of her tears, falling on his chest as her arms slipped around him, squeezing tightly. He took a deep breath then, one hand releasing from the clasp at her waist to gently rub over her back.

~I want you to know something,~ she sent, her voice thick with sadness to the point where his own eyes welled with tears. ~No matter what happens... no matter who comes into our lives or what this place throws at us... I will always be here for you... for whatever you need. Don't... don't ever forget that, all right?~

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes against the rush of guilty emotion. ~I... I won't. But I don't deserve...~

~You do,~ she stopped him. ~And don't ever think otherwise.~

He nodded then, and Paige became quiet, the sense hanging about them that all that needed to be done and said, had been so. Physically and emotionally drained, he felt himself drifting off, unable to give her anything more of himself.

It seemed like only a moment later when he felt himself waking. Opening his eyes, he found the room shrouded in the soft golden light of the summer dawn. He'd turned on his side during sleep, facing away from the center of the bed. Flipping on his back with a heavy sigh, he turned his head toward the other pillow, dreading the parting words to come.

He found the other side of the bed empty, and he was relieved.


	10. Chapter 10

**November 1991**

_How long have I been here?_

He'd opened his eyes, but he still couldn't be certain, even now, that what he saw through them was his own vision. What remained of his fragile mind reeled at the reawakening of his senses as he attempted to piece together what had gone before.

Yes... that was it. It was slowly coming back to him now. He'd tried to warn her of the danger. She was too close to becoming His next victim, and he couldn't allow it to happen. No one understood that he hadn't been at fault for the havoc he'd caused... except her. Somehow, she seemed to know better. But then again... she was the Creator. That was known to him because He had told him so, gleefully including what He intended to have him help do to her once they got a hold of her.

That was how he'd begun to fight back. Of all the things he'd been forced to do, he would not submit to torturing, possibly even killing, the one who'd brought this place to life.

He'd managed to rebuild just enough when the Circles had kept Him at bay. But that one fateful night, He found his way back into his severely withered and injured mind and sought to finish him off. It had almost worked... but he'd had just enough left to fight back.

But He had given him a vision of what He intended to do next... and he'd had to warn the One.

It would have worked, were it not for Sebastian. Though he couldn't blame the singer... after all, he'd appeared to be responsible for the murder of Baz's Guest.

The memories tore through him. It had been like watching from the other side of a one-way mirror. His body used as an instrument of murder, torture against others. And all he could do was cower helplessly, trapped in his own mind, in constant agony as his very soul was called to do His bidding.

He was certain he'd even forgotten how to cry. He was numb. There was nothing left within him. He was a shell of thin flesh covering fragile bones.

But god motherfucking damn it all to hell, he was free. And even if he never moved from where he laid again, that was more than he'd had before.

His mind slowly came back to consciousness. He could hear her shouts ringing in his ears. She'd told him to run. She'd defended him. She had believed him.

But Baz had inadvertently given up his position to Him. And He'd found him again. Informed him that he was to be punished for allowing the One to slip through his hands. And He had taken hold of him one more time, feeding off the feeble energy that was left, ripping out of him the way to winnow into a heavily guarded mind by piercing his being with snares, using him for target practice.

And then he was forced to watch, his mind's eye held open. Mercifully, she'd been saved.

But then... He took his anger and frustration at losing the One out on him. Taking the last bits of his shattered mind, and splintering them to sand. Slowly, agonizingly.

Somehow, even without a soul left to do so, he'd Withdrawn. He watched from within the tiny corner of his mind he'd managed to save as He tried to get in, but was drawn away as the shields were reinforced a thousandfold. They were growing stronger. Soon, they would win.

And then, knowing that making Him believe there was indeed nothing left, he'd retreated farther than he even thought he was able to go. Willing his frail physical presence to give up all semblance of life. He'd felt the world go black and was sure he'd found the way to peace.

But there was air bringing his chest to rise and fall. He'd attempted to bring down his own death... and failed.

A sprinkling of taps made his eyes fly open. Afraid to move, he angled his eyes toward the window. The tree that had always been outside it was barren of leaves, the tapping the result of a late autumn's freezing rain. Autumn... as it had been when He had taken hold and he'd been slammed back into the bed, trying to scream, praying for help that he knew full well wouldn't come.

Raising a hand was a supreme effort. He looked at the skeletal appendage, the color, such as it was, returning to it after the suspended animation the body went into during a Withdrawal. Raising the other hand was just as difficult. Slowly, he extricated himself from the bed, feeling his blood beginning to move again in his veins.

Drawing within, he felt about to see how much time had passed, how much damage was still exposed in his decimated mind.

_My god. It can't be..._

Reeling, he tried to comprehend, at first with extreme difficulty, what the extent of the regeneration, such as it was, verified. Two years, he'd been retreated to the tiny corner of his mind. The damage was so extensive, only the thinnest of shells had been restored around what had been his deepest self, but it was enough for him to reawaken.

If he had been anyone else, he would have been dead.

With that fact crashing down on him, he realized now that his assumption of freedom was, in one sense, erroneous. One thread still remained... the one that would continue to haunt him. A parting gift from Him, to always remind him of the rape of his body and soul. It was why his attempt at using what was left of his mind to take his own life had been foiled.

Arden slowly lifted his face to the window, where the tapping of the freezing rain continued, the pane glazed with a mottled sheet of ice that crusted from the bottom to nearly half way up. The room grew darker as the light of day faded toward night. He had to find a way to his own peace, and the only way to accomplish that, was to take down the one who had taken everything from him. The irony of it was that seeking the help he needed could result in his own death.

Or so he fervently hoped.

 

Steven Tyler and Joe Perry had called a meeting of the Protectors, as well as the extended members of what Steven had, in his usual flamboyant fashion, begun to call the Power Trippers, those being the Nelson twins, Seriane, Paige, Ariana and Teddy. As everyone entered the room, they could tell the Toxic Twins' demeanor was solemn; their MS energy was fraught with intensity and urgency.

~So we got a situation,~ Joe Perry began as they all sat. ~There's been another incident in the Local Wing. It seems like they mostly happen there because of the inexperience factor. Most of those kids are doing a lot of crazy shit and trying to be hotshot with their powers. But still... We had another incident where a Guest tried to attack and possibly murder her Host. And several other Residents there have been reporting more people going into probing trances like Jack did a ways back. It looks like Braxis is starting small this time.~

~Has there been any sign of Arden?~ Tommy asked, concerned. ~Usually when we get reports like this someone sees him around.~

~Nobody's seen him since the incident with Kip and Reb like... two years ago, just before...~ Perry hesitated then, uncertain if he should mention Mara; in turn, Sav shook his head dismissively.

~It's not like those close to us here don't know about Mara. Obviously Paige knows, and I confided in Ariana,~ Sav said. ~We can talk about her as long as no one knows where she is.~

Seriane nodded in acknowledgment; she'd heard from the other two women about Mara. ~It's too bad she has to be hidden. We could probably really use her help now. Knowing how she envisioned this place and how it worked would be really valuable.~

~The thing is, it went way beyond what she envisioned,~ Sav said. ~Because of Guardian building it for her here. She had a very simple vision for this place and it might have been fine if Guardian didn't go off the beaten path. Which is why we're dealing with it all now.~

~Ultimately, we still don't know what Braxis wants from Dreamview as a whole,~ Frank noted. ~He keeps attacking us and trying to take individual souls, but why? Does he feed off them? Is it where his power comes from? It would help a lot if we knew what was going on inside his head.~

~Um, I don't think anyone wants to know that,~ Tommy snorted. ~The few people we've talked to that have been taken over by him even briefly are so fucked up they go into Withdrawal, and when they come out the don't want to talk about what they've seen.~

~That makes me think of Arden again,~ Sav said, shaking his head sadly. ~If we've seen people scarred permanently by five minutes of possession by Braxis, can you imagine what that poor bloke has gone through?~

~After what Kip and Reb saw happen, I'm thinking he went somewhere to hide and is probably dead,~ Joe Perry said. ~This is the longest time period that no one has seen him around. At some point, that kind of total mind snare has got to cut off your life force just like any noose would.~

~And this... is what would have happened to Mara?~ Paige asked.

Frank nodded solemnly. ~Probably, yes. Which is why she's where she can't be reached by any mental forces. She's a strong enough Believer to help keep this place alive, and having her Return back to the Real Would would have broken that. So she's here, but... not.~ Sav had carefully worded his send so as to be truthful, but to still shield Mara's true identity as Dreamview's Creator.

~But we've digressed big time,~ Steven said, bringing everyone back on point. ~We've got more attacks happening. First off we have to get some people over to the Local Wing to teach them how to do proper Circles. There's got to be holes happening over there when they do theirs on Circle nights. We cannot afford a single crack in the wall right now.~

Tommy nodded. ~I can get on that. Most of those little wusses are afraid of me, I'll shape 'em up.~

~Good. We need to get the word out around here that attacks are happening again and that everyone needs to be on alert. I feel a little better about things now that we have the Power Trippers and their healing bonds. But we can't rely on them either. It's gotta be a team effort,~ Steven said, nodding to Teddy, who had been observing and taking everything in silently, as usual.

~I think everyone here is pretty well proficient now,~ Teddy added in. ~We can probably start adding our own linkups to the main Circles, helping out with the shoring up of shields and the like. I think Paige and Tommy could probably help people get a better handle on their Bolting skill too, because that's the one thing that knocks a snare out of whack, I've found. I've practiced it with Seriane and Matthew and if you know how to gather your telekinetic energy with the correct intensity and speed, you can push it back out of your brain. I've already taught Paige and Tommy how to do it. Everyone here has telekinesis, you have to, to be able to 'port and Bolt. It's just that we only have a couple people here who are seriously dominant in it. If we can wake that latent energy up inside everyone, maybe through our input into a Circle, it would give everyone an extra measure of defense.~

Tommy had gone quiet then, and Paige reached over to lay a hand on his shoulder. The pair had been keeping company since her split from Joey, though their relationship was more that of “friends with benefits” than anything serious. He raised his head, looking over at her and reading her concern before turning back to the group.

~I'm pissed off as hell that I didn't realize that, too,~ he spat bitterly. ~Mara could have saved herself that night... she could keep defending herself if I teach her how...~

~Tommy... we can't bring her out. I am not taking the chance,~ Sav said firmly. ~As much as I would love to have her input at our disposal, considering we can't even carry what she tells us in our heads for fear of it being discovered somehow... even with all the protection we could possibly afford her now, I just don't want to leave anything to fate.~

~It's not something anyone but a healer would be able to find,~ Teddy said, causing Tommy's head to angle toward the Master Healer. ~This place hasn't had a Master Healer before me, and no one but an MH is going to be digging around in minds with Snares. We use Snares to pull the severely damaged out of trauma Withdrawals and to pull repressed issues and memories to the surface to help the bearer confront and heal in order to strengthen them. I figured it out on my own but only because it's part of what I do. You can't beat yourself up over it. Just be content with knowing someone found it and we can use it now.~

Tommy acquiesced then, accepting the offer of Paige's hand in comfort. She'd attempted to avoid bristling at the mention of Mara; try as she might, she'd grown to harbor some resentment for the woman even though it wasn't Mara's fault that Joey had rejected her. Tommy had tried to sway her from it and to convince her that the feeling was misguided, but she had continued on the path. It had been nearly three months, but there were times she still missed Joey deeply.

~Well... let's get this in order, then,~ Steven began in conclusion. ~ Teddy, you get your Power Trippers together and see how we can go about infusing everyone with the knowledge of blowing up Snares and probes with mind bombs. We have a Circle tomorrow night, but we can put it off if you need more time. But I'd like to get everyone in the know as soon as we can. We can't afford any more losses. Shit's going down again, and I'm not liking it at all.~

~No, I think we've got it,~ Teddy nodded. ~We'll be ready for tomorrow.~

The meeting concluded then, and everyone went their separate ways. Paige had noticed Tommy's subdued manner, and as they headed back to his room, where she'd been staying, she finally broached the subject with him.

~What's wrong?~ she asked. ~I knew what Teddy had shown us was important but I don't understand why you're so upset about not figuring it out.~

Tommy sighed then. ~I... was the one who sort of emerged out of the six of us, the original Protectors, that was the strongest at defending Mara. The night Braxis got through to her, I let her down... her, and Joey. Because even though for whatever reason, Mara letting her emotions slide in any way made her vulnerable... I still should have been able to stop Braxis from attacking her... and keeping them apart. And I can't believe that was right under my nose. Her Bolts are as strong as mine if not stronger... she could have kicked his ass. And I dropped the ball.~

Paige became more and more irritated as the conversation again deviated to Mara. ~Everyone talks about this girl like she's some kind of saint. She's powerful and all but why the bloody hell does everyone fawn over her?~

~Like Sav said... she's got a... huge part in keeping this place alive. She's one of our strongest people. She's been here almost since the place began and the six of us are tight with her. She's like a kid sister to me, and I hate that I let her down. We all kind of feel that way, and it's why we want to figure out how to kick Braxis' ass once and for all.~ Tommy had been staring down at his hands, his tone melancholy. As he trailed off, he felt Paige's latent telekinetic power crackling, as it always seemed to when she was annoyed or angry. He looked up to see her expression darkening.

~So you're close to her to? How close?~ she asked, and he felt some anger creeping in at the accusatory tone of her send.

~Like I said, we're like siblings. Frank and I are tight with her, and have been pretty much since Sav and Joe pulled us into her Protection circle. Even when she comes out -- and she _will_ come out someday -- we're always going to be there for her. We're way too deeply tied together to ever lose that bond.~

Paige rose then, anger welling within her. ~And were you not going to tell me about this?~

~Why should I? Her heart belongs to nobody but Joey. And it's not like I have to answer to anyone as to who my friends are. I think it's you, actually, that has an issue with someone that you've never even met and doesn't deserve to be your scapegoat just because you're jilted.~ Tommy's send had grown more caustic, causing Paige to back off a few paces, her own energy receding as she realized how far out of line she was. Apparently, there was more to the story than Tommy was letting on, but she was pretty certain she wouldn't get more out of him.

~Whatever,~ she finally said dismissively. Looking around, she began to siphon her belongings out of the room. ~Ariana said we were going to hang out tonight, so I'm going to be staying there. I might start hanging out there permanently, I don't know. All I know is that this person seems to have a tie to everyone I love or want to be close to and I'm tired of it. Between that and being part of some power ring meant to save the world, I'm beginning to think this place isn't all I'd hoped it would be. I certainly haven't had any of my dreams fulfilled yet,~ Paige sniped. ~I'll see you at Teddy's meeting. Right now I need girl time.~

Tommy watched as she flitted out of the room with the static-like crackle that heralded her nearly-perfected telekinetic ability. Shaking his head at her still-misguided resentment, he stared at the wall for a few moments, thinking over what was to come. Paige's resentment was just deep enough that she might back out of helping them. It made him tense to see the possible cracks in the armor, and having experience knowing what could happen when one's resolve was compromised, he had no desire to lose anyone else to a momentary failing. He tucked it away in his mind, hoping to reach Teddy tomorrow evening before Paige arrived at the meeting to let him know. She had to be helped to push aside this anger... or it could be just enough of a vulnerability to take everyone down with her. And that, most certainly, was the one thing they definitely didn't need.

 

Teddy had taken to holding a meeting between the six members of what he preferred to call the Healing Circle rather than use Steven's pronunciation of Power Trippers. They'd been developing different ways to link up and strengthen the Residents during the Circles, and as such, in an unprecedented first, the three women had become the first ever Guests to be allowed to participate in the regular energy-rebuilding ritual.

Tommy had made good on his plan to arrive before the rest of the participants. Though he didn't link up with the six members of the Healing Circle, he was still mentoring Paige and supervising her powers, and as such Teddy had encouraged his presence, with the Master Healer himself schooling Ariana and Seriane. Paige had emerged as the member of the Healing Circle whose telekinetic powers were used to push and guide the rest of the Circle's energy to the rest of the Residents. If Circles didn't require an even number of people, Tommy would have been allowed in, but Teddy was content with things as they were and preferred not to upset the balance they'd achieved, as he'd have also had to work in Frank to bring the number to eight.

~So what did you need?~ Teddy asked as he sat down with Tommy. ~You said it has something to do with Paige?~

~Yeah. She's been pretty bitter since Joey broke things off, but it seems to be coming to a head of late, especially whenever Mara is mentioned. She's gotten it into her head somehow that Mara is the cause of all her problems and it's obviously pretty upsetting to me. I'm worried that the resentment might cause her to back out of helping us or at the very least cause a hole at the wrong time.~

Teddy nodded as he listened, raising a hand to his face and running thumb and forefinger over the light stubble on his chin contemplatively. ~I've felt some tension in her lately, but haven't been able to pinpoint the cause. It seemed to have started up about two or three Circles ago and seems to be growing with each infusion. I think I do need to check her out; considering how little she seems to pay attention at times to controlling her energy, she could be developing some weak spots. I'll pull her aside when she gets here and tell her I want to check her out. I won't mention that you said anything though,~ he asserted.

Tommy nodded in agreement and was about to say more when the person in question appeared in the room. Paige teleported in alone, surprisingly early, and both Tommy and Teddy had the thought at the same moment that their conversation about her might have compelled her to come. It was always very easy to forget that thinking of someone enough could subliminally influence them to go to the person holding the thought; it seemed to be a bit of a flaw in the conjuring power.

~I ended up deciding to come here now,~ she said, sitting down, appearing even more tense than Tommy had seen her the night before but in a nervous kind of way. ~I don't know what it is but I'm kind of... worried about the Circle tonight, and I don't know why.~

~I'd been noticing you feeling a little more keyed up the last few times we've linked. Maybe I better give you a once over and see if anything's slipping,~ Teddy noted. Paige looked to Tommy with a nervous glance, and Tommy nodded reassuringly. Paige then turned to Teddy, who sat before her, his eyelids hooding as they dropped halfway closed, marking his descent into the healer's trance. He raised his hands in the floaty motion caused by his mental state, laying them on Paige's head gently. She felt her eyes close as well as his peaceful energy flowed through her; she made note that Tommy's healing energy, while calming, had a different feel to it, containing an edge that a Master Healer's would not. She sighed in response to the feel of Teddy's energy finding and patching up several weak spots, the anxiety she'd been feeling over the events of the past few months seeming to recede into the background, resolving themselves, the truths of the matters at hand brought to the fore. Her inner self accepted them in kind, understanding that it was her outer mind that fought putting them to rest. She felt as if everything was being neatly folded and tidied, put into place, pristine and perfect once more. The facts of the matter remained; but the understanding of how to move on from them had been strengthened, and her healing from them exacerbated as a result.

Teddy withdrew from her mind gently, his hands floating away and down into his lap, eyes closing the rest of the way. Tommy leaned forward quickly to catch the healer as he tilted into the back of the couch, momentarily drawn within to regenerate his strength. It always unnerved Tommy to see Teddy at the conclusion of a healing, as the quiet bassist was dangerously vulnerable. As such, since he'd come into his gifts Tommy had insisted he be present whenever Teddy worked.

Paige shook her head, heaving a deep sigh as her new, calmer state of consciousness enveloped her in full. She hadn't realized how much she'd been letting things eat at her, and found herself grateful for Teddy's attentions now. She looked over at the two men, holding her breath for a few moments as Teddy still lied motionless until the healer's eyes flickered open, emerging from his regeneration. He took a few deep breaths, re-centering himself as he looked up at Paige.

~I am not liking that your shields were so thin. You have got to start paying more attention when we strengthen up beforehand. We don't do that just to lock up with each other, we do it to keep ourselves strong. Your Soul Name was really close to the surface and that makes you seriously vulnerable,~ Teddy admonished her. He'd kept to himself his continued annoyance with Paige's recklessness regarding her gifts. There was a rebellious streak about the woman that he knew needed to be curtailed, or it could cause serious issues.

Paige lowered her head, sighing hard. ~I... think it will be better now that you've sorted things out,~ she said simply. She was beginning to notice the recurring theme of being put in her place by those around her, and she wasn't even certain why it was happening. So much had changed in the short time she'd been here, she was beginning to not even recognize herself anymore.

~Let's hope so,~ Tommy noted, placing a hand on her shoulder. ~We can't afford to lose anybody, least of all you.~

She nodded quietly as the others began emerging, the tone of the room remaining solemn as the group went about their preparations. Everyone felt the strange, almost foreboding feeling that seemed to be hanging over the impending Circle, and it led to them preparing even more shields. Perhaps it was just the news of more attacks having been reported, but none of them wanted to take any chances now.

Soon it was time to head to the Parlor, and they were concerned to find that the rest of the assemblage also felt the tension hanging in the air. Band members huddled around their Master Senders, seeking comfort, some of them vehemently resistant to the prospect of the Circle; Teddy likened the feel of their energy to a spooked or anxious racehorse before a big race that wouldn't go into the starting gate without a fight.

With some difficulty, the Master Senders finally got their respective bands to link up, sending them calming energy in the hope that it would get everyone through without any major breaches. The Healers Circle linked up, with Teddy on the one end so that his band could be near him; the three women, and then Matthew and Gunnar on the other end so they could be linked to their own band. The Circle commenced, and Guardian made his usual ethereal appearance, hovering over the assemblage. His energy dissipated, and as the Stars fell, Paige looked up to see one heading for her. Steeling herself as she remembered the intense flow of energy that had come through Seriane when she'd been gifted with a Star, Paige closed her eyes as the energy washed over her, and sent out a spark of alarm to Teddy as it seemed to thin out one of the shields he'd put in place -- one that wrapped around her Soul Name. He spared a bit of energy to shore her up, alarmed himself, unsure of what could be peeling back the layers of the most sacred part of a Resident's mind.

Guardian's light was near to fading out completely when it suddenly re-intensified, burning more brightly than it had ever done before. The entire Circle felt a shift in the energy, and a red glow shot through with iridescence like Guardian's appeared, seeming to attempt to envelop the pure white light of Guardian. Feeling the beginnings of a tug at the minds of the Circle participants, Tommy frantically sent to Paige and the two of them lock-sent, rapidly showing everyone how to defend themselves against the mind probes. The two sources of light above them continued to swirl, but repelled each other like oil and water, never mixing, energy crackling through the air. There was a progression of static cracks as several Residents used their kinetic energy to fight off mind probes, until the room sounded as if it were filled with gunshots. Finally, as both forces of resistance, both Resident and Mystic, combined en masse, the red light dispersed with what very nearly sounded like an angry roar. Teddy's innate Healer's gifts reached out to something within the red aura; he was certain their was the faintest, stifled cry for help, like a voice trapped in a dungeon behind a wall yards thick.

Guardian flared again, dissipating energy once more to heal his children; there was a feel of mournful apology as the energy washed over the participants. Once the magic depleted in full, nearly everyone sank to their knees or lied down completely, their wills spent, the post-Circle headaches so intense some writhed on the floor, clutching their heads or crying out. The Master Senders were frantic, barely able to focus enough to heal themselves before moving on to their band members; Teddy, Seriane, Matthew and Gunnar quickly began to administer relief to anyone they could reach.

Paige was recovering from her healing, still frightened from her first true brush with Braxis, when she looked over to see Joey sitting in a chair, head in hands. She remembered the description he'd given of how he'd attempted to rescue Mara; she'd also heard from Tommy about the one other time Joey had defended her from a Braxis-posessed Arden. Paige's concern rose to the surface and she hurried over, dropping to her knees in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

~Joey, it's me... you know me, it's...~

She was shocked by the shield that shot up, repelling the send; his head bolted upright and he looked at her with a frightened visage. ~My god, Paige, don't tell me your Soul Name! Are you insane??~

Paige blinked, at first unsure to what he'd been referring to until she realized that despite Teddy's careful strengthening of the shields surrounding it, her Soul Name had once again risen so dangerously to the surface she'd very nearly given it to Joey unbidden. He'd somehow sensed what she was about to do -- possibly due to the feel of the energy around her, which was pronounced even to her -- and had responded exactly as he should have.

~You need to get to a healer and fast. You are seriously vulnerable right now. I think those probes got to you,~ Joey said, his posture rigid, his eyes haunted. ~Go, hurry... considering what just happened you don't know how close Braxis could still be. Go!~ he implored her, his fear so present in her mind that she bolted to her feet and ran off, seeking out Teddy, nearly in tears by the time she found him patching up Tyketto's singer, Danny Vaughan.

~Paige, what is it?~ Teddy said, sending Danny off and laying hands on her, somehow managing to stay regenerated though he'd helped several people already. He didn't need her to answer, his eyes widening at the very thinly veiled Soul Name that felt as if it were fighting to get out of her. Steeling his own shields, he wrapped it up for her as best he could, withdrawing with a deep apprehension.

~Did you get hit with a probe?~ he asked as he sat down, momentarily succumbing to the rigors of repeated healings.

~No... I got a Star and I felt the weakness happen then, when I reached out to you. ~

~With the way things happened, it might have been a fake Star. I've never heard of that happening, but anything is possible.~ Teddy reached over again, laying hands on her, wrapping her in more shields, leading Paige to sigh heavily as the added protection helped to relax her. ~You should be okay now. Keep things tight under wraps, and if you feel anything more pulling at you, you know what to do.~

~Snap it back, then send for help,~ she recited. “Snap it back” had become the term for the kinetic energy Bolt that repelled snares and probes, and it had become the Healers Circle mantra. After a bit more reassurance from Teddy, Paige retreated to her shared flat with Ariana to regroup and prepare to attend the post-Circle concert.

The nervous energy and shock of the bold attack by Braxis had finally begun to fade as the healing energy from the Master Senders and the Healers had built up from repeated applications until it had filled the room with a sense of calm. Some were still murmuring in disbelief at seeing the essences of Braxis and Guardian battle. The four Master Healers were still haunted by the tiny cry for help within the center of Braxis' being that they were all now certain they heard, having confirmed its existence with each other.

~Do you think... it could have been Arden's soul?~ Seriane said, her voice heavy with apprehension at the answer.

Teddy paused then, suddenly struck with deep empathy over the enormity of that possibility. ~Yeah... it's entirely possible. If so... that's pretty...~

~Horrible to think about,~ Matthew finished. He'd been holding protectively onto Seriane since they'd both finished their Healer's work. ~If that's the case then we know for sure he's dead... but maybe not completely free of this plane. Which is even more horrible to think about.~

Gunnar shook his head then, his own thoughts meandering to his father's Spirit. The twins had spoken to Rick a scant two or three more times since the first meeting, and he'd learned enough to know that his father was at peace -- but only because he'd crossed over in full. ~If he's got one foot in this plane and one in the Spirit-plane... yeah...~ The four Healers shuddered, needing to summon regenerative energy to shake off the deeply disturbing empathic wave brought on by the thought. Finally, after the four linked briefly to shore each other up, Gunnar looked around at them all.

~Let's go and blow off some steam tonight. Matthew and I have a show; we're actually opening for Europe and Winger and Slaughter are on before us. It's going to be a hell of a night. After this, we need it.~

~You guys go on... I think I'm going to lay low,~ Teddy said. ~I might end up being needed around here and I'd rather save my strength. Have fun tonight.~ He then teleported out, and the Twins, with Matthew still holding protectively onto Seriane, decided to walk to the concert hall for soundcheck.


	11. Chapter 11

The concert hall itself was already shuffling with activity. The doors weren't open for the crowds yet, but onstage, the Canadian band Harem Scarem had been working through their soundcheck. Set to open the show for the evening for the first time since being brought in, the nerves were palpable enough. But the harrowing events of the Circle had left the band's Master Sender and drummer, Darren Smith, feeling more than strange. He'd received a Star, and for a few moments had felt a sharp pull on his Soul Name that he'd been able to push back, but with effort. Darren had proven to be one of Dreamview's stronger MS's, on the level of Tommy, though he currently possessed no dominant power but rather a respectable command of all of those available. As such he'd been able to defend himself fairly well -- but now was continually having a difficult time keeping the most vulnerable part of his psyche protected. He'd gone into a mild trance to push it back once more, for another of the many times during the evening. The band's singer, Harry Hess, looked over with concern as Darren shook it off, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

~Are you sure you're gonna be okay tonight?~ Harry asked, climbing up onto the drum riser to check on his friend.

~Yeah, yeah... it's getting easier, I think I just gotta keep building up the shields until there's enough to keep it in. I'm wondering if that Star was for real or if it was something made to look like a Star but not. Either way, it's still pretty fuckin' scary to have my Soul Name trying to scream at everyone,~ Darren confirmed. ~I think I need to steer clear of too many people at once until I've got it under control.~

~That's probably best,~ Harry nodded. ~We'll bail right after we meet and greet. I got some ideas to show you for the new stuff anyway, I'm pretty excited about this one song Pete and I pulled together this afternoon.~

~Beer, pizza and rockin, sounds like a perfect evening,~ Darren smiled.

~No women?~ Harry egged with a wink.

~Wellllll maybe. But not tonight, man!~ Darren laughed, only half joking. ~Too many possibilities for shit to go off the chain.~

The band's guitarist, Pete Lesperance, came to the stage then, peering up over the drums and through the cymbals to check on Darren as well. ~You good man?~

~Yeah, I'll be all right. Shag Mike's ass into gear, we only got fifteen left for soundcheck before Winger gets here,~ Darren urged.

The bands continued to file through for their soundchecks, and Darren's demeanor remained subdued inwardly despite his normally congenial outward manner. Harry noticed it the most, still concerned for his friend and hoping there would be no major disasters. The events of the evening had put a bit of a damper on everyone; even the other bands who came in, milling about the backstage area, were quiet and focused, staying close to their respective members.

As Matthew, Gunnar and Seriane arrived, their combined healers' presence seemed to lighten the mood, their latent energy filling the dressing and greenroom area of the concert hall with a bit of peace. Darren immediately felt a rise in his own protective energy, and was able to stow away his soul name that much more. He was definitely grateful for their presence, and was finally able to focus on vocal and physical warmups and on the much more benign nerves that came from being the band to set the tone for the evening.

Paige and Ariana had grabbed a table and Seriane soon joined them as Matthew and Gunnar retreated backstage to prepare for the show. They'd all taken quite some time to come down from the unnerving events, and Ariana had even questioned the wisdom of a celebration after such a significant attack. But the fact remained that normalcy was probably the best thing for everyone, and they took comfort in that as they settled in for the show. Seriane checked on Paige one last time and found her shields adequate enough to keep her out of danger, though they were still attempting to regenerate.

As the concert hall filled up, the lights finally went down and Harem Scarem was introduced. Harry walked out, looking over the sea of faces, many of whom were people he knew of or admired, and took a deep breath. As Darren counted off the opening song, he looked around the room then immediately fell into the motions of frontman.

From the table below Ariana watched, her interest definitely stirred by the singer of the band. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand, listening to his raspy but soaring voice as he carried the songs. He had an amazing smile and a lot of energy, and as the rapport of the band began to emerge with between-song banter, she found him at times heartwarmingly silly and completely hilarious. She remained engaged, focused on him for a while until some movement from the other side of the table caught her attention. She turned to see Seriane laying hands on Paige, who looked rather worried.

~What's going on?~ Ariana asked. She always absently thought to herself that sending was probably the most handy in a loud concert hall.

~I can barely keep her Soul Name contained,~ Seriane said with more than a hint of distress. ~Something's making it come to the surface, but there's no snares or anything happening. If this keeps up we might have to leave and get her to Teddy and maybe even call a Healers' Circle.~

Ariana was about to respond when there was an odd break in the music. The band had begun a song but it had abruptly fumbled. She looked up to see the singer she'd been eying climbing up to the drum riser, resting a hand on the drummer's shoulder; the drummer was holding his head, and appeared to be in a healing trance, a tipoff that he was mostly likely the Master Sender of the group.

~Darren, man, are you gonna be all right?~ Harry said as the band's bassist, Mike Gionet, and Pete also came up to see what was wrong.

~Out of fuckin' nowhere it just tried to jump right out of me,~ Darren said, fighting hard to keep things in check. ~Gimme another couple of minutes and I think I'll be all right...~

Below on the floor, Seriane had gotten Paige patched up for the moment, and had turned to see the exchange happening onstage. Frowning with concern, she stood up to see what was going on.

~Think I should go up?~ Seri wondered aloud to the other women.

~No, please stay here,~ Paige begged. ~I don't want you too far away.~

Seriane nodded and sat down as the band dispersed back to their places. The drummer counted off again and they continued on. The band had only one album and their set as show openers for the night was only 40 minutes, so they were able to get through the rest without too much of an incident. As they retreated backstage, Darren sat down hard in a chair; Harry could feel the MS buzz around him crackling, which always happened when Darren was angry or upset.

~Our first show and I fucked up! Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me?~ he cried in frustration; Harry was alarmed at the drummer's unusual reaction.

~No one seemed to notice. It's not like some people aren't going to trip up after what happened tonight,~ Harry tried to reassure him. Just then, there was a knock on the band's dressing room door, and Pete came in, with Matthew following behind.

~Matthew and his brother are Master Healers,~ Pete explained. ~He asked if they could help so I brought him in.~

Darren looked up at Matthew from his chair with a worried expression. ~I'm afraid to let you in, my energy is bouncing like hell. I don't want to Bolt you if you you trigger something, I don't know what my defenses will do,~ he said.

~I think I will be all right,~ Matthew nodded. ~Teddy trained me to watch for stuff like that. It's not like when MS's try to heal each other; Healers have a whole different way of doing things. At least let me try; we can't have you being so vulnerable, especially as an MS,~ he added. Feeling reassured, Darren allowed Matthew to lay hands on him, and in turn the Healer's energy helped to tuck Darren's Soul Name into a safer place, and calm Darren's emotions as well.

Paige had finally calmed down enough with Seriane's help that she'd decided she was hungry, so she went off to the bar to order something as Ariana remained with Seri. The Healer noticed the other woman's contemplative expression and reached over to tap her shoulder.

~Are you all right?~ Seri asked her, even though her empathic read of the other woman told her nothing was amiss.

~Ah? Oh, I'm fine,~ Ariana said, startled out of her thoughts. ~I'm just debating finding out a bit more about that singer if the band comes out to mingle. He was pretty hot and he seems quite interesting.~

Seriane raised her eyebrows then. Ariana had been established as the most independent of the three women, and somehow Seri had taken Ari for the one that would be perfectly fine without companionship. ~He was pretty hot, though Paige remarked that from this distance he looked a hell of a lot like Joey and it threw her off.~

~They do bear a resemblance,~ Ariana allowed. ~But then again I'd expect Paige to hang on that.~ Both women exchanged a knowing feel in their sends then; they were both well aware that Paige wasn't quite over Joey as much as she wanted everyone to believe. The thought of the third woman brought Seriane to turn toward the bar to look for Paige, and found her waiting for her food; by her posture Seri could tell that Paige was still a bit on edge.

~Ah, they're coming out,~ Ariana said, her send infused with a nervous energy as the members of Harem Scarem emerged from the backstage area. A few people spoke to them as they wove their way into the crowd; not wanting to appear too anxious, Ariana held back, observing the tall, baby-faced singer from afar from the moment.

Paige waited at the bar, growing impatient; she was always irritable when she was hungry and being overwrought with the events of the evening in general didn't help her mood. Off to her left she saw in her peripheral vision someone moving closer to her, a tattooed arm resting elbow on the bar. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her Soul Name began to fight its way out again and she cringed; this time, the pull was so ridiculously strong it nearly caused her physical pain.

She heard the man that had come up to lean on the bar next to her let out a confused yelp at the same moment a word -- no, a name.... no, a word? A name/word? -- blasted into Paige's mind. Her mind echoed with _Rill_ , and she was faced with even more distress when the presence in her head went straight for her own Soul Name. She was about to cry out --

~ _Lahr?_ ~ The send was shaky, tentative, frightened, even as the presence of _Rill_ embraced her; the severe unrest and turmoil her Soul Name had been going through since the Circle ebbed away and was replaced by relief and joyousness. Somehow, she _knew_ this presence...

_Rill_ , she responded... and was startled outwardly when the man next to her gasped at the same time the presence in her mind did. She turned to see the drummer of Harem Scarem standing before her, the member of the band the others had been concerned about during their set. He had appeared attractive from far away, but now Paige was certain that she'd seen him before, _knew_ him even though she knew both to be false in the common sense part of her brain. She was from Ireland, he from Canada, and she'd never been away from home...

At the same time she felt it, she saw his face glaze over as well. Suddenly, her body came alive and it was all she could do not to reach out, take hold of him, and drag him off to satiate her desires. It felt like the magic that had affected everyone in the first accidental Healing Circle -- magnified a thousandfold. She was sure she'd go completely insane if she didn't have him right then, right now.

With a supreme effort, Darren fought to pull back the raging urges. Here was a woman he had never laid eyes on before in his life, and somehow they were not only sharing Soul Names, but it was taking everything he had not to throw her onto the nearest table. His Master Sender's hum was nearly audible over the next band's beginning set as he pulled it back for them both; the desire was quelled for the moment to a strong physical attraction and they both sighed in unison. Paige looked up at him then, taking in his face; he was attractive to be sure and probably would have caught her eye...

~Um... hi... I'm ah.... Darren... you are?~ She could see the complete embarrassment on his face as they both felt the exact same way; _of course I know who you are_ , even though they both did and did not at the same time.

~Paige,~ she responded. The swirling desires, barely contained, led her to reach over and lay a hand on his bare, tattooed bicep. He drew in a breath, but didn't draw away. ~What... what is this? Why do I have your Soul Name?~

He looked at her with huge brown eyes then; she was almost comforted to see that he shared her apprehension and fear. ~It's... it's a Bond. The first one in a very long time. No one has Bonded here since just after Braxis took over... it's been too risky to have Soul Names known by anyone else but yourself. But... I got a Star at the Circle and mine's been trying to blast its way out of my head....~

~Mine too... but now it feels like... it's.... happy?~ Paige struggled for the words. Being in his presence, her _Lahr_ enveloped in his _Rill_... felt right. Where she should be. But she didn't even know him!

He nodded then. ~Yeah...it's weird... kind of... content, like... yep, this is what I wanted it's all good....~ Darren was about to say more when another surge of desire broke free of his shields; Paige gasped as she felt it too.

~Oh god why is this happening?~ she said, her head leaning back, the send a partial mental moan.

~That's what Bonds are... complete joining of soul...mind... and body....~ Darren sent, his voice trailing off as her arched neck exposed the low cut neckline of her top, a bit of cleavage peering out; he was licking his lips before he even realized it.

Paige brought her head up then, and he gasped again with the mask of unbridled lust that played across her features. ~I... we... don't even know each other but.... I don't want anyone else but you... and if that doesn't happen soon I won't be responsible for my actions,~ she informed him, her send thick with lust even as the tone was apologetic. ~God I feel like a slut, I swear I'm not like this....~

~No! God no I understand,~ he said, fighting for his own coherence as he felt her distress beneath it. ~This... it's what we have to do. It won't stop until we Recognize it. I can't keep it back anymore... let's just... take care of this and.... figure shit out later....~ He felt dizzy as she moved toward him, her hands gripping his biceps, eyes burning into his as she nodded emphatically. With a sharp crackle of energy, he pulled her into the teleport, hoping it was focused enough to get them where they needed to be. They were dropped onto his bed, the thought and need to be naked so strong their clothes were conjured off. Neither could wait and he plunged into her, both of them erupting in an uncontrolled scream, a mixture of lust and unbridled joy at the confirmation of two Souls joined irrevocably.

 

~Did Paige just leave with the drummer?~ Seriane had seen them go, but she still sought confirmation from Ariana.

~I believe she did,~ Ariana said, raising her eyebrows. ~That's.... really unlike her. I don't think Tommy will be happy.~

~Are they even really together?~ Seriane questioned. ~I can't figure that all out.~

The question went unanswered as Ariana's attention was drawn to Harem Scarem's singer, who in his meandering circuit of the room had ventured near the table for the first time all night. He'd paused to talk with another Canadian musician, Rik Emmett, and it was the first time she'd gotten to see his face closely. The smile was even more devastating, the light blondish five o'clock shadow that was much more visible at close range taking a bit away from the boyishness of his face. He wore a slightly flowy silk shirt with a mottled pattern in shades of gray, black jeans and black boots; Ariana was pleased to see he was just a tiny bit taller than she.

His conversation with Rik ended and the guitarist went on his way. Ariana sat up in her chair, crossing one leg over, showing off the red stilletto that topped off its slender length. She kept her gaze focused on him, hoping he'd feel her eyes on him and notice... and broke into a bright, flirtatious grin when he gravitated toward her.

Harry felt a surge of nervousness. _Holy shit... she's fucking gorgeous!_ he said to himself, attempting to keep the fact of his very rattled composure at the sight of her contained behind the smile he returned. Stepping over to stand next to her as she was seated at the table, fighting to keep his eyes from traveling down the long leg she showcased (and just as much from the sweetheart neckline of the black, sequin-trimmed bustier she wore), he met her eyes.

~Hello,~ she offered, and he fought again to contain himself at the silky British accent. ~I'm Ariana. You were wonderful tonight. I can't say I've ever seen your band before but I'm definitely interested now.~

~Thank you,~ Harry replied, the grin refusing to leave his face. ~I'm Harry, nice to meet you.~ He extended his hand then and she took it, perfectly manicured nails in a matching red to the pumps she wore tying her entire look together. There was nothing out of place about this woman, and he immediately liked her confidence.

~Very nice to meet you as well, Harry,~ she smiled. ~Have a seat. This is my friend...~ Ariana was about to turn and introduce Seriane, but at some point, she'd apparently slipped away. Ari knew Seri well enough to know that the other woman had probably done so to give Ariana her space; she was inherently considerate that way. ~Well... I guess you'll meet her later. She tends to flit out unannounced.~

Harry sat down, pulling the chair close to Ariana. ~That's too bad...~ He fumbled for anything more to say, still distracted by the insanely attractive woman and her unexpected but not unwelcome attentions.

~Mm... yes and no,~ Ariana replied, slipping the swizzle stick from her drink between full lips, unconsciously drawing it out and in. She realized the action when she saw him shift in his chair, lower lip tucking in as he nipped at it. She inwardly chastised herself for letting a few old habits die hard; coming on far too strong as a means of winning a meal ticket for the night in the form of a trick was a habit she apparently still needed to break.

Harry, however, hadn't taken it that way at all; he was far too busy being entranced by her. ~So ah... since your friend has disappeared, were you on your way out too?~ he asked. ~Or can I interest you in a bite to eat? I was on my way to the Coffee House. I seem to have lost my band members... Two of them are hosting now and my drummer has disappeared.~

~Actually... your drummer disappeared with my other friend, Paige,~ Ariana confirmed. ~It's rather unlike her, but the two of them seemed to be talking at the bar for a few moments, and then they both left in a hurry. She'd been having some odd effects from the Circle...~

~Ah, so was Darren,~ Harry affirmed. ~But he's good with healing, though not really dominant so much as just got a knack for it. Maybe he was gonna help her and needed a quiet place to do it. Or something. That's kinda not like Darren either to run off with a woman.~

~Hm... hopefully they're all right then. Things have been pretty odd all round tonight though... so I'm sure they're fine.~ Ariana's attention momentarily shifted toward the stage, where she caught sight of Seriane; she'd moved up close as Nelson's crew prepared their equipment on the second stage, with the band next to go on when the one currently playing finished. Harry turned his gaze momentarily over as well.

~Found one of your friends eh?~ he asked. ~Looks like she's occupied...~

~Yes... she's with Matthew Nelson,~ Ariana asserted.

~Oh, Matthew helped Darren out before our set backstage. Nice guy,~ Harry nodded.

~He is... and they're quite close, so she'll probably go with him after their set. So... how about that bite to eat?~ Ariana smiled. He smiled in return, and rose to offer her his hand. She took it and stood; in her heels, the two of them saw eye to eye. She found it hard to suppress the giggle as his cheeks flushed as he took in her face at close range for the first time. He was irresistibly charming, and his shyness was endearing. She was flattered even more as he bent his arm, offering it to her; she wrapped hers into it and accepted his ushering as they made their way out of the hall.

 

She couldn't get enough of him. Though the initial unbridled lust and passion had abated with the near instant, earth-shattering climax that happened mere seconds after he'd thrust himself into her the first time, the wanton need that still coursed through Paige had yet to be fully quenched. He was in the same state; they'd rest, catching their breaths, waiting and possibly even hoping for their bodies to cool, only to find it all rushing back the moment they once again locked eyes. Both were surprised they weren't completely exhausted, or their bodies too worn down and sore to continue, but whatever energy this was that fueled them would not let things fade.

Everything he did to her was amazing. She'd never felt like this with anyone, not even when the Healers' Circle magic had brought out her passion and Tommy had entertained her every wish and desire. She'd lost track of how many times she'd climaxed, and each one was just as earth-shaking as the one before. She still couldn't stop. When she felt the need to give her overwhelmed senses a break, she pounced on him with the same rabid lust he had administered, completely open to doing things she'd been hesitant to do before now. His muscular, stout frame, long, tightly-ringletted black hair, every colorful piece of body art that adorned him... everything received attention. She felt strong and powerful, ridiculously sexy and in control as she made him scream over and over again.

Darren was sure he wouldn't have a mind left to remember any of it. The sensible part of him wanted it to stop; it was impossible to have this much sex in one night. But _Rill_ wouldn't allow it. His deepest soul wouldn't let his body rest until his entire being was completely sated. He'd found her just as irresistible, his driving need compelling him to honor her every desire. He homed in on anything that brought forth the greatest reactions and it wasn't long before he knew exactly how to draw out another long, lusty moan or scream from her.

When bodies alone weren't enough, he'd begun to infuse his healing gifts. Though far from a Master Healer, he was quite attuned to how the body worked and he wrapped them both in waves that heightened every sense, intensified every touch, every taste. They found physical sensation that would have driven a normal person mad to be barely intense enough to scratch the surface until they found the links between bodies and magic. It was then, and only then, that each new union of their physical selves caused the insatiable desires to begin to wane.

Finally, they lied together, tangled in each other's limbs, her body wrapped against his tightly. They hadn't spoken a coherent word in the last four hours since they'd exploded into the room, him practically inside her before they'd fully landed on the bed. But as they gazed at each other now, they found that locked eyes were all they needed. They found each other engaging, fascinating, fulfilling, and both were content to be as they were, needing nothing and no one else.

She warmed at the whimsical smile that crossed his face, and the playful feel of the send that she felt even before the words formed in her mind. ~So anyway... what's your name again?~ he teased, and she reached over to the spot she'd found inadvertently at the soft crease of the top of his hip, pinching to make him laugh unabated; he grabbed her tickling fingers and held them. ~Hey, watch it, you know what I can do,~ he equally teased.

~God do I ever,~ she smiled, letting him hold her hand, which he brought up to his chest, still cradled in his own, his thick, callused drummer's hand gentle around her soft, slender one.

~I'd heard about what happens with a Bond... but shit... how the hell are we even still conscious?~ he marveled. ~I didn't think it was gonna stop.~

~I know... it was almost like... I was afraid it wouldn't stop... and afraid it would at the same time,~ she asserted, at which he nodded.

~The thing is... you're really strong. I felt the telekinesis dominance right away. So that was zinging all the energy around too,~ he confirmed.

~You're the only one who's ever been able to control it. When I was with...well, it was hard for me to control, when I could try. It would bounce around the most when I was distracted. But now... whatever it is of you that's mixed with me.... seems to have made it settle down. It feels quiet for the first time ever,~ she nodded. ~It's... nice.~

~It's said that Bonds are given for different reasons. Maybe the fact that our souls help you lock in your dominant power is one of the reasons we got Chosen by Guardian,~ he speculated. ~There does seem to be a link... I have a minor dominance in healing but I've never been able to focus it... but your energy helps me do that. I feel like I could develop it now.~

Paige sighed then. ~That's been the common theme of my life since I've been here,~ she said.

~How so?~ Darren asked, frowning in concern, at which she gave a tired smile.

~Mm... I'll fill you in while we sleep. Let's just say... I'm kind of a part of a bigger whole.~

Darren's eyes closed then as hers did, their bodies finally demanding regeneration even as their combined _Rill_ and Lahr stayed alert, eager to learn more about each other, both content to be in each other's company, even in sleep.

 

 

“The both of them have gone off and put up the mental 'do not disturb' signs. They're both all right but neither is willing to be bothered at the moment.”

Seriane was in the company of the Protectors, and most of the Healers' Circle, in the living room of Aerosmith's suite. It had become common practice for the group to meet the following evening after a Circle, and both Paige and Ariana were conspicuous by their absence. She'd been trying to reach them since realizing both had not returned home that morning, her concern for Paige especially high due to her state when she'd disappeared.

“I'm not surprised at all by Paige,” Joe Perry intoned. “That one's got a strong head and she never does anything you want her to do. But it's unusual for Ariana to be resistant.”

“Well... she did meet someone last night,” Seri confirmed, bringing forth a few bemused smiles within the group and a barely-concealed frown of concern from Sav. “And Paige... well... I'm not real sure what happened there. She was talking with Harem Scarem's drummer, and the two of them teleported out.”

“Isn't it obvious then?” Tommy said, with a bit more edge than anyone expected, which brought the room to silence for a few moments until a shimmer of energy produced Ariana.

“Sorry I'm late. I was... busy,” she informed as she sat, looking around the room to appraise who was there.

“I take it things went well with Harry,” Seriane smiled. “I bailed as soon as he sat down.”

“What's up with that? You're supposed to stick around in case I need saving!” Ariana teased the other woman.

“Well he seems nice enough. I knew a little about the band and I figured you'd be in safe hands,” she winked back.

Tommy raised his head at the feel of a heavily focused incoming teleport that was laced with a familiar kinetic energy, and Paige materialized into the room. Ariana and Seriane immediately felt with their empathic abilities that something had drastically changed within the third woman; she was far more focused and purposeful than they'd ever felt. Tommy had moved over to make room for her on the loveseat he was sitting on, but instead Paige took a chair near the other women.

“Where have you been?” Seriane questioned. “I sent for you all night and this afternoon.”

Paige sighed then, running a hand through her hair. “Um... well... I figured out what was wrong last night when my Soul Name kept trying to get out of me.” There was a collective tensing of the members of the group. “No, no... it's nothing like that,” Paige continued, waving a hand dismissively; she then switched to sending. ~The Star I got was a Bond, with Darren Smith, Harem Scarem's drummer.~ The revelation sent a gasp through the Master Senders and Teddy, and a bewildered look through the other two women.

~I can't remember the last time there was a Bond here. Probably before Braxis,~ Steven said. ~What the hell? Why now, when there's so much potential for souls to be stolen?~

~It seems like we complement each other,~ Paige continued. ~He's a pretty strong MS, and he's got a minor dominance in healing that before last night, he couldn't control. But when we combined, both of the issues we had controlling our powers was eliminated. He's strong enough to rope me in, and I'm strong enough to amplify him.~

The familiar angling of his head and energy hum denoted Joe Perry's send; in a few moments, Darren materialized at the summoning, emerging right next to Paige. Before acknowledging anyone else, he leaned down to kiss Paige, which she returned without hesitation before he perched on the arm of her chair, one hand slipping around her shoulders.

~Paige tells us you've Bonded. You know you're supposed to come to us with anything out of the norm right away,~ Perry admonished him; Darren shook his head in response.

~Sorry, but we weren't really coherent till about an hour ago. Do you even know what a Bond entails?~ Darren challenged him. ~Both of us are lucky we can walk. Thank god for healing powers.~

Perry was about to snap back when Sav raised a hand. ~Bonds are intense. I don't know of any personally, but if you take the intensity of a Healers Circle and magnify it by maybe ten thousand, you might touch it. At least that's what I've heard from some of the older MSs that saw them happen.~

~Yeah, that would about cut it,~ Paige said, squeezing Darren's hand after he offered it to her from where he sat. ~Besides... it really has no bearing on anyone but me and him.~

~Actually it has a bearing on all of us. If he's keeping you in check he'll need to be added into the linkups when we we're in Circle,~ Tommy sent. Paige was certain she sensed more than a bit of hostility at the concept on Tommy's part. ~So he'll have to start attending till we get that smoothed out.~

~Not a problem,~ Darren nodded. ~We're kinda stuck together now anyway.~

~I thought Bonds didn't equal love,~ Frank asked, his tone curious.

~Well... We know each other a bit more now than when it happened but it's not that far yet,~ Darren affirmed. ~It's weird. We're intimate and close and very content as if we've known each other forever. But we're not resisting it as I've heard some people do.~

~That only happens when two people have known each other as friends and find themselves Bonded. Then it can cause problems, especially if you're with someone else,~ Frank said, almost a bit too hastily. Tommy's expression darkened, but he remained silent. Paige looked to Tommy with a questioning expression as Darren continued to converse with Tyler and Perry.

~When we first got here things weren't quite so serious as they are now with Braxis. Guardian Bonded him to a Guest that had left her Host... but she was with someone else by then and wanted no part of him. Apparently Guardian thought her a better match for Frank. So it was awkward when they had to see it through. They did what they had to do... and then I helped him annul it,~ Tommy lock-sent to her. ~We kept the whole thing quiet... a very small few knew it even happened.~

~I thought you needed a Healers' Circle to do that,~ she questioned him.

~Brian and I linked up and managed it. I think the relationship between my powers and Brian's healing is probably similar to what you have with Darren. But between the two of us, we were able to erase it.~

~Well that's not an issue for me,~ she said almost too forcefully. ~On top of being Bonded, he actually wants me. I'm not letting that go.~

~Then I hope you're going to let go of other shit, or there's gonna be issues,~ Tommy said, not so subtly referring to her ongoing pining for Joey.

~This... trumps everything before it. I'm happy,~ she replied simply.

As Tommy withdrew and turned his attention to the conversation between Darren and the other MS's, Seriane turned to Ariana, who was sitting staring off at the wall, apparently deep in thought. ~So how did it go?~ Seri questioned Ariana, causing the other woman to turn toward her.

~He's lovely. We went to the Coffee Shop for a bite to eat, and had a nice long chat. Walked me to my door, and I invited him in since Paige wasn't around. I'll probably be seeing him again tonight since the band has a day or two off before they have to perform again.~

Seriane smiled warmly. ~That's good. At least things seem to be looking up for all of us. It's nice that something good is happening within all the chaos lately.~

Ariana nodded, looking over again at Paige and Darren. ~Harry will be interested to hear about this. He was worried for Darren and couldn't get through to him this morning either other than to feel he was all right. They haven't even been here that long. Makes me wonder somehow if things changing like this means something good or bad.~

~I don't know... Teddy said he feels some kind of shift when he's been healing people lately. I've been kind of feeling it too. I don't know why... but this thing with Paige now makes me feel like something really big is going to happen, and I don't know whether to be afraid or hopeful.~

Ariana sighed as the meeting began to break up. ~I think we should be... cautiously optimistic. Maybe this all means there's a break on the way.... I just hope we find it before that... thing does. I can't get out of my head what happened at the Circle. If that's the force that's trying to take us all... God help us.~

 

The day after a Circle was usually subdued enough, with the general populace hiding away mostly due to benign causes such as hangovers. But if the cold, icy November evening wasn't already shot through with a general chill, it was only added to by the memory of the frightening confrontation that had put all of the Circle participants at risk.

As such, Joey had not been able to sleep. The event had brought back vivid memories of the night Mara had been taken away; he found it ironic that if Paige hadn't been the victim of some kind of mental infiltration, he might have turned to her just for the solace a familiar embrace could provide due to his heightened emotions. But if the rumors were correct, Paige was thoroughly spoken for now, and it was with irony that he wondered if she and he had been matched up for the sole purpose of the beginnings of her stay being nurtured by someone who wouldn't become attached to her -- because there were greater plans for her already etched in stone.

He sat now, watching out the window at the ice storm that continued unabated outside. The weather had turned treacherous, and Joey found it only added to his melancholy. As he leaned against the back of the couch, chin resting on folded arms and facing out the window, he sensed a presence behind him. It wasn't unusual; people teleported in and out of the Parlor during the day after a Circle, mostly to partake in the coffee and pastries that always seemed to be there. Joey wondered absently who craved the comfort foods after a night of performing and partying that caused them to faithfully appear.

~Hej... are... you all right?~

Joey blinked, raising his head but not yet turning around. He hadn't heard that voice in quite some time, and it was far from expected that it had filled his head now, especially in a state that didn't feature any hostility or malice. Turning, he hoped his face didn't betray the amount of surprise he was feeling as he was faced with John Norum, Europe's ex-guitarist, to whom he had not spoken, and had not seen save for in passing, since John had left the bend in the autumn of 1986.

John paused as he saw his friend-turned-rival's face, and for a moment wasn't certain if the weariness he read was due to his attempt at communication, or something else entirely. ~I... if it's not a good time I can...~

~No, no,~ Joey finally sent, waving a hand first dismissively, then in a gesture inviting John to sit; the guitarist did so, his face growing more concerned as he felt the heaviness in Joey's send. ~It's cool... just... just tired, is...~ The send cut off abruptly as Joey attempted to dismiss further reasoning for his state, evoking a frown from John.

~I've been... hearing a lot of about shit that's been going down with you,~ John carefully began. ~I heard about the album and how it kinda got fucked over...~

Joey sighed hard, running a hand through his hair. ~Yeah. I mean... in the end they're songs we like but... it's not how it was supposed to be. But we're working on our obligations, or will be soon.~

John nodded, then fell silent for a few long moments, raising a hand to his mouth contemplatively, carefully choosing his next response. ~I... heard about your girl. Not Paige... Mara.~

Joey's head shot up; John was certain he saw a bit of panic in Joey's face. ~Who told you?~

~I was talking to Leven,~ John replied, indicating Europe's bassist. ~I saw you after the Circle last night and you didn't look so good, so I pulled him aside to ask what was going on. I had no idea you'd been through so much shit here.~

Joey shook his head sadly. ~Yeah... it's been... not all pleasant. Some of it was good but... right now... I'm just getting through things. And trying not to lose hope.~

~The whole group sounds burned out. Are you sure you guys are holding it together?~ John asked, concerned.

Joey took a long pause then, mulling over his answer. ~Not... as good as we should be really. On top of everything else... that worries me too.~

John's attention wavered to the window for a bit, where a raw wind had kicked up outside, spraying the freezing rain against the glass in a sharp sprinkling of taps and clicks. ~Maybe you guys need a break. I mean... it's kind of liberating to do your own thing... maybe you should think about it.~ He paused at Joey's reaction; the singer's face was a mix of apprehension and resignation.

~We'll see... right now... we have to get through everything. And... I just have to hold on,~ Joey finished with a sigh, pausing before continuing as John's eyes unfocused, indicating he was receiving a send.

~I have to head to rehearsal.... I'm working on something new myself. But... see you around?~ he asked as he rose, his tone hopeful. Joey looked at him, dubious.

~Yeah but...~ Joey paused, unsure how to place the feeling within him into words. John stood to his full height, an almost mischevous smile crossing his face.

~I've gotten good at bucking parallels,~ John said with a wink. ~If you want it bad enough, not everything has to go like it does on the Other Side.~

Joey had to smile then. He knew, as well as any Resident did, that things normally didn't happen in Dreamview until they'd come to pass in the Real World... unless by some chance, a Resident had a portent of the future. Those often came in dreams, and those who had Portent as an ability were few and far between -- and generally, were rebellious in nature. Joey couldn't think of a more appropriate description for the man who'd left the band at the peak of superstardom simply because he preferred practicing his art on his own terms rather than by the rules of others -- and within that found the explanation for why John was speaking to him now.

~So you're a Portent?~ Joey confirmed, pausing as John received another send, which by the look on his face he returned with a bit of annoyance before turning back to Joey.

~Yeah... started having visions and dreams about six months ago. Still getting a handle on everything though. It's all cryptic, you gotta read between the lines and interpret the things you see. They're not always clear.~ Joey nodded then, quiet once more as John prepared to teleport out to his rehearsals.

~I can tell you this, though,~ John assured him as the buzz in the air indicated his energy gathering for the teleport. ~What you want... _who_ you want.... most, is closer than you think. Soon. Hang in there.~

And John was heartened by Joey's hopeful expression, smiling and giving him an encouraging wave as he teleported out of the room. Joey turned back toward the window, watching the intensifying storm, with the smallest spark of hope burning within -- both for the renewed friendship with a man he'd considered a brother, and for regaining the one his heart longed for most.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks were busy for the members of the Circle of Protection and their Healer counterparts. Darren's abilities had proven valuable, as Paige's powers had finally found the means to become refined and focused. As a result, the links created during the general Circles were that much stronger, and in turn the Residents were afforded even more shielding and strength. Tommy was happy for the balance of another Healers' Circle outsider; he'd very quickly set aside any lingering resentment over his loss of Paige's companionship when the greater good of Darren's presence had taken precedence.

December was filled with the events surrounding the various winter holidays, and the traditions practiced by the many different faiths of Dreamview's Residents. Each year, sharing those traditions was encouraged, and as such the Parlor was an ever-changing hub of activity. For most of this day, people had been in and out, contributing to the ongoing decoration and celebration, with some stopping in with guitars to play holiday music. To add to the festive air, the first snowfall of the season had decided to make its appearance, and the mood in Dreamview was upbeat and positive for the first time in several weeks.

Seriane had arrived during a lull in the hustle and bustle. She grinned at the beautifully-draped windows and archways, adorned with garlands of winter greens of holly and red bows in a neutral manner that accommodated all faiths. In one corner, there was a cluster of white taper candles set into a gold crown on a table, which was a contribution from the members of Europe commemorating the Swedish St. Lucia Day holiday which had been celebrated on the thirteenth day of the month. Off on another table was a menorah that awaited its own candles; and of course, off to one side of the fireplace was an amazing Christmas tree, probably the most gorgeous one Seriane had ever seen, encrusted with lights, garland and a multitude of glittery ornaments.

She'd taken up residence in one of the overstuffed chairs next to the fire and situated in front of the tree, her book in hand, to wait for Matthew who was at rehearsal. She'd angled herself so that she could also watch the snow, and for the moment found that more enthralling than reading. She'd allowed herself to become mesmerized by the thick, fluffy flakes as they piled up in their steady rhythm, when a flicker of movement caught her eye, just off to the left of her line of vision. Turning toward the archway leading to one of the many corridors that branched off of the Parlor, she saw the shadow of a figure... then gasped as he took a tentative step into the snow-diffused light pouring through the tall windows.

He was just as she'd heard him described, several times, by those who'd seen him -- except perhaps, more fragile. Having spoken to Kip Winger and Reb Beach, taking the horrific event they'd seen into consideration, she thought to herself with deep irony that he probably looked better than he should. Even still, the skeletal figure was beyond disturbing to see... yet, something in his eyes compelled her, and she felt no danger from his presence.

~Are you...~ She stopped short as his hands shot up to his head; a cracked, dry-throated cry escaped his lips. She'd forgotten that Sav had told her that Mara believed he could no longer send. He recovered then, his face a mask of apprehension.

“Are you... are you Arden?” she asked, keeping her voice soft; he nodded, leaning against the door frame, hugging it like a small child that is playing shy when being introduced to new strangers.

“It's okay sweetheart... I won't hurt you,” Seriane said, very slowly rising from the chair. She took a step forward and he retreated a step back into the corridor in response. “Everyone thinks you're dead...”

“No... not... not yet,” he whispered, and Seriane was almost certain he was about to break into tears at the fact, his face pleading. _He wants to ask for help,_ she decided, _but he's too afraid to._

She was about to speak to him again when voices, raucously singing “Rockin Around the Christmas Tree” and peppered with laughter, began to draw near. Arden retreated farther into the corridor, his eyes mournful and large. Seriane took a few more steps toward where he was going, and he threw up a hand to stay her. Those approaching were nearly to the Parlor now; Seriane could see the panic in Arden's face and felt the sputtering attempt at a teleport that he obviously couldn't manage; finally, he retreated into the corridor in a stumbling, unbalanced run, the darkness swallowing him up as he turned a far corner and was gone.

Seriane turned to see Richie Sambora, Tom Keifer, and Jon Bon Jovi, the source of the impromptu serenade, enter the room with a flourish, guitars in hand. They'd already apparently been taking part in some holiday spirit of their own, and Jon took a moment to leer at her and invite her over to join their “party”, which she politely declined. Her mind swirling, she teleported out, emerging back in the half of the home that Matthew shared with Gunnar and that Seriane had taken up residence in as well. Sitting in the living room by the tree she and Matthew had put together, watching the snow, she sorted the disturbing images of Arden out in her head. Why had he appeared to her? What was it that he'd wanted? She hadn't even been able to get an empathic read from him, his life force was so faint. What did he mean by saying he was not “yet” dead?

Matthew entered shortly, a puzzled look on his face as he came over to her. “I thought we were meeting in the Parlor. I got there and Richie and Jon said you'd left.”

“Well... they weren't looking like they'd be great company,” she began. “But... something else happened that kind of made me want to get out of there.”

Matthew's face darkened. “Did one of them try to hit on you? I'll kick their asses...”

“No, no... nothing like that...” Matthew reached out with an empathic scan and found Seriane's aura to be mixed with confusion, compassion and fear. He locked with her then as he felt her shift her energy toward sending.

~I was sitting there... and... in the one corridor that is really dimly lit, the one you can't quite see into all the way no matter what time of day it is... I saw Arden. He looks.... horrible... nothing but skin and bones... his hair looks like it will fall out of his head at any moment. He was terrified of me, and didn't feel dangerous at all...~

Matthew's eyes had gone wide and he'd reached out to clutch Seriane protectively. ~That's the Spirit Wing... where Pop is... Are you sure he was harmless?~

She nodded. ~I got up and took a step forward and he started backing up. I told him everyone thought he was dead, and he said, 'no, not yet'. I had tried to send to him but it seemed to hurt him... what Sav said that Mara had told them about Arden not being able to send, I think, is true. I was going to try to get more out of him, but Tom, Jon and Richie came in and scared him off. Thankfully they didn't see him.~

Matthew grew quiet, an apprehensive look crossing his face. ~We need to let our Circle know about this. That he's still alive could possibly be very bad... and if he's turning up again, it could mean Braxis is trying to use him again.~

~I don't want them to hurt him!~ Seriane said, and Matthew was thrown back a pace by the passion and fear in her send. ~He's harmless... he... I think he wanted to ask me for help... but was too afraid... don't let them hurt him, Matthew... please...~

He held her close then, rocking her gently in his arms. If there was any confirmation that Seriane's heart was big enough to warrant her status as Master Healer, this would be it. ~I don't think they'll hunt him down but... if he tries to hurt anyone again... I don't think anyone can promise anything. Let's just... let the Inner Circle know about this... and we'll take it from there, okay?~

 

The Inner Circle, as the combined Protectors and Healers had come to call themselves, assembled quickly at Matthew's alarmed send. They'd listened to Seriane's story and had all become unnervingly quiet as the Master Senders contemplated the implications of Arden's return. Finally, it was Sav that broke the silence.

“I still worry that he's dangerous,” he affirmed. “We just have no way of knowing if what he told Mara, about no longer being in Braxis' power, is true. He can't send, apparently, so there's no way of knowing for sure.”

Teddy had been sitting quietly, taking everything in; he'd also asked Seriane to share with him in a lock-send the bits of Arden's presence she was able to feel when casting her empathic scan. “I think if he were dangerous, he'd have tried to do something to her while she was alone. Or been made to try. He seemed too skittish and afraid from what Seriane showed me.”

“The main concern right now is whether or not we should let the House know that he's back around,” Sav said. “If he's harmless, and stays in hiding, and no one knows he's back, then he'll probably be safer. It was quite the near miss that Jon didn't see him. I don't think he'd have survived an attack from Jon especially. He'd have called out Baz too.”

“We can't let him be hurt! He's not going to hurt anyone now. I am sure of it!” Seriane said, her tone angry.

“Well... let's keep it under wraps for now. But,” Joe Perry said, angling his stern gaze down at Seriane, “if he shows himself to be a threat in any way, shape or form... everyone in this place already has a standing permission to Bolt to whatever level is necessary.”

“But he's innocent! Why can't we try to help him?” she asked.

“We can't take the chance. Any attempt to heal him would open up the possibility of Braxis homing in on him and by default, whoever is working with him,” Tommy confirmed. “It's better that he be left alone... it's just too much of a risk.”

Seriane's mood darkened then and she became quiet. The other two women looked over at her, with Ariana reaching to place a comforting hand on Seriane's shoulder.

“So... we know he's around. We just gotta hope he is harmless. All we don't need right now is to have more attacks. The morale just lifted a bit around here,” Joe Perry said. “And if he's not harmless, that will end up taking care of itself, I think.”

His statement infuriated Seriane, and she bolted upright. Matthew attempted to reach for her, but she teleported out of the room and into a Lounge, not unlike Mara's, that she and the other two women had taken to meeting in. She was wiping away some frustrated tears when Ariana and Paige teleported in.

~How can they just dismiss him? He needs to be helped!~ Seriane fumed. ~He's suffering, and something needs to be done.~

~It's hard to comprehend the history of this guy,~ Ariana noted. ~No one has ever been able to tell for sure if he's dangerous or not. Sav said they thought he was only possessed at certain times. He'd appeared to Mara twice while not influenced, and once while he was. It's just too risky a prospect to try.~

~But I know for sure... I could feel enough of him to know. He's free now. When I sent to him, there was just this... emptiness that I felt when I tried to touch his mind. It was horrible... even his soul is gone like they said...~

Paige cringed then. ~How do you exist without a soul?~

~That's... what I've been thinking about,~ Seriane said. ~Arden said he was not dead... yet.~

~Which could mean he's still possessed in some manner, and Braxis is keeping him alive to do his will,~ Ariana chimed in. ~So... that's why we can't be sure.~

~But there's nothing left in him to hold onto. Dammit, I know it!~ she said, her eyes tearing up.

~Seri... there's nothing you can do,~ Ariana said. ~I...~

The two women were startled by Paige's half-scream, the kind that happens when one is almost too startled to react. Seriane and Ariana turned toward the archway of the Lounge, where a figure was standing in the shadows just outside the door. Seriane gasped, and then very slowly rose, putting a hand out to stay the other two women.

~He must have been drawn here by our discussing him,~ Ariana confirmed.

~Hush, I can't think,~ Seriane said. She then turned to the figure in the doorway.

“Arden... sweetheart... we won't hurt you... come in so I can seal up the room. No one will be able to find us here, you'll be safe,” she said, keeping her voice as comforting as possible. He looked around for a few moments, making sure no one was in the corridor, and then tentatively stepped into the room. Seriane willed a shield around the lounge, and then very carefully stepped toward Arden. The frail, sickly young man wobbled as he stood, every bone visible as she drew closer.

“Why did you come here, hon? Why did you appear to me?” Seriane asked.

“You... are the Three,” Arden whispered. “Guardian brought you here... to kill Him.”

“We'd been hearing about that, yes... but how?” she asked him, carefully moving even closer.

“You have to know what to hit.. you have to have the power to use it. I... can show you.”

Seriane's eyes widened a bit at his statement. The others in the Inner Circle had speculated that Arden would know how to defeat Braxis. But why had he not gone to them?

A gasp from Paige broke Seri from her thoughts as Arden began to stagger forward, apparently too weak to hold himself up very long without support. She thrust out her hands then, steadying him, and almost afraid she'd snap the poor man in two. His claw-like hands reflexively gripped her shoulders and he looked down at her with weary, blue-gray eyes.

“Come... sit down...” She slipped his arm around her shoulders and walked him to the sofa, where she sat him down. Ariana, with her much stronger and far more attuned empathic dominance, reached out with a scan, hoping Arden wouldn't sense it. Paige stood instinctively at the ready should Arden suddenly turn violent or threatening.

Seriane conjured a pitcher of water, pouring him a glass. “Here,” she offered, but he flinched away. “What is it hon?”

“I... you don't understand... I can't... eat, sleep... dream... nothing... there's nothing left of me... just... a hole where my soul used to be...” Seriane noticed he was shivering and picked up a blanket from the sofa, wrapping it around his shoulders. As she embraced him by default, snugging the blanket around him, she felt him draw in a breath and lean into her.

“Healer... feels good...” he murmured, his eyes closing. “But you'll never be enough to fix me... no one can...”

Ariana and Paige both felt the energy gather, but it was too late to stop her. Suddenly, Seriane went into a healing trance, her energy enveloping Arden. His eyes remained closed, and he slumped forward in her arms, a shuddering moan escaping him. On cue, the other two women joined in with Seriane to shore her up, shielding her from anything that might emerge from within Arden... and praying they could help her if it did.

As Seriane slid deeper, she extended her mind into Arden's. The images, translated into literal pictures her human mind could relate to, became those of an abandoned house with many corridors and empty rooms, exposed to a raw winter wind. Paint peeled from the walls, all the windows were blown out. It would take years of renovations to make the place livable again, Seriane's rational human mind said. But it's valuable... it should be saved. Let's shutter the windows... put up boards. Yes, that will do... keep out the wind, so nothing more is damaged... the elements and time have ravaged this place, but we can fix it... it can be whole again...

 

~Please... please wake up...~

Seriane's eyes flickered open at the unfamiliar voice in her mind. How long had she been asleep? Not just asleep, she realized as she came back into consciousness; regenerative trance. Oh yes... she'd healed him... or tried to...

She looked up, and saw the weary face of a man who was both young and old. Someone not in the best of health, but perhaps recovering from something heavy, perhaps addiction or illness. Who...

Seriane shot upright then, and stared back at Arden. It couldn't be the same person that had staggered into the door... while not exactly healthy in appearance, he was physically more vital; the blue eyes lucid and a deeper shade of sky blue rather than blue gray. The blond hair hung to his waist, appearing less brittle but not quite healthy, as if the naturally blond locks had been bleached to devoid them of full color and luster. He was still thin, but his muscles and bones no longer stood out in relief under taut, leathery skin, but rather were sheathed in the pale, nearly translucent complexion of a very fair-skinned person.

~You... did pretty well... better than I could have hoped for....~ Seriane blinked... he was sending. She remembered now how she'd found the gaping hole where his soul name had been, and had patched it up. Metal, her human sense had said. Use metal on that hole, there's valuable foundation under there and you don't want to lose it. And lots of rivets...

~You've got a lot of guts trying something like that,~ Arden continued. Seriane blinked again when she realized he had a glass of water in his hand; behind him, Ariana was conjuring another pitcher to replace an empty one; a second empty one sat off to one side, as well as a few empty plates from food. ~You had no way to know if I was for real or not..~

~I felt it. I knew... somehow, I knew,~ she replied.

~You tranced out. I've never felt you go that far in on your own, without Teddy here,~ Ariana confirmed. ~We kept you shielded. We... watched him fill out, change in front of us. Like someone was pouring life back into him. The both of you were out for quite a while... he woke up first. He's been worried about you ever since, afraid you'd overexerted. And he woke up famished and thirsty so we went off to the Coffee Shop and got him food rather than conjuring. And he's doing a lot better now.~

Seriane looked back at Arden then, who was finishing yet another glass of water in one long draught. He turned back to her as he set down the glass. ~I slept, and I had dreams. Not good ones but... I slept. I can't remember the last time I did either one,~ he sent, the feel of it a mixture of relief and gratitude.

~I'm glad... I could help... I know it's not enough but... we'd need a whole Circle for that and... they're all afraid to help you. But maybe I can convince them now that I know for sure you're free of...~

Arden looked at her with an expression that was knowing, and he made an encouraging gesture with a raise of his chin. ~You don't have to avoid it.. I'm... not afraid of Him now. I know there's nothing more he can do... not without a Soul Name to claim.~

~But aren't you still vulnerable?~ Ariana asked.

Arden shook his head. ~No... Seriane couldn't give me another name, but she closed off the place where it should be and healed up what was left. Messing with that area in any way that alters its foundations renders the presence that lived there null and void.~

Seriane nodded. ~Yes, that's how it works. Only Healers and Master Senders know that. It's the same concept that allows a Bond to be annulled.~ Paige cringed at that, hiding her displeasure at the thought behind her cup of hot chocolate as she sipped.

Arden fell silent then, seemingly lost in thought. He looked down at his ragged clothing, which he filled out somewhat better than before. Heaving a sigh, he buried his face in his hands as the flood of emotions came suddenly. Seriane moved forward to heal him and he raised his head, face tear-stained.

~No... don't... it's all right... I haven't been able to feel... anything... in so long. I don't even really quite know who I am now... I came here so young, and now... I'm grown...~ He continued to sob, and finally Seriane could no longer hold back, reaching out to simply hold him. He accepted it for a few moments, but without the healer's magic, he grew uncomfortable quickly and she was surprised when he slipped out of her embrace, curling into a ball on one corner of the couch to grieve alone. Seriane remained concerned, her confusion evident; Arden was oblivious, his face buried in folded arms resting on knees drawn to his chest.

~I doubt he wants to be touched,~ Ariana confirmed. ~From what Sav told me that they know of him, from his old host, Joan Jett... he was apparently sexually abused from childhood. And Braxis made him do a lot of things... it's best not to infringe on his space without his permission right now. It's... going to take a long time,~ she said, her send slightly haunted as she communicated with Paige and Seriane. Both women caught the feel of the last part of her words, and Paige looked up from her cocoa with a face suddenly drained of color.

~Yes...~ Ariana nodded, her own eyes casting downward. ~It was kind of how everything that happened and I let happen, began. Though I don't think it was anywhere near the level he's been through.~ She paused, looking at Arden as he still sobbed quietly, face still hidden from view. ~It makes sense, you know, that he's sought us all out. I understand him... you can heal him, make him stronger... and Paige can defend him. We're probably a few of the only people here that would do that. Even the Inner Circle are still apprehensive. But now that we know what we know maybe they'll relent and help him.~

In the ensuing pause that followed Arden fell silent, only taking deep breaths, apparently attempting to compose himself. Raising his head slowly, face puffy, he looked at the three women.

~I... am going to go back to my room. I need to clean up... it's been way too long since I cared about anything like that...~ He shook his head, confused by the lack of ability to express how he was feeling, his send childlike. ~But...~ He actually flushed then, and Ariana picked up at the bashfulness of his tone.

~What is it love?~ Ari asked, careful to infuse her send with an undertone of _I understand_.

~I was... I knew Seriane was in the Parlor when I went there and I was trying to reach any one of you but... I wanted to see the tree too. I... always loved Christmas even if I never had a real one...~

Ariana picked up on what Arden was asking then, and smiled softly. ~We'll take you there. I'm sure between the three of us, we can pick off anyone who might stumble upon us. There's a few good times in the early evening and in the wee morning hours that are best.~

Arden nodded, then began to slowly uncurl from the fetal position he'd been locked in, and cringing as muscles and bones not used in quite some time for any great length protested. He stood up, this time far more secure in his balance.

~I think I can teleport now,~ he confirmed. ~So... can we... meet back here? We still have a lot to talk about...~ All three women then simultaneously remembered Arden's original purpose for wanting to find them.

~We'll do that. But a bit at a time, love,~ Ariana sent, her mindvoice filled with continued reassurance; Arden turned to her, feeling the deep empathy and to Ari's satisfaction, finally grasping up on it. ~You've been through a lot... and while you are aware you need to tell us what we need to do and why... cracking that open for yourself again is going to be hard. And right now, anyone vulnerable is still a target. We'll get there... but I don't want it to be at your expense.~

He nodded quietly, casting a glance over to each of the other two women, who nodded in agreement. He ran a hand through his hair then; Paige was almost certain she saw a hint of a bashful smile. ~Well... I'll be back tonight then...~ He seemed unsure of what to do next, and Ari felt the continued childlike presence emanating from him. _All he's known is possession. He's still young inside his head,_ she noted.

~Go on, love. We'll be here,~ Ari encouraged. Having finally found the permission he'd been seeking, he nodded and teleported out, somewhat more slowly than normal but with the reduced speed of the unskilled, and not of the weakened.

The three women sat in silence for a long time then, contemplating all that had transpired. Each had the sense that their true purpose in Dreamview was coming to the surface at last... and none of them were exactly certain they were ready to accept the task.

 

“Where have you been? I could feel you but my sends weren't going through. You had me worried the way you both flew out of there after Seriane.”

Darren had greeted Paige with his concern upon her return to his apartment. She sat down and he immediately read a bit of turmoil in the feel of the part of her resting within him. She seemed haunted somehow and he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and cuddling her to his chest.

~Did something happen? Is Seriane okay?~ he continued, stroking Paige's hair.

~She's fine... it's just... something really unexpected happened and it's... going to change everything.~

Darren gently nudged her to upright, hands on her shoulders, and locked eyes with her, worried. Both took in a slight breath as the visual contact reaffirmed their Bond, as it now always would whenever their eyes met in full. ~What do you mean?~

Paige then related via a lock-send all that had happened in the hidden lounge with the three women and Arden. Her outside view of Seriane's courageous healing astounded Darren; it would appear the relatively new Master Healer had powers that possibly matched the Twins when they were linked together. As the scene ended, he shook his head sadly.

~That scrawny thing is what they're saying killed people and caused havoc? How can that be?~ he questioned. ~He was barely alive when he walked in.~

~I guess it was worse at one time... Joey told me about the one time he saw Arden while he was possessed, but he'd never actually show it to me. Anything to do with Mara, he'd never lock-send... but I remember how afraid he felt when he'd talk about it.~

~So... the three of you are absolutely certain he's no longer possessed and can't be?~

~Yes after he was healed he was able to send it to Seriane. Apparently whatever she was able to do to him has protected him, but Ariana made the good point that as long as he's still fragile he could still be a target. So... he has to be protected... especially if he's going to tell us what we need to do to defeat him.~

~I don't see how the three of you can do that alone. I mean... we got a feel for what Braxis is about when that shit went down at the Circle. I don't even know how we all made it out of that alive.~

~But he's pretty much had Braxis right in his head. He knows more than anyone... unfortunately,~ Paige said with a sigh. ~We're going to work with him slowly, because I do think he's going to be pretty skittish for a long time, if not forever. I think Seriane wants to see if a Healing Circle can be done for him.~

Darren shook his head then. ~None of the Inner Circle will go for it. Even if he can send that he's okay... there's still the chance that Braxis could hone in on that magic when we're using it and because _he_ knows how whatever is left of Arden's head works... he could fly in there with a Snare. It's just too risky to attempt anything on someone that's been that close to the enemy. Seriane took her life in her hands and sucked the two of you in with her when she did that. It could have been.... bad....~ Darren shuddered then, and Paige felt his presence within her grow, enveloping her in protection as he squeezed her close.

~I don't know... I just feel like I have a lot more to lose now if I don't do something... I was brought here and been through more shit, at least maybe I'll have some justification. I mean... I'm the first to admit I grew up pretty spoiled. I didn't want for anything, and I was used to getting whatever I wanted. I've kind of learned the hard way that isn't always the case since I've been here... and I have to believe there's a reason for it. Maybe it all means that I have to leave my selfishness behind... there's more important things out there...~ Paige felt herself rambling and brought herself to a stop, resting her head on his chest. Darren's head angled down and he pressed a kiss into the top of her head.

~We learn shit the hard way... and it seems like you might have a hell of a destiny here. But maybe with this Bond, I've got my purpose here too...~

She raised her head then to meet eyes with him once more. ~It's been through this Bond that I've come to realize it all... I'm beginning to think that maybe Joey bringing me here was a way of showing me what was to come... that nothing is certain, nothing is written in stone, and you sometimes can't even get the things you wish for if they're not meant for you. And every loss and test prepares you for what you really are meant for.~

~You're sounding way too philosophical for me. My head hurts,~ he teased. ~But yeah... whatever this all turns out to be... no matter what, I'm there. And not just because I have to be.~

She smiled then, tightening her embrace around him. ~It feels good to have someone there for me... someone I didn't have to fight for...~

~You might be doing enough fighting soon... so this part should be easy. There's gotta be a balance and I'm happy to be on the other side of the seesaw.~

She giggled at that, then raised her face to meet his lips with hers, wrapping herself in both his physical and Soul presence. As her weight shifted and she leaned into him, he angled backward on the way to lying back on the bed, answering the wordless question. He knew he would do anything for her now, and she for him... no matter what that would ultimately entail.


	13. Chapter 13

“What she did was completely and utterly reckless. I'd have expected it from someone like Paige, but Seriane? There's something wrong on a couple levels about that.”

Ariana had intended to go back to her room and freshen up before finding Harry, but since the moment she'd left the confines of the protected lounge where the three women had met with Arden she immediately was buffeted by Sav, who had been sending incessantly for her. Now he was livid, to the point where Ariana was actually unnerved.

“So she proved her point and verified that he's free of Braxis. It still doesn't mean he's not vulnerable. Anyone that fragile is a target,” he reminded her.

“We know that. But he was far more vulnerable in the state he was in. You saw what was in the lock-send.”

Sav buried his face in one hand then, heaving a sigh. “She has to know we can't heal him any further. None of us here will take the chance, and even if Teddy is game, which I doubt he will be, Tyler and Perry won't allow our strongest Master Healer near him. Whatever it is that he has to show the three of you, he'll have to do it with whatever resources he has. But Seriane shouldn't keep trying to heal him. Any time she does that it leaves her open. We saw how linking to someone who is a target works when we nearly made a fatal mistake with the Protection links with Mara. Braxis went right through Tommy and found her and nearly took them both out.”

Ariana went quiet then, contemplating Sav's words. She was well aware what helping Arden in any way could bring down on them... and yet, something was compelling her to move forward.

“I keep thinking about that voice the Healers heard during the Circle, the one crying for help within Braxis' essence. We know now that it wasn't Arden... so who is it? He's obviously taken someone else... someone that needs to be freed. Arden might be the key to unlocking that soul, whoever it belongs to, and also bringing freedom for your friend too. Sure things are dangerous but... there comes a time where you have to stop defending and start fighting back. At some point, any caged animal will turn on its captors when it's yearning enough to be free. Things will never change if something isn't done. He wants us all to live in fear of him and if we keep doing that, eventually everything will wear down and he'll have what he wants. Is that what you all want? To see your friend's dream be destroyed because you stood by and ultimately did nothing?” Ariana's voice had risen both in volume and passion as she spoke, and she was nearly ready to spring out of her chair. Sav had turned to her about halfway through, locking eyes with the woman. He could have covered his unnerved state if Ariana wasn't able to feel it. Knowing she'd hit a nerve, she decided to let things rest and stood up abruptly.

“Chew on that for a bit. I am going off to find Harry, I'm sure he's wondered where I've disappeared to.” Ariana didn't miss the slight darkening of Sav's face at the mention of the singer, but was just annoyed enough with her longtime acquaintance -- and, since the night of the first Healers Circle, occasional lover -- to not care at this point what he was feeling. She teleported out of the room and continued with her plans, showering and changing into a black dress shot through with multicolored metallic thread. She headed out to the parlor, where the evening had kicked into high gear, with many people milling about making ready for the nightly jam. She knew she'd probably find Harry there, and made a slow circuit of the room. The snow had continued to fall outside, adding to the festive atmosphere as off in one corner a small group of guitarists intentionally destroyed a Christmas carol for laughs. It took her a few moments with all the other noise in the room to realize that it actually Harry and Pete from Harem Scarem, hanging out with Nuno Bettancourt and Gary Cherone of Extreme. As she stood off a bit away, wondering if she should interrupt, Harry looked up and, upon noticing her, smiled, a flush coming over his cheeks. Pete looked up then and waved a hand to invite her over. Sitting down on the sofa next to Harry, she greeted him with a smile in return.

~I was wondering where you'd disappeared to,~ Harry sent. ~I'd been trying for a bit to find you but the sends weren't going through.~

~Mm... I had some business to take care of with the group, but that's done for now. I wasn't going to interrupt if you're busy though.~

~Nah, I'm just killing time. We can go somewhere else if you want.~ He made his guitar disappear then, and rose, offering her a hand up.

“Oh sure I see how it is,” Nuno laughed. “The babe shows up and he's out the door.”

“Can you blame me, or are you too jealous?” Harry shot back, causing Ariana to blush this time. After a bit more banter, the pair agreed on a place to talk and teleported out. They emerged in the restaurant area of the Coffee Shop, and chose an out of the way table. She noticed him looking around, a bit puzzled, as the waitress came and set down menus before taking her leave with drink orders in hand.

~Weird question of the night but where do the... regular people come from?~ Harry asked.

~They're longtime Guests, or people from the Local Wings or the small-time Wings. There's a whole House for people that have local followings. Some of those people never make it past being in a band as a weekend hobby, but as long as they have a follower of some kind, they can be here. And there's some speculation that some of them just appear... people expect a waitress to show up, and one does. Some have said that the workers here resemble people they've known in their life in the Real World,~ Ariana informed him, drawing on the answers to the same question posed to Sav not long after she'd been out and about for the first time.

Harry laughed then as the waitress came back, setting down their drinks and taking their order; he watched her go, squinting as if he wanted to see if he could place her face. ~Never seen her before though,~ he winked. ~I dunno, I feel like such a noob here at times. A lot of people seem to just kind of... exist and 'be' here and don't question why things are as they are. But I'm kinda like... there's gotta be more to this place. It's too good to be true sometimes.~ He stopped then as her expression betrayed her inward surprise at the common theme with her own thoughts, just expressed to Sav an hour prior. ~What, what did I say?~ he said, a bit worried.

~Nothing bad, it's just... I kind of feel the same way. Everyone is kind of... accepting of the fact that there is a force that wants to take everyone out. They do the Circles and keep on and just kind of... deal with this threat. And on some level, it's like real life. You live in a world where anything can happen to you in an instant. If you live in fear forever, you stay paralyzed, or grow numb. I don't think it should be that way here though... not in a place where your dreams are supposed to be everything.~

Harry nodded then, sipping his beer. ~Yeah... It's all about protection here and not getting rid of it. You said something about being part of that possibly, and I guess Paige has told that to Darren too. How does that work?~

Ariana shook her head then, taking a deep breath. She'd come to the crossroads she'd worried about from the moment she'd let Harry in. Not only was there the story of her past to relate.. there was also the possible prophecy she was a part of, one that could possibly cost her her life. She was becoming quite fond of Harry... but had a distinct feeling that so much drama crammed into one life might just push him away.

~It's... complicated. But long story short... I'm one of three people, along with Paige and Seriane, that supposedly are destined to save this place and defeat Braxis. We didn't know how that was supposed to happen at first.... but in the last day or so a lot more has become clear. The road... is going to be very dangerous, and it's not going to be traveled overnight. But somehow... I have the confidence that we can pull this off. Don't ask me how I know... I just do.~

Harry smiled softly then, and reached over the table to take her hand in his. ~Sometimes your gut is the truest thing to listen to. If you believe in something hard enough, you can accomplish anything.~

She squeezed his hand then, gazing at his face, glowing warmly in the light of the candle in the center of the table. ~I guess I just didn't want to scare you off,~ she smiled. ~Kind of intimidating to be dating a girl that's responsible for saving the world.~

He broke into one of his megawatt grins then, laughing and tipping his head shyly to one side. ~Some things are worth the risk,~ he confirmed.

 

The wind had kicked up outside, rattling windows, its sound echoing through the corridors. The snow had gotten heavier, and before long a full out winter storm had descended upon Dreamview. While being confined, however comfortably, within their world was no different than any other day, the general populace picked up on the even greater feel of isolation. Random parties sprung up, and an impromptu concert lineup was assembled when several bands had the same idea to go to the hall to jam. The atmosphere was like that of after a Circle, and the tone was set for the rest of the night.

Seriane and Matthew had come to the Parlor to see who was around, and found it empty, with everyone off at the various celebrations elsewhere. The myriad of candles and colored lights, punctuated with the heavy snow outside that had frosted the windows, gave the room a somehow peaceful feel.

They sat together, with Matthew drawing Seriane into his embrace. He'd gone over the events of the evening with her and was starting to feel the edges of her stress as the reality of the situation at hand had begun to weigh on her. He was struggling to find anything to say that would comfort her, and so instead just continued to hold her close, losing himself in the beauty of the tree before them, the howling wind both as a backdrop, and a metaphor for what was slowly beginning to happen to the world they shared together.

They both sensed the presence at once, and Matthew turned his head toward it as Seriane raised hers. She felt Matthew's arms grip her tightly in protection.

~Arden... sweetie... you were supposed to wait for us,~ Seriane sent, so Matthew could also hear.

~It was quiet. I just came to look... I wasn't going to come in till I saw you here,~ he replied. Seriane noticed that he'd made good on his assertion to clean up, and he actually looked somewhat presentable, at least from a distance.

~That's... him?~ Matthew sent privately to her, rather surprised at the very un-demonic-looking person before him. Seriane only nodded as she slowly untangled from Matthew's arms and cautiously went over to Arden.

~Come over... no one is here. And you can teleport now if anyone comes,~ she reminded him, prompting Arden to nod as he was reminded. He walked over to the tree, every small sound, even the wind, freezing him in his tracks, causing him to cast a nervous glance around the room. He finally stood in front of it, a mere few feet away from Matthew, and then wandered slowly around, looking it over with a childlike wonder. Seriane followed, staying a few paces behind Arden, keeping alert for anyone who might come in.

As they were out of Matthew's sight on the opposite side of the very wide tree, Matthew saw someone teleport in out of the corner of his eye -- Joey, who was alone. The two men met eyes, with Joey seeming to catch on to Matthew's tense stance immediately.

~What's wrong?~ Joey questioned. ~You're humming louder than a freight train..~ Matthew cursed inwardly; he'd forgotten that while not a Master Sender, his Master Healer's energy was audible when he was nervous or excited, especially in a quiet room.

Unfortunately, Joey's distraction had stolen just enough of an amount of time that Matthew was too late in attempting to warn Seriane, and Arden rounded the edge of the tree into Joey's line of sight. Matthew saw Joey freeze, his expression darkening; Arden froze as well, terrified enough that his basic teleporting skills, still being developed, were rendered useless by the distraction.

“What is it Arden?” Seriane said, coming into view, and freezing herself at the sight of Joey, still rooted to his place a few yards away.

Joey and Arden stared each other down for several tense moments as Seriane tried to will Arden to enough coherency to teleport out. But before long it was evident that something was happening and both Healers fell silent, watching and waiting for one or the other of the two men to blink. It was, to Seriane's surprise, Arden that broke the silence.

~Mara... is she safe?~ he asked Joey tentatively; Seriane braced herself as she saw the Swede's face darken even more.

~So I've been told. I haven't seen her since the night you saw her last. They took her away and won't tell me where she is. In a dreamroom somewhere, away from any chance of being sent to or reached by any mental contact. But no one can go to her except her Protectors..~

Arden's face fell then and he shook his head. ~She should be strong enough to fight back. She's the strongest person here. Why was she so vulnerable? Didn't anyone show her what to do?~

Joey blinked at that. ~I... don't know. All anyone was ever told was to protect her. But even that didn't work.~

Arden didn't seem to be able to articulate what he was attempting to put forth; instead, he stayed quiet for a few long moments before responding. ~Everyone will learn how, soon. And he'll be gone... and you can have her back.~

Joey continued to stay locked on Arden with his dark expression; Matthew had noticed one of the singer's hands had clenched into a tight fist, knuckles white. ~So you say. You talk about everyone else being strong but aren't you the one who got used by him the most?~

Arden's response was quick then. ~Yes. And that's why I know he can be destroyed.~ Matthew shuddered inwardly then at the intensity of the feel of Arden's response. ~I will give her back to you. Soon. Just... have faith.~

Matthew wondered how it was that Joey hadn't Bolted Arden into submission; he certainly felt the potential energy boiling beneath the surface when he cast an empathic read over the singer. But he also felt a thread of hope that had been drawn out by Arden's words, and as such had not been surprised when he then felt Joey's energy receding.

~You'd better be right about that,~ Joey said. ~It's easy to send it as truth because you believe it, but you'd better be right.~ And Joey teleported out before Arden could respond, leaving the three people left in the room to exhale sharply as the altercation came to a close.

Arden sat down hard on the chair, his terrified emotions coming to the fore and causing him to break down. Matthew felt like he should be afraid of this person -- after all, he'd been told as much. But he was beginning to see why Seriane was so passionate about helping him now. The poor thing was nothing but a helpless victim -- but in a deep irony, it was the knowledge he'd learned through what he'd suffered that just might save them all.

~We should get him out of here before anyone else comes through. We were lucky that Joey caught the vibe but someone else might not...~ Matthew's words cut off when Arden suddenly teleported out from his seated place on the chair, startling Seriane who let out a squeak. She stared at the empty chair for a few seconds then broke into angry tears.

~He didn't listen to me! The three of us were going to do that with him, late tonight when everyone was heading to bed. Now he's afraid again.~

Matthew moved back over to her, wrapping her in an embrace. ~If I'd been possessed for that long, I think I'd want to fight to be normal somehow too,~ he admitted. ~I just... I get it now. It might be too dangerous to help heal him, but I do think we need to learn what we can from him. If anyone has a motive for wanting to see Braxis dead... it's him.~

~It scares me though... part of him feels like...~ Seriane struggled for the words.

~Like he doesn't care what happens now? Like if Joey had Bolted him he wouldn't have cared? I got that too. There's something about him that... he's not scared of what's to come. And I'm not sure what that's about. Let's just hope, for all of your sakes, that whatever it is that's within him now doesn't backfire.~

 

 

The tentative meetings with Arden continued over the next week, with each woman managing to gain his trust a bit more. He'd refrained from attempting to be out in the open without any one or all of them after the run-in with Joey, and instead waited until he was summoned to appear. Where he was coming from, none of them knew, only that he had continued to appear to emerge from the Spirit Wing when joining them in the Parlor.

It was now a few days before Christmas, and while the Rock Wing as a whole had been celebrating all the holidays in December, this one had brought about the most activity. The women had found it harder to get away from their various significant others, as Darren and Harry still had no knowledge that Paige and Ariana were meeting with Arden. Seriane had begun to bring Matthew with her for their secret gatherings, and the three women were grateful for the extra security of a second Healer.

Arden was less apprehensive of the four of them, but overall he'd still revealed very little of what was needed of the Three, as he'd taken to calling them, insofar as their roles in defeating Braxis. As the quartet gathered to wait in their own lounge for Arden's arrival, they pondered how to approach him with the questions continually growing in their mind.

Before long though, Arden appeared, materializing and sitting down in his usual chair that was set back slightly from the places the other four sat. There was an awkward silence, the hesitation in broaching the subject palpable until Ariana finally took the lead.

~So... we've established that we need to do something, and we've all been working on the aspects of our powers that you advised us to,~ she began; Arden trained his attention on her, soaking in everything being said as he always seemed to. Ariana had mused to herself that Arden was like a sponge; he'd had so little time to take in his world before he'd become possessed, he seemed to want to miss nothing now. ~But you still haven't told us yet what it is we have to do to defeat him. Are you positive you know yourself what it is that must be done?~

~I am. What he didn't understand,~ Arden began, without the undertone of frightened reverence that had once been present whenever he had spoken of Braxis in the beginning, “was that every time he got into my head, he also let me into his own. I know what he thrives on because he'd force me to seek those things out. That's what he does... he zeroes in on the things that you love most, mean the most to you, and finds the pocket of weakness that comes with it. That feeling that you'd do anything for it, for anyone.~

Paige sat up then, a look of recognition on her face. ~Joey said that he felt that Braxis was able to get to Mara because he confessed his feelings to her. He said that he felt Guardian had been keeping them apart for some reason...~

Arden nodded then. ~Whatever she felt... or feels... for him, had to be very strong. The flaw in what Guardian did though, was keep them apart... the longing got worse, the longer the feelings went unanswered. And when they finally came to a head.... the door got opened because waiting that long for it only made the hole that much larger, and he stepped right through.

~The one thing I did get out of the really fucked up mess in Braxis' head, was that Guardian somehow failed this world. He apparently made it or helped to, but didn't allow for its protection. When you get this many people, this many souls, in one place... all hopeful, all happy... that's a lot of positive energy. Without the correct protections, someone's going to feel it. And that's what I got out of it all. Braxis wants this place for its wealth of souls and their passion for what they do. Everyone here, is here because of a passion. For their work, for the people who brought them in. He wants that power.~

~So what needs to be done to stop him?~ Matthew finally asked, getting more annoyed with the roundabout approach to the subject.

~He has to be answered with an equal amount of passion... the passion to want him dead,~ Arden said simply. ~But to do that, the three of you have to work on your powers until there's no flaws left. Right now you still have your weaknesses. You all have to reconcile things within you. Nothing can stop you when the time comes. He'll come at all of you, and he'll go for the mental juglar.~ Arden turned to each person in the room in turn as he spoke. ~Paige's Bond. Matthew and Seriane's love. Ariana's care and concern for Sav and for Harry. Every single person in that room, in that Circle at that moment, will have the one thing they cherish most attacked. You'll see things in your mind happening to them. He'll make you see them. You have to have the utmost confidence and power to believe that it's not happening. Resisting him, and channeling your anger and passion back to him, is the only thing that's going to destroy him.~

Arden paused then, letting his words sink in; he looked around the room, to the small but brightly decorated Christmas tree the women had put up, the decorations they'd added to the room. He'd been touched by their reasoning; it was too dangerous for him to go out in the Parlor save for a few brief moments at a time with their protection, so they brought the things he loved to him. He looked down at the dish on the table full of chocolates and found the analogy for his next words.

~It's like a kid on Christmas who has all the candy and toys they could ever want. He's got every present he could think of to open and it's snowing, and there's no school for another week. He dives in and loves it all. But eventually, he gets overloaded when he gets too much of what he wants. Same thing. We give Braxis what he wants... then choke him with it.~

~So you're saying that we have to... more or less bait him? Have a Circle where the Three's power is manifested and draws him in, so the whole assembly can take him out?~ Matthew clarified.

Arden nodded. ~Their power will draw him in. They already know how to link the Circle together with the rest of the Healers. But they have to be stronger than they are now. They have to shield every single person from being Snared by Braxis. Because he'll go for all the things that mean the most to them and try to crack them all. If you thought the Circle a while back where he and Guardian fought was bad... you have no idea what's to come.~

~But... no one is going to want to open themselves up that much and take the chance,~ Ariana noted, having learned very well of how such things had nearly caused disaster in the past through Sav's stories. ~There's no way the entire place is going to put their hearts on their sleeves and risk losing everything. It's hard enough to control your head in a Circle without opening up your deepest soul on top of it. Even if we do have the power to protect everyone... it doesn't sound like it will be enough.~

Arden looked over the four of them then, and the three women and Matthew all felt the same chill run through them. Arden's gaze was haunted, yet deeply resigned -- topped off with a sense of purpose.

~He'll have bait enough that the rest of them won't need to do that. When the time comes, it won't take much. You'll know what you need to do. In that, I have faith.~

A sense of foreboding came over the other four then, and the room remained silent for quite some time, save for the wintry wind outside. A question had formed in all of their minds, but none of them dared voice it. Matthew, especially, shoved it aside, but knew the nagging feeling that now took root within him probably would not be quelled easily.

~Tommy and Teddy are getting suspicious,~ Paige finally said, breaking the silence. ~They've been wanting to know why we're so focused on upping our skills. It's getting harder and harder to keep this a secret from the Inner Circle. I think it's ridiculous at this point that we have to keep Arden from them. They keep harping on about protection like Ariana said... but it's getting beyond that now. They have to know that there's a way to make this happen... and I think we have to tell them about Arden.~

Seriane looked over at Paige with an angry glare. ~Perry already said that he wouldn't be responsible for anyone's reactions to Arden. They've cast him off.~

~Not all of them,~ Ariana said. ~Sav's apprehensive but he's always held the belief that Arden wasn't responsible for what happened. I do think that if we were to take Arden to them, they'd be swayed by what he has to say. I do think they need the jolt at this point... they need a reason to hope.~

All eyes turned on Arden then, and he in turn gazed back, with more than a bit of apprehension in his own eyes; Seriane answered it immediately.

~We'll protect you. They wouldn't dare try to hurt you, especially if you're not attacking first. They're going to have to learn that the way they've been doing things isn't going to keep working forever. If we can figure out Braxis... then Braxis can figure us out too. We just have to act first,~ she said.

~So... when should we do this then?~ Paige asked. ~The sooner the better at this point, I feel like.~

~I can go to the rest of the group and get them gathered together. I'll tell them we need to discuss some stuff you guys have learned,~ Matthew said. ~Then when I've got them all together and warmed up, you come in with Arden... and we'll take it from there.~ He looked to Arden then, who nodded quietly in agreement.

~All right then... we'll stay here, and you can send when you're ready. I'll leave the room unblocked,~ Seriane said, leaning in to kiss him for luck. He kissed her in return, and teleported out.

It took less time than any of them expected to hear Matthew's send, and the three women stood up, each collecting themselves. Arden rose, looking to all of them with a deep apprehension in his eyes.

~I won't let them hurt you,~ Paige said, startling everyone with the adamant feel of her send. ~This is... too important. They have to listen.~

He nodded quietly, and a second, encouraging send from Matthew brought them all to attention. The four of them locked eyes and, sharing the image of Aerosmith's suite with Arden, who had never been there, they teleported out in unison.

The hum of energy in the room was very tangible as the three women appeared with Arden. The Master Senders and the other Healers were all on high alert, still not quite convinced of Arden's safety despite Matthew's sent assurances. Paige immediately sensed Darren's presence in the room, as expected since he was now a member of the Inner Circle. Arden had frozen still; Seriane turned back to him, concerned by the pale color of his face.

~The power in the room...~ Arden said, his mindvoice small, frightened.

~They're only shields. You'd know if they were going to attack,~ Seriane assured him. She then encouraged him to sit as the four women did, with Matthew moving protectively over to Seriane.

~So... Matthew said the four of you have been meeting with Arden, without our protection,~ Perry began. ~We warned you about that. We told you how dangerous it could be and the three of you still went behind our backs and pulled Matthew in too.~

~None of us are dead yet,~ Paige shot back, annoyed.

~Yet is the key word,~ Perry continued. ~You have no idea what...~

~Whoa, back off. I'd like to think that they at least know how to tell when they're safe. I mean... we thought Mara was safe too, and that turned out to be less than solid. Who's to say anyone is really safe here?~ Frank interjected, pulling Perry back a pace; Perry in turn sat down, his expression still dark.

~Braxis can't get to me anymore,~ Arden finally spoke. ~Seriane closed up what was left of me and he can't take me anymore.~

~But you can still be sought out and Snared,~ Tommy interjected. ~It's not cool that you've put them at risk like this.~

Arden met Tommy's stern gaze with one of his own; Seriane was surprised at how strong Arden suddenly seemed. ~No... you don't understand. But you wouldn't... no one can. He's done with me. I know this.~

Tommy leaned forward a bit, surprised at Arden's reaction. ~How?~

~He told me. When he left me for dead. He scraped the last of me raw and knew there was nothing left. For a while when you had strong shields around this place and he couldn't get through, I managed to regenerate just enough to start fighting back. He doesn't like resistance. He punished me for it but... He took the last bit of my soul. Now that Seriane has altered it... there's no Name there, but he can't get me anymore.~

~So he was trying to kill you when Kip and Reb saw you that night?~ Frank asked.

Arden nodded. ~I was resisting him then. He gave up and told me I was no use to him now. Then he told me he would find the One, and that's when I knew I had to warn Mara. Which I did... and I paid for it.~

~Which brings me to the question of where you've been for two years,~ Joe Elliott asserted. Arden turned to him, his tone matter of fact as he responded.

~He was trying to scrape out what was left, leave me a shell with not even my sanity left. He was trying to find a way to keep my body without my mind left to resist, to continue to use at his will. So I did the one thing left that I could think of... I went into Deep Withdrawal.~

There was a collective gasp from the Senior Master Senders; the newer members of the Circle looked around, confused.

~No one comes back alive from Deep Withdrawal,~ Tommy clarified. ~And no one willingly goes into it either. Deep Withdrawal is only used to transition to a Spirit. In effect.. suicide.~

Arden nodded. ~I know. I guess it's a parting gift he left me with. I... regenerated instead of transitioning. That... wasn't in the plan. But... it could end up being his greatest mistake. Because... now I am here, and I can be his downfall. He's not counting on me to be useful anymore. He thinks I'm dead, because Seriane altered what he knew to be my left of my essence. It's changed now so it's impossible to scry out and he can't find me. So when he's not looking... with your help... I can twist the knife.~

Sav leaned forward then, listening intently. ~Matthew lock-sent to us what you've told them. But it's not simple to get a link going like that. We'll have to establish the new protections slowly, over the course of a few Circles. And for us to do that... you'll need to be present. Are you... willing to make yourself known again?~

~We'll protect him,~ Paige asserted, leading Darren's head to snap to face her. He sent something privately and she returned it, at which he backed down, refocusing toward the center of the conversation.

~I will do what I have to do. For those who would believe in me... and for Mara... and the one her heart belongs to. She was sheltered too long.. she needed to grow on her own. It didn't have to be the way it is... and that is one of the debts I have to repay.~

Something in Arden's words nagged at Paige, and in an outburst that she herself was surprised at, she snapped, ~For once and for all can someone tell us why the hell Mara is so goddamned important?~ Darren looked over at her again; he'd feared the lingering resentment would surface some day.

No one was prepared for the silence in the room. Slowly, the newer members of the Inner Circle faced the members of the old. Suddenly, Sav raised his head, and the hum of his send filled the air; in a few moments, Joey 'ported into the room. Sav exchanged a send with him that was open to the rest of the room, explaining what it was that was going on and what Arden had told them. Finally, he reached a hand to Joey's shoulder.

~We have to tell them who she is, and I wanted you to be here. This... has just as much to do with you and her as anyone else. If you... want to be the one to do it, then by all means.~

Joey looked out over the room, then locked eyes with Arden again. The part of Arden's explanation of why Braxis wanted to conquer Dreamview, and how the acquisition of its souls worked, had not been lost on him.

~Mara... created this world. Dreamview was her dream,~ Joey said quietly. ~And when she came here... she wanted it to be me that would bring her. That... was the basis of everything. She told me that, just before they took her...~ He paused then, to cast deeply angered and hurt gazes over the six original Protectors. ~And now, from what you're telling me... Guardian, the one that was supposed to help inspire her, fucked everything up, and had to keep us apart to protect her, costing us time we should have been together -- and made it worse by dragging it out. Now... I find out that if we'd been together from the start, we'd have been stronger... _she'd_ have been stronger. Now... this place could go up in flames when this Circle eventually happens, if we fail.. and I may never see her again.~

The newer members of the Inner Circle were stunned to silence. Paige's emotions conflicted within her; she knew now that her hunch that she and Joey were truly never meant to be together was true... and yet, she had still not completely accepted the loss, even now, even with the Bond to Darren. Now it had come to light that this woman was ultimately the reason the place existed... and that it was her dream they were saving, and not just their home. She felt the anger welling in her... and suddenly, Darren's voice was in her mind.

~ _Lahr_... don't. It's time to let this go. If you back out now out of spite? We're all fucked. Aren't you the one who told me you had to leave that behind? You know you have to do this. You have me now... you have _Rill_. This isn't about you... it's about saving this place, so people can have their dreams without limits like it's supposed to be. Us... and everyone yet to come.~

Paige nodded then, quietly acquiescing. She looked around at the other people in the room, and found herself unsurprised when Seriane rose to walk over to Joey, who had sat down, head bowed as the realization had come over him upon speaking it that he could possibly lose Mara forever. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as she sat next to him, allowing her energy to flow through him.

~We won't fail,~ she said, reaching impulsively to gently stroke his hair comfortingly as he sobbed into his hands. ~We'll put this world back to how it was supposed to be, for her.~ He raised his head then to look at the Healer, who smiled gently. ~I don't know why but I just have.. the feeling this will go right. I only wish I could talk to her, to understand it more, how she thought of this place. It would probably help us.~

~She never told me that she'd created it until that last hour,~ Joey confirmed. ~Or I'd have been able to tell you more. But she never even confessed to me until she had to explain why...~

~Shh... it's all right. You don't have to think about it now. This will happen... we'll find the way,~ Seriane comforted him.

The purpose of the gathering done, the various members began to fall off in pairs and threes to talk. Arden stayed close to Ariana and was making ready to leave, when Teddy walked over, cautiously sitting across from where Arden was situated on the couch, with Teddy taking up a spot on the coffee table. The Healer looked at Arden for several long moments, and Arden seemed to pick up on the question at hand.

~Your instinct tells you not to and you should follow it,~ Arden confirmed. ~Because as a Healer, your passion is to help those in need. You are bound by your instinct and duty to help me... but now that it is something you believe in... it is a target. Don't... don't take the chance. I realize now that you can't, and Seriane shouldn't have either. It's sheer luck that he didn't find her when it happened.~

Teddy nodded then. ~I just... can't wrap my head around how you came back from Deep Withdrawal, yet aren't a Spirit. Something's not right.~

~Nothing will ever be right about me now,~ Arden said, and Teddy was struck by the mournful tone of the send. ~You've got more to worry about than how I'm alive. This world is in your hands and the hands of those you teach. That, you need to worry about far more than me.~

Joe and Sav called the meeting to order one last time after Seriane had calmed Joey down. She sat with him, still embracing him comfortingly; Matthew had picked up on the deep sorrow in the other man and had moved to sit on the other side of Joey, adding his support.

~We'd planned on having a Circle on Christmas Eve. I vote that we begin this new process of building the defenses right after the New Year. Let's have this last holiday be good... we don't know what's coming next,~ Sav said. ~Arden... it would be best if you stayed out of sight till we begin. I just hope you know what you're getting into here... some of your enemies will be at the Circles and it could get messy. But... we'll have to make this work...~

~It's gotten to the point where it needs to end,~ Tommy sent, anger in his tone. ~Like Ariana said to Sav... protection's not enough anymore.~

The room was filled with deep emotions then; conflict, anger, sorrow, fear. The group, an assembled fourteen in all, felt a deep bond forming, and with initiation from the Healers, began to join hands. Arden, sitting between Paige and Ariana, hesitated as he became the final link to be joined.

~We're going to become intertwined soon enough,~ Teddy sent to them all. ~Part of all of this is trust. We need Arden as much as he needs us. It begins now.~

Arden still hesitated, and in response the two women on either side of him took up his hands. He gasped, and suddenly everyone in the room felt sympathy welling up within them as they realized that Arden was terrified of the magic, of the feel of another force within his being for the first time since his possession. All four Master Healers in the room reached out to him, and soon the varied levels of powers and gifts had become seamlessly intertwined. They drew from each other strength, determination, faith, and love, and acknowledged the meshing of their lives with one common thread.

Suddenly, within the middle of the Circle they'd formed, an iridescent, shimmering light began to build, a smaller version of the one seen at the full-sized Circles. The light took shape and Guardian appeared, casting his deep blue gaze over them all. His own eyes held two strong emotions: Hope, and the need for forgiveness. Somehow, within the Circle-bond, each member found a measure of it, along with the sense that through their strength, the wrongs committed by all, and all mistakes, would be righted soon.

Guardian rose above the Circle then, melting into his light-state, then broke into a shower of sparks that rained down on them all, infusing them with the strength and hope needed to continue on. As the energy faded and the headaches began to creep in, the Healers sent a wave through everyone, healing them away. They released hands with a heavy, in-unison sigh, and recovered from the daze, all processing what they'd just seen even as they all recognized their new clarity, sense of purpose, and peace.

“Well... that's it, then,” Sav confirmed, finally breaking the silence to voice the feeling that they all shared. He looked around at everyone and nodded gently. “Let's enjoy these next few days... and hopefully, it will prove to be a truly happy New Year.”

 

Ariana returned to her room after the meeting with the Inner Circle, emotionally and physically spent. As she lied down in bed to gather her thoughts, she finally allowed herself to confront the nagging worry that had surfaced within her. She'd been doing her best to keep the meetings with Arden from Harry, if only to not worry him too much. She was certain that he knew she was an important part of what was to come... but did he really understand it? She hadn't comprehended the true scope of it until now. If the ultimate final battle, when it came to pass, failed, every single soul in Dreamview would be taken by Braxis, either through the Circle, or after it as the defenses were broken down. She'd just gotten to the point where she was seriously considering giving her heart to Harry... but would it be better to keep her true feelings in, to soften the blow should anything happen to her? Then again... if she failed... he wouldn't have much to worry about for long either...

That thought pierced her heart and Ariana finally broke down. Damn it all to hell, she was developing feelings for Harry now... feelings that were stronger and far different than those for Sav. Sav was her conscience, her mentor, her friend, and yes, the first man to show her that sex could be on her own terms, for pleasure alone and not for survival or against her will. But Harry had walked in blind, and saw her for who she had become. Even after confessing her sordid past, he had accepted her... and still kept to his vow that he'd stand by her through it all.

~Hey there you. Been looking everywhere, can I come see you?~

His voice in her head caused her to fall apart even more. She needed to tell him everything now... and she wasn't certain she could bear losing him...

~S...sure,~ she said, sitting up and blotting at her face with a hastily grabbed tissue; a look in the mirror across from the bed caused her to cringe. ~Just give me a few minutes...~

~You okay? You don't sound good and your send is kinda shaky.~ His tone was gentle, concerned.

~Just... I'll tell you when you get here. I'll send when I'm ready, okay?~

Harry agreed, and Ariana hastily got up and touched up her face, running a brush through long blond hair. She conjured some tea, setting it on the kitchenette in her small flat, a place that was still far nicer than anywhere she'd ever lived before. Sav had wondered why she hadn't given herself something more lavish or roomy; Ariana had reminded him that anything compared to where she'd come from was a step up. Finally, after calming herself as much as she could, she sent for Harry, who arrived at the door shortly thereafter. Leading him in and sitting him down at the table, situated at a picture window that looked out into the woods where the snow continued to fall, he sensed her uneasiness immediately. Drawing his chair up close to hers, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

~You feel scared... talk to me,~ he implored, taking her hand into his free one; she laced her fingers with his, squeezing his hand in response. Everything came out in a flood of emotions then: the meetings with Arden and how knowing what he'd been through had broken open her own wounds; the weight of the responsibility before her, even though it was shared. The torrent continued, then suddenly stopped as she came to the last hurdle, the admission of her feelings for him. She found it too hard, terrifying, to let anyone in... every time she tried to, it had ended up badly...

Harry felt the wall go up, and knew that it had to be something big. The last time he'd felt it was when Ariana had been on the verge of confessing her past to him. He'd teased her then, asking if she had robbed banks or something ridiculous, in his usual lighthearted and flippant way, even as he'd suspected something far more serious. He'd assured her then that the past was just that, and had no bearing on the woman he'd come to know. But what was left, after that?

~Hey... come on now. Whatever it is you're fighting against right now, it can't be that bad. You've been through a hell of a lot and came through it great... and I don't think there's anything you could tell me that would change the way I feel now,~ Harry reassured her.

She drew in a breath then, slowly turning to him, and he was struck by the mix of apprehension and sadness playing over her face. ~And how do you feel?~ she asked him, the tone suggesting she might almost be afraid of the answer.

~I've got it pretty bad,~ he said, and she was drawn in by his characteristic shy smile and the flush that spread over his cheeks whenever she looked him straight in the eyes. ~I think... I'm probably about as close to going head over heels over the edge as I could possibly be. I don't think letting you go is an option right now,~ Harry confirmed.

~But... that's the thing,~ Ariana responded, her mindvoice quiet even as she teared up again. ~When this all does happen... it could be over... and I don't know that it's fair to you to promise something I might not be able to keep...~

He raised his hand to lay a finger over her full lips to hush her then. ~From what you've told me, this place is going to be toast if you guys don't pull this off. We'll all be flattened under the Acme anvil like Wile E. Coyote,~ he smirked, the reference to his favorite cartoons evoking a smile from her despite herself; it had been one of the many silly things that had endeared him to her. ~If I gotta go down, it might as well be with having had a little happiness. You think now, after being so close, I'm just gonna bail because the world could end? If anything, that's the best reason to jump in with both feet. Hold onto it now, and at least we'll have had that much, right?~

She'd begun to break down almost as soon as he'd begun sending, and by the end of his words she was sobbing into his shoulder, his arms tightly around her, the wordless sends between them conveying both of their emotions. _It's not yet love, but close to it,_ they confirmed to each other. And as he gathered her up, carrying her to the bed and then climbing in to cuddle her close, comforting her with his assertions that he would be there no matter what, she felt at peace for the first time in her life. No matter what came next, she'd finally found what she'd been longing for all her life, and hoped that there would be plenty of time to enjoy that hard-won reward.


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas Eve morning was only a few hours old, the Wing beginning to quiet as dawn approached. The Circle that night would begin the holiday in earnest, and the Residents had quite some time back begun to take the Circles very seriously. As such, there seemed to be no one around as Seriane, Matthew, Paige, Darren, Ariana and Harry spent some quiet time together in the Parlor. With Harry now included in the knowledge of the contact with Arden and of the intentions of the Inner Circle, Ariana finally felt as if his presence was allowed, even though she'd been reassured of otherwise before. As the six friends sat together by the fire, sipping their drinks of choice and listening to Matthew, Harry and Darren play Christmas songs on their guitars, a shadow appeared in the archway leading to the Spirit Wing. Matthew, facing that way in the circle of chairs, was the first to notice, his head darting up as a glimmer of hope that it would be his father appearing spurred him on despite knowing that such a meeting would only come after a Circle. He suppressed his disappointment when it was Arden. By now the others had noticed Matthew's diverted attention and turned toward Arden as well as he cautiously stepped into the room.

~Why does he remind me of Bambi going out onto the ice for the first time?~ Harry asked Ariana privately; Ariana huffed ironically at the fact that Harry's first impression of Arden was spot on to how she perceived him at that moment. Harry felt Ariana's energy rise as she projected her empathic comfort toward Arden, open-sending to the other members of the party.

~It's all right, it's just us here. You're fine. Harry's a friend,~ she reassured him. Arden continued to make his way cautiously from the archway to the fireplace; he settled himself in a chair right next to the fire, across from the tree, close to yet away from the others. Harry found himself fascinated at how skittish Arden was; even the slightest rush of wind outside caused him to gather as if he were ready to teleport out. After continued reassurances from the three women and Matthew -- Harry noticed that Darren stayed quiet, standing sentinel over Paige -- Arden seemed to relax, giving Darren one last uncertain glance before accepting a mug of hot cocoa from Seriane. Ariana sent to Arden for several minutes, sharing it only with Harry as she reassured Arden again that Harry bore him no ill will; Harry interjected as well by introducing himself, which seemed to placate Arden.

The jam session resumed, with Arden taking it all in; Harry noticed the wide-eyed, almost childish wonder that Ariana had told him about regarding the other man. Harry got the sense that despite being about the same age, Arden was much younger in mind as she'd suspected. He'd heard the stories, but he too now no longer believed what those biased had said -- that Arden had been merely insane, and acted on his own.

They'd just begun a joking rendition of “Wonderful Christmastime” when a sharp crack split the air; Arden yelped, grabbing his head. Paige shot to her feet and began throwing whiplash-like Bolts at someone who had appeared in one of the corridors leading to the rest of the Rock Wing. Matthew and Seriane threw shields around Arden, who was too dazed to teleport out. The object of Paige's assault let out a few yelps of his own, then staggered over to a chair, flopping down heavily to shake off the stun. She and Darren went over, Darren's Master Sender's hum rising in a show of his rank and authority. Upon getting to the chair, they found the attacker to be Jon Bon Jovi.

~What's your problem motherfucker?~ Darren barked, causing Jon's head to shoot upright even as he continued to shake off the leftover energy from Paige's Bolts, cringing as Darren's much stronger MS-send equally assaulted his mind in his anger. Jon had heard about Darren's strength, but had not experienced it firsthand.

~Don't you know who that is? That motherfucker killed Jessica!~ Jon shot back, his anger seething through his send. Paige sensed Jon about to rise up again and hit him with a quarter-strength Bolt, its power the equivalent of an average Resident's normal attack. It kept Jon rooted to his seat, but he cast the woman an angry scowl.

~Use your common sense, asshat,~ Darren growled. ~If he's sitting there with us not doing anything, in the same space as a Master Sender, then he's not dangerous. You don't know the whole fucking story so step off.~

~How do you know he's not just snowing you? That he's not sitting there waiting to take you all out? He was real friendly to Jessica... she thought he was just a lonely kid....~ The anger rose within Jon again and he stood up this time; Paige hit him with yet another Bolt, this time knocking him back down hard into the chair. Darren continued to refute Jon's accusations as Paige spared a few moments to look over to the group. Seriane and Matthew had calmed Arden down, but Arden had not left the room nor had they gotten him out.

~What are you doing? Get him out of here before this idiot does something stupid,~ Paige implored them.

~No, he shouldn't have to leave,~ Matthew responded. ~He's with us, with the only people he feels safe with. Fuck Jon, let him leave.~

Darren was reaching that same conclusion as suddenly Gunnar teleported into the room, having sensed Matthew's anger rising to the fore. Seeing Jon and immediately knowing what was happening, he went over to where Darren and Paige had continued to keep the raging rocker in check. Walking up behind him, Gunnar reached out a hand and grasped Jon's shoulder and he in turn went limp, passing out. Darren and Paige looked up at Gunnar to find him grinning like a fool.

~I figured out a Vulcan nerve pinch,~ he teased. ~I always wanted to do that.~ He raised his hand as if to wave then, splitting the four fingers two on each side into a V-shape. ~Live long and prosper.~ Darren found it impossible to not dissolve into laughter; it took Paige a few moments to catch on but then she began to laugh as well.

~But seriously folks,~ Gunnar continued, ~you will want to get him out of here because that won't last much longer. I just basically gave him a jolt that's the equivalent of a good head knock. He'll be up in a couple minutes.~ Darren and Paige went into action then, each of them taking a hold of one of Jon's arms, teleporting out.

Gunnar then came over to where Seriane and Matthew were still attending to a shaken Arden. The others had gathered around, comforting him to varying degrees. As Gunnar sat down next to his brother, he felt within the half of the soul they shared Matthew's conflict -- as a Healer, Matthew was obliged to help Arden, but Arden continued to warn him off, insisting he'd be all right.

~I know how she felt now,~ Matthew sent to Gunnar privately, motioning to Seriane with his eyes as she continued to comfort Arden. ~I understand why she did what she did. He's so... weak, fragile. Every setback for him no matter how small is like reaching the verge of a mountain peak and getting carried back down by an avalanche.~ Gunnar was about to respond, when all at once the assembled friends felt Seriane's energy rise; before Matthew could stop her she laid hands on Arden, magic flowing into him to bring him down from his near-to-hyperventilating state. As she withdrew, Matthew wrapped his arms around her, helping her regenerate; Arden looked to them both, fear in his eyes for Seriane.

~Did you do that against his will?~ Gunnar asked her worriedly.

~No... that's not allowed, I know that. I persuaded him to let me flow him some energy. It's not the same as reaching into the mind, it's only physical. I don't think that would clue Braxis in,~ she said.

A shimmer in the air just outside the circle of chairs produced Darren and Paige, who returned in the middle of a laughing fit.

~What's with you two?~ Harry asked, amused through his concern over the situation at hand.

~Oh nothing,~ Paige said. ~I do think that anyone going to the Coffee Shop for breakfast later are going to be rather amused at what's on the menu. Well... the ladies might like it,~ she smirked, and Darren cracked up again.

~.....what did you two do with him?~ Ariana said, a wide-eyed, amused expression crossing her face. Arden listened, his face slightly confused.

Darren was laughing so hard he almost couldn't concentrate enough to send. ~We stripped him to his boxers -- and we thought-changed them to pink with hearts. Then Paige levitated him into the baked goods case and we covered him with frosting. I gave him another knockout jolt and he should be there for a while, in time for the morning breakfast rush.~

Everyone had broken up into laughter save for Arden, who curled into a ball on his chair, confused, not quite understanding the joke. As everyone calmed, Seriane looked over and sent to him in a comforting tone.

~They didn't hurt anything but his pride. But he deserved it,~ she reassured him. She then shared the lock-send Darren had shared of the event; Seriane was heartened when she saw the faintest, amused smile cross Arden's features. She couldn't help but wonder how attractive he'd be if he were in full health; she had the feeling he probably had a wonderful smile -- that is, if he ever used it again.

Everyone began to settle down once more, deciding to put the guitars aside and opt for quiet conversation. Arden observed, his eyes wandering from person to person; finally, he uncurled from the chair and rose to his feet, drawing everyone's attention to him.

~I'm... going to go... I probably won't come back till late... after the Circle, when everyone is at the show... unless... you'll all be busy...~ They all sensed his sadness, and it was Gunnar who finally rose from his chair; Arden eyed him warily until Gunnar infused a reassuring air into his aura.

~Look... nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve. Matthew and I have to play tonight and so does Harem Scarem. But after that...~ He looked around as he sent something to the others, minus Arden. Arden watched as they all nodded in response, then Gunnar then turned back to him. ~Tonight, we'll go to the lounge where the girls have been meeting with you, and we'll shield it off. This might be the last downtime we have for a while... and we gotta use it wisely. We'll send for you when we're ready, okay? But stay safe... wherever you are... till after the Circle. None of us are totally ready to defend you if something jumps out of it yet.~

Arden nodded then, and looked once more around the room; he found a measure of peace and acceptance in their expressions, and Ariana reached out with a comforting empathic wave -- _I understand your fears... but you are cared for._ Arden took her reassurance to heart, then turned to Paige; a wordless pledge of protection followed in response. His final gaze fell to Seriane, who smiled warmly, her send filled with encouragement, Matthew beside her mirroring it.

They all felt Arden's energy as he gathered to teleport out, and Seriane felt tears rush up unbidden as Arden's face suddenly lit up with a smile, shy, almost tentative at first then growing into a full expression of thankfulness. He paused a moment more to take in the encouraging smiles in return, then with a final wave, winked out of sight.

 

Though there was a mild undercurrent of tension as everyone assembled for the Christmas Eve Circle, the feeling proved to be unfounded, with the event passing devoid of any complications. Even those who did not celebrate the holiday were still up for the party, and as such the usual concerts and general merriment had commenced. The festive atmosphere was at an exceptional level, and no sooner did Nelson and Harem Scarem finish their respective sets, than Harry and Ariana were pulled away after remembering a prior commitment to meet up with some other Canadian musicians Harry was acquainted with. Paige and Darren decided to go grab a bite to eat on their own, promising to pop in later. Seriane was particularly irritated as Matthew and Gunnar came to join her at the table, with Matthew wearing a concerned frown upon finding her without their other friends.

~We were all supposed to meet up with Arden after the concert,~ Seriane said. ~Ariana and Harry probably will, but Paige seemed more interested in going with Darren even though she was all up for it earlier.~

Gunnar huffed in irritation. ~Somehow I don't feel like Paige flaking out is all that unusual. I don't know, I just get the feeling she's not on board with everything, and it worries me.~

~She is,~ Seriane reassured him. ~She's just... having a tough time right now with this Bond with Darren. They're together, but she's not sure she loves him.~

Matthew shook his head. ~She's still not over Joey, though I don't get why.~

~She wants what she can't have, you see it all the time,~ Gunnar nodded. ~She's just stubborn. But I think it's why she gives Darren a hard time occasionally.~

Matthew watched the stage now; Europe was due to play, but not for at least three more hours. ~It's too early to meet up with Arden yet anyway, we were figuring around the same time as last night. What do you guys want to do?~ he asked.

Gunnar paused thoughtfully, then a devilish grin spread over his face. ~Wanna go exploring? Like, maybe go wander the dreamroom corridors? I've heard it's pretty interesting to do that. You just go and open doors and find rooms that people have left there after they made them with their thoughts. Maybe we'll find something cool.~

Seriane giggled, then looked to Matthew, who nodded in agreement. ~Sounds good, let's go,~ she said as she rose. The three of them then teleported out, emerging in one of the many dreamroom corridors. They walked down the hallway slowly at first, their footsteps the only sound, muted by the carpet. They were apparently even too far away from the Parlor to hear any of the raucous Christmas music or any drunken carols from various Residents wandering the halls.

Finally, Gunnar grabbed a random doorknob and opened the door attached to it. Inside the room was a rainforest, sweltering in the throes of a tropical summer. The trio stepped in to absorb the scene; a waterfall at least five stories high tumbled down into a crystal clear pool ringed with tropical flowers on the shore. A rustle in the brush poking out of the rocks above them produced a flock of colorful birds.

“This is pretty cool,” Gunnar grinned. “I'll have to remember this one.”

They turned and thought of the door and it appeared as dreamroom doors do, and they came back out into the silent hallway, closing the door behind them. The cloak of hesitation broken, they began to explore the myriad of rooms, finding everything from the representation of cities around the world, to romantic settings obviously made for intimate rendezvous. They got to the end of the corridor, with a wall before them that branched out to the left and right, the sky blue color, charged with the iridescence of magic, marking the corridor and the doors stretching out to either side as more dreamrooms. A ways down, there were turnoffs to other corridors on both sides.

~I wonder if there are any secret rooms,~ Gunnar ventured, beginning to walk down to the right. Almost immediately, Matthew began to feel uneasy.

~Gunn... I don't know why but I feel weird all of a sudden. It's too quiet. Maybe we better head back,~ he noted.

Gunnar had walked down to where the turnoff was, and had paused to stand there, contemplating for a few moments before turning to them. ~This corridor's weird. It's only got one door, but the magic here is like, heavy. At first when I walked by it was just another corridor like the one we were just in, but then when I started thinking about secret doors again, there it was. Come on, let's see what it is.~

~Gunn... if there's heavy magic maybe we shouldn't... it could be a trap,~ Matthew implored him. ~Come back.~

But Gunnar, as per his usual daring personality, instead disappeared down the corridor, leaving Matthew and Seriane to hurry after. They turned and followed him down to the solitary door, where the hum of heavy magic was so oppressive Seriane almost felt she couldn't breathe. She clung to Matthew's arm as they stopped before it, where Gunnar waited.

~Gunn... I don't like this at all. Whatever is behind that door could be dangerous,~ Matthew sent nervously.

~The magic is friendly magic. I'm thinking it's something pretty special,~ Gunnar said. ~I'm going in.~

Matthew was about to send another warning, but Gunnar's hand was on the doorknob. Opening it with only a bit of caution, Gunnar stepped in; Matthew and Seriane held their breaths for several seconds before he finally poked his head out.

~It's... an apartment. Someone lives here,~ he said. ~It's a cool little place, come on,~ he said.

~Are there three bowls of porridge and three chairs?~ Matthew snorted. ~If it's someone's room, we shouldn't go in...~

A yelp from the other side of the door in Gunnar's voice startled them both, and Matthew reached for and flung open the door the rest of the way, charging in with Seriane behind him. They found Gunnar on his knees in the middle of a studio apartment, shaking off a very strong Bolt. Matthew was about to reach down to heal Gunnar when he was buffeted with a Bolt of his own which sent him reeling back a few paces. As he haze in his head cleared, he heard Seriane's open send.

~It's okay sweetheart... we're not here to hurt you... we were exploring and found this door...~

Gunnar and Matthew looked up in unison to find their assailant before them was definitely not what they expected. From behind the sofa had emerged a petite woman -- at first Gunnar thought she was a child, but her figure betrayed otherwise. She had the loudest hum and crackle of Master Sender's energy any of them had ever heard, and she was glaring at Gunnar with fiery green eyes, long brown hair hanging about her shoulders to her waist.

~Who the hell are you and how the fuck did you find me?~ the woman sent; Matthew read the emotions and found anger mixed with fear.

~I'm Gunnar, and this is my twin brother Matthew and his Guest, Seriane,~ Gunnar stammered, still a bit stunned. ~We were exploring in the dreamroom corridors and I was wondering if there were any secret rooms. I passed a corridor and it looked normal, then thought about it again, the corridor changed and we found this door.~

The woman shook her head then, sighing heavily. ~Fuck. There's always a loophole. I'm shocked no one thought of it by now... but then again... no one but a very few people know I'm even hiding. Six, to be exact.~

The Twins' attention shot in unison to Seriane as she gasped. Stepping forward carefully, she crouched so she could meet the woman's eyes.

~Six... the... the Protectors?~ she asked.

~That would be them, yes,~ the woman replied.

Seriane's eyes widened. ~Then that means you're...~

~Mara. My my name's Mara. And you're the first faces other than them I've seen in two years.~

The trio was stunned to silence then, each of them looking at the young woman, who from everything they'd heard about her, looked nothing as they expected. They'd expected a woman of Ariana-esque stature and build, more like an Amazon goddess than this diminutive, fragile thing. Their awe was broken as Mara cringed; she'd been standing on her weaker leg too long. She sat down on the sofa with a sigh, placing a hand on her left hip to heal away the pain.

~You might as well sit,~ she said. They accepted the invitation, and as Matthew sat on a loveseat he noticed for the first time the Christmas tree in the bay windows of the room.

~You're here alone, on Christmas?~ he asked. ~No one was coming here for you?~

~Everyone had shows to play and there was a Circle tonight I'm told. If they weren't too busy, they were going to come afterward.~ Mara seemed to be thinking then, and raised her head to narrow her eyes at Seriane.

~Seriane? Wait... You're the Master Healer that Frank told me about. And you two,~ she said, indicating the Twins with a sweep of her hand, ~are the other new Master Healers. It's coming back now. When I gather to Bolt I kind of cloud out my head.~

Seriane nodded. ~Yes, that's us. We're part of what's grown to be the Inner Circle. There's a total of fourteen of us now. It just sort of happened because we're all so intertwined.~

~And what is this Inner Circle doing? Frank and Tommy have told me that there's some powerful shielding going on. But I can't feel anything in here. All I've been doing over all this time is coming into the full extent of my powers,~ Mara said.

~I can tell,~ Gunnar nodded. ~I can read your energy from here. By how it feels I'd say that you not only have a command of all the powers like a regular MS does, but you're also a Master at them all. Which makes you the most powerful person here, like Arden said.~

~Arden?~ Mara's voice was hopeful. ~Has he been healed?~

~Not exactly. But he's a member of the Inner Circle... he's using what he learned while he was possessed by Braxis to help us link up together to defeat him,~ Gunnar answered.

Mara's hand shot up then ~Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a minute. Defeat Braxis? When did this all come about?~

~It's been coming together for a while. We couldn't figure out how Paige, Ariana and I were supposed to use the strong link we have until Arden told us about how we can channel everyone's energy to basically overload Braxis and short circuit him. We're going to start forming up the final protection links after New Year's.~

Matthew shifted uneasily in his chair as he was the first to feel the energy rise around Mara; he realized shortly that she was angry.

~And none of them... Joe, Sav, Frank or Tommy... even Perry and Tyler, said a word to me about this. Every time they've come to visit me, they've told me how Dreamview is doing but they didn't tell me about this. When were they going to tell me, when the place went down in flames and the Portal opened and I had to jump out headfirst?~

~What do you mean?~ Seriane asked, confused but curiously so.

~This place is built on my dreams. Guardian may have made it real, but without me, it would be nothing. The original Protectors built a safeguard into this dreamroom. If I was ever found by Braxis, or something happened to Dreamview outside here, a Portal would open and I was supposed to jump through back to the Real World, no questions asked...and leave everything behind. Because if my Dream Self here is wiped out, so are my dreams in the Real World. But you would think that with all of this so close at hand they'd have told me before now.~

~Maybe they didn't want to upset you?~ Matthew offered. ~I mean... since you're in here, and can't do anything...~

~No... not in here I can't. But I'm sick of this.... I am not letting all of you take your own lives and dreams into your hands for my world. If there's to be a final battle with this bastard... I made this place, and I will go down with it. I'm not sitting in here waiting to see if I need to run with my tail between my legs. Fuck that.~

~But Braxis might sense you if you leave,~ Matthew noted. ~You're probably safest here...~

~No,~ Gunnar said, cutting Matthew off. ~Feel her out. She's as strong as the whole Inner Circle times ten. I think she's probably far from what she was when she was brought here. I think she can hold her own now... and with the rest of us?~ Gunnar turned to Mara, his blue eyes returning her intense green-eyed gaze. ~We can take this motherfucker out once and for all.~

Mara nodded solemnly then, the power of the three Master Healers enveloping her, making her feel stronger than ever. ~That's what I'm talking about,~ she replied.

 

Joey came out from the dressing room, having finished Europe's set, hair still damp from his shower. He'd decided this night to only stay for a little while to meet and greet with fans; there was too much on his mind. Since becoming a member of the Inner Circle, he'd been privy to the dark undercurrent just below the surface of the festivities but had kept the details to himself, even excluding his bandmates from the knowledge until it was exposed to the general populace of Dreamview by the Toxic Twins after the beginning of the New Year.

It was the third Christmas he would spend alone since he'd been in Dreamview, by choice. He held onto hope that it would be the last, and that next year he would have the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with to hold and to shower with gifts. The thought of gifts brought his hand absently to the ring hanging on the chain around his neck; he hadn't taken it off since the day he'd broken up with Paige, even wearing it during their final night together.

~Joey, come back in, there's some people here to see you,~ Mic called to him, causing Joey to turn around. He was surprised to see Matthew and Seriane; he'd assumed they'd been out mingling during the band's set.

~What's up guys?~ he asked as he came toward them.

~We have someone who really wants to meet you,~ Seriane smiled. ~We thought we'd give her a special audience. She's a really big fan. She's back in the green room with Gunnar.~

Joey was slightly puzzled; in Dreamview, everyone was equal and there were no special backstage guests. Anyone could walk up to any Resident and be on their level. Unless of course, this person was a new Guest; sometimes they didn't get over their awe quite so easily... but there were no new Guests being allowed in Dreamview right now. Joey charged up his defenses, knowing what he knew about Braxis via the Inner Circle leading him to be cautious now.

~All right. Lead the way,~ Joey said, and he followed Matthew and Seriane to the green room. Gunnar was sitting on one of the couches, and told Seriane to close and lock the door once they'd all entered.

~What is going on?~ Joey asked, feeling a bit more apprehensive. ~This is kind of weird.~

~Well... this isn't your average Guest,~ Gunnar said, his tone almost playful; Joey sensed his excitement, with Gunnar feeling as if he were a child giving someone a special Christmas gift they couldn't wait for them to open. Joey then felt the hum of Gunnar's send, and a sudden rise in the energy level of the room made Joey step back a pace from where someone was teleporting in. When the figure materialized, Joey stood dumbfounded. _No... it can't be._

Mara's sudden sob broke him from his dazed state and he realized he wasn't hallucinating. Joey dropped to his knees, feeling the emotions rising from his gut like a freight train and he burst into tears, opening his arms to her. She fell into them, sobbing into his shoulder, her hands gathering handfuls of his shirt. He couldn't tell who was shaking more; him, or her in his arms.

Finally exhausting his tears, Joey raised his head to look at Mara. She raised hers upon feeling him do the same, and met his eyes, smiling through a reddened and puffy-eyed face. He was going to ask her how it was that she was there, but she leaned in, trapping his mouth in a deep kiss, one of her hands moving up to pull his head closer. It was only after the kiss ended and they'd again locked eyes, that he was finally able to collect his thoughts enough to send.

~What... what are you doing here? Why did they let you out?~ he asked. ~It's not safe...~

~They didn't let me out. I came out myself... after the Twins and Seriane told me what's been happening. There's no way I'm letting this place go down without me. I'm not putting others where I should be... at least not alone.~

~But... Braxis.... he might find you...~ Joey's eyes were filled with fear, his arms tightening around her.

~Let him come,~ Mara replied. ~I can take him now.~ Joey gasped as Mara let down the shield that holds back a Master Sender's latent power. The hum was like that of a jet engine idling, and Joey was certain that the entire whole of Dreamview could find her if they wanted to. She dampened it down again, then reached to cradle his face in her hands.

~We can do this. I know we can. Seriane told me she had wanted to talk to me, to understand better how this place worked. The Protectors are missing the most important link here... me. Doing this without my input could have been disastrous... but now that I've explained to Seriane the things she needs to know... we can take him out for good. I'm sure of it.~

Joey nodded then; he looked around and didn't see the Twins or Seriane in the room until he twisted around to look back. They'd retreated off into a corner, talking amongst themselves, but staying near to safeguard Mara if she needed it. He turned back to her then, smiling softly.

~Well this is the best Christmas present I could have gotten,~ Joey noted. ~I... want to be alone with you, but I'm worried it's not safe...~

~Take me to Sweden,~ Mara said. ~The cottage. Make it winter... make it Christmas Eve.~

~You want to go to a dreamroom?~ Joey said playfully. ~You've spent an awful lot of time there...~

~This will be different... it will be with you,~ she said, resting her forehead on his, her hand cradling his cheek. ~Tonight, I want to be ours.~ She was about to continue when her eyes opened just enough to catch a glitter of light at his throat; her eyes focused on the ring and she broke into a smile.

~You got it. I was hoping it made it to you. I'd never done a kinetic send with an object before... I was hoping I didn't lose it...~

~I found it under my pillow... I kept it hidden for a long time but... I felt a need to keep it closer.~ He reluctantly let her go then, reaching up to unfasten the chain; he slipped it out of the ring, and took Mara's left hand. She giggled as the familiar blush played over his cheeks as he grinned bashfully; oh how she'd missed that smile. He slipped the ring on her finger, then raised her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

~Let me just tell the others where we're going,~ Joey said. Mara nodded, and he rose, keeping a tight hold on her hand as he walked over to where the Twins and Seriane were sitting.

~I'm taking her somewhere safe,~ Joey confirmed. ~We'll send when we're back... and we'll go to the Inner Circle tomorrow.~

Seriane grinned as she rose; the Twins followed her lead. ~All right. But I'm sure she'll be fine... she's... much stronger than anyone I've ever felt...~

Joey nodded. ~I know... a lot has changed in two years. That's why we need to catch up.~ He gently let Mara's hand go for a minute, then stepped closer to Seriane, reaching to her for a hug, which she returned. Joey began to softly cry again, this time in happiness; the Twins came over and each placed a hand on his shoulders.

~Thank you... I... don't even know how...~

~Just go and be with her,~ Gunnar sent. ~Nevermind tomorrow, we'll meet up with them the day after Christmas. You deserve that much, and so does she.~

Seriane let Matthew go, then reached down to embrace Mara, who tearfully thanked her as well. Joey wrapped Mara in his arms, and the two of them teleported out. They materialized in the main dreamroom corridor, in front of Joey's Sweden dreamroom. He opened the door to find a quiet, snowy wood at twilight, the world looking purple and blanketed in snow. Big fluffy flakes wafted down as they traveled up the walkway and into the little red cottage, with its Christmas tree softly glowing in the front window. She squealed as Joey scooped her up, carrying her over the threshold and kicking the door closed, then through the house to the cozy bedroom, which also had a tiny tree on the vanity in one corner of the room.

“I was going to bring you here that night,” he said as he cuddled her close beneath the blankets. They faced a fireplace, which quietly burned, bathing the room in a soft orange glow that mixed with the lights of the tree. “I had it all planned out in my head... it's funny how we both thought of this place.”

“It's always been our special place... I always wondered though why you did things like this with me, even when you were taken... I guess I know now...” she replied.

“I didn't figure it out till almost the end... but I kept denying it... I never should have. Now I've found out that it would have been better if we'd gone together that first night we met...”

“Shh... I know... Seriane and the Twins told me everything. I'm as pissed about it all as you... but there's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to look ahead... to whatever is to come. But... let's not think about that now.”

Joey nodded then, and reached down to tip her chin up with one of his fingers; she gazed into his eyes, smiling softly.

“There's something better I'd like to think about right now,” he said, his voice turning soft. Mara was certain he probably felt her shiver in his arms.

~Me too... I... I waited a long time for this... for you...~

Joey paused then, and her expression confirmed that he was grasping the meaning of her words correctly. ~I'm honored,~ he sent, the feel of it warm within her mind. ~I only wish I could say the same...~

She raised a finger to his lips, pressing it to them to hush him. ~You did what you had to. It's in the past... and all I care about is now.~

He leaned into her then, nudging her onto her back and moving to settle over her, propped up on his elbows. His eyes drifted closed as her arms slipped around him, drawing him down to her. She grinned as his mane of hair cascaded around her as he leaned in to kiss her again, this time purring into her mouth in reaction to her touch. Her arms tightened around him, urging him down more, his kiss deepening, body awakening to the touch it had yearned for for far too long. She paused to breathe, gazing into his eyes one more time before her wits began to fail her.

~I love you, Joey,~ she sent, and his face lit up in equal measure to the tree behind him. ~I love you too, Mara,~ he answered, his head dipping down, the flood of emotions leading him to hunger for another kiss, which he found returned with a rising passion matching his own. Her hands slipped beneath his shirt to caress his skin, causing him to moan softly into her mouth as their final hesitations melted away to bring nearly five years of unrequited emotions and love to an end.


	15. Chapter 15

Seriane, Matthew and Gunnar saw Joey and Mara off, then returned to the lounge to get it ready for their gathering. They threw out sends to Harry and Ariana, and Paige and Darren, however, and found the two couples occupied. Both had tried to search out the trio but hadn't been able to find them while they were in Mara's former dreamroom, and thus had assumed the party had been canceled. Disappointed, Seriane nearly gave up on the idea all together until a shimmer of energy produced Arden.

“Everyone else got busy,” Gunnar confirmed, “so it's just us tonight.”

Arden sat down, curling into a corner of the couch, knees to chest as he always sat until he relaxed in the presence of others. “It's all right... this is more than I expected to have anyway.”

The night progressed quietly, with the quartet having a bite to eat together. Eventually the Twins and Seriane began to talk about their lives, sharing stories of their past and their dreams. Eventually the subject of the Twins' father came up.

“I thought Pop would show up tonight,” Matthew said a little sadly. “He usually comes right after a Circle, when we head back to the room to regroup.”

“I don't know... I have a feeling he'll show after the circle on New Year's Eve,” Gunnar said quietly. “That's always the more difficult one...”

“The Spirits always mourn on their Day of Crossing,” Arden said suddenly. “But they will try to bring comfort to those who loved them if they can. Their time is so short here right now, your father will probably appear that night, as he more than likely will have to choose his time wisely.”

“That's something I have wanted to ask,” Gunnar continued. “You always come from the Spirit Wing. I thought only the Spirits could live there.”

“I went there to hide at first... their magic is stronger than the regular magic of the House,” Arden explained. “Then I tried to go into Deep Withdrawal, but ultimately failed. I touched the other side briefly, but did not Cross. So they allow me to stay, since so much of my soul is gone that I am as close to dead as the living can be. Besides... where else could I go?”

The others were silent after Arden's words; the conversation had taken a decidedly saddening turn, albeit unintentionally. Finally, Seriane remembered the other important event of the night, and knew that it would be of importance to Arden.

~By the way... the three of us stumbled on something while we were exploring the dreamrooms,~ Seriane began, and Arden's head rose as she switched to sending. ~We accidentally found Mara.~

Arden's eyes widened. ~How? No one was supposed to be able to find her.~

~Gunnar thought of finding a secret dreamroom that no one else knew about. And we got led there,~ Seriane answered.

Arden's gaze stayed locked on her as he contemplated that. ~It's a miracle no one else thought of that. Though very few knew even who she was or that she was gone. Is she still there?~

~No... we told her what was happening and she got pissed off,~ Gunnar continued. ~She said this was her world and that she would go down with it.~

Arden nodded then. ~As it should be. She should have been allowed to defend herself from the beginning. She'd have been far stronger now. Braxis recognized the One's powers being curtailed and tried to take advantage of her weakness. I can't wait to see her take him out, with the Inner Circle's help to channel her power.~ He was quiet for a bit before he spoke again. ~Where is she now?~

~With Joey. He said he was taking her somewhere safe,~ Seriane replied.

Arden nodded then. ~And does Paige know?~

~Not yet,~ Seriane answered, surprised that Arden would be interested. ~Why do you ask?~

~She confided in me, one of the times we were all talking after a meeting. I saw her staring at Joey even though she is Bonded to Darren. She said she was holding on because she felt that as long as Joey was free, there could be a chance for her. She hoped that maybe enough time would go by that he'd forget Mara. I tried to explain to her that the Bond stays no matter what, but she still held out hope. I believe it could cause some conflict, because I think Paige has her own motive for not wanting Mara to resurface.~

~She needs to get her act together anyway,~ Gunnar growled. ~She's too damn flighty and selfish. She keeps telling Darren she knows she needs to change yet she's still holding on to this.~

~She will be forced to get over it now,~ Matthew asserted. ~But I have a feeling it won't be pretty.~

~From what I felt just from her aura, Mara can take Paige out with a sneeze,~ Gunnar reminded them. ~And if Mara doesn't put her in her place... Joey will. I've talked with him about Mara in the past... and if there's anyone that _should_ have been Bonded, it's those two.~

~Maybe it will come to pass, when things are right again,~ Arden said. ~But let's get to that point first.~

 

The celebrations of Christmas Day done, the day after was spent recovering for most of the Rock Wing. A good portion of the members of the Inner Circle were still asleep in the early evening as a frantic send from Tommy awoke them, directing them to all meet in Aerosmith's suite. Everyone came in sporting various degrees of wakefulness until Tommy broke the news.

~I went to the dreamroom to check on Mara. She's gone, and the whole apartment is empty.~

The other five Protectors gasped in unison. ~You don't think... she had to use the Portal do you?~ Sav said, his blood running cold in his veins.

~I didn't feel any hostile magic and none of the shields were breached,~ Tommy said. He cast his sight around the room, and found himself drawn to Joey. His gaze fixed on the singer when he realized Joey was not the least bit affected. The Swede's expression set off a red flag in Tommy.

~Joey. Where is she?~ he questioned.

Joey's eyes narrowed momentarily as he stared Tommy down. ~Why not ask her,~ he replied. He then cast out a send.

The entire Inner Circle braced themselves at the sudden surge of energy that denoted the teleport. Everyone who hadn't seen her before expected as Seriane and the Twins had -- a tall, powerful woman and not the nearly elfin, petite girl that emerged. She stood defiantly before Tommy; Seriane could see the intense focus in Mara's eyes.

~What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? You know how strong you've gotten, he's going to find you!~ Tommy snapped.

~Let him come. At least I'll know what I'm in for. You, and the rest, on the other hand, have some explaining to do as to why you were planning to take out Braxis and possibly lose this world without telling me.~ Ariana's eyebrows raised as she saw Tommy's expression -- the powerful Master Sender was intimidated by the tiny woman.

~Mara... we... didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to endanger you any further. You'll be the first person he goes for if you're present at the Circle we're planning,~ Joe Perry began. Mara turned toward him, her expression dark.

~I think it's about time you all stop coddling me. I made this place, ultimately, and not Guardian. The original Residents that were in this place when it was made are here because I believed they should be. I should be responsible for its defense. The lot of you are more afraid of losing this place for your own selfish reasons than anything, and through that didn't allow me to grow into what I should have been. Guardian didn't either, by keeping me from Joey. The six of you already know I'm beyond any shields and powers to hold me in. All I need is a vessel for that power. You know goddamn fucking well that to link me together with the Three will take Braxis out without a doubt. But just all of you? Not so much. I have the most passion for this place. I fucking _made_ it. And I should be here and the six of you should know better. You're dragging these other people into possible suicide instead of going to where you needed to go. You're all fucking smart enough to know that and trying to save this place without me as a matter of your pride is just flat out bullshit.~

The room was stunned to silence at the end of Mara's challenge. The original six Protectors faced Mara, and the other members of the Inner Circle saw the defeated expressions on their faces. Ariana, in particular, was more stunned than the others. Would Sav really feel that much responsibility that he'd take a matter that was beyond the scope of his powers into his own hands? Even as the thought crossed her mind, Seriane finally broke the silence with an observation of her own.

~So basically... Ari, Paige and I were chosen by Guardian to channel the power of the passion and love of this place, all the dreams, in Mara's stead. Guardian didn't want her to be harmed and I think his intentions were good... but in the process he let the rest of you be so fearful of her being hurt that what she's meant to be was never allowed to flourish. You all had to see her powers growing to their full potential... why didn't any of you ever question it?~

~She's too important... without her, like she said... none of us would be here. If she decided in the Real World that this place was a load of bollocks and stopped believing in it, it would be gone. And if her Dream Self here ever got wiped out...~ Joe Elliott sent, a quiet fear in his send. ~But it's not just that. I mean... from the beginning we all cared for her. I guess it's a mix of both really...~

Mara's expression softened then. ~I know the first group of people here so well they're like a huge family to me. I know you guys meant well but.... when my powers started coming in, you had to know this wouldn't work without me.~

~We thought they were full when you went into the dreamroom,~ Sav answered. ~But you kept getting stronger, the more you worked with Tommy and Frank especially.~

Mara nodded. ~Tommy started out wanting to up my defenses just in case, at the same time the six of you built the emergency Portal. But.... just like keeping Joey and I apart caused that final attack that night to be so intense, keeping me in the dreamroom only built up my need to see this place freed. Not just so I could get the hell out of there, but because I'll be damned if something I've held in my head and heart for almost a decade is going to be taken from me. I'm never going to give up on who I am or my dreams.~

~To be honest... when Arden said that you were the strongest person here.... I started to wonder if we were doing the right thing,~ Frank admitted. ~And when we started running mockups of the links we're going to set up for the Residents... I started realizing that maybe you should at least know about it. Seriane mentioned wanting to talk to you... I guess... I should have spoken up. And I should have trusted my gut more. But... I just didn't want anything to happen to you. And not even for myself.... I wanted to keep you safe... for Joey.~ Joey was sitting next to Frank, and turned to him, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged a send, finishing it with a quiet smile.

~Anyway... when did you come out, and why?~ Tommy asked. ~You were still there on Christmas Eve morning.~

Mara was making her way over to Joey as Tommy spoke, and Frank moved over on the couch so that she could sit with him. Frank smiled as she snuggled to her beloved, with Joey's arm slipping around her. ~Well... as seems to be the theme of things in general when it comes to me, a very simple loophole occurred that I'm surprised no one thought of before now. I was sitting on the couch reading when all of a sudden my door opens, but the feel of the person on the other side wasn't familiar. I 'ported behind the couch to see who it was. I saw a flash of long blond hair... and I thought it was Arden.~ Mara looked apologetically over at Arden, making eye contact with him for the first time. Arden nodded his understanding, taking no offense. ~So I started throwing Bolts, but when the first one knocked the guy on his ass and I didn't recognize the yell, I knew something was up. Then another person came through the door with a girl. As it turns out, the Twins and Seriane were exploring the dreamroom corridors and Gunnar was thinking of a secret room that no one knew about. He found my corridor.~

~When I walked by it was kind of like one of those pictures, that have the plastic thing over them that when you turn it back and forth, it looks like something's moving inside, like a hologram. If I stood in just the right spot, I saw the corridor with one door. So I went there and Matthew and Seriane followed me. And that's how we found her,~ Gunnar added.

~You were meant to find her. It wasn't a loophole. It was time,~ Arden confirmed. ~That's how the magic of this place works. Nothing happens here without a good reason. And besides, I think Mara's powers being so strong now probably was wearing down the shields. I don't think she'd have been held there much longer.~

Mara shook her head. ~No... I was starting to feel too strong. I knew I'd be all right. And when I found out what was going on out here, I had to come back.~

Steven had been quiet, contemplating all that had transpired. ~So now we need to start working Mara into the links. Right after New Year's is when we'll start strengthening the Residents. Mara will need to work with the Three so they can figure all that shit out. But now that she's back, I have a feeling we're going to see a rise in incidents. I think we need to make sure we put up a lot of shields at the New Year's Eve Circle. If Braxis feels her, we're in trouble.~

Everyone was in general agreement, and soon the meeting drew to a close. The members of the Inner Circle that Mara had not met began to make their way over to introduce themselves. She was especially pleased to meet Teddy, whom she'd heard so much about, and Ariana, whom Sav had discussed quite a bit with her during his visits to the dreamroom.

Darren had been watching Paige since Mara first appeared in the room. Paige had sat, stonefaced, her emotions kept well in check outwardly, but the half of her soul that rested within Darren spoke otherwise. She was angry, and heartbroken, and he felt a surge of resentment from her when Mara had walked over to cuddle to Joey. Even now, as Mara met with the other members of the Circle, Joey's arm protectively around her shoulders, Darren could feel Paige's resentment growing. Something had to give, and Darren had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty when it did.

A gap in those greeting Mara opened and Darren rose, taking the initiative. He walked over and sat on the coffee table across from Joey and Mara, extending his hand. When Mara took it he was startled by the intense hum of her energy that even while shielded, still came through.

~It's pretty cool to finally meet you,~ Darren said. ~I guess I'm the first of the newer group of MS's to see you. The Master Senders have talked about you and how you were really strong but it's not common knowledge that you're the Creator of this place. I guess that makes you the First MS over everyone. I guess I better behave,~ he laughed.

Mara smiled, with Joey smirking as well. ~If that's what I was about then yeah but... I guess I'm kind of still reconciling it all. On one hand I'm just me, and on the other I'm the strongest person here.~

~Oh bullshit you're the Queen,~ Harry chimed in from where he was sitting nearby with Ariana. ~I say you pull rank and take over the joint.~

Mara waved a hand dismissively. ~Nah, I'll have my minions do that,~ she joked.

Darren felt another surge of emotion from Paige, and looked over to see the woman staring darkly at him. He leveled his gaze toward her in return, eyes narrowing as he sent. ~You need to come over here. You are going to be part of helping her save this place. You need to get the fuck over yourself and suck it up, or you will fail everyone.~

~So what if I do? She's strong enough and has enough friends, I'm sure she can find someone else to pull this off. She took something from me. Tit for tat,~ Paige sniffed.

~You can't take something from someone when it was never really theirs to begin with. Grow up,~ Darren snapped back.

Darren hadn't realized it, but his annoyance had become an audible hum in his aura that everyone in the room began to sense. Mara watched the exchange, and felt Joey tense as he did the same. She looked up at him, finding his jaw clenched, eyes closed.~

~What is it?~ Mara asked gently. He exhaled at the sound of her voice in his mind, angling his head down to look at her.

~That... is Paige. And I know what they're probably fighting about. She's... not very happy you're back. Arden told me in confidence that she hoped you'd stay gone because she wanted a chance with me still. And now it seems her resentment is going to cause a huge problem in the plan. But that's sort of par for the course for her,~ Joey explained. He blinked then as he felt Mara's hum grow more audible as he saw her face change into a serious expression. Mara slipped out from under his arm and rose, walking first over to Darren, whose send-energy had risen to a sharp crackle as his exchange with Paige continued. He paused, turning to her.

~There's... a problem. See...~

~I know,~ Mara interrupted. She then turned to Paige, stalking over to the woman with an angry glare. Paige attempted to face her down until she was enveloped by Mara's MS hum, the energy nearly oppressive in the smaller woman's anger.

~Look. The last fucking thing I will allow you to do is let my world die because of a fucking vendetta. It's time to grow up, little girl. This is not the time to be a spoiled brat. We're not in fucking high school fighting over the cool boy that everyone wants to date. You have a responsibility, one you were chosen for. There is a whole world relying on you. And your little hissy fits won't be tolerated here. It's time to move on,~ Mara sent sharply. On the other side of the room, Tommy had become alerted by the rising tone of Mara's energy and had moved over as well to listen to the open-sent exchange.

Paige appeared to be about to respond, but instead the send turned out to be a Bolt. Mara sensed it less than a second before it hit and deflected the energy, the impact against her shields causing a snap like a lightning strike. Paige's expression became intimidated as she realized the usual mode of expression for her anger was useless.

~I wouldn't go there if I were you. If you weren't valuable right now, your ass would be in Withdrawal. She can take you out with a toss of her hair,~ Tommy cautioned.

But it was not Tommy's send that ultimately brought the angry woman to her senses. As Paige sat down, her eyes were directed to someone moving in behind Mara, and she shuddered when Joey's cold stare met hers. Laying his hand on Mara's shoulder, he hovered over her with a vicious protectiveness, and Paige was certain at that moment that even though Joey held only a fraction of Mara's strength, he would defend her to the death if need be. Within the anger in his eyes she saw something else... something that told her he would never lose Mara again, no matter what the cost.

Darren felt Paige's heart break, the sense of loss and defeat filling her half of his soul. He watched her teleport out from where she sat, then reached out to find her and followed. They materialized into the living space that the two of them had come to share.

~Get the fuck away from me!~ she sent with a whip-crack that knocked Darren back a pace. She sat down hard on the bed, first grabbing a pillow to crush to her chest, then using her telekinesis to fling it across the room to careen off the opposite wall. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

~ _Lahr_ ,~ Darren called, moving closer, but deciding against touching her just yet.

~Fuck you,~ she replied, rather than the appropriate response of returning his Soul Name, which tore at him. They'd both found that there was a balance that could only be achieved by answering each other with their Names whenever one spoke the other's.

~You knew he only wanted her. I mean, he was the one that ended it. Even if we made it through kicking Braxis' ass without her, she'd have still come back. It was always going to end this way and you know it. I don't know why you held on like you did,~ Darren sent.

~Because I love him! I always have. We even met in the Real World, but before I came here so it didn't count as a Meeting. When he brought me in I thought I was finally getting my dream. And it was all a fucking lie, a way to get me here so he could end up having who he really wanted instead of me. Why the fuck should I help her now?~ she snapped.

~Because you will let everyone else down if you don't. It's not just about her. You will lose this place too if it goes down. Do you want that? You told me you were going to get over this, in a send even. What the hell is going on, Paige? What's the real reason you can't let go?~

He was startled then when she threw an angry Bolt at him. He was knocked back for a moment or two, then recovered and reached out, grabbing her and pinning her down onto the bed and sending a jolt of healing magic through her to knock her back to her senses. ~ _Lahr_ , tell me what is wrong. Why are you...~

He felt it then as he reached further in to try to feel out her emotions. It was small, insidious, but it clung to the one weakness she had, the one that longed for Joey. It felt black, like it wanted to pull him in, and suddenly he felt the push of a probe reaching out to do just that. He snapped back out, his eyes meeting hers as they exchanged the same fear.

~Darren... oh my god... what...~ Paige's send was meek, terrified; Darren saw the change in her immediately, and knew in his gut what he'd just witnessed.

~Fuck! We need to get you back to the others!~ Throwing a frantic send out to the Inner Circle and finding them all still in the Aerosmith suite, he teleported back with her, where everyone crowded around in concern.

~Something's stuck in her. It tried to probe me when I found it,~ Darren said, shaken. Teddy immediately came over and took hold of her head, reaching in; his recoil was nearly instant. He recovered quickly and met Paige's eyes with his own, the dark brown pools intense.

~Your issue with Joey and Mara left a hole. Probably when Braxis came through in that Circle a bit back, he sensed it enough to plant a Seed that latched onto it. If Darren hadn't caught this, it would have blown up and god knows what would have happened. But it was meant to break open when the issue surfaced or came to fruition. Congratulations. You were nearly the new Arden.~ The quiet anger in Teddy's send was uncharacteristic enough to make everyone in the room shudder; Arden curled into a ball at Teddy's words, making himself small in the chair.

~Can we get in and fix it?~ Darren asked, his own fear rising to the surface.

~If we can't help Arden, we can't help me,~ Paige sent quietly.

~No... it's different,~ Arden sent, still coiled into a ball in his chair. ~It's only a Seed. If it's taken out now... you'll be all right. We have enough strength here to do it... you have to before it's too late.~

Ariana felt the meekness in Arden's send, overlayed with a nearly paralyzing fear, and she went over to sit near him, pulling a chair close. To her surprise, he reached over and clasped her hand, which in and of itself spoke volumes of the level of his fear. She flowed her empathic energy into him: _I can't heal your fear, but I share it._ It was enough to calm Arden, though he continued to grasp her hand tightly. Harry came over, sitting on the other side of Arden in another chair, nodding reassuringly when Arden appeared to feel guilty for holding Ariana's hand.

Teddy had done one more quick scan of Paige to determine the level of the intrusion, and then turned to the other Healers. ~If we all link up, I can go in. But I can't go in without backup. It's a strong probe and it tries to grab anyone that gets near it,~ Teddy said.

Mara rose then, walking over to the Healer and placing her hand on his shoulder. ~The Twins, and Seriane with you, should be enough. The others don't need to endanger themselves. You have all the backup you need.~

~If you do this, he'll know you're back,~ Teddy warned. ~Are you sure...~

~Which is worse, Braxis getting tipped off to me, or Paige running around possessed and murdering people?~ Mara shot back. ~All of you need to stop this shit. I can do this. And it needs to be done now before anything else happens. She could go under right now as we're sitting here arguing.~ She turned to the Twins, who immediately rose, with Matthew holding Seriane's hand as she moved over with them. The four Healers joined hands, with Mara's resting on Teddy's shoulders as she stood behind him. Outside the Circle, Joey shifted nervously in his chair, and Frank laid a hand on Joey's shoulder to comfort him.

Teddy reached out and took Paige's head in his hands, with Matthew and Gunnar keeping contact with him by laying their hands on top of Mara's on his shoulders. Teddy reached into Paige's mind, sending out healing tendrils; there was a sharp crack and a jolt through Teddy's body as he encountered the probe, nestled into the pocket of dark magic that had begun to take root in the place where Paige held her anger and hurt. Just as Teddy felt he might lose his hold, he felt a massive surge from Mara that suddenly made him feel invincible, his magic “snapping back” against the probe, sending it shattering. The injury to the dark seed was enough, and it began to wither; Teddy worked his magic into Paige's brain to dig it up, pulling up all the roots, sending tendrils to make sure he'd gotten it all. Mara then sent a stream of energy to consume it, and between the two of them, they melted it away. Teddy then smoothed over the turned up surface of Paige's self, patting down the “soil” and infusing it with healing energy, where it mended tightly closed. He then swept up the shards that were left, melting them away as well.

The Master Healer then withdrew and the Healers all broke the Circle in unison. Teddy felt the familiar regenerative sleep attempting to take hold, but gasped as Mara infused him with more of her boundless energy, her healing dominance enough to regenerate the both of them with power to spare. Teddy felt as awake as he had before the Circle, and immediately turned to heal Matthew to his left while Mara healed Gunnar, and Matthew in turn healed Seriane.

In the middle of the now ended Circle, Paige had slumped forward; Darren went in and gathered her up, cradling her in his arms.

~ _Lahr_ ,~ he called, ~I'm here.... ~

He nearly panicked when it took a few moments for her to reply, the send was weary but present. ~ _Rill_... I know. I'm so tired...~

~You need to sleep. I'll take you home.~ He already felt the difference in her mind and realized that she had been under the influence of the dark magic for longer than he'd realized. How had he missed it?

~She'll sleep for a while now,~ Teddy confirmed. ~Take her and let her rest. We'll get all this sorted out when she's back to normal. But obviously what happened tonight wasn't of her making.~

Everyone in the room took pause then, shuddering at the thought. Somehow, Braxis had winnowed his way into one of their own, right under their noses. It was serious, and a wake up call that Mara had been right -- they couldn't have done this alone. As Darren teleported out with Paige, the remaining members of the Inner Circle huddled around their Healers, who all sat haunted at having felt the touch of Braxis' madness. Reassuring energy and healing magic from the Master Senders coursed through them, strengthening the four who were the most needed people in Dreamview. Once they were all at peace, with the Healers returning the favor to ease the troubled minds of their friends, everyone rose, quietly taking their leave, having had enough of harsh reality for one night.

 

Paige awoke at 3 am, the time she was usually out and about. The room was dark save for the Christmas lights she and Darren had put up in their windows; she absently remembered joking that they weren't even sure there was anyone out there to see them. At first, she didn't remember what had happened just a few hours before, but then it came back in a sudden rush.

She had known for a while that she hadn't felt like herself. She had been certain that the Bond she and Darren shared was causing her to let go of the issue with Joey and Mara. Even though she still held a place in her heart for Joey, Darren's presence within her had brought her the measure of comfort, and Darren's unconditional protection and companionship. But she'd noticed the resentment welling back up, and she wasn't quite certain why.

She shuddered now as she realized that in the back of her mind, at the moment she'd first seen Mara, there had been a whisper. The first Bolt she'd thrown had been encouraged by it. Something had been telling her to release her anger and rage. _What the fuck, am I Luke Skywalker? 'Release your anger?'_ she remembered saying to herself even as a fire rose within her at the sight of Mara with Joey. Joey's anger had momentarily brought her back to her senses. She'd promised she'd always be there for him no matter what. And yes, it did sting to see him with Mara... but her rational self knew he was happy. And yet, she'd nearly gone insane at the sight of them together...

The sob that caught in her throat came out much louder than she'd tried to keep it, and Darren's eyes flickered open. He reached over, pulling her close, flowing calming energy through her. ~It's all right, _Lahr_... I'm here. You're safe now, you're healed... everything's all right,~ he comforted.

~ _Rill_... what have I done? I broke everyone's trust...~

~No... none of us are stupid. We know now that it wasn't you. Some of us were confused by how you were acting and it all came together when I found the Seed.~

~God... how long had it been there? I don't even remember now when I started to feel myself changing...~

~I can't say... Teddy thinks it might have been planted at the Circle when Braxis attacked, but who knows... it could have happened at any time. All it takes is one bit of weakness, for anyone.~

~I have to apologize... I... he's going to hate me now and I always promised him I'd be there for him no matter what, no matter who we moved on to...~

~Joey will be fine. We're going to meet up again once you're back up to it and it will all be smoothed over then. Just... just rest now.~

Paige tried to settle down when another thought formed in her mind. ~Oh my god... Arden... he's got to be frightened... where is he? Is he all right?~

~I don't know... I left with you before everyone else. I'm sure he's fine though.~ Darren flowed more calming energy through Paige, and she sighed, her eyes drifting closed. She felt safe and warm as _Rill_ embraced her _Lahr_ , deriving from it the comfort and affection she had been growing used to, and had been content with before the Seed had been planted. The Bond placated her, lulling her back into slumber, and she allowed it to claim her, her last thought before drifting off full of relief that she had not left it behind after all.

 

After the unsettling events of the evening, Mara was unable to sleep. Instead, she had retreated to her Lounge, which was now back in its original place. She'd decided, after two years of having it just off of her apartment, to change it back; to keep it how it had been in the dreamroom would make it seem she hadn't left it at all. Not that her new living space was exactly the same, as she'd merged it with Joey's.

Joey was with her now, having not let her out of his sight pretty much since they'd been reunited. He himself was taking advantage of the downtime; soon after the New Year, Europe would begin performing regularly in support of their new album. She looked forward to seeing him perform again, and had reassured him that the album was good even if he wasn't quite happy with it. It was snowing again, and for the last hour they'd contented themselves with being cuddled in each other's embrace under a thick blanket, the snowflakes illuminated by the glowing Christmas lights in the windows as they wafted down. The Christmas tree in the corner bathed the room in a red-orange glow, and even despite the upheaval of the night, Mara felt at peace for the first time since she'd come to Dreamview.

They'd both begun to doze when soft footsteps woke them. Joey felt Mara's hum increase, her defenses rising on instinct. But when a bit of blond hair, followed by a single eye, peered around the door, Joey then felt her relax.

~I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt...~ Arden pulled back, hiding just outside the door. ~I can come back...~

Mara had risen, with Joey slipping out from the blankets. ~No,~ he said. ~It's okay. We just couldn't sleep. Come in.~ Arden walked in slowly, stopping a few feet away from the first chair in the room.

~What is it?~ Mara asked, motioning for him to sit. Arden stepped forward and curled into the chair, drawing his knees to his chest.

~It's just... the last time I came to you both... it was different... I kind of remembered it in my head when I was walking in. It was always like watching yourself from a distance.... I tried to fight, to stop him from attacking you through me but...~

~Don't... that's over now. That wasn't you. And if I'd listened to you that last night when you came to me, maybe things would have been different. But everything that's happening now is partially because of fear. It can't be like that anymore,~ Mara answered.

Arden was silent for a while then. Joey and Mara let him be with his thoughts, instead conjuring up some tea and cookies to nibble on, with Joey nudging the plate encouragingly toward Arden. Eventually, the other man uncurled and reached for a cookie, nibbling on it carefully for a bit before finally eating the rest.

~Anyway... I just was trying to find someone... I was kind of afraid to be alone,~ Arden finally continued. ~I... I can leave now...~

Joey felt the familiar hum as Mara sealed off the Lounge with her shields, something she'd always done when she didn't want to be walked in on or found. There had been times before her imprisonment that he'd come there just for an escape from whatever Guest he'd been dealing with at the time. Arden's head raised at the sensation, turning toward the door, then back to Mara and Joey.

~We can just stay here then. I don't blame you for not wanting to be alone. I just think that tonight proves that everyone was going to be in over their head. I'm glad the Twins and Seriane found me now... otherwise who knows what would have happened.~

~They couldn't have healed her without your backup,~ Arden noted. ~They'd have had to come and get you. They couldn't have done a Circle safe enough to heal her alone. The Seed would have latched on to Teddy...~

~So one way or another, I had to come back. Which is just as well. I don't think we should wait too much longer to get things moving... this was too close for comfort. We can't afford to lose anyone else.~

Joey pulled her close then, nuzzling into her hair and closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. ~Tell me about it,~ he confirmed.

Arden looked out at the snow, which was falling heavier now. ~There will be a storm,~ he sent softly. ~But everything will be as it should be when it's over... and everyone will have what they've wanted forever.~

Arden's words unnerved Mara. She had the sense something was going on in his head that he was hiding. There was something inherently sad about Arden, and not just due to battling with his past. She sensed a resignation in him, as if he'd given up somehow.

~What do you mean?~ she finally asked. Arden turned to her, and the sadness she felt emanating from him was confirmed in his eyes.

~Never you mind,~ he sent quietly. ~Just know that it will be for the best.~

He'd open-sent to Joey as well, and Joey was also suitably unnerved. Joey was going to question Arden further but Arden turned in the chair, his side to them as he curled back into a ball, resting his head on the back of it as he closed his eyes to doze. Mara pressed to Joey, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Something told him that when it was all over, someone would still be lost, and he wasn't certain he could handle it if it was anyone else he loved.

Sensing his distress, Mara flowed calming energy through Joey and he felt sleepiness finally overtake him. They snuggled back into the blanket, watching the snow until they both dozed, treasuring the quiet of the moment and hoping they'd see another Christmas when all was said and done.


	16. Chapter 16

The Inner Circle had been under the general consensus that a major attack would possibly happen at the Circle on New Year's Eve, when energy was at its highest for the year's end. While they had not yet begun to weave in the protections that would be utilized for the final attack, they were prepared to strengthen the shields in the event that another battle between Braxis and Guardian ensued. While no efforts at protection ever were useless or for naught, their preparedness went unused as the Circle on the eve of the biggest holiday party night of the year passed uneventfully, and the New Year began in peace.

Mara couldn't help feeling that it was a false sense of security. Braxis was beginning to replace his predictability with stealth, bringing her, along with Arden, to believe that their illusions of Braxis' simplemindedness to be erroneous. Arden was of the mind that Braxis was now beginning to watch the changes in the energy and the actions of the Circles just as closely as they were, and perhaps sensed Mara's reintroduction into the House.

“I would say that if he knows she's here, there's a good chance there's some fear in him over it,” Arden allowed as the Inner Circle met for what had become a nearly daily ritual as they fine-tuned the shields they'd begin to put in place in the coming month. “He may know she's far stronger than he anticipated, and he doesn't like surprises. I wouldn't put any faith into his taking too long to revamp whatever means of attack he has either, because I think he's learned to notice changes more now.”

“That was inevitable,” Sav allowed. “If he's been watching us this closely for this long at some point he's got to get a clue of how we work. Which means things are getting that much more precarious and dangerous. We haven't heard of any attempts at Probes or attacks of late but I wonder if that could be part of his plan too.”

“False sense of security, sure,” Joe Perry agreed. “The more we anticipate his attacks and the more they don't happen, he might be hoping we're starting to think he's been scared off. And that's when he'll get us. So we need to put forth that front of confidence, but not let our guard down too.”

“If we're going to find out anything about what's going on in his head, it will be tonight. He'll definitely feel when we start working in the new shields and links,” Sav noted. “Mara will be a part of a Circle for the first time ever as well. With this, we're putting it all out there, and I have a feeling it won't be long before something bigger happens. The question is... will we be ready in time?”

Tommy's question brought a heavy silence over the group. Mara, sitting with Joey, his arm around her in a subconscious show of his ever-present protectiveness, pondered the question over in her mind. “I think we're ready, it's just a matter of the rest of the House. I say we push all the pieces out and in place tonight. If we do them piecemeal, he'll have more time to figure out what we're doing. This way, if it all comes in a burst, he might be set back enough to allow us to regroup... and finish things the next time out.”

Everyone's attention turned to Mara then, with Steven's eyes widening.

“You mean... set things up, and do the final push with the next Circle? Do you think we can do this?”

“I think we're all more ready than we want to believe. I think we just are putting things off because of the danger involved. But whether we do it next week or a month from now, it's just going to be as dangerous. In fact, the longer we drag it out, the more so it will be because he'll have time to figure us out.”

Ariana nodded. Harry had reached for her hand, and she squeezed it tightly by way of comfort, even as in her mind she knew it was a small measure of the fear he was probably feeling for her. “She's right. Send him reeling, then come back with the final blow. At this point, what's going to happen, will, no matter what, and prolonging it is useless.”

Tommy looked to Paige, and she nodded with certainty, then turned to the group. “I feel the same... the energy Tommy and I have prepared is going to set off every alarm Braxis could possibly have. Better to get it over with and have everything set at once. We're ready with what we need to do.” Darren turned to her, slipping an arm around her waist. Since she'd been freed from the insidious possession, Darren had found Paige to have a newfound sense of purpose. Having felt what Braxis could do, she'd finally come into her own, realizing that her part in what was to come was essential. The group had noticed the change that had happened rapidly in just the ten days since she'd been Healed, and thus took her words seriously now.

“So it's settled then,” Gunnar nodded, his hands extending to Sav on his left and Tommy on his right as he initiated the final power-linking Circle the group shared as they ended their meetings. “Tonight's the night we set phasers for stun.”

 

By this time, the Wing had come to recognize the various members of the Inner Circle, having felt their infusions of power over the past several months. So it did not go unnoticed when the group convened, especially with a new person in their midst. It was the first time that Mara had come out into the open, and the sending-buzz over the fact filled the room. Enough people had known of Mara and the repeated attacks upon her through word of mouth and sent wisps of story, to know that at the very least, she was highly important in Dreamview's protection. As such her accompanying the strongest circle of people in the House, along with her reappearance, had confirmed that in the minds of virtually everyone in the room.

Joey had continued to shadow Mara despite her repeated assurances that she would be fine if anything came to pass, and as such stayed close to her in the milling group. He'd be separated from her during the Circle itself, as each member of the Inner Circle joined their own band members but stayed mentally linked. Mara would create a “band” of her own with Paige, Seriane, Ariana and Arden, and he didn't like the idea of being apart from her at all. She looked up at him now as he held her tightly, fear in his eyes.

~I'll be all right. I promise,~ she reassured, her arms snug around his waist, her chin resting on his chest as she gazed up at him. ~I can kick his ass now. I'm not the girl I used to be.~

~I... I know but... after so long... I just don't like the idea of you being in any possible danger,~ Joey confirmed. ~I hate that they're putting you into this now without the shields we'll need in place.~

Mara smirked then. ~They can't put them there without me, silly. I've got the girls and Arden to back me up. I'll be fine.~ She flowed calming energy through him then and he felt his mind and body relaxing. ~You need to focus. That's the best way you can protect me now, by doing your part.~ He nodded, but the feel of his emotions held something more that she read as her magic flowed through him. ~What is it?~ she questioned.

~I just... wish we had... more of a link...~ he hesitated then, stopping short of the words he meant to say.

~Times of high emotion are the wrong times to make that decision. If we're meant to have a Bond one day, I want it to come on its own. I love you dearly, Jocke... but I'm happy with what I have now. I will be fine, and so will you.~ His emotions were tugged all the more by the use of the diminutive of his real name, Joakim, that he only allowed her to use. The conviction in the send settled him, and he leaned down to kiss her deeply before reluctantly disentangling from their embrace as the Call to Link was issued. The people in the room dispersed from the central milling group to their respective bandmates, ringing around the edges of the room. As the murmurs and send-hums quieted down, Joe Perry sent out the command and the assemblage locked hands.

The usual swell in the power began and as soon as it leveled out, Tommy and Paige sent the signal for the Inner Circle's members to link and begin to raise the shields. Hands around the Circle clasped that much more tightly as the energy and knowledge each of them would need to hold their own for the coming final assault became known to them. Mara added in the explanation of why this was not done in a more gradual fashion, as she could feel the shock and dismay of many of the Residents at the sudden awareness of such a massive undertaking, which placated those fears. Soon, a calmness mixed with a deep strength and power blanketed the Circle as everyone now understood what was to come, what was expected of them, and that they now possessed the power, when linked with their fellow Residents, to defend their world once and for all. Tommy drank in the current of satisfaction and motivation put forth by everyone as the realization set in, pleased that Mara's presence and reassurance had interlocked every last soul.

As if he'd been waiting for the important business of the Circle to finish, Guardian began to materialize as the final bits of the infusion ebbed and the Circle leveled back down to its usual power-strengthening mode. Grasping upon what had been put forth, he offered his own encouragement and strength, assuring the Residents that those leading them had the right of it. Each Resident, for the first time, saw a vision of Guardian in their mind, unheard of as the little Mystic had only appeared to a small handful of the most powerful of Dreamview's people since its inception. Tommy felt the same assertive emotion rise again, and knew that the Residents were ready.

Guardian began to manifest into his final shape, that of the white-hot star that would shatter into a million sparks, when a sudden pull alerted the group. For a moment, almost like a subliminal message slipped into a video, the assemblage saw a monstrous, almost devil-like face that nearly startled some of them out of their linked states. For a few terrifying moments, the Circle nearly crumbled, but one by one, the Residents began to use their newfound knowledge to regroup and throw defensive Bolts back at the attempted infiltration. Guardian's light shown hotter than ever, and it exploded, the Stars raining down on the Residents and fueling their defenses. Soon the attempt at shaking the Residents' confidence was brushed off easily, the same current of satisfaction and triumph running through the energy before it finally ebbed and the Circle came to a close.

Hands dropped in unison, as they always did, but within moments Sav realized something was different. A quick look around found none of the residents reeling with Circle-headaches. Instead, the hum of magic filled the room, comforting, constant. He looked to Mara from across the Circle, and her send was a wordless one of assent. It was the proof that the shields and locks they'd put into place in the mind of every Resident had taken hold. The members of the Inner Circle sought each other out, impulsively moving to the center of the room and clasping hands in a quiet congratulatory moment, as the assembled Residents around them broke into whoops and cheers. Steven grasped onto the sentiment of the room and jumped onto a table, the Residents turning to the High Master Sender.

~Tonight was the practice run. You all know now what we are going to do, and what we're up against. The next time we meet here, we will take this motherfucker down.~ He cast his gaze around the room, and was met by nods and sends of agreement. The somber, purposeful air of the room continued for several moments until Steven looked around again, a familiar glint in his eye. ~So what the hell you waiting for? Get the party started!~ he demanded, and the assembled Residents let out a multitude of yells, shouts and fist pumps as the mood changed over to the festive after-Circle celebration.

Joey returned to Mara then, wrapping her in his arms as he sat down on one of the many couches in the room. She was concerned by his tight embrace, tension running through him, and sent a wordless question to coax out what was wrong.

~He knows you're back now, doesn't he?~ he asserted.

~He does. I felt him reach in but I cut him off. He hurled some threats my way... when everything does come to pass, it's not going to be pretty.~

He angled his head down to meet her eyes then, and she was shaken a bit by the fear in his gaze, his face tight as if holding back tears. ~He'll come right for you, won't he?~ Joey stated.

Mara could only nod, her own jaw tightening with resolve. ~I'll be in the center of the Three, the axis of the Triangle. That will be my place... and yes, he will come for me. Without me, everything will crumble.~

In response, Mara felt the sudden pull of a teleport, and found herself still in Joey's arms, but in their shared apartment. Once they were fully transported he crushed her to his chest, burying his face into her shoulder.

~So I could still lose you, after everything. What if... what if he...~

~Joey. We'll be all right. _I'll_ be all right. Everything went exactly as it was supposed to. We'll get him before he gets us.~ She grasped his chin, raising his head to meet her eyes again. ~I know this. We will do this, and I will be fine. We'll all be fine. You have to trust me. I'm sending, remember?~ Her arm moved down to join the other in circling his body, and she gave him a little jolt of magic to bring him out of his near-hysterical state. She'd only felt him like this once before, just after the time he'd defended her from a possessed Arden. He gave a yelp of surprise and shook his head; for emphasis she threw a “nerf-Bolt” at him, and he finally collected his thoughts with a sudden laugh.

~Hey, knock it off with the virtual pillow fight,~ he shot at her with a smirk. ~I had a moment, give me a break.~

~You were being irrational, I had to do something,~ she retorted, trying to keep a straight face. ~Don't make me pull out the secret weapon to get you in a better mood.~

He gasped. ~No more tickle fights, you don't play fair with that,~ he warned. ~Someday I'll have some kind of super healing powers too and I'll... I'll show you. Yeah, that's it.~

~Well then don't start them,~ she replied simply. ~You're the dork who doesn't think before you pounce.~

~Oh but I do,~ Joey grinned, his expression turning devilish. ~Well... at least sometimes... I know exactly what I have in mind.~ Mara gasped then as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, scooping her up from where they'd landed on the couch from the teleport and carrying her off to their room. Laying her down on the bed, he climbed in, chest to chest with her, his lips hovering invitingly over hers as she met his eyes, her hair splayed over the pillow.

~I thought you had a show tonight,~ she noted, feeling her resolve crumbling at the intense desire in his gaze.

~Not till much later. We're headlining. Mic will call when it's closer to showtime. Till then... I'm all yours.~

She was about to respond but his head dipped down the rest of the way, his lips meeting hers, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek. The deeper issues of the night forgotten for the moment, the pair began the celebratory aspect of the night in their own private way. As he let his lips wander over her neck, Mara decided that no matter what happened or what was to come, she would always be grateful for the time she'd had with him, so hard-won as it was. But it wasn't long before even that thought was scattered as the remnants of the strong magic of the Circle meshed with their emotions and they laid all worry for the future aside, for now.

 

~Where is he? Where did he go?~

Seriane was frantic. She and Ariana had been accounting for all the members of their party, and came to realize that Arden had gone missing. She knew that seeing Braxis' face again had probably sent the still-fragile Arden reeling, and she was sending frantically with no response and not even a spark of his presence.

~Has he ever said where it is he comes from?~ Ariana wondered. ~Maybe he's gone off to regroup.~

Matthew raised a hand to cover his mouth thoughtfully. ~He always seems to come from the Spirit Wing...~

~But the living aren't really supposed to go there are they?~ Paige questioned.

~We might be able to see if Pop can help us,~ Gunnar offered. ~Tonight's Circle was pretty strong. I think he'll be able to materialize pretty easily and maybe even stay a while. Let's go to the Lounge and see if we can summon him.~

The quintet teleported in unison to the Lounge they'd made their own, arranging themselves equidistant around the room. Matthew and Gunnar then joined hands and drew within, bringing forth the strongest images of their father and sharing them with the three women, who then joined in the summoning thoughts. For several quiet and long moments, nothing occurred, and neither of the Twins even felt any stirring of Rick's presence near.

~Maybe it's too soon after the Circle?~ Seriane ventured. ~How long do you normally have to wait?~

~It's usually not long at all. He came to us unannounced once about 10 minutes after one ended once,~ Matthew replied. ~I...~

The assembled group gasped as a heavy power, far more mystical and comforting than even the Healing Circles, enveloped the room. A rainbow aura first swirled, then began to take shape, and finally Rick came to full tangibility, smiling as he walked forward to greet the Twins. Seriane shivered a bit as she sat next to Matthew, entranced by the intensely peaceful energy that emanated from a full and true Spirit. She found it hard to contain a gasp as Rick's attention turned to her.

~Hello darlin'. I knew all about you before you came here, but it's nice to finally meet you in person. Even after all this time he's still afraid to bring his girls home to Pop,~ Rick smirked. He took Seriane's hand and kissed it, a fatherly affection flowing through her at his touch.

~It's an honor to meet you,~ she nodded. ~I'd hoped I would someday, but your time here has always been so short that I wanted Matthew to not spare any moments that he didn't have to.~

~That's all gonna change soon,~ Rick allowed as he sat down across from them on the chair that Arden usually inhabited. ~I can feel the shields you all put in place. I can probably stick around for a couple of days if not more and still be safe before I fade out again. Once you all knock his ass out of the park, we're all gonna be okay again and be able to be around just like all of you. Like we've never been gone at all.~

Gunnar smiled, resting his chin on his hand with a wistful expression. ~I can't wait for that,~ he agreed.

Rick looked around then and took pause to introduce himself to the other women in the room, whom he'd known about from the Twins but had never seen in person. Upon finishing he sat down again, turning his gaze pointedly to his sons.

~You're usually alone when you call me, and it's never so urgent when you do. What do you need boys?~ he asked.

~We... wanted to know if you can help us find someone,~ Matthew began. ~We know Arden stays in the Spirit Wing. Braxis made an appearance during the Circle, and when it broke up we couldn't find him anywhere. We can't feel him out and he's not responding to sends. We wanted to know if you knew where he might be so we can make sure he's all right.~

Rick's expression turned thoughtful then. ~I've seen the kid around, but never talked to him. The person you'd ask would be the High Master Sender of the Rock Wing of the Spirit House, who is a guy named Randy. Guitar player, died real young.~

~Randy Rhoads? Ozzy's guitarist?~ Gunnar asked, raising his eyebrows.

~Yeah, that's him. I am pretty sure Arden goes to our Rock Wing. Right now everyone will be tangible so it's okay for you to go there. But when we're not whole, it's a pretty spooky place for the Living. As it is, I think I'll only take Matthew and Seriane. I don't know if taking too many Living into our House is a good idea right now. You never know how things work around here.~

Matthew nodded. ~All right, let's go then. We really need to find him... we're hoping Braxis didn't grab into him again. If he has, he's put your House in a lot of danger.~

~Okay then, let's get,~ Rick agreed. He reached out, taking Matthew and Seriane's hands, and the pair were startled at the very different feel of Rick's teleport. The feeling of disconnection was even more pronounced, but far quicker than a Living teleport. The trio emerged in Rick's home, and the pair paused a moment to shake off the effects.

~That felt... really weird Pop,~ Matthew confirmed.

~We're quicker with it. We're not tied to the Living Plane anymore, so we move faster,~ Rick explained. ~Okay. I'll walk you to the Rock Wing. We try not to 'port too much right now, because it takes up energy and we'll fade out that much faster.~

Rick led them out into the corridor, the walls of which were a deep burgundy trimmed with gold in a baroque pattern. Sconces of gold-plated metal were placed above each Spirit Resident's door, and black carpeting lay underfoot. Seriane held to Matthew's hand tightly, the Gothic and vaguely 60's psychedelic feel of Rick's Wing of the Spirit House unnerving her.

~This looks pretty opulent,~ Matthew said. ~Who does the decorating around here?~

Rick smirked. ~The head honcho of my Wing. Elvis, of course.~

Matthew laughed. ~Ahh, okay! It all makes sense now,~ he laughed, and the explanation put Seriane more at ease.

The decor changed, however, as Rick led them through the Parlor of the Spirit Wing, which was decorated with a decidedly retro feel. Everything seemed older, almost frozen in time, and the unnerving feeling set in again for both Matthew and Seriane as they realized that this mirrored the way the Spirits lived -- frozen in their last moments as Living.

The trio crossed through the Parlor and into a corridor that was decidedly different. The walls were done in black, with stark white trim on the doors and a smooth floor not unlike the surface of a stage. Each door had a plaque with the person's name; Seriane felt an eerie chill as she realized they were chiseled marble, not unlike a tombstone. Matthew recognized many of the names from the music he grew up listening to, and felt a deep pang of sadness as they passed the door of Stevie Ray Vaughan, who had died in a plane crash just as his father had. Finally, Rick paused at a door, knocking, then sending, followed by a few minutes of the telepathic exchange until the door finally opened. A long-haired man stuck his head out, and looked over the three of them; Matthew recognized him as Metallica's late bassist, Cliff Burton. He turned to Matthew and nodded.

~Randy's powering in now. He usually doesn't go into form unless he's needed, he prefers not to use up our energy. Ya can come in though, he should be ready in a minute.~ Cliff swung the door open and Matthew led Seriane in, then stopped mid-step as he realized that Rick wasn't following them.

~I'm gonna let you two handle this,~ Rick said. ~This Wing is way out of my league. You can 'port home from here, you'll be okay. Just don't go walkin' around alone, because you will definitely not make it back. There's no need for direction when you have nowhere left to go.~

Matthew nodded, and Seriane gripped his hand tighter. ~Okay Pop... can I send if we need you?~

~Sure,~ Rick assured him. ~I should be whole for a while yet. Now get, or you might lose your chance for an audience.~ With that, Rick teleported out of the hall, prompting Cliff to close the door behind them. He motioned for the pair to come into the room, which looked like a basic hotel suite but done in muted tones. Some Christmas lights were strung from the ceiling and a few candles burned, but the atmosphere was far from the the funky, laid-back feel of Aerosmith's suite.

A surge of energy alerted the pair and a rainbow aura manifested, taking shape and finally solidifying into the form of Randy Rhoads. The rail-thin guitarist paused, looking to his left, where a second surge of power took shape, leading Matthew to gasp when Steve Clark materialized next to Randy.

~So you're looking for someone?~ Randy clarified, sitting down and gesturing for the rest of those in the room to do the same. Steve sat across from Matthew and Seriane, staying quiet; Cliff wandered over and grabbed a beer from an ice bucket, which he handed to Randy.

~Yes... his name is Arden. He's... not exactly a Spirit, from what he's said... but every time we see him, he comes from the Spirit Wing. Apparently he tried to go into a Deep Withdrawal and failed, and claims to be caught between.~

Randy nodded. ~Yeah, I've seen him. I do think he's in some kind of limbo, but we've never been able to get close enough to him to figure it out. From what Steve here has told me, he was possessed by Braxis, so anything's really possible. I think there's a couple people here who have talked to him but he usually keeps to himself.~

~I know the kid,~ Cliff added. ~He made a room for himself here coupla years ago. Then I didn't see him in the longest time and now he's been back around.~

~Do you know where the room is?~ Matthew asked.

~Yeah, I can help ya find it. The think-and-lead thing doesn't work for Living in here so I'll have to take you. With no reason to stay put, Spirits drift and you'll never find one unless they come to you. Time works the same way here.~

~We need to find him... we had a Circle, and Braxis appeared and we're afraid something's happened to Arden,~ Seriane added. ~We have to find him fast, because he's needed if we're to get rid of Braxis completely.~

Cliff raised his eyebrows then. ~Pretty heavy shit for a scared puppy like that one. Okay, I'll take ya. Hopefully you find what you're lookin' for.~ He rose then, motioning for the pair to follow. As Matthew and Seriane rose, Seriane felt a gentle send enter her mind.

~Do you know Brittany?~ Steve's voice asked, almost bashfully. She turned to him, and she was certain a bit of a blush had crossed the quiet guitarist's face.

~Not well, but I've met her. I really only see Joe during our Meetings and the Circles, and she sort of keeps to herself, possibly at his insistence since what we do is pretty dangerous.~

~Well... as long as she's... okay. If you see her... tell her I miss her. I'm too new here, and I don't have a lot of power yet... so I can't come see her as much as I would like to. I have to stay here for my protection. So um... yeah... if you would...~

Seriane tried not to let the sadness color her smile. ~I will. I'll even send her an image of you, so she knows you're well.~

Steve smiled then, and began to flicker, the rainbow aura beginning to envelop him again. ~Thanks... and... tell her I love her?~

~I will...~ Seriane was going to continue, but she felt the energy around Steve wane, and he finally faded out of sight. Randy watched, taking a draught of his beer.

~Been a long while and it's still kinda tough for him. I hope you guys do get this Braxis' ass kicked soon... there's people we all would like to be here for,~ Randy nodded.

~We will... as soon as we can,~ Seriane nodded. A send from Matthew alerted her, and she turned, but not before casting one more look Randy's way and sending a thank you at which Randy nodded, raising his beer in acknowledgment as Cliff led them out the door.

They traveled down a few hallways, each one looking the same save for the name placards on the doors, until they rounded a corner to one corridor that was very similar to the hidden one they'd found Mara in. It contained a single, unmarked door at the end of a short alcove that was lit only by the single black wrought-iron sconce fastened to the top of the door frame, its white candle glowing softly.

~This is it. Whether he's in there, I don't know. I don't feel a presence but that don't mean anything,~ Cliff noted. ~Let me go in first... you never know what's in a room here, it can freak you Living people out.~ With that, Cliff took hold of the black metal doorknob, and opened the door. He walked in, and for a moment there was no sound, then finally, voices in the room carried out to the hall. After several agonizing minutes, Cliff finally poked his head out into the corridor.

~Yeah, he's here, and kinda in bad shape,~ he nodded. ~I told him you were here though and he said you can come in.~

Matthew and Seriane came into the room then, which was nothing more than what might be found in a shelter or hostel -- or, Matthew mused, an orphanage. There was barely anything in the room save for a stark wooden chair and table, and a cot-like bed; a single window opened out to the snowy landscape beyond, a barren tree stretching its branches across the pane. On the bed, Arden lay curled, shaking, looking as if he'd regressed from his healed state. Seriane's heart broke as Arden looked up at her; his eyes were round and fearful as a small child's. She dropped to her knees next to the bed, reaching out to stroke his face.

~It's me, sweetie, I'm here... what happened?~ she asked gently.

~He... found me in the Circle... he knows I'm helping you... and he tried to take me again, take what little you gave me... he didn't leave when the Circle was over... I had to come back here and withdraw, then use the defenses... he's gone now....~

~But you did the right thing, sweetheart... and you were strong enough to get rid of him this time. That's more than you were ever able to do before, right?~ Seriane comforted him. She began to flow her energy through him again as she had in the past; Matthew felt the power surge, and reached out, taking hold of her shoulders to shore her up if need be by infusing her with his own power.

~I... just... seeing him again... I thought I was past it all...~ Arden relaxed as Seriane's magic flowed through him, causing him to heave a deep sigh.

~You still have a lot of healing left to do, and hopefully when this is all over, we'll be able to take care of that,~ Seriane said. ~But I think we can get you patched up enough to make that come to pass. I'm sure of it,~ she assured him as she continued to infuse him with healing energy. She was nearly ready to withdraw when she felt another surge, very much like the one she'd felt when Rick had taken her hand, and looked over to see Cliff had reached over to cover one of her hands with his. She knew that Spirits were Master Senders, having a command of all the powers available as a compensation for their lives lost, and was not surprised as the bassist added his own healing gifts to hers.

~He's in a limbo state, yeah. Don't know how he got that way... but he's half Living and half Spirit. Something's not letting him Cross. I've never seen anything like it before. I've just called for Randy, he should be here in a minute,~ Cliff reassured her.

Seriane and Matthew were shocked by this. What could have happened to Arden, what could Braxis have done, to leave him in a state between life and death? The pair shared this wordless question as Randy materialized into the room, coming over to kneel at the place where Cliff had been as the other man moved off to observe, keeping a hand on Arden's ankle to continue his energy flow. Randy laid hands on Arden, drawing within, and shaking his head sadly as he helped to repair as much of Seriane's original work as he dared.

~No soul... and caught halfway to Crossing. Whatever Braxis did to this kid, it's fucked up big time. Only the Spirits can heal him now, because we'd have to help him Cross... but it's too dangerous while Braxis is still around. Any holes we open between Planes are a target. So this will have to do for now... he's gonna have to help you carry out whatever it is he's helping you with, and kick this fucker's ass once and for all. Then we can do our work from there.~

Arden fell into a regenerative sleep as all four sets of healing hands gently withdrew their power from him. Randy rose, looking down at the other man's sleeping form.

~He's safest with us... but he's pretty ballsy to offer himself up to help you in the state he's in. It's a big chance... but if he's part of your Circle, losing him will render you all powerless. He should be calmed back down to where he was before when he wakes up... just... let's hope he makes it through whatever you're all planning, so he can finally have some peace. Bring him back here when it's all over, and I'll see to it myself,~ Randy added.

~We'll do that,~ Matthew nodded. And with that, Randy and Cliff took their leave after assuring that the pair would be able to find their way home.


	17. Chapter 17

Seriane awoke with a start, and immediately had the feeling that several hours had passed. The send in her mind was urgent, and she brought herself into consciousness as quickly as she could, groaning as she uncurled her limbs from where she'd huddled with Matthew on a worn out recliner chair in the room that had been hidden behind the door upon their entrance.

~Where are you two??~ Gunnar's voice boomed in her head. Beside her, Matthew was waking up as well.

~We're with Arden... it's... a long story,~ Seriane replied. She looked over to Arden, who was lying on the bed, his eyes open, looking back at them sleepily. ~He's okay... we had to do a Healing with some help and both fell asleep to Regenerate.~

~Well thank God. We're all in Aerosmith's suite and worried sick about you. Pop told me he left you with Randy and that was the last he'd heard. He used up all his energy to be whole trying to find the two of you as well. As soon as he's ready, bring him back here... we need to know what happened and what if anything we need to do about it.~

~All right,~ Matthew agreed. The pair broke the send, and both looked to Arden, who was slowly rising to a sitting position on the bed.

~They want us to get back,~ Seriane said to him gently.

Arden nodded. ~I know. They're worried about if I'll be able to do this. If anything... I'm more focused on it than ever now, especially with the help of the Spirit-Healing. I know what I have to do now.~

Seriane and Matthew both felt the same chill at the same moment at Arden's words. ~What do you mean?~ she asked, apprehensive of the reply.

~Just... let's get back to the Inner Circle. I'll explain it all then.~

 

The trio returned to Aerosmith's suite to find the rest of the Inner Circle present. With none of them ever having been in the Spirit Wing before, they were curious to hear not only Arden's story, but Seriane and Matthew's as well. As both parties lock-sent what had happened, the group took everything in, making note of the new knowledge they'd learned about how the Spirits would be affected by Braxis' vanquishing as well. When Arden finished with the same ominous statement that he'd said to Seriane and Matthew, Tommy looked to him with an apprehensive gaze.

~You better not be planning anything crazy,~ Tommy asserted. ~We can't afford anything going off kilter.~

Arden shook his head. ~No... but it's something I learned from how he attempted to Probe us all. We were planning on having Mara physically in the middle of everything, at the center of the Triangle formed by the Three, to be the axis that brings Braxis down,~ he began. ~I... don't think that's a good idea now. She should be stationed off with the other Circle members, and her presence and energy channeled to the center. Just to be safe. We can deflect any attack that's directed at her if we see it coming.~

As Arden spoke, Paige began to get an inkling of what Arden might be proposing, then finally spoke up.

~Arden... you're not strong enough to fight back. You can't put yourself in the center,~ Paige affirmed. The rest of the Inner Circle offered various reactions of shock and astonishment. Arden merely shook his head.

~It's the only way. Out of all of you... I have the least to lose, and Dreamview stands to lose the least if I'm the one that goes. The rest of you are too important. I think I can fend him off, with all of you as backup... all I have to do is channel Mara's presence and fool him into thinking I'm her.~

~But... that means you have to lock minds with Mara,~ Joey interjected. ~Which means she's still open to him possibly grasping onto her again.~

Arden turned to him, shaking his head once more. ~But it will have to go through me first, and he'll be thrown off, then he'll try to latch onto me because I'm an easy target. While he's digging around... the girls jump in, grasp her power, and deliver the final blow. He'll never see it coming.~

~But... what happens.. if he takes you again?~ Ariana ventured quietly.

Arden turned to her, his gaze unreadable. ~Then all of you know what you have to do.~

~No!~ Paige cried. ~Not after all this... there's no way...~

~You will. You will see me, and you will find the strength,~ Arden sent, the words emotionless.

~Bloody hell, it sounds like suicide,~ Sav said, deeply disturbed by the concept being discussed. ~It doesn't sound as if there's any good way out of this.~

Arden turned to him, nodding stoically. ~Maybe so. But better me, than any of you.~

~Fuck that, that's not true,~ Darren snapped. ~We're all a part of this, and no one is better than anyone else. No one should be giving up their lives for this.~

~Then we make sure that doesn't happen,~ Harry said, squeezing Ariana's hand. ~We all dive in as best we can to protect them both and hope for the best. We're going to have the whole Wing with us. We can do this. He's got a good point... We can't lose Mara. If she goes... then this whole discussion is a moot point, isn't it?~

Harry's statement brought the room to silence as Mara rose, walking over to Arden. She extended her hands, and to the surprise of everyone in the room, he accepted them. The pair shared a private send for several minutes, then Mara open-sent to the room, her eyes still locked with Arden's.

~What he wants to do... he has his reasons for. And he's right... it's the safest way for me to still reach through and choke Braxis. Arden will be my human and mental shield... the distraction I need to stick the knife in.~ Mara released Arden's hands and turned to the room then.

~I don't think we should wait too much longer,~ Mara affirmed. ~Let's all spend time with those important to us...and get on with it. We don't want to give Braxis too much time to figure out what's going on. There is no vote. In three days... we make our move.~

Mara's send was emphatic, and it led all of the members of the Inner Circle to acquiesce. Steven and Joe Perry agreed to inform the Residents via a carefully-locked and guarded House-wide Send of the impending action. With one last affirming link-up, the Inner Circle dispersed, with their next meeting to be set in three days' time.

Seriane made her way over to Joe Elliott then. She hadn't spoken much to the singer outside of the Circles and their meetings, but she had not forgotten the promise she'd made. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, she smiled softly as he turned, greeting her with a smile of his own.

~I... have a message I was asked to bring back to Brittany, from someone in the Spirit Wing,~ Seriane noted. Joe nodded, knowing immediately who Seriane referred to.

~I'll take you to her,~ Joe replied. With a nod to Matthew and a reassurance that she'd be back soon, she teleported out of the room with Joe.

Mara was wrapped in Joey's arms, cradling his face in her hands as she comforted him. His fear had grown anew at the realization that the final battle was drawing close, and she worked to ease his fears. Frank came over, sitting down beside them both, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, causing them both to look at him.

~You've both been through a lot to get to this point... but we're gonna finish this,~ Frank nodded. ~I feel it. I think we've got this. Nothin's going to happen to any of us.~

Joey turned to Frank then, raising his own hand to place it on Frank's shoulder. ~I never properly thanked you for everything you did... while she was away...~ Frank shook his head dismissively then.

~I never completely believed in what we did... but I got overruled. I'm just glad things turned out as they did... because I really don't think we could have done this without Mara. I think if they'd have been crazy enough to go through with it alone, I'd have busted her out myself. Everything happens for a reason, dude... and we're about to find out exactly what that is.~

Joey was about to respond when some movement caught his attention behind Mara. Arden had risen and was quietly observing the room; just as Joey was about to point this out, the other man teleported out.

~Mara... what.... is Arden going to do? Why is he putting himself in the line of fire like this?~ Joey asked her, including Frank in the send. Mara's face saddened, and she shook her head prohibitively.

~I... made a promise, that I would keep what he said to me in confidence. When.. and if... the time comes that it needs to be explained... I will. Just...he has his reasons. It's all I can say.~

Frank covered his mouth, taking in a deep breath and exhaling sharply. ~Why do I get the feeling that all this is gonna come at a heavy price?~

Mara looked back at him, sighing herself. ~Because nothing good ever comes easy,~ she replied.

 

~Where are we going? This had better not be one of your pranks, young man.~

Ariana couldn't help but giggle as Harry led her by the hand to the dreamroom corridors. She wasn't entirely certain that he was planning something lighthearted -- after all, the heavy concept of the fact that they were living what might be Dreamview's final days was an ever-present thought in the minds of the entire House, and had been since Steven and Joe Perry's announcement. Parties sprung up everywhere as the Residents had decided to do as much living as they could in the next three days. But even still, the thought of going off somewhere secret with the man she'd come to love, though she hadn't told him yet, was still enough to lift her heart.

Harry opened the door to a spectacular city skyline outward from which a sprawling body of water rippled toward them. A tall, spire-like building rose to dominate the skyline, and angular, clean-lined buildings also etched their outlines on the sunset sky. Ariana noticed that the floor beneath her feet rolled, and realized that the door to the dreamroom had opened onto a boat. The air was warm and smelled of summer.

~Where are we?~ she asked. ~I've never seen this place before.~

~It's home,~ Harry nodded. ~Toronto. Or, at least, a view of it from Lake Ontario. My father had a boat when I was a kid, and we'd always come out here from where we lived in the suburbs to stay on it about ninety percent of the summer. This is what it looked like... it was the place I'd come to think. When he passed away a couple of years ago, the boat became mine... and I still come here. I park the boat just far enough out to see the whole city, and write, or think... or bring someone special along.~ He led her to the deck facing the city then, to a table waiting there with two chairs. Pulling them together, he drew her close, and she wrapped her arms around him as well. For a long while, they enjoyed the view in silence, until the sky faded into the deep blue of night, sprinkled with a million stars. Finally though, the silence got to Ariana, and she knew she would have to be the one to speak to break the ice.

~There's... something more, isn't there? There's a reason you brought me here other than the obvious.~ Harry blinked, turning to her then.

~I can't get anything by you, can I?~ he said, only half smirking. He then raised a hand, scrubbing it through his hair bashfully. ~Yeah... I guess there is... I... guess I needed to tell you something....~

Ariana shuddered at the emotions suddenly emanating from him as she held him close. Before he could even speak, he saw her face change and bit his lower lip, eyes full of uncertainty.

~I knew you'd pick up on it before I even said it but... yeah... I... I love you... and... I needed to say it now, before... everything went down....~

Ariana leaned in to kiss him deeply then, one hand moving up to cradle his cheek, sending as she pressed her lips deeply into his. ~I love you too... and...it's the first time I've ever been able to say it... to anyone...~

~I'm honored, you know,~ he replied as they broke the kiss to gaze into each other's eyes.

Ariana smiled softly. ~I'm glad... because I'm just as honored that you gave an old warhorse like me a chance before she was put out to pasture.~

Harry broke into laughter. ~You are way far from old. And even if you were, I think I'd still feel the same.~ He rose then, taking her hand. ~Here... I have one more thing to show you.~ He led her around the deck of the boat to a doorway in the side of the cabin, where they walked down a few stairs. He then turned toward the back, which at first appeared to be a flat deck accessible by a short ladder. Removing the ladder and opening a small door, Harry disappeared below the deck. Ariana heard several latches being undone, and suddenly the deck split down the center, folding out toward the edges on either side, to reveal a small bed concealed beneath. She couldn't help but giggle, bringing both of her hands to her face.

~Oh this is bloody brilliant. Leave it to you to come up with this,~ she sent, still grinning.

~Well.. you did say you wanted a waterbed...~ he retorted innocently, curling a beckoning finger as he stood in the middle of the bed. She went to him, kicking off her heels and stepping onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him and pausing to look up at the stars before dropping her head down to gaze into his eyes again.

~I've never been one to make waves... but I'll make an exception tonight,~ she teased, and he burst out laughing again before she stifled it with a passionate kiss. She followed him as he dropped to his knees, then pulled him down on top of her, wrapping them both in the satin sheets and sparing a few more glimpses at the stars before her attention turned to the ones his kiss added to the night sky.

 

Joey sat down to finish packing up his guitars after the band's rehearsal, turning his attention to the four men who were currently his closest friends. He took in each of them, committing their faces and mannerisms to memory. The rehearsal had been somber at best. The rest of the band knew of Joey's involvement with the Inner Circle, and feared greatly for his safety. Ian had questioned whether a rehearsal should be the most important thing on their minds at that moment, but Joey had insisted on spending the time wisely, and that meant doing what he and the other members of Europe enjoyed most, which was playing live. Besides, he'd argued, the biggest Circle ever held would certainly warrant just as big a party, and they needed to be ready. At least, he tried as much as he could to think in those terms. Perhaps it was because he didn't understand it all as much as Mara did, no matter how much she tried to explain it all or reassure him, that his fear lingered. But after spending several hours jamming and singing his heart out until all five men were exhausted and nursing sore hands from playing their instruments, he'd finally relented and decided that if nothing else, he'd hold on to hope, for the future ahead to spend with his best friends, and the one he loved most.

He broke from his thoughts as the other members finished breaking down the equipment, latching up his guitar case and carefully putting his microphone in its case, then folding his trademark white mic stand and stowing that in its carry bag. Drawing a deep breath, he was about to walk over to the guys to see if they wanted to meet again the next day, their final free one before the Circle, when he felt a presence come up behind him.

~I... thought I'd find you here.~

It had been a long time since that voice had been in his head, and aside from the night that ultimately turned out to not be what it seemed, they'd stayed away from each other. He'd held no malice over her dalliance with Tommy, and was actually happy for her bond with Darren. It was for this reason that it surprised him that she'd even come now. Taking in another deep breath, he noticed the other members of the band convening at a table on the other side of the large rehearsal space for a beer. They'd be there for a while, and probably would wait for him. Drawing himself up straight, Joey slowly turned to face her.

~Paige... this is a surprise,~ he began.

She nodded, sighing heavily. ~I figured I might find you here alone... well, I mean...~

~Without Mara? It depends on the day. Tonight, she knew I'd want to be with the guys, so she's spending some time with Tommy, Frank and the guys in Tesla. Everyone's rehearsing for the after-Circle party. The general feeling is that everyone should be optimistic now.~ He realized he was rambling and brought himself up short, but Paige nodded in agreement.

~There's no reason not to be. This will happen... I know it will. We can do this.~ She regarded him for a moment silently, then drew in a breath. ~I... just came to... I don't know. Bury the hatchet, I guess.~

He nodded then, stepping forward to within a pace of her. ~You found something more than you'd ever have had with me,~ Joey acknowledged.

Paige sighed then. ~It's... a wonderful thing... and a difficult one. We have this thing that binds us, and it brings out our emotions and the physical things but... I don't know how I feel about him, even now.~

~Well you haven't had it annulled, so that must count for something. Sharing your soul with someone you're not connected to in other ways can be a painful thing. If you're comfortable with that much, there's some hope,~ Joey offered.

She took this into account and nodded, then sighed. ~But... that's not what I came here to talk about. I just... wanted to tell you I'm happy for you, that you got her back. I don't exactly know what to make of her or even if she cares to know me after what happened but... I can see that you're where you're supposed to be.~

Joey sighed, running a hand through his hair. ~Thanks... I am happy, very happy... and hopefully we'll have more time to make up for what we lost. As for the rest... that's her call really, but I don't feel she has any resentment. I think she understands. We've never really talked about it, to be honest.~

~Fair enough,~ she nodded. ~Well... I just... wanted to catch you before everything got crazy. I guess... I'll see you in a couple days.~

Joey nodded then, and extended his hands to her with a soft smile. He expected the mildly confused look on her face, which faded as she accepted his gesture.

~I hope you figure things out with Darren,~ he sent. ~He might not be who you expected to find... but sometimes things just kind of work out how they're supposed to.~ He tugged her forward then, and Paige was surprised to find herself pulled into a light embrace, his arms hugging her gently for a few moments before he stepped back again. As she let the smile that rose up from within cross her face, she felt as if with each step back from her, the past itself had finally slipped from her grasp and was moving on as it should. She stood for a moment longer, meeting his eyes, a wordless send filled with the promise of friendship being exchanged between them. He nodded, smiling softly, and it was the closure she needed. Returning the gesture, she stepped a pace or two back, raised her fingertips to her lips to blow one last kiss, and teleported back to her Bonded.

* * *

The sound of a driving winter wind howled through the corridors, rattling windows and making the walls creak. As dusk approached, the threatening bank of clouds that had been in view from the picture windows of the Parlor all day drew closer, and snowflakes whipped angrily through the air as the edge of the coming storm descended upon Dreamview.

It was somehow appropriate, Mara mused as she stood before the mirror in the bedroom she shared with Joey. Slipping the ring he'd gifted her with so long ago onto her left hand, she felt the gentle hum of the tiny bit of energy he'd infused it with. He'd learned through the links with the Inner Circle how to channel a bit of his power, and had charged the ring with his presence, a constant sensation that Mara drew comfort from now. The windowpane rattled behind her and a sprinkling sound like gravel being swished in a fish tank made her turn in time to see the first blast of snow billow by in the fading light.

Joey came in from the living room, where he'd taken a few moments to draw within himself before coming to her. He wrapped his arms around her wordlessly, facing the window as well. She had to smile as she felt his voice, singing softly, in her mind, some lyrics that she'd always loved:

_~I like to sit beside the fire_  
When the light is going down  
I like to hear the wild wind blow outside my door...  
I have so much left to remember  
I have so much left to forget  
And I know I just don't have to search for more...~ 

~Leave it to you to put this all into a song,~ she teased, squeezing him gently.

~I feel like I told the future or something, really,~ he replied. He then looked down at her, his eyes locking with her upturned gaze.

~It's about that time, isn't it?~ he asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded, drawing in a deep breath. ~No sense in dragging it out any longer. The others are probably already waiting.~

He leaned down to kiss her then, and as they shared it, they flooded each other with memories, from the first time they'd ever met, at the jam session so long ago, to that moment. He even opened the lock on the message that Frank had brought to him when he'd been forced to host Paige. She in turn showed him all the memories she'd kept so closely and vividly during the time she'd been away, whispered to him of the dreams of him that kept him alive to her as she'd been imprisoned, and then poured all of her love into the final moment leading to the now. The arrival at the present ended with the breaking of the kiss, and they paused to collect their heads one last time.

~Jag älskar dig, Joakim,~ she sent, and he smiled at her use of his native tongue.

~Jag älskar dig alltfor, Maraina,~ he replied, using the full name she had not divulged to anyone else, not even to Tommy or Frank.

As the room darkened completely and they gathered themselves to port out, Mara looked over to the light next to the bed. With a nod, she flicked it on, and he in turn nodded at the reassuring sentiment that they would both return to it before winking out of the room together.

 

The final meeting of the Inner Circle had been brief, with everyone too focused on what was to come to really sit down and analyze what needed to be done any more than they already had. As they materialized into the Parlor in unison, the tension was palpable enough to be oppressive. The normal pre-Circle chatter was nonexistent as the members of the most powerful chain in Dreamview made their way over to their respective bands.

Arden strode purposefully over to the center of the room with Ariana, Paige and Seriane, unnervingly quiet. Mara joined them, reaching for all their hands as they formed a circle of their own in the middle of the organizing Residents.

~Just remember... when you feel the power at its highest, that's when you have to hit him,~ Arden noted. ~Seriane will gather their strength to heal the wounds he's caused. Ariana will gather the passion and anger. Paige will gather that, and Mara's power, and she'll be the one to hurl what is probably the biggest Bolt in the history of this place. All of those in the Inner Circle who have become your balances will shore you up, and Teddy will be your foundation.~

~And you're the bait,~ Paige confirmed again, her voice thick with fear for him. Arden turned to her, a quiet nod his only response. As he turned away, Paige projected a lock-send to the other three women.

~He's too calm. Something's not right,~ Paige noted.

~Don't worry about it, you can't be distracted now,~ Seriane replied. ~It will be all right.~

Arden turned to Mara then and in an uncharacteristic move, took her hand.

~Mara... we only need the Three, and me in the center, for this. I want you to be shielded. Go to Joey, and be with him,~ he directed, leading Mara to blink.

~But I thought we needed an even number in the center,~ Mara argued in return.

~You'll still be with us, just... be with him now. You'll be that much safer.~ Mara was about to raise another argument, but Arden raised his hand to stay her, then took her shoulders, turning her toward Joey and urging her forward. She paused to look back at the other three women longingly, a sense of duty painted over her face.

~Go,~ Seriane nodded. ~We'll do fine. We know where you are.~

Joey was surprised when he turned and saw Mara there, but after a quick explanation, he and the other members of Europe welcomed her in. After a quick linkup to balance the band out for her presence, they formed up with the rest of the Residents as the Circle began to take shape. Murmurs and errant open sends questioned Arden's part in the Circle, but those were quickly dashed out by the various members of the Inner Circle as the explanations for the roles of all involved were once again reiterated.

Finally, the Residents calmed, standing at attention, casting glances among their band members, their closest friends in a world where they truly had no one else but each other. Finally, all eyes turned to the Three, with Arden at their center, and at a somber, silent Send, they all joined hands.

The energy began to rise, the hum of the latent power the Inner Circle had infused all the Residents with at the last Circle growing stronger. As it reached the peak that announced it fully charged, the assemblage began to hear their summons. Ariana reached out first, calling upon the hearts and souls of the Residents, for their faith and belief and love of this world they'd come to know and of their desire for it to be free; everyone gasped as the jolts of empathic energy whirled around the Circle in response. Seriane responded next, feeding on the strength, creating armor over those who had been wounded, and using the passion and anger of the Residents to form the weapon they would need to fight back the coming threat.

The energy whirled faster, and hands around the Circle gripped tightly as Mara's mind opened, bringing forth first and foremost the truth of her identity as the Creator. The Residents saw in their minds how the innocent dreams of one young girl had brought to bear all they knew, and as they came to know her, their passion grew a thousandfold. _It is because of a single dream that we are all here,_ they acknowledged. Whether it was hers, theirs, or the dream of a Guest of winning the heart of a Host, they had all come here because of that one moment where one longed for more. Now, their dream was the same: Of freedom, and of healing for their world.

Paige gathered it all, containing it easily, barely needing Tommy's assistance. The room filled with white light, and in response, the iridescent Mystic form of Guardian grew above them, from a tiny spark to a glow in answer to theirs. He shattered then, his points of light raining down on them, adding to the surge. They had all they needed. It was time.

And at that moment, Paige, Ariana and Seriane nearly lost their hold as they saw Arden raise his head to the light... and felt him rip open what was left of the shell of his soul. He felt their terror, and stayed them with a voice that almost seemed too peaceful, yet powerful, to be his own.

~This is my destiny. Do as you've been told.~

It was only a moment before they felt it, and then saw it: The red, iridescent flame they'd seen the last time Braxis had come to tangible form. The presence grew, and began assaulting them all en masse with horrific images of what would come to be if they lost this war. They saw themselves possessed, destroying those they loved, destroying the world they'd created, dying one by one. Ariana felt the anger and passion rise further; Seriane held fast, healing away the twisted visions as others responded in kind with their own strength, bolstered by Teddy's gifts. Arden handed his hold on Mara's power-as-bait to Paige, and in an unexpected move, linked to the woman who had been his strongest shield since his re-emergence into their lives.

~He reaches.... when he does... you know what to do,~ Arden confirmed. Within her purpose, Paige felt a terror rising within her as a sudden realization came to her; Seriane fended it off and Paige refocused, staring up into the horrifying visage of a face she now realized she'd seen in her mind's eye, briefly, in nightmares as she'd been possessed. The anger overcame her, and the power rose to its peak...

The red shaft of light barreled down, cutting straight through Arden, blinding them all. Reaching out in a final surge, he grasped onto Paige's store of the commingled power. He became the vessel for it as her hurled Bolt lifted him off the floor, sending him upward, rocketing into the flaming red light, a human missile, swallowed up and sending a rain of fiery red sparks down upon them.

For a moment as they all looked up, all pairs of eyes were certain they saw not one, but two human shapes falling back toward them. They all felt the world shake, then in turn the light that blinded them went black, and all was still.

 

~Mara... oh god, angel, are you there? Talk to me...~

Mara's eyes flew open and she found herself in Joey's arms. For several moments, she couldn't remember where she was or what had happened, and then the memories came rushing back. She'd felt all her power pulled forth, then broken off, enough taken away to do the task at hand. Seriane had sealed the hole and recharged her instantaneously. She saw the light come down from the Mystic-form of Braxis, had seen Arden hurled upward... and remembered nothing more.

She felt something wet, and realized it was Joey's tears as he leaned down, sobbing in relief. The other members of Europe huddled around them, in varying degrees of shock. Mara felt the healing currents running through the Circle, easing everyone's frazzled minds and bringing them back to calm. Reaching up, she cupped Joey's cheek with one hand.

~It's... it's over,~ she confirmed. ~Do you feel it?~

He nodded instantly. ~I... I do...~

He was cut off by a shriek coming from what had been the center of the Circle. She flew up out of his arms, shaking off her daze, and raced over to where Paige was on her knees, sobbing hysterically over a figure splayed out on the floor. Mara's steps slowed, then came to a stop, her heart dropping to the floor in sorrow at the bloodied, twisted form of Arden before her. Paige and Ariana recovered from their reeling and dropped down to their knees around him as Seriane pressed her hands hard to his chest as the other members of the Inner Circle, upon receiving Ariana's send, began to hurry over as well.

Several tense moments passed. Ariana watched Arden's face slowly draining of color, his lips turning a sickly blue. His face looked oddly peaceful, turned three quarters of the way toward her, eyes three-quarters closed... in fact, she almost thought she saw the hint of a smile.

Seriane's strangled sob broke her from her musings and she looked up at the Healer as Matthew dropped down beside her, his face stricken at receiving an apparent send from her. The Healer looked up at those she had come to call her closest friends, and the tears came unbidden.

~He... he's gone... dead...~

~No! Oh god can't you do something?~ Paige sobbed as Darren knelt beside her, taking her in his arms.

Seriane shook her head, sobbing as well. ~No... it's not even Withdrawal... he had no soul left... he gave up what little I'd given him when he opened himself up... so he's just.... gone...~

~I was right,~ Sav sent, his tone quiet, tearful. ~It really was suicide...~

~But... why? Why in God's name would he give up his life?~ Gunnar cried, deeply shaken. ~He had to... know...~ He turned to Mara then. ~...did he?~ he asked her.

All eyes turned to her then, and Mara nodded quietly in response. ~It was why... he took my place... somehow, he knew... I wouldn't have survived....~

~He who feels he has the most to be forgiven for, will seek the best way to gain it.~

The voice was only familiar to some of them, but they all knew who it was by the gasps from the other Residents, still recovering around them. They all turned in unison to see Guardian, in the tiny Elf-like form he'd appeared in from time to time, cradling another figure like himself in his arms as he knelt on the floor nearby. The face was like his, save for long, dark, glossy hair that spilled out from over Galen's arms. Mara rose and walked over to the little Mystic she had come to know as her Muse, her send open to the room.

~Galen... who...?~ she asked as he knelt before him.

~It is my Brother, Tamsyn.~ The blue marbles of Galen's eyes were filled with deep sorrow and pain. ~I took your world, and made it recklessly. I did it for love, for you, to see your dreams come true. But I did not take care to shelter it, nurture it as you saw it. My neglect in protecting your dream led to the Dark Mystic Braxis finding it... and he demanded I turn its souls over to Him. I refused. For this... Braxis made me pay. For this, he took Tamsyn... kept him, as he kept Arden. I alone was not strong enough to save him... and Braxis weakened me by His hold on all I held dear. For this, I needed the help of those who Believed... of the Three. And you... my precious One.~ Galen reached out then, gently brushing Mara's cheek with a feathery Mystic-touch.

~But... Tamsyn... is he...?~

Mara barely had time to finish the sentence when the dark-haired Mystic's eyes opened, flickering as if awakening from a deep sleep, revealing pupil-less indigo orbs. He rose, blinking, at first not comprehending his brother's face. Tamsyn raised his hands, contemplating them, then looked back at Galen before embracing him fiercely. Mara rose, stepping away, allowing the two Mystic siblings their private moment, finding her way back to Joey's waiting arms.

The pair of Mystics rose then, looking about the room, then slowly walking over to where Paige, Seriane and Ariana knelt over Arden's lifeless form. Seriane caught Tamsyn's eyes then, and he paused at the silent question within them.

~You... you were the cry for help we heard... the time Braxis tried to take us,~ Seriane confirmed. ~If I'd known, we...~ Tamsyn nodded wordlessly, confirming her assumption, before reaching out to place delicate fingers over her lips to hush the rest of her regretful words. Galen moved over next to Paige, and the two Mystics gestured for the three women to move away from Arden's body. At first, none of them complied, until Ariana reached out, laying a hand on Arden's cold forehead, sending openly to the whole of the Parlor.

~You suffered a lot... more than anyone else could have handled. You gave more than you owed any of us.... especially to those who only wanted to believe your guilt. I only wish... we could have seen you whole again,~ she sent, her musical accent lilting through their minds, laced with sadness. ~I hope you have peace now... you deserve it... more than anyone I know...~ She withdrew her hand then, and Paige and Seriane took a moment to share their own tearful goodbyes. Everyone kneeling around Arden rose, stepping back as the pair of Mystics knelt on either side of the body. A deep sense of gratitude filled their minds and the minds of all the Residents assembled, the Mystic-magic humming within them.

~You have broken the hold of the Darkness,~ Tamsyn confirmed, Galen's voice reciting his monologue in tandem with his brother's. ~Care for the One, for She is the reason your Selves live on in this world. Never give in to the Darkness... always Believe. And... Forgive.~

The twin Mystics joined hands over Arden's lifeless form then, and a white light began to rise up, its infusion of iridescence stronger than ever. It washed over the body beneath them, swelling until all in the room were blinded, touching them with one last surge of gratitude and peace before fading away.

When their sight returned, the Chosen Three looked down, and found the floor beneath them empty, of both Mystics and the body of the one who sacrificed all.

* * *

Nearly a month went by before the storm of mixed emotions over the end of what had been a very long journey faded enough for another Circle to be performed. This would be the final piece to be re-fitted into the whole: with Dreamview's power back to full, it was now safe for the Spirits to return to tangible form, permanently.

The air of the room had been highly charged from the start. So many had been lost, both Resident and Guest, since Braxis had taken hold, that were unable to return to those they loved in Spirit-form for more than a few hours to a few days. Finally, the longing for those that had gone to the Next Plane could be ended. The Twins, especially, had waited for this day more than even the climatic end of Braxis' power, and they shared the anticipation with the members of Def Leppard and Joe's beloved Brittany, who looked forward to seeing Steve once again.

The first Circle that was infused with the power of both Galen and his brother Tamsyn was the first one that had ever felt joyous and free of a serious purpose. A decision had been made, House and Wing-wide, that Circles, though no longer necessary, would continue to be performed. The bonding between the Residents was something that no one was willing to give up completely, and one and all welcomed the ritual's return.

A myriad of Stars rained down on the Residents as both Galen and Tamsyn ended the the Link, but this time, many of those that floated down to the floor flared brighter instead of winking out. One by one, the Spirits who had been important to those in the Rock Wing came to full flesh once and for all. Seriane grinned as Randy appeared right in front of she and Matthew, a grin on his face as he bowed in gratitude. Raising his hand, he held up a ball of glittering light.

~I was told this was for you,~ he sent to them both, and blew it like fairy dust off of his hand to rain down on them both. The pair of Healers felt magic surge through them, but for the moment, they weren't quite certain what it meant. Seriane was about to ask, but Randy's attention was abruptly turned to a joyously bellowing Ozzy Osbourne, who crushed his former guitarist in a hug, sobbing at the return of the young man he'd held so dear. Instead, Seriane looked over to witness the tearful reunion of Steve, Joe, Brittany and the rest of the members of Def Leppard, who were already making their way down a corridor to celebrate in private. The Residents began to mill about, happy reunions coming to fruition and the anticipation high for the celebratory party to come.

Matthew and Seriane sat down, regrouping from the spent energy, when both felt compelled to look at each other in unison. It was then that they came to realize the gift they'd been given, as their eyes locked, the surge of emotion wrapping them both together seamlessly. They called each other's Soul Names unbidden, tears spilling down their cheeks, pausing only long enough for the one kiss that brought on the beginning of the fire that both had learned was not to be denied, and took their leave, winking out of the room to celebrate the fruits of their reward.

 

The members of the Inner Circle had still resolved to meet, the bond between them having become so tightly sealed that none of them were of the mind that it need be broken entirely. As they came together in Aerosmith's suite, they shared their experiences from that night: The members of Def Leppard introduced Steve to Seriane and Paige, and the rest of the group welcomed him; Seriane and Matthew revealed their Bond, and Teddy revealed that he'd been Chosen to Host and would soon be bringing in a woman named Stephanie, who held a need similar to Mara's in that she herself was disabled. Teddy sheepishly related that the girl found healing in her adoration of him, and as such had been Tamsyn's first choice as a reward for the Master Healer's service. The Twins had been reunited with their father, and Rick had joined those that his sons had aided, getting to know all the “kids” that Matthew and Gunnar had become friends with.

The group's first meeting since the Final Battle continued to be celebratory until Tommy looked over and noticed Darren comforting Paige. A sent brought the others to attention and they all turned to her, questioning sends nudged her way. She responded by turning her head slowly, sadly, to the chair in the Circle that Arden had once occupied. The feeling of the room turned sorrowful in unison; in their celebration, they'd nearly forgotten about the missing presence among them.

~I just... hate that he didn't tell us what would happen... that... I didn't get to say goodbye,~ Paige sent, tearing up as she looked around the room. ~I still don't understand why he did it...~ The room's attention shifted as she looked to Steve then, whose face held not an expression of sorrow, but one of knowing, something Paige did not miss. ~Steve... do you... know why he'd have done such a thing?~

~Only he knows that,~ Steve allowed. ~But... you could ask him yourself.~ The Spirit-guitarist then gestured behind Paige with a raise of his chin, causing all eyes in the room to turn -- and what was waiting there led everyone to gasp.

In front of the vacant chair that had belonged to Arden, a rainbow light began to grow, filling the room with peaceful energy. Just as it grew too bright to bear, it began to take shape; when everyone's vision cleared, they at first didn't recognize him. His body filled out, hair deep golden waves cascading to his waist, and deep blue eyes set above high cheekbones, he was nearly unrecognizable... especially since he wore a smile unlike any he had ever shown them in life.

“Arden!” Paige squealed, and tore out of her seat, running to him; to their surprise, he opened his arms to her and gathered her up, rocking her gently as she sobbed. Seriane and Ariana hurried over as well and he made no attempt to avoid the embrace, even accepting kisses from the trio which drew out something else that had always been unheard of from him -- a genuine, nearly musical laughter. Finally he attempted to untangle from them, still laughing heartily.

~Okay okay, I get it, you're happy to see me,~ he teased, his voice playful, light, and free of pain and sadness. The three women moved away but took up seats near him, with Seriane giggling as she handed him a tissue to wipe off the lipstick dotted over his face. As everyone recovered from the surprise, it was Paige that realized first the telltale rainbow aura of a Spirit.

~You... you let yourself die!~ Seriane finally said, some of the anguish at the memory coloring her voice as she still wiped away tears. ~Why didn't you tell us? Why did you do it?~

Arden reached out, brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers comfortingly. ~I couldn't tell you... you wouldn't have let me do it. And I couldn't tell anyone that I knew Mara would have met the same fate... we never would have acted at all.~ He let his words hang in the air pensively, then let his head rise to meet Mara's gaze. Everyone in the room got the sense that there was more, and turned back to Arden expectantly. His eyes filled with sorrow then, as if he regretted what he was about to burden them with.

~Some of you knew my story... that I came here, the Guest of Joan Jett, very young, from a place of severe abuse, both physical and sexual. What no one knew though... was what happened not too long after Braxis took hold of me. In the Real World... I was... murdered, by the woman who was my step-mother, about six months after I came here, when I was fourteen. I was... afraid to take a bath, because I knew what happened when I did. I was... beaten unconscious, then thrown in... and... I drowned.~

The couples in the room clung to each other as Arden's story continued; Ariana had begun to weep openly as her own memories from her childhood, similar to Arden's in some ways, came flooding back.

~But... I was no good to Braxis as a Spirit. I would not be able to be controlled then. So... he stopped me from Crossing. He held open the portal between Planes. I was stuck in the moment of my death... and, like all Spirits, lived it.. but in an endless loop. I saw it in my waking hours, and when I could still sleep, my nightmares. Soon I gave up trying to sleep, because all I would feel is the crush on my chest, the roar of the water in my ears... and just before the Crossing, I'd get yanked back... and it would start over again... and the only way out... was to die a physical death, here.

~When Braxis came after us in that last Circle before the final one, he took hold of me and showed me what would happen to Mara. I knew the power would be too much, I knew we'd lose her... and in turn, lose this world, lose the battle. He was out for revenge when he saw that I'd helped you learn how to take him down... so I let him think he had it. Like a black widow spider... lured him in, seduced him with what he thought was his ultimate victory by taking me again... then let him be destroyed in the one moment where his quest for power distracted him for a crucial second. The one where Paige struck the final blow. And I... found my escape from my hell.~

The room was stunned to mental silence then, with only the sniffles and sobs of several members of the Circle breaking it; even Tommy and Joe Perry had been moved to quiet tears at Arden's story. Joey had clung to Mara more and more tightly, and needed a gentle healing energy flow from her as he was shaken by the vision of what could have happened had Mara been in Arden's place.

~So... now... you're healed?~ Paige ventured, her voice small. Arden reached out to her again and brushed her tears away tenderly with his thumb, his eyes gentle; he then placed a hand on her head and sent a calming flow through her.

~For the most part, yes. Randy told me he'd made a promise to Seriane and Matthew when they came to find me that night, that he'd see to things himself, and he did. It took them... a long time to patch up everything. I'd been torn apart for a long time. Spirits heal quickly after they live through their death, but I never had the chance to heal... and replacing a soul takes a lot of time, and many Circles... and it's only something other Spirits can do.~

Seriane's face brightened then. ~You have a Soul Name again?~

Arden smiled softly. ~I do. I wouldn't be here now, if they couldn't replace it. I'd have been Crossed, but not able to return this way. I'd have still been at peace... but when they caught me after I died at the Circle, I told them I wanted to come back. Because... I had people to come back for.~

Arden continued to answer questions from the group until all he could divulge within bounds was exhausted. Finally, Steven Tyler called the group to order, looking around and counting heads to see how many were in the room. “We're up to 18 now, with Mara at our center making it 19. Eventually, Teddy's Guest will make it 20, since he'll have a Grounder now. I think we should keep this going... this place needs leadership, and people to come to if we are ever threatened again,” he affirmed.

Mara smiled from within Joey's embrace, reaching out to those around her that had risen up to save her world, her dream. ~If you think I'm letting any of you bail, you're crazy. I have to have my minions, you know,~ she teased, bringing the room to laughter as they assembled in sequence, reaching out to join hands. Their energy combined and they all sighed at the comforting feel of the bond they'd all come to know so well. Before long, the familiar white iridescence at the center began to grow, and the group was met with two pairs of eyes, one set royal blue, one indigo, filled with happiness and peace. They shattered into a thousand sparks, the feel of gratitude and the reassurance of their protection enveloping them as the energy waned and came to rest. They rose from their chairs, all moving in to tangle in a huge multi-armed embrace, sharing sends of friendship and love laced with tears of happiness. Finally, the all stood together, composing themselves and smiling.

~Well... it's time to party,~ Gunnar announced. ~So... next week... same bat time, same bat channel?~

Mara grinned then, squeezing Joey's hand as the various members of the group gathered themselves to teleport out to begin the celebration phase of the night.

~I wouldn't have it any other way,~ she reassured them.


	18. Epilogue

**Thirteen Years Later -- April 2005**

This had always been her place, from the very beginning. Somehow, it was one of the few places that hadn't changed over time, a testament to the fact that her own tastes hadn't changed at all, and her personality even less. The room with its large windows, hung with curtains currently drawn back to expose the gray, rainy early spring day, was furnished with comfortable overstuffed furniture, lots of fat pillows, and several wooden tables upon which most, if not all, was placed a candle in some sort of decorative votive holder, a mix of various spring scents. It was her favorite kind of day: crisp, with a cool drenching rain, perfect for warming up the room with said candles and curling up with a book, her sketchbooks and colored pencils, guitar, or whatever else she was interested in that day.

Mara reflected on how long she'd been here, and all the things that had happened in this room. The conversations with those closest to her, the random drunken nights after the Circles, when the entire place was riding on the high of protective bonds renewed, and new ones forged, and feeling, for a while anyway, that all was safe. She'd recreated the place during her forced exile in the dreamroom she'd been spirited away to, imposed upon her for her own safety, but somehow it was never the same as the real thing.

As it always did, her thoughts wandered to the one she'd probably spent more time in this room with than anyone else. Her mind wandered back to the times he'd stolen away with her, even when he was Hosting, to escape, to be able to be himself. Back then, even though she enjoyed his company, it had been terribly bittersweet. She'd never turn down a chance for one of his warm hugs, his playful jibing, his encouragement when they'd decided to play guitars together and she'd be too shy to sing in front of him. Somehow, she'd gotten past the hurt of what she thought was reality then, the fact that she would never have him. She always thought he'd never see her in that way, even when his actions, and even things he'd said to her, had proven otherwise. And then, one fateful night changed everything... the night when, in the worst twist of irony ever, the admission of his love caused her to nearly lose him forever. She'd believed him when he said he'd wait, but deep within she'd always feared the next Guest would be the one to steal his heart for good...

“I knew I'd find you here. I always do, when you've gone and disappeared.”

Mara snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that they'd been strong enough to pull him here. How she forgot that effect after all this time, she was convinced she'd never figure out. She grinned, looking up at him as he stepped into the room. The once-impressive mane of golden curls was gone, the hair now a glossy dark blond, straight and spilling just slightly over his shoulders. His face was impossibly youthful still, though a close up inspection revealed a few lines about the corners of his eyes, especially when he smiled. And oh, that smile... the same one that had caught her the very first day, so long ago, the day he'd been brought into the Rock Wing for the first time, escorted by Steven Tyler himself.

“Damn you Joey Tempest, can't a girl have a moment alone?” she jibed playfully as he flopped down next to her on the couch, reaching arm to curl around her and fold her to his chest.

“No, Mara Augustine, not when you think about me so much that no matter where I walk in this place, I end up here. You really need to get a handle on your conjuring abilities or I'll never be anywhere but next to you,” he replied, an equally playful tone in his voice. The accent had changed over time, becoming mixed with more than a bit of a British English accent, a product of his self in the Real World having laid down roots there.

~So your show after the Circle tonight is going to be a pretty big one. You ready for this, hon?~ Mara asked him, and he smiled broadly in response.

~I think we are, yeah. I'm a little nervous even though we did those shows back in the summer. The new album wasn't out then... and there are actually new fans to play for. Not as many as in the old days, but still, that there are any at all is enough, you know?~

Mara nodded quietly then, turning thoughtful. ~It's really changed a lot for the Residents here in our little corner of our world, hasn't it?~ she affirmed.

He nodded, heaving a sigh. “It's weird... it's not even like it used to be here. There's a hosting here or there now, but nothing like it was back in the day. The majority of Guests that are here now have been here for several years, and there's only a decent amount because they came in over time. Most of us don't even sense the vibes that would lead us to someone now.” He looked to her, his expression questioning. “You didn't lose the part of you that dreams... why do so many others? Why do some of them give up dreams and fantasies just because they're no longer young? It's made this place change... other wings are flourishing now, but it's almost always the young stars that are not in want for a Guest. Do you really stop having dreams, even if they're crazy, when time catches up to you?”

Mara sighed, gazing at the candle burning on the coffee table in front of them. “I... for some people, I believe it does. They move on, they find a person in their real life that fills the needs that they wanted their dream person to fill, and they detach from it all and 'grow up'. But there are dreamers left... but the older you get, the more you often have to hide those dreams because there are far more people that think you're 'too old' to be mooning over rock stars. But I think there will always be some that never lose that, no matter what. But the majority of them... have their happiness elsewhere, and don't need this place anymore. So all that's left are the ones who don't give up dreams, no matter where life takes them.”

Joey was quiet for a while then, pondering her words. As she cuddled to his chest, he began to think something warm would be good; within moments, a carafe of hot chocolate and two mugs appeared on the table. He smirked at their appearance.

“So you've picked up mind reading too, good to know,” he laughed as he leaned forward to pour them both a cup. He handed hers over, pausing for a moment to add in a bit of conjuring of his own. At the first sip, she blinked and raised a hand to wag a scolding finger at him.

“Stop spiking it with Bailey's, I told you about that!” she said in mock anger. He only feigned innocence, sipping his cocoa nonchalantly. After a few more moments, he returned to the subject at hand.

~I have to wonder,~ he sent with his mindvoice, having always preferred it when speaking with her, ~if the way things are in the Real World has some bearing on it too. You created this place out of means of escape, in a time when there was no way to reach out into every corner of the world with a computer. Finding anyone like you was a rare thing, and we were there to comfort you, even if it did go bad for a time. Now, people with like minds can find each other easily, and dreaming isn't needed so much as flicking a switch.~

She nodded, taking in his words. ~Good point... though there still have to be people who long for the chance to reach out to their favorite, the one that they admire most. I just think that admiration is so fleeting now... people aren't famous for as long as they used to be, and interest doesn't last so long anymore. That's why so many guests in the Pop and Rap wings Return now. I seriously never hear about anyone staying long term... whereas we have people here that have been here twenty years of Real World time or more. If anything causes this place to fade, it will be the short attention spans of its guests.~

Joey's eyes rolled at the mention of Dreamview's currently most active wings; the people of the Rock and Metal wings never even attempted to go near them now, and the residents of those parts of the Music House would never dream of crossing over, as had happened here and there in the old days. ~I guess I just don't like the idea that someday this place could fade away because it's not used the way it should be,~ he asserted. ~Do you think we can keep it alive?~

Mara nodded encouragingly. ~We can keep our place in it alive. You've seen yourself that there are younger people here. You've brought in young Europe fans, maybe not as Guests in the true sense, since Galen has exempted you because of me. But there's still people who are passing on their love for those that are here, and that's a form of immortality that you can't take away. I think if we stay focused on our little corner of the world, we'll be here for as long as there's one dreamer... and beyond.~

Joey set down his mug, then took hers from her hands and did the same. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her to him almost protectively, resting his head on top of hers and heaving another sigh. Mara wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him close and giving his back a rub with one hand.

~I'm glad you never gave up dreaming,~ he sent to her, his tone loving. ~I think I'd be empty without you, Maraina.~

She smiled as he used the name she had still, to this day, never told anyone but him. ~I think I'd be the same, Joakim. This place for me would probably mean nothing without you.~

He grinned warmly, angling his head down to place a kiss on the top of her head.. ~Anyway... I've got sound check in a few minutes. Why don't you come with me, because if you sit here you'll just be thinking too much. And I might end up yanked back here again instead of where I'm supposed to be.~

She huffed, amused. ~Fine, but you know it's just because you can't live without me.~

He grinned, that megawatt smile that had stolen her heart from day one, the same dimples in his cheeks and same sparkle to his eye as he untangled from her embrace. Standing to smooth out his black button down shirt, he then offered her a hand to help her up. ~Ah, you got me, but then again, there's nothing I can keep from you. I don't know if that's good or bad,~ he teased.

She took his hand, standing up and waiting for the pull of the teleportation that would take them to the concert hall. ~Same here... but at least you'll never have to ask me if I love you.~

He lost his focus on the energy needed to 'port for a moment then as an odd warmth filled his heart, one he couldn't quite pin down; he was almost certain he felt a subtle tug at his soul. ~And neither will you. Now stop distracting me already, or the guys are going to hunt me down.~

She was about to fire back, but the 'port pull kicked in, leaving the candles to burn quietly alone in their wake as they disappeared, hand in hand.

 

 

~Aww... why are you crying, hon?~

Seriane had taken Mara's hand as they stood at the front of the stage, watching the members of Europe take their bows. Joey grinned down from the stage, lifting his hand to his mouth to blow Mara a kiss before they went back to wind down from the show. As they walked off, Mara teared up again when Joey clapped the band's guitarist, John Norum, on the shoulder, grinning brightly as they disappeared behind the stage door.

~I'm just so happy for them... I never thought I'd see it happen you know? After the band broke up not too long after we killed Braxis... he was heartbroken. And with John back with them... he's just so... happy. And I'm happy for him.~

Seriane walked with Mara back to the table where the group of inseparable friends had taken up residence. Matthew greeted his Bonded warmly, and Darren and Paige moved over to allow room for Mara's chair. Harry and Ariana had ordered a bottle of champagne, to be opened when Joey joined them after Europe's Dreamview performance that paralleled the first show of a proper tour in support of a new album in more than thirteen years.

Mara found she couldn't sit still and kept watching the door anxiously for Joey's arrival. Something felt different about tonight, though she couldn't pin down what. The week had been filled with special events, most notably the Circle that had, after more than a decade, finally found Ariana and Harry granted with a Bond. Mara had been both happy for them, and envious. Though she and Joey had been through some difficult times in the thirteen years since they finally became a couple -- brought on in part by Mara's real-life self going through several major life-altering changes, as well as the dramatic shift in Joey's life brought on by Europe's disbanding -- they had not, for all their hoping, been gifted with a Bond of their own. Even the Circle that night had brought them nothing, despite Joey's renewed prominence in Dreamview due to Europe's reformation two years prior.

The band's bassist, John Leven, emerged first, wandering out and talking to a group of Guests, many of them recent arrivals that the various members had ushered in. With all of them taken, Hosting had taken on a different dimension, as many fans were now only brought in for their continued loyalty and love. As Mara watched him mingle she became all the more anxious, and she found herself unable to sit any longer. She made her way over to him to offer a congratulatory hug... and was stopped in her tracks as he came toward her. John himself reeled, stopping, eyes widening as they both shared the vision before them.

They watched as if through a window, and indeed it was... to the Real World. Mara saw herself approaching John, a CD cover in hand. He paused to scribble an autograph, then leaned down to take a photo with her. She thanked him and he nodded with a smile, continuing on to other waiting fans.

The vision cleared, and the pair of them stared at each other. Finally, John was the one that broke the shocked silence.

~Oh my god Mara... a Meeting. Oh... you have to find Joey!~ John began to send furiously, summoning Joey out. The others at the table had seen the odd exchange from afar and hurried over, with Seriane trying to keep Mara calm.

~What is it sweetie? What's wrong?~ she asked.

Mara's eyes were tearful with happiness. ~John and I just met in the Real World! We have to find Joey... oh!~ Mara whirled around as Joey emerged, hurrying out at John's urgent summons, trailed by the other members of the band who didn't want to miss what was possibly about to happen.

She'd barely locked eyes with him before Joey dropped to his knees, opening his arms to her. She wrapped herself in his embrace, pressing her forehead to his, and together, they shared the vision they'd waited forever to come.

They both watched as she circled him, shaking, the friend accompanying her keeping an eye on her so she didn't faint, and to catch her if she did. She waited, patiently, as he took a photo with another fan. He turned to her and she felt the thrill... his eyes, his smile, for a few moments, just for her. He signed her CD cover, then leaned down for a photo, then accepted a hug from her, returning it bashfully with one arm, before moving on to accommodate other fans.

~I... don't want to open my eyes,~ Mara said as she continued to watch him through the window until he disappeared onto the tour bus. ~I don't want it to end...~

Joey, who had been seeing his Real Self's visions and was momentarily feeling the sorrow of leaving Mara's Real Self behind, felt something entirely different as his window faded to black.

~It... won't... I promise,~ he sent. ~Just... look at me...~

Mara raised her head, and slowly opened her eyes to meet his -- the eyes she'd found it was so easy to lose herself in -- and was taken aback when his face was more vivid, more striking, than she'd ever remembered it being, so much that it took her breath away.

~Arie... my beloved... we've been given the Gift of all Gifts,~ he sent, his eyes welling up with tears.

Mara screamed aloud for joy as her beloved Joakim spoke her Soul Name, unasked for, taken without resistance. She felt his presence then then, rising up from within her; she cupped his face with her hands, sobbing.

~Riikt... in one night, we have both of the things that only a few ever wish for and get. I have Met you... and now I Know you.~

He crushed her to him then, sobbing, as the other members of the band shared their own visions of Meeting with Mara. Ian also rushed off to find his beloved Mina, and together they shared a Meeting to add to the Bond they'd been gifted with when the band reunited two years prior.

Joey rose slowly, helping Mara to her feet, and the pair was enveloped in the multiple embraces of the Three and their Bonded loves. Harry grabbed the bottle of champagne and popped it open, but found that two of the party were already distracted by other things. He paused, setting the bottle down and curling an arm around Ariana's waist as they watched Joey scoop Mara up into his arms, leaning in to kiss her deeply as they winked out of sight.

 

They tumbled onto the bed and devoured each other, emotions crashing hard and leading to both laughter and tears as the first surge of the Bond was fulfilled. For some time, their minds, bodies and souls only focused on each other, until they finally reached a moment calm enough to rest. Mara snuggled into his arms, into an embrace that now held more than just his heart, but also his soul. She sighed as she felt their presences intertwine, locking together irrevocably. After a bit longer, she reached up to run her fingers through his hair, gazing contentedly into his eyes as he returned her smile.

~You know what this means, don't you?~ he sent, more than a hint of mischief in his tone.

~Of course I do, silly,~ she giggled.

~No, I mean... other than that,~ he said, his tone still teasing.

~What are you talking about?~ she laughed, tousling his hair.

~I'll never have to host again!~ he grinned, dusting off an old joke they hadn't used in more years than either could count and prompting Mara to send a jolt of ticklish healing energy through him, evoking a yelp on his part. He responded in kind, with healing gifts he'd come into during one of Mara's darkest times -- a time that had sealed their hearts together all the more, but not as much as they'd wanted. She squealed, squirming in his arms as the exchange continued for a few more moments until both were exhausted and fell into each other's embrace once again.

~I still can't believe it, even now,~ Mara sent, reaching up to stroke his cheek as she gazed into his eyes once again. ~But then, I feel you, Riikt... and I know it's real.~

~But Arie... haven't we always known?~ he sent gently. ~The pain we felt while we were apart back then... maybe it meant more than we knew. Norum always told me he kept seeing “more” for us... but he could never tell quite what it meant. I guess... now we know.~

She grinned, the exhaustion of the Recognition of the Bond finally catching up to her as her eyes began to fall closed. ~But... it feels right. I think we deserve it... don't you?~

~I do,~ he nodded, closing his eyes, squeezing her close. ~And now... I will never lose you again, my dear Arie.~

~Nor I you, my sweet Riikt,~ she replied, her head drifting down to rest on his chest. Placing one more kiss on his skin, she opened her soul completely, and he responded in kind, the two of them wrapping each other in an embrace deeper than any flesh could provide. They drifted off to sleep, knowing that whatever became of Dreamview or their dreams, they would finally, and completely, always have each other, come what may.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I try to answer any comments relatively quickly, and I can also be found at HuntressFirefall on Tumblr and @AslanKatsuki on Twitter. :)


End file.
